Pups & The 2ND Street Sistas
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Adventure Bay is pulled into a war between 12 different gangs. How will things turn out & which faction will come out on top? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE 2** **ND** **STREET SISTAS**

 **A COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Saturday. The town of Adventure Bay was doing its usual routine. Everyone was going about their business. Ryder was hanging out with the pups when he got a call from his best friend Elias.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Hey Ryder I need your help. I got washed out to sea while having a swim with Angel & I can't get back to shore. Can you get the PAW Patrol to come & get me?" asked Elias.

"Sure thing. No job is too big, no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups.

As they ran to the elevator Marshall tripped up as usual & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry guys. Let's go" said Marshall.

The pups laughed & got into their gear as they awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Elias got swept out to sea & he's stuck out there. We need to bring him back to shore" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case Elias is hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Skye I need you to spot Elias from the air to make it easier to find him" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Zuma I need you to use your buoy to bring Elias back to shore" said Ryder.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. Marshall, Skye & Zuma deployed in their vehicles & headed out. Marshall was met by Angel at the beach while Ryder, Skye & Zuma went out to find Elias.

"Marshall thank god you're here. I can't find Elias anywhere" said Angel.

"Don't worry Angel the PAW Patrol is looking for him now" said Marshall.

Ryder, Skye & Zuma eventually found Elias out in deep water. It seemed as if he was struggling to stay afloat.

"Thank god you guys are here. I don't know how much longer I can keep afloat" said Elias.

"Zuma your buoy" said Ryder.

"Ruff buoy" said Zuma as he launched his buoy. Elias grabbed the buoy & secured himself in it. After he did so everyone returned to shore.

"Elias you're alright" said Angel as she ran over.

"Thanks to the PAW Patrol. You guys rock" said Elias.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Marshall gave Elias a check-up. Luckily Elias hadn't been hurt. Everyone went back to the Lookout to spend the afternoon together. While they were playing Elias had an interesting thought.

"Hey guys imagine if you ever got involved in a mission that required the help of the whole town. Imagine how crazy that would be" said Elias.

"That would be interesting I'll admit. I doubt that something like that would ever happen though" said Ryder.

"You never know. Imagine if we needed to take military action" said Angel.

"What about police action? That would also be quite hectic if a whole town rescue was required" said Chase.

"I'm not sure if Everest's line of work would factor into it or not but I'm sure that I'd have to help out a lot with fire & rescue" said Marshall.

"Being an eco-pup doesn't sound like it would need much focus unless the environment was at risk" said Rocky.

"It would be catastrophic if the whole town was destroyed. That would be a lot of work for me" said Rubble.

"I'd probably be able to see a lot of damage & destruction up high. I'd see it in a way nobody else would" said Skye.

"I'm not sure if Tracker would help out much but I think that there could be a chance. Imagine what the bay would be like if something happened to it. It would be exhausting to clean up all the mess" said Zuma.

"Let's not forget the rest of the people in this town. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Alex & Mr Porter, Mayor Goodway, Julius & Justina, Captain Turbot & Francois, Jake, Famers Al & Yumi, Cali, Nikita, Precious' Owner, my parents & everyone else. Imagine if we all had to pitch in. That would be a lot of work" said Elias.

"Definitely. Luckily I don't think anything like that would ever happen here. It's not that we couldn't do it but there would be lots of work to be done. It would probably take days, weeks, months or even years to clean up after a mission like that. I know for a fact that it wouldn't be easy" said Ryder.

"Anyways let's stop thinking about that & have some fun. There's no point thinking about something that will probably never happen" said Angel.

Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the rest of the day hanging out & having fun. That night at dinner Elias couldn't help but think about what he & the others had discussed that day.

"You alright Elias?" asked Ella.

"Today me, Ryder & the pups talked about what might happen if there was a mission the PAW Patrol had to perform that required the assistance of the whole town. It's unlikely something like that will ever happen but it still was quite an interesting thing to think about" said Elias.

"Well that certainly is an interesting thing to think about. I don't think you should worry about things like that though. I wouldn't think that something that big would ever happen" said Ethan.

"You're probably right. It's just been on my mind & I've just been wondering about it. I don't think it'll ever be anything more than just a theoretical situation" said Elias.

After dinner Elias watched TV for a bit before having a shower & getting ready for bed.

" _I wonder if there will ever be a mission that the whole town will have to take part in. I doubt that will ever happen but it's still an interesting topic to think about"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep. Little did he know that soon there would be a mission that would require the assistance of not only Adventure Bay but also from other towns like Foggy Bottom.


	2. Chapter 2: Gangs Of War

The next day Angel, Elias, Ryder & the pups gathered at the Lookout to watch Apollo The Super Pup. Apollo is attempting to save a kitten in trouble.

"It looks like another poor kitten is in trouble. Can Apollo The Super Pup save the day?" asked the announcer.

"Go Apollo" said the pups.

"This is the 1ST time I've ever heard of this show. It's not too bad" said Elias.

"The pups love this show especially Rubble. He's Apollo's #1 fan" said Ryder.

"I can tell. He's even dressed like Apollo" said Elias.

"Once again Apollo The Super Pup-" said the announcer before the show was cut to a news broadcast. A female reporter was standing in view. Explosions & gunshots were heard & seen.

"We're coming at you live from the streets of Flatblaze where there are scenes of destruction & violence. From what we've been told all the local gangs in the area have broken out into war & are battling for supremacy. We advise anyone in the Flatblaze area to remain indoors & lock their houses up securely. The police are doing everything they can to diffuse the situation" said the reporter.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out which hit the reporter. The reporter fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" yelled the reporter.

The TV screen then went black. Things went pretty quiet.

"That was scary. I never would've thought I'd ever see something like that on TV" said Elias.

"Me either. That looked pretty brutal. It's a good thing nothing like that ever happens here" said Ryder.

"Why hasn't Apollo The Super Pup come back on? This isn't right" said Chase.

"I hope he managed to save the day" said Rubble.

"Where's Flatblaze? I've never heard of that place before" said Angel.

"It's a town not too far from here. Until now there was always a lot of tension in the air down there because there are at least 12 different street gangs who operate there. My guess is that something has gone horribly wrong like an argument or fight & now the gangs are battling to be on top" said Ryder.

"Do you think we'll have to go & help? Imagine if we did. It would feel like all of a sudden I have the ability to predict the future. When I asked about a massive mission & rescue yesterday I never expected this to happen. I don't know if you consider that a premonition or not" said Elias.

Suddenly Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. He grabbed it & answered the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Is this Ryder of the PAW Patrol?" asked the man on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who are you?" asked Ryder.

"My name is Oliver but most people know me as Queen. "I'm the leader of the 2ND Street Sistas. We need your help. Flatblaze is in a state of civil war right now. We're 1 of 13 gangs who operate in the area. The other 12 gangs have gone to all-out war with each other. Me & my crew wish to take them all down & end this madness before things go horribly wrong. I know that you & your pups are exceptionally gifted & that you guys can handle anything. We were wondering if you would be willing to help us end the gang war & restore Flatblaze to what it used to be" said Queen.

"I'm not sure. We've never done anything like this before" said Ryder.

"I thought you guys lived by the saying "No job is too big & no pup is too small". That is true isn't it?" asked Queen.

"Yes it is" said Ryder.

"So then it shouldn't be anything you can't handle. Me & my crew will have your back throughout the entire thing" said Queen

"OK you've got a deal. I'll need to have some time to prepare though. We'll be there as soon as possible" said Ryder.

"OK thanks. See you soon" said Queen as he hung up. Ryder called Carlos, Everest, Jake & Tracker & told them to come to the Lookout as soon as possible. After they arrived he addressed everyone.

"OK the reason I called you here is because we have a giant situation on our hands. We've been contacted by a street gang from Flatblaze. Right now there's a gang war going on there between 12 different gangs. The gang that contacted us wishes to end the war & take down the other gangs. I'm going to need all of you to help" said Ryder.

"But Ryder we don't have any experience in stuff like this" said Carlos.

"Carlos is right. We really shouldn't be getting involved in this" said Jake.

"As I always say no job is too big & no pup is too small. We're going to Flatblaze to help. I know you're concerned but I know we can do this. The gang that contacted us is called the 2ND Street Sistas. They'll have our backs throughout the whole thing" said Ryder.

"What about everyone else in Adventure Bay? Will they know about where we're going?" asked Elias.

"I think it's best if they don't. We don't need the town in a panic. We don't have much time. I'll get the PAW Patroller ready. You guys go & get what you need. This might take a while" said Ryder.

Suddenly Cali & Katie showed up. They weren't sure what was going on.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Katie.

"We're about to go to Flatblaze. They need our help over there" said Ryder.

"Who needs your help?" asked Katie.

"The 2ND Street Sistas. We don't want anyone else in town knowing what we're doing. We're about to go into the middle of a gang war" said Ryder.

Suddenly Cali started to speak. Everyone was taken by surprise.

"I have family in the 2ND Street Sistas" said Cali.

"Wait Cali since when have you had the ability to talk?" asked Ryder.

"I've always been able to. I just choose not to because I find it weird. Anyways I can help you guys out. I have 2 sisters named Evelyn & Sali. They have ties to the gang. Our mother Olivia is a trained street fighter. My aunt Chloe lives in Flatblaze. We can stay with her while we help" said Cali.

"Wow Cali I never knew you had a family like that. I think it'll help if you 2 come with us. That way we'll have more people to back us up" said Ryder.

"I'm guessing the rest of the town has no idea about this then?" asked Katie.

"No & we want to keep it that way. We're just about to leave in the PAW Patroller now. Meet me & the pups back here in 15 minutes" said Ryder.

Everyone went home to get the stuff they needed. Angel & Elias returned home & retrieved their clothes, Angel's pup house & their personal belongings. As they were leaving Ella & Ethan inquired about what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ella.

"There's a mission we need to attend to in another town. We don't know how long we'll be. I can't tell you anything else. See you later" said Elias as they left.

"What was that about?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know. I hope they take care of themselves" said Ella.

Cali & Katie had returned to the pet parlour & were gathering their clothes & personal belongings.

"I can't believe that you have the ability to speak. Can every other animal talk?" asked Katie.

"I don't know. Let's just get our stuff & get going" said Cali.

Carlos & Tracker had returned to the jungle & were gathering their clothes, Tracker's pup house & their personal belongings.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Carlos.

"Me too. I hope we all come out of this alive" said Tracker.

Everest & Jake had returned to the ski resort & were gathering their clothes, Everest's pup house & their personal belongings.

"This is going to be the biggest mission any of us have ever been on" said Everest.

"I couldn't agree more. I hope Ryder has everything we need to pull this off" said Jake.

Ryder & the pups had gathered their stuff & were packing up the PAW Patroller getting ready to go.

"OK that's everything. Now we wait for the others" said Chase.

"This is scary. Good thing I packed my medical gear" said Marshall.

"As long as we avoid water I'm not too scared" said Rocky.

"We can't let anyone down. We have to do this" said Rubble.

"I hope we aren't too late. The sooner we get there the faster we can help out" said Skye.

"If we die I just want to say that it's been an honour living & working with you guys" said Zuma.

"Don't think like that Zuma. Nobody's going to die if I have anything to say about it. We're all going to be OK" said Ryder.

Soon everyone else returned & packed their stuff in the PAW Patroller. Once they did everyone buckled themselves in.

"OK everyone let's get going. Robo-Dog take us to Flatblaze & make sure we get there as soon as possible" said Ryder.

Robo-Dog barked as the PAW Patroller took off. Soon they had left Adventure Bay & were on the road to Flatblaze.

"Do you think the others will find out about us leaving? My parents will be worried sick. I just hope they know how much I love them" said Elias.

"Don't worry Elias. I'm sure they know. We're all going to be fine" said Ryder.

Suddenly the PAW Patroller ran over a pothole causing the luggage to fly around. A voice could be heard complaining.

"Ouch. Man that hurt a lot" said the voice.

"Who's there? Identify yourself" said Ryder.

To everyone's surprise Mayor Humdinger & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew popped out from under the luggage. Nobody knew how they got in.

"Hello Ryder, Hello pups. It's a pleasure to see you again in person" said Mayor Humdinger.

"How did you get in here without anyone noticing & why are you here?" asked Ryder.

"We stowed away in the luggage. Look I know that in the past me & my kittens have caused trouble in Adventure Bay but every time our plans backfire you always save us. I knew that after becoming friends with Mayor Goodway I would start doing good deeds for those for those who I've done wrong in the past. I've already helped Farmers Al & Yumi, Otis Goodway, Mr Porter & Mayor Goodway. Now you guys are the only residents of Adventure Bay left we haven't made amends with yet." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Well if you want to help it's going to be a long mission. We're about to go into a battlefield & we're risking our lives to do this. I hope you understand that" said Ryder.

"Don't worry I'll call 3 of my grandchildren to help us out. I have 99 of them" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You have grandchildren? I never knew that" said Ryder.

"Well they were genetically made like as if they were formed from DNA samples. My brother Herbert made them" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Do they live in Flatblaze? That would help" said Ryder.

"Not exactly. I'll call them so you can meet them if you don't mind" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK now that we've sorted that out we can focus on what's ahead" said Ryder.

2 hours later everyone arrived in Flatblaze. Gunshots & screaming could be heard everywhere.

"So Cali where exactly is your aunt's house?" asked Elias.

"A few miles ahead. My cousin Unikitty also lives with her along with some friends that Chloe happens to know" said Cali.

5 minutes later everyone arrived at their destination. The gang violence could still be heard. Ryder knocked on the front door. A pair of blue eyes appeared through a slot.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"My name is Ryder. Me & my friends are here to help with the gang war situation. Your niece Cali is with us" said Ryder.

The door slot closed before the door was unlocked. Behind the door was an obese tabby cat with blue fur.

"Aunt Chloe" said Cali as she gave her a hug.

"Hey there champ. How's my little sister's slugger going?" asked Chloe as she gave Cali a noogie.

"I'm doing awesome in the street fighter world. I even beat the champion of Adventure Bay. Poor sap didn't even tap out when I put him in a Sleepa" said Cali.

"That's my girl. You've got your mother's can do attitude. You've also grown a bit since I last saw you" said Chloe.

"Wait Cali you actually do street fighting? How come you've never told us? Is it meant to be a secret?" asked Elias.

"Well I'm kind of like the average superhero. Normal citizen by day & unstoppable badass by night" said Cali.

"Wow that's amazing Cali. Anyways we came after we got a call from the 2ND Street Sistas. Cali & most of the pups have experience in fighting but the rest of us don't. We're going to need preparation before we become a part of this war" said Katie.

"Well my sister's always happy to train people in the fighting arts. I'll have her train you guys 1ST thing tomorrow. For now how about you come inside?" asked Chloe.

"Good idea. It's better than running the risk of being gunned down out here" said Elias.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Everyone was taken off guard by it.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Elias.

"Quick everyone inside now" said Ryder.

"Everyone rushed inside & locked the door. Nobody was sure what had just happened.

"Stupid pyromaniacs playing with fireworks in the middle of a war" said Chloe.

"Aunt Chloe what was that sound?" asked a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Ryder.

Cali's cousin Unikitty appeared. She was a mix between a cat & a unicorn.

"Hi I'm Princess Unikitty. You can just call me Unikitty" said Unikitty.

"You're from The LEGO Movie aren't you? I can't believe we're in the presence of a celebrity. This is so cool" said Elias.

Rubble just stared at Unikitty. For him it was love at 1ST sight. He loved everything about her.

" _Wow she's so pretty"_ thought Rubble.

"You like her don't you Rubble?" asked Chase.

"NO I DON'T. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" yelled Rubble.

"We know when you fall in love with someone. You make it so obvious" said Marshall.

"What about you guys liking Everest & Skye? You make it look obvious as well" said Rubble.

Both Chase & Marshall blushed. Everest & Skye had dumbfounded looks on their faces while Unikitty looked confused.

"OK then. Anyways this place will be an excellent stronghold for you guys. It's where Aunt Chloe will train you & make you harder, better, faster & stronger" said Unikitty.

"Nice Kanye reference. Anyways I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Elias & this is my pet Angel" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Angel" said Angel.

"My name's Ryder" said Ryder.

"I'm Carlos" said Carlos.

"My name's Jake" said Jake.

"I'm Katie" said Katie.

"Hi I'm Chase" said Chase.

"I'm Everest" said Everest.

"I'm Marshall" said Marshall.

My name's Rocky" said Rocky.

"Hi I'm Rubble" said Rubble.

"I'm Skye" said Skye.

"My name's Tracker" said Tracker.

"I'm Zuma" said Zuma.

"I'm Mayor Humdinger & these guys are the Kitten Catastrophe Crew" said Mayor Humdinger.

"More like Kitty Cutie Club. They look so adorable" said Unikitty.

"Thanks. So anyways what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Simple. Queen gave me the OK to make sure you guys get canonised. Let's go downstairs so that-" said Chloe before a strange sound was heard. It came from downstairs.

"What the hell was that? Is there a creature hiding in here somewhere?" asked Elias.

"Ouch. Damn it Monty. I told you not to use me as a battering ram" said a voice.

"Sorry. I was just using your head" said the 2ND voice.

"Will you 2 be quiet? We came here to meet Uncle Horace ¬ cause a ruckus" said the 3RD voice.

"Wait a minute I recognise those voices. Can it be?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he rushed downstairs. Everyone else followed.

"Please tell me you guys are seeing this as well" said Elias.

"Yes we are. There's no way this is an illusion" said Ryder.

The 3 voices belonged to Mayor Humdinger's grandchildren. 1 of them was a human female who looked similar to Katie, 1 was a male anthropomorphic calico with goldenrod fur & blue eyes wearing a tuxedo, an eyepatch & a bandana which were all blue save for an orange bow tie & 1 was an anthropomorphic beagle with orange skin & grey eyes wearing a red hat, a grey shirt, grey pants & red & white tennis shoes. Their names were Logan, Monty & Suzan.

"I guess you're right Suzan. It's better not to draw attention from the gangs in the area" said Logan.

"Logan you're forgetting that we're immortal so even if we get gunned down we'll just get right back up again" said Monty.

"Either way let's hope that Uncle Horace gets here soon" said Suzan.

"He's closer than you think Suzan" said Mayor Humdinger.

Logan, Monty & Suzan gasped when they saw Mayor Humdinger. Suzan ran over & gave him a hug.

"Uncle Horace" said Suzan.

"It's good to see you again. How are you doing?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Mucho Bueno" said Suzan.

"That's good to hear. Where are your brothers?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"We're right here" said Monty.

"Hi Uncle Horace" said Logan.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you too" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I never knew your 1ST name was Horace" said Ryder.

"I prefer to keep it a secret. Anyways everyone these are my grandchildren: Logan, Monty & Suzan Hinako" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Hello everyone" said Logan.

"Nice to meet you all" said Monty.

"Hola amigos" said Suzan.

"Hi my name is Ryder" said Ryder.

"I'm Elias" said Elias.

"Hi I'm Katie" said Katie.

"I'm Carlos" said Carlos.

My name's Jake" said Jake.

"I'm Cali" said Cali.

"Hi I'm Angel" said Angel.

"I'm Chase" said Chase.

"My name's Everest" said Everest.

"I'm Marshall" said Marshall.

"Hi I'm Rocky" said Rocky.

"My name's Rubble" said Rubble.

"I'm Skye" said Skye.

"Hi I'm Tracker" said Tracker.

"My name's Zuma" said Zuma.

All of a sudden the Kitten Catastrophe Crew also started to speak.

"I'm Marsha" said Marsha.

"Hi I'm Ruby" said Ruby.

"My name's Casey" said Casey.

"I'm Tabby" said Tabby.

"Hi I'm Zena" said Zena.

"My name's Skylar" said Skylar.

"I'm guessing every animal in the world can talk but only dogs choose to" said Elias.

"We actually talk frequently but mostly for A Capella" said Marsha.

"You guys sing? Man I never knew how talented some animals really can be" said Elias.

"Well Marsha's the singer & she's a bit of a diva" said Ruby.

"Anyways what was it I heard about canonisation?" asked Suzan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Elias.

"In order to make sure that you guys can really help Queen asked me to have you guys canonised. You have to prove your worth in The Cage Of Carnage. You'll all face off in 1 on 1 no holds barred matches & you have to keep going until there's a winner. That'll make you guys as tough as Cali" said Chloe.

"OK that sounds a bit harsh. Let's all agree right now not to go too far with this. We don't want to end up killing each other" said Elias.

"Agreed" said everyone else.

"Who will I fight? I'm the only female human from Adventure Bay. It wouldn't be fair for me to go up against 1 of the guys" said Katie.

"You can fight me. I've heard about your family's history in martial arts. You must have some experience from that" said Suzan.

"I never knew your family did karate Katie. I'm learning so much about you guys today" said Elias.

"I don't use martial arts much since there usually aren't any occasions that call for it. I'm 1 of the best martial artists in Adventure Bay" said Katie.

"Cool. So anyways who's going 1ST?" asked Elias.

"Me & Katie will" said Suzan.

"OK let's do this" said Katie.

Everyone walked over to The Cage Of Carnage. Katie & Suzan stepped inside as everyone else watched on from the outside. Both of them bowed to each other.

"OK are you guys ready?" asked Chloe.

"Yes" said Katie.

"I'm always ready" said Suzan.

"Alright then. You guys can start. FIGHT" said Chloe.

Katie & Suzan started swinging at each other with karate chops, roundhouse kicks & other crazy martial arts moves. Everyone cheered the 2 girls on. Both of them were seemingly equal throughout the whole fight. 15 minutes later things slowed down. Katie appeared to be quite exhausted while Suzan seemed to be barely breaking a sweat.

"Looks like I win this round" said Suzan.

All of a sudden Katie swung at Suzan & took her down. Suzan tapped out after finding herself unable to continue.

"I can't believe I fell for that" said Suzan.

"I use that trick when my opponents underestimate me. That was fun" said Katie.

"It was" said Suzan.

"Remind me never to fight you Katie. Not that I ever would but you'd still beat anyone anyday" said Elias.

"Thanks" said Katie.

"Who's next?" asked Elias.

"I'll go up against Casey. We have a score to settle" said Marshall.

"Be warned. I train in military sambo so don't be surprised if you end up tapping out against my sleeper hold" said Casey.

Casey & Marshall entered the cage. Their fight was just as intense. Mayor Humdinger & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew cheered for Casey while almost everyone else cheered for Marshall. At 1 point Casey even drew blood. Marshall just shrugged it off & kept fighting. Despite Marshall putting up a good fight with his Pup Fu skills Casey still defeated him.

"That was intense. Good job Marshall" said Casey.

"Thanks. I bet I'll win next time though" said Marshall.

For the next few hours the fights continued. Chase defeated Marsha with Pup Fu, Ruby defeated Rocky with military sambo, Rubble defeated Tabby with Pup Fu, Skylar defeated Skye with military sambo, Zuma defeated Zena with Pup Fu, Logan defeated Carlos with his immortal abilities, Jake defeated Mayor Humdinger with his superior athletic abilities, Angel defeated Everest with her strength, Chloe defeated Cali with her superior street fighting skills & Unikitty defeated Monty with her anger based strength. Elias & Ryder were the supposedly last pair to fight. Elias was nervous. He was scared that he would hurt Ryder

"I'm not sure about this" said Elias.

"It'll be fine. I won't go that hard on you" said Ryder.

Elias & Ryder entered the cage. As they got into their stances Elias was still having doubts.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't fight my best friend" said Elias.

"Just give it a try. You don't have to go full out on him" said Angel.

"I just don't want to hurt him" said Elias.

"You'll both be fine. You can do this" said Angel.

Elias tried to think of a way to fight but he froze up & just stood there unable to do anything. Ryder grabbed Elias & threw him against the cage wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Elias.

"I'm fighting you. Don't be a coward" said Ryder.

Ryder continued throwing Elias against the cage. Then he started hitting Elias. Eventually Elias dropped to his knees feeling sore & tired.

"You're so pathetic Elias. You haven't even tried fighting back. I feel bad for Angel knowing that she's watching you get completely owned. Your parents would be ashamed to have a weakling like you for a son" said Ryder.

Elias stood up glaring death at Ryder. He was feeling really angry.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Elias.

"You know it's true. You can't fight to save your life. I bet everyone's thinking about how much of a coward & a loser you really are. You're nothing. You don't deserve to be my best friend" said Ryder.

Elias clenched his fists while staring death at Ryder. Everyone was becoming concerned. They knew that things were about to get brutal.

"This isn't going to end well" said Angel.

Elias charged at Ryder & grabbed him by the throat. Ryder was left gasping for air as Elias choked him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. YOU'RE SO DEAD ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU" yelled Elias as he continued choking Ryder. Elias then threw Ryder against the cage wall. Then he started slamming Ryder's head against the cage. Everyone looked on with sheer horror. It was scary to watch the fight continue. Eventually Elias threw Ryder to the floor & pounded him with his fists as hard as he could.

"DON'T EVER MESS WITH ME. IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU" yelled Elias as he continued beating Ryder to a pulp.

"GET HIM OFF ME. I FORFEIT. SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM" yelled Ryder as he tried to break free from Elias. Jake ran into the cage & restrained Elias as Ryder was taken to Marshall for 1ST aid. Ryder had blood, bruises, cuts, gashes & other horrific injuries on his body. Everyone looked at Elias with fear in their eyes. All of them could've sworn that they could see the devil in Elias' eyes. None of them had ever seen him get so violent before. As Elias calmed down he began to realise that Ryder was seriously hurt.

"Oh my god what have I done?" asked Elias as he looked at his hands. He started to shake uncontrollably before bursting into tears & screaming before running upstairs. He locked himself in the bathroom & sat in the bathtub crying his eyes out.

" _How could I do that? I can't believe I hurt Ryder like that. There's clearly something wrong with me. I never want to do that again"_ thought Elias.

Back in the basement everyone was still shocked at Elias' brutality. Everyone was feeling scared.

"That was brutal. I've never seen Elias get that violent before. I'm scared right now" said Angel.

"I think everyone is. I'm in complete shock at what just happened" said Katie.

"I'm going to go find Elias. I hope he's alright" said Jake.

Angel, Everest & Jake found Elias by the sound of him crying & screaming in the bathroom. They knocked on the door hoping to get him to come out.

"Elias can you come out here please?" asked Jake.

LEAVE ME ALONE. I HURT RYDER. I'M A MONSTER" yelled Elias.

"No you're not. You only did what you did because Ryder provoked you. It's alright" said Angel.

"NO IT ISN'T. HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE" yelled Elias.

"Of course he does. Everyone knows that you're not evil. Everyone loves you Elias. Ryder would never stop being friends with you. If you come out of there we can show you" said Everest.

Everything went quiet. A few minutes later Elias emerged from the bathroom. His face was red & stained with tears.

"OK I'm feeling better now" said Elias.

"That's good" said Jake.

Elias gave Jake a hug. Shortly afterwards they returned downstairs. Elias went over to Ryder to apologise.

"Ryder I'm so sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have been so aggressive. You're my best friend & I love you. I would never hurt you like that in any other circumstance. Please forgive me for what I did" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias I forgive you. I'm sorry for provoking you like that. That was a mistake I wish I hadn't made. You mean so much to me Elias. Being best friends with you is wonderful. I don't ever want our friendship to end" said Ryder.

Elias & Ryder shared a hug as tears ran down both of their faces.

"I love you Ryder" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Ryder.

Everyone else went misty eyed. All of them were feeling happy that Elias & Ryder were able to stay friends through a brutal fight. After they released each other Elias turned to Chloe.

"Please tell me that was the last fight. I don't want to fight like that again until we start taking down the other gangs" said Elias.

"Yes that was the last fight. You guys are all set now. Welcome to the 2ND Street Sistas" said Chloe.

"Thank god for that. If this was a tournament I don't know how I would get through it all" said Elias.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked Ryder.

"Hey Uno momento I didn't get to fight anyone" said Tracker.

"That's right. Who can Tracker go up against?" asked Carlos.

"He can fight me" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a cat that looked exactly the same as Cali. It was her mother Olivia.

"Mom is that you?" asked Cali.

"Yes it is. You look like you're doing well Cali" said Olivia.

"Thanks" said Cali.

"OK let's get this started. Do you have any fighting experience?" asked Tracker.

"Yes I do. I'm trained in a martial art known as Bo-Ju-Te. It's a mix between boxing, judo & karate" said Olivia.

"Oh boy this won't end well" sad Tracker.

Olivia & Tracker entered the cage. Olivia ended up winning the fight in a matter of seconds due to Tracker's inexperience.

"You totally owned me. I must say it's impressive to see how much experience you & your family have" said Tracker.

"Thanks. Maybe I can teach you" said Olivia.

"Maybe" said Tracker.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" asked Elias.

"How about we meet the rest of the gang? You might even have family members in the gang as well" said Chloe.

"Just as long as we don't get killed by rival gangs on the way there I'm fine with that" said Elias.

"Where are they?" asked Ryder.

"They're at the abandoned gym a few blocks from here. Once we get there we need to head to the back door so we can get in without being seen by enemy gangs" said Chloe.

"OK let's get going" said Elias.

As everyone headed out to the PAW Patroller gunshots could still be heard.

"To the gym Robo-Dog" said Ryder.

Robo-Dog barked as the PAW Patroller headed in the direction of the gym. After arriving at the back everyone disembarked & knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Queen.

"It's Ryder. Me & my friends are all here" said Ryder.

Queen opened the door & let everyone in. Once they were all inside the door was shut again.

"Good to see you guys. These are the other members of the 2ND Street Sistas" said Queen as he pointed to a small group of people. 1 of them recognised Ryder almost immediately. It was Ryder's Brazilian cousin Selena.

"Ryder is that you?" asked Selena.

"Oh my god it's you Selena" said Ryder.

Ryder & Selena shared a hug. When Selena noticed Ryder's injuries she became suspicious.

"What happened to you?" asked Selena.

"We had to fight against each other to become canonised. I went up against Elias. I pushed him too far & he went crazy on me. That's why all of us are so roughed up" said Ryder.

As Selena turned to look at Elias he looked down at the floor. He was still feeling bad about the fight.

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to hurt him. It was the heat of the moment. He's my best friend & I love him like that" said Elias.

"That's good. Otherwise you'd already be dead" said Selena.

Elias looked up in horror. After a few seconds Selena started laughing.

"I'm totally kidding. I know enough about you to not do anything like that. Ryder always tells me how nice & respectful you are. I think you guys are cute together as best friends" said Selena.

"Thanks" said Elias.

"So Selena how are you?" asked Carlos.

"I'm good. How about you?" asked Selena.

"I'm better now that you're here" said Carlos.

"That's sweet. I hope you're all ready for what lies ahead. It's not going to be fun" said Selena.

"Don't worry we're more than prepared" said Ryder.

"That's my cousin" said Selena.

"So are anymore of us related to someone here that we're currently unaware about?" asked Elias.

"I actually have a team of pups myself" said Selena.

"Cool. Are they here?" asked Elias.

"Yes they are. I'll call them" said Selena.

Selena pulled out her own Pup Pad & summoned her pups.

"SAMBA Patrol assemble" said Selena.

A group of pups then appeared. They looked quite similar to the pups of the PAW Patrol but had more female members.

"Everyone this is the SAMBA Patrol: Rachel, Diango, Alexis, Lianne, Rosaletta, Aviator, Ramirez & Catalina" said Selena.

Tracker & Zuma both fell in love with Catalina & Rosaletta respectively. It was love at 1ST sight for them.

" _They're so beautiful"_ thought Tracker  & Zuma.

"So much love in the air. Nice to meet you all. I'm guessing there's a PAW Patrol on every continent then?" asked Elias.

"Kind of. We represent South America. We're trained in Capupeira. It's a martial art that combines dancing & fighting" said Selena.

"Cool. So what now?" asked Elias.

"Now you get to meet my team" said a voice.

A boy who looked almost identical to Ryder appeared. His attire was fully black.

"Who are you? Are you part of the 2ND Street Sistas?" asked Elias.

"I'm the leader of the DARK Patrol. We operate in Las Vegas, Nevada" said the boy.

"Are you Ryder's twin brother? You guys look almost exactly the same" said Elias.

"I'm Night Ryder. These are my pups" said Night Ryder as his own team of pups appeared.

"Meet the DARK Patrol: Smoke, Bulldozer, Hunter, Eco, Tsunami, Gales, Coldfront & Manuel" said Night Ryder.

Marsha immediately fell in love with Manuel. It was strange for her to feel this way since she was a cat.

"Hello there muscle mutt. I'm Marsha" said Marsha as she winked seductively at Manuel.

"I'm Manuel. Nice to meet you" said Manuel.

"It certainly is" said Marsha.

"So I take it that you guys are related then?" asked Elias.

"No I'm not related to Ryder. Everyone always thinks that but I tell them that it's just a coincidence" said Night Ryder with a sigh.

"Oh OK. You look really cool in those clothes. I bet you get a lot of attention from other people" said Elias.

"Not really. We work during the night which is why we're called the DARK Patrol. We protect the people of Las Vegas with our superpowers" said Night Ryder.

"You guys have superpowers? That's so cool. Man I've met some cool people today" said Elias.

"So if you're meant to be a night version of me does that mean there are night versions of my friends as well?" asked Ryder.

"Yes there are. Night Katie is my girlfriend who's trained in both Muay Thai & Sambo" said Night Ryder.

"Cool. So that means Night Carlos lives somewhere out of town & Night Elias lives in Vegas like you. That's pretty cool" said Ryder.

"It's like we have body doubles or something. Night Carlos must have his own DARK Patrol pup & Night Elias should also have 1 too" said Elias.

"Anyways Queen do you know where my sisters are?" asked Cali.

"Oh they're here. Guys Cali & all her family & friends are here" said Queen.

2 female cats emerge. Cali goes over & hugs them.

"It's good to see you guys. How have things been going?" asked Cali.

"My career in music is going well" said Sali.

"My career in movies is also going good" said Evelyn.

"You guys are celebrities? That's amazing. Man Cali your family is so badass. It's like you guys can do anything" said Elias.

"Well we are pretty talented" said Cali.

Suddenly a Russian blue cat walked in followed by 2 others. 1 was a smaller male & the other was a female of the same height.

"Are they your managers?" asked Elias.

"No. I'm Janeiro. I'm the pretty boy of boxing here in Flatblaze. These are my younger siblings Ria & Rio. They also do boxing" said Janeiro.

"Hola" said Ria.

Rio just stared at Cali & instantly fell in love with her.

" _Wow she's so pretty"_ thought Rio.

"Oh OK. So I take it that you'll be training us then?" asked Elias.

"I'll be training the girls" said Janeiro.

"OK. Who's training the guys?" asked Elias.

"I will. I'll be helping you out throughout this whole ordeal" said Olivia.

"OK cool beans" said Elias.

"So is this everyone or are there more?" asked Ryder.

"Just the 2 of us" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see an African American woman wearing orange, red & yellow luchador gear & an Asian American woman wearing a pink ninja suit.

"I'm Madame Solar & this is my tag team partner Sakura Kunoichi. We're known as the sun blossom brawlers" said Madame Solar.

"We can teach you some of our moves anytime you want" said Sakura.

Everyone from Adventure Bay that was present were suspicious. These 2 women had voices that sounded exactly like Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway.

"I swear you guys look familiar. Do we know you?" asked Elias.

"No I don't think you do. I can't say I've ever seen you before" said Madame Solar.

"Me either" said Sakura.

"Are you sure? Your voices sound really familiar" said Ryder.

"Yes we're sure" said Madame Solar.

"We just have those types of voices I suppose" said Sakura.

"OK then whatever you say" said Elias.

"Anyways if we're serious about taking back the town it's best to take the other gangs out 1 by 1. It'll take some time but if we do it right they'll all crumble" said Olivia.

"That's what I was thinking. Going after them all at once would be suicide" said Elias.

"I couldn't agree more. So who are we going after 1ST?" asked Ryder.

"The Mice Kings. They're a power hungry posse obsessed with money & power. They own a recording company called Mountain Fall Records. If we take that out 1ST their gang will definitely crumble" said Olivia.

"OK. I'm guessing we make our plan of attack while we're training tomorrow?" asked Elias.

"Definitely" said Olivia.

"Is that everything we've covered for today?" asked Elias.

"Yes it is. You guys should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" said Olivia.

Everyone headed back to Chloe's house. After eating dinner & watching TV for a bit everyone turned in for the night. As Elias went to sleep he thought about what would be ahead in the near future.

" _This gang war is going to be crazy. I have a feeling that we'll all be fine though. We have a massive team with brilliant skills amongst us. I don't know how long this will take but I know that we'll all fight as hard as we can to end this war once & for all"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

As the run rose the next morning everyone was woken up by the sound of Elias' phone ringing. Elias was the only person who knew who it was that was calling.

"Who's calling?" asked Ryder.

"It's probably my parents. They're probably wondering where we are. I better take this" said Elias as he answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"ELIAS VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN OUT LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT. WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME HOME?" yelled Ella.

"I'm still on that mission I told you about yesterday" said Elias.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU'D BE GONE THIS LONG?" yelled Ella.

"I don't know. I don't even know how long this mission will take" said Elias.

"WHERE IS THIS MISSION TAKING PLACE?" yelled Ella.

"Flatblaze" said Elias.

"WHAT? YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING INVOLVED WITH THE GANG VIOLENCE THERE" yelled Ella.

"We are. Before you freak out anymore Angel is with me as well as Ryder, The PAW Patrol, Carlos, Katie, Cali, Jake, Mayor Humdinger, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Cali's family, Mayor Humdinger's family, Night Ryder, The DARK Patrol, a gang that Cali's family is related to & 2 women who sound suspiciously like Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway. Don't worry about us. Most of these guys are professional fighters so we'll be fine. Stay in Adventure Bay. It's the safest place for you guys. We'll try & finish up here as soon as we can" said Elias.

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU ELIAS? BOTH OF US WENT ALL AROUND TOWN TRYING TO FIND YOU LAST NIGHT. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED? YOU WERE IN THE CLUTCHES OF A SERIAL KILLER" yelled Ella.

"At least this time I'm with all my friends. We're going to take care of things here. None of us are in any danger right now. I love you & I'll see you when we get back. I have to go now. Bye" said Elias as he hung up. Ella & Ethan were paralysed in shock at what was going on.

"So where did Elias say he was?" asked Ethan.

"He's in Flatblaze. He's part of the gang violence there. I really hope he doesn't get hurt" said Ella.

"He won't. If he's with his friends I'm sure everything will be fine" said Ethan.

"I hope you're right" said Ella.

Back in Flatblaze everyone ate breakfast before heading out to the gym to begin training. The girls went in 1 group & the guys went in the other.

"OK what exercise are we starting with?" asked Elias.

"We'll be starting with the barbell. Who's going 1ST?" asked Chloe.

"I suppose I can" said Elias as he picked the barbell up. It weighed 50lbs.

"How many reps do I have to do?" asked Elias.

"50. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle.

"OK let's do this" said Elias as he started his reps. About halfway through he began to tire out.

"Man this is tricky. I'm already feeling tired" said Elias.

"Keep going Elias. You can do it" said Ryder.

"Go Elias" said Carlos.

Everyone cheered Elias on as he continued his reps. As he got to the last few he counted out loud how many he had to go.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, that's 50" said Elias as he put the barbell down. He walked over to retrieve a water bottle to cool down.

"That was exhausting. I didn't know I was that strong. I must say I'm impressed with myself" said Elias.

"Good job Elias. I'll go next" said Ryder.

Ryder picked up the barbell & began his reps. He also began to feel tired halfway through but he managed to get them done. Carlos went next followed by Jake. Jake & Mayor Humdinger had to do 100 reps since they were adults. Jake made the exercise look easy while Mayor Humdinger struggled. Despite this everyone got their reps done.

"That was the hardest workout I've ever done. Please don't make me do that again" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That was easy. I work out a fair bit so it wasn't hard for me" said Jake.

"Now it's my turn" said Night Ryder as he picked up the barbell. After he finished his reps Elias asked about the animals.

"How are the kittens & pups supposed to do this? They won't be able to grip the barbell with their paws" said Elias.

"That's why we have these" said Chloe as she brought out special barbells for them to use.

"OK let's do this" said Chase.

Out of all the pups Chase, Marshall & Rubble all finished with relative ease due to their athletic ability. Rocky, Tracker & Zuma took longer since they weren't as muscular or as strong as the others. After the male kittens from the Kitten Catastrophe Crew & the male pups of the DARK Patrol finished their reps everyone took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"OK what's next?" asked Elias.

"Now you guys have to jump rope 30 times each. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle. Everyone immediately started jumping rope. Mayor Humdinger had trouble with his jumps due to his lack of athleticism.

"Curse my lack of physical ability. Why didn't I try harder in gym at school?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

Mayor Humdinger then tripped on his rope & fell over. He landed face down on the floor.

"Ouch. This really isn't my thing" said Mayor Humdinger.

"COME ON SOLDIER KEEP GOING. THERE'S NO QUITTING" yelled Chloe.

Mayor Humdinger got up & continued. Despite struggling the whole time he eventually completed his jumps.

"It's official. I'm never jumping rope again in my life" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It wasn't that bad. Jumping rope is easy compared to other training exercises" said Elias.

"Not for me" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's next?" asked Ryder.

"Next up you'll be using this dummy. This will help show how strong your punches are. Don't hold anything back. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as he blew his whistle. Elias went 1ST. He pretended that the dummy was Aaron & by doing so he unleashed his anger & fury on the dummy.

"YOU SHALL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AARON. YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE BEHIND BARS CAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T I'D MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST SLOW & PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE" yelled Elias as he pounded the dummy with all his strength. His strength was so powerful it actually broke the dummy. Everyone was stunned at Elias' power.

"Wow Elias that was brilliant" said Ryder.

"Thanks. I just pretended that the dummy was Aaron. That way I was able to channel my anger & use it to my advantage" said Elias.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen such power like that before. You've made me proud soldier" said Chloe.

"Thanks. I guess we'll need a new dummy now" said Elias.

"Good thing we have lots of spares" said Chloe as she retrieved another dummy. Carlos, Night Ryder & Ryder all did well but not as powerful as Elias. Jake also performed quite well. The kittens & pups used their skills in martial arts to strike the dummy with. Mayor Humdinger performed poorly & didn't match everyone else's level of power.

"This should be easy. I should be able to take this thing down easily" said Mayor Humdinger.

Despite his best efforts Mayor Humdinger ended up being knocked down by the dummy.

"How did I get beaten by a dummy?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET. GET UP SOLDIER. SHOW THAT DUMMY WHAT YOU'VE GOT" yelled Chloe.

Mayor Humdinger got up & kept going. He eventually defeated the dummy by using his weight to his advantage.

"I guess being a heavyweight can be good sometimes" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's the next exercise?" asked Elias.

"Next up is the pull up bar. 20 reps should do. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle. Everyone took turns doing their reps. Mayor Humdinger once again had trouble performing.

"This is impossible. There's no way I can do this" said Mayor Humdinger.

Mayor Humdinger then fell to the floor landing on his rear end. Everyone winced at the landing.

"Ouch. I can't do this anymore" said Mayor Humdinger.

"YES YOU CAN. GET UP SOLDIER. I'M NOT LETTING YOU QUIT" yelled Chloe.

Mayor Humdinger got back on the bar & kept going. Despite struggling he managed to finish.

"This is ridiculous. I'm like the fat kid in gym class at school" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You're still pulling through though. That's good. You have a lot of determination" said Elias.

"Thanks" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's the next exercise?" asked Elias.

"The treadmill. Run like your life depends on it. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle. Everyone took it in turns running on the treadmill. Mayor Humdinger once again struggled with the exercise.

"It's going too fast. I can't keep up" said Mayor Humdinger.

Mayor Humdinger was launched into the wall from the treadmill due to the speed. Everyone winced as he collided with the wall.

"Please don't make me run anymore" said Mayor Humdinger.

"TOUGH LUCK. GET BACK ON THE TREADMILL & RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT" yelled Chloe.

Mayor Humdinger got back on the treadmill & continued running before he got approval to stop.

"This training is killing me. I feel so tired" said Mayor Humdinger.

"All of us are exhausted. Just don't think about the exhaustion & pain. If you block it out you'll do better" said Elias.

"Thanks for the advice" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Anytime. What's next?" asked Elias.

"Leg presses. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle. Everyone took it in turns doing their reps. Mayor Humdinger once again had trouble keeping up.

"This training is going to kill me. I don't have much energy left to go on" said Mayor Humdinger.

The apparatus ended up crashing down after Mayor Humdinger's legs gave out. Everyone gasped in shock. Luckily he wasn't hurt.

"That was close. Is that enough?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE. KEEP GOING" yelled Chloe.

Mayor Humdinger got back on the machine & continued his reps. Eventually he managed to get them done.

"This training is getting ridiculous" said Mayor Humdinger.

"At least you're actually getting them done. It would be worse if you didn't finish at all" said Elias.

"I suppose you're right" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's up next?" asked Ryder.

"Push ups. Get on the floor everyone. Ready, set, GO" said Chloe as she blew her whistle. Everyone got on the floor & did their reps. Mayor Humdinger once again had difficulty pulling through.

"Why is this stuff so hard? Why can't this be easy?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"NO PAIN NO GAIN. IF YOU'RE NOT HURTING YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT. KEEP GOING SOLDIER. WE'RE ALMOST FINISHED" yelled Chloe.

After a few more minutes Mayor Humdinger eventually completed his reps. He lay on the floor completely exhausted.

"Thank god that's over with. This is starting to feel like torture" said Mayor Humdinger.

"There's only 1 exercise left to go. If you've made it this far you can make it all the way" said Elias.

"That's true. I guess I'm doing better than I thought I would" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's our last exercise?" asked Ryder.

"The cool down" said Chloe.

"Is that just stretches?" asked Elias.

"Please don't question me. Of course it is. Let's wrap this up" said Chloe.

Everyone performed various different stretches. They started with their arms before moving on to legs & then finishing off with full body stretches. This was the only exercise Mayor Humdinger didn't struggle with.

"Thank god this last exercise wasn't something strenuous. I've exhausted almost all my energy" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You did well today. All of us have. We should all be proud of ourselves & how well we did. You're an amazing trainer Chloe. Anybody would be lucky to have you as a personal trainer" said Elias.

"Thanks. I'm actually Olivia's trainer whenever she has a fight" said Chloe.

Suddenly a group of dogs entered the gym. Other than Chloe nobody knew who they were.

"Hey Chloe. I knew we'd find you here" said 1 of the dogs.

"Who are these guys?" asked Elias.

"These are my friends: Buddy, Duke, Gidget, Max & Mel. It's good to see you guys" said Chloe.

Everyone introduced themselves to Chloe's friends. After doing so Max inquired about what was going on.

"Nice to meet you all. What's going on?" asked Max.

"We've been training for this gang war. The girls are training separately" said Chloe.

"OK. How far along are you?" asked Max.

"We just finished. Are we supposed to wait for the girls or are we going to them?" asked Elias.

"They'll start once I let Janeiro know that we're done" said Chloe.

After Chloe texted Janeiro he gathered the girls to begin their training.

"Alright girls it's time to begin" said Janeiro.

"OK. Are we training where the guys did?" asked Katie.

"Actually you'll be training in the sparring area. That way I can see how well you all fight. Once you're done we'll all choose our weapons for this war" said Janeiro.

"I already have my weapons so I'm good" said Suzan as she pulled out a plasma sword.

"Wow that's so cool" said Katie.

"Thanks" said Suzan.

"So are we starting with sparring matches?" asked Selena.

"Yes. Pinfalls & submissions count. The 1ST matchup is Ria vs Unikitty" said Janeiro.

"You're going down mutant centaur" said Ria.

"Really? I'll smash the brown out of you" said Unikitty.

Ria & Unikitty got on the sparring mat. After being given the signal they started the fight. Ria immediately started swinging.

"You're going down freak" said Ria.

"Bring it on" said Unikitty.

Ria quickly dominated Unikitty & pummelled her relentlessly. Despite Unikitty's best efforts she barely landed any blows at all. After 10 minutes it seemed like Ria was going to win.

"That was pathetic. You fight as bad as you look. Go back to the science lab you came from" said Ria.

"OK THAT'S IT. YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE NOW. TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON" yelled Unikitty as she flared up in anger. Unikitty started pulverising Ria with everything she had. Eventually Ria tapped out after dropping to the floor in exhaustion.

"That's what you get for being so disrespectful" said Unikitty.

"I didn't see that coming. I guess I deserved that" said Ria.

"That was brutal" said Selena.

"That was nothing compared to when Elias & Ryder faced off yesterday. All of you who weren't there at the Cage Of Carnage missed out on seeing the most brutal beat down I've ever seen. I actually thought for a moment that Elias would actually kill Ryder. I think if Ryder hadn't been making personal attacks it wouldn't have been so bad" said Katie.

"What did he say?" asked Selena.

"He said that Elias was a pathetic coward who couldn't fight to save his life, how Angel & his parents would be ashamed to have a weakling like him for an owner/son & that they didn't deserve to be best friends" said Katie.

"I would never think Ryder would do that. He's 1 of the nicest people I know. Why would he say that stuff?" asked Selena.

"I think he was trying to get Elias to fight back. Until that point Elias was just being thrown around not doing anything. After Elias' rage died down he ran off crying & screaming at how savage he had been. After he calmed down he apologised to Ryder for being so rough & Ryder apologised for the things he said. The 2 of them have such a strong bond & it was really sweet to see them hug it out & say that they loved each other & that they would be friends forever" said Katie.

"This isn't the 1ST time Elias has been aggressive. Whenever he gets upset his aggression often gets the best of him. Amongst other things he once bullied a group of younger kids because of his frustration with his parents over their job promotion & his own insecurities about being supposedly inferior to his friends. He eventually made up with everyone & now he & the younger kids are friends. He also recently got kidnapped by a serial killer who molested him over the course of a week before he escaped & brought his captor to justice. Shortly after he got back his behaviour became extremely erratic & he even attempted suicide at 1 point. Luckily he's been receiving therapy for the trauma. It hasn't been easy for him" said Angel.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror at what they were just told. Most of them were brought to tears.

"That's horrible. I hope he's OK now" said Selena.

"He is. That's the best part of the story. He's definitely getting better. I don't know how well he'll cope with this war but I'm sure that in the end he'll find a way to fight through all the trauma" said Angel.

"That's amazing. Elias is an inspiration for all those people out there who have experienced similar things. Good on him for pulling through" said Selena.

"So anyways who's up next?" asked Katie.

"Everest & Skye. This fight will determine which female PAW Patrol member is better: The adorable Cockapoo or the homeless Husky" said Janeiro.

"I'm also part of the PAW Patrol. I just don't get called out very often" said Angel.

"I'm not homeless. I live with Jake. I don't know how you don't know that" said Everest.

Everest & Skye got on the mat. Their fight was relatively even all the way through. Everest's raw strength & Skye's Pup Fu abilities almost matched each other in severity. Ultimately Skye won by the narrowest of margins.

"That was such a close match. I'm impressed with how well I did" said Everest.

"I think you probably would've won if you also had experience with Pup Fu" said Skye.

"Probably" said Everest.

Throughout the next hour the sparring matches continued. Katie defeated Selena with martial arts, Marsha defeated Ruby with military sambo, Skylar defeated Casey with military sambo, Zena defeated Cali with military sambo, Rachel defeated Lianne & Rosaletta, Aviator defeated Catalina, Gales defeated Coldfront, Sakura defeated Madame Solar, Olivia defeated Sali & Angel defeated Evelyn. After the final bout everyone got a drink to cool down.

"That was quite a workout. It's good to see you all fighting so well. I see a lot of powerful & strong women in here. Chloe would be proud of all of you" said Olivia.

"She certainly would. Now it's time to choose your weapons for the war" said Janeiro.

"Shouldn't we wait for the guys? I think that's the best option" said Katie.

"We're already here" said Chloe.

"You did really well Unikitty" said Rubble.

"Thanks" said Unikitty.

"So Elias you were kidnapped & molested in the past?" asked Night Ryder.

"Yes I was. It only happened within the last month. The guy who did it is behind bars awaiting trial. He better get the death penalty. If he does I'll be at his execution" said Elias.

"My friend Night Elias went through a similar experience. Thankfully he's doing OK now. Hearing your story makes me feel both grateful & sad. I'm grateful that you both made it out alive & I'm sad that things like that happened to you guys. If the jerks that did that to you came to Vegas I'd waste no time in personally taking care of them" said Night Ryder.

"Thanks. So where are the weapons being held?" asked Elias.

"I'm glad you asked. Behold the Vault Of Weaponry" said Suzan as she pulled a trunk out of her handbag.

"How is that even possible? Your bag is like the TARDIS or something" said Elias.

"I get that a lot. Let's see what we've got" said Suzan.

Suzan opened the vault. Inside there were numerous different types of weapons. All the human characters retrieved guns, the DARK, PAW & SAMBA Patrol kittens & pups retrieved bows & arrows, Cali & her family retrieved bombs, most of the others retrieved knives & Madame Solar, Sakura & everyone else retrieved ninja style weapons. In addition each of them had their own unique weapon. Logan had a laser blaster, Monty had a hammer that doubled as a bazooka, Suzan had her plasma sword, Ryder had special gloves for hand to hand combat & technology hacking, Marshall had a sword that could also be used as a cooking utility, Rubble had a glove that gave birth to xenomorph aliens that would assist him in battle, Chase had a staff that could also summon Inklings to assist him, Rocky had a staff that doubled as pistols, Zuma had ninja stars that used electricity for power, Skye had a tome that could summon prehistoric creatures to assist her, Everest had a snowball machine gun, Tracker had a jungle type sword, Tabby had a dodecahedron that summoned monsters depending on the number it landed on, Mayor Humdinger had a pogocane & Elias had a locket whip which contained a photo of his family.

"OK now that we have our weapons we should start planning our attack. I have an idea for something we can do. Seeing as we're going after the Mice Kings 1ST & since they have a recording company what I was thinking was that Sali, the PAW Patrol pups, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew & anyone else here who can sing well should infiltrate the studio by pretending to be aspiring recording artists. Hopefully by doing that we can gain their trust & lead them into thinking that we want to be world famous popstars. We'll need to make demos in order to get in though. Eventually once enough time has passed we'll ambush them & take them down. They'd never expect their own clients to do them in. Do you guys want to do that or is there another idea you have in mind?" asked Elias.

"That idea sounds wonderful. I'm actually a singer myself. We need to figure out which of us should be part of the infiltration team. Who else other than me, Sali, the PAW Patrol & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew has a good singing voice?" asked Unikitty.

"I do. Listen" said Elias.

Elias proceeded to sing "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. Everyone was blown away by his ability. After he finished he received a standing ovation.

"That was brilliant. You have such a good voice for someone your age" said Chloe.

"Thanks" said Elias.

"Maybe me & Unikitty can do a duet" said Rubble.

"That sounds good. What genre does this company focus on? That might ruin our plan" said Unikitty.

"Mostly pop, hip hop & heavy metal" said Olivia.

"We need to find a way to record our demos. Where's the nearest shop that'll have the stuff we need?" asked Elias.

"There's a music shop around here that should have what we need" said Chloe.

"That's good. How far away is it?" asked Elias.

"A few miles from here" said Chloe.

"OK let's go" said Elias.

Everyone got in the PAW Patroller & drove to the music shop. After they arrived they headed inside.

"We'll obviously need blank CDs to put our demos on. We'll also need recording equipment. What instruments should we use?" asked Elias.

"Depends on what you guys are good at" said Chloe.

"I don't really play any instruments. I suppose we could use a drum set, a keyboard/piano, guitars/ synthesisers, a xylophone & some percussion. The only people here I've ever seen play any instruments are the PAW Patrol pups. Does anyone else have experience in playing instruments?" asked Elias.

"1 of my brothers is a DJ" said Suzan.

"Excellent. We could definitely use that for our demo. Is it Logan or Monty that's the DJ?" asked Elias.

"It's actually another of my brothers. His name's Clockwise. I'll call him now" said Suzan as she grabbed her phone.

"While you do that let's get the stuff we need" said Elias.

Everyone searched through the store looking for what they needed. 15 minutes later they found everything.

"That's a lot of equipment. Are you guys a band?" asked the cashier.

"Sort of. We're going to be making a demo so we can get a recording contract. That's why we're buying this stuff" said Elias.

"Good luck. The total price is $1,000" said the cashier.

"Wow. We have enough to buy all this stuff right?" asked Elias.

"As long as we all pitch in we should" said Ryder.

Everyone contributed some money for the price. They each contributed between $50-$100 each.

"Thanks for shopping here. Good luck with your career" said the cashier.

"Thanks" said Elias.

"I just finished calling Clockwise. He's going to meet us at the gym" said Suzan.

"OK let's head back" said Elias.

Everyone returned to the PAW Patroller & returned to the gym. After getting all the stuff inside they set up the equipment.

"OK the 1ST thing we should do is figure out who'll be doing what. I can be 1 of the vocalists, the PAW Patrol can do both vocals & instruments & Unikitty & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew can also sing. Who else can pitch in?" asked Elias.

"I can do a duet with Unikitty" said Rubble.

"That's fine. Now we move on to part 2: writing lyrics. What type of song do you guys want to do? A simple love song, A song about partying & having fun, An emotional ballad or a song about a real life experience?" asked Elias.

"Let's do a love song. That way I can get close to a special lady" said Rubble.

"OK we'll do a love song. Because we're quite young let's avoid lyrics that are too sexual & suggestive. It would seem strange for a 10 year old boy to sing dirty lyrics" said Elias.

"I agree. Dirty lyrics sung by people our age would reflect badly if younger children sang them in public" said Ryder.

"Now we need to think of a name. Any suggestions?" asked Elias.

"What about "2 Become 1"? No wait that name has already been used" said Rubble.

"How about "Why Can't I Say I Love You?" asked Elias.

"That's perfect. Let's use that name" said Rubble.

"OK. Now we need to start writing the lyrics. Let's start with something along the lines of "I knew I loved you the 1ST time I saw you". That's a good way to start the song" said Elias.

"It happened 1 autumn afternoon" said Rubble.

"That sounds good. For the next line let's try this: "I was walking down the street". For the next line we could try "That's when I saw you for the 1ST time" & we'll end that verse with "I thought you were really sweet" said Elias.

"My heart beats fast like an Indian drum, crossing eyes with you made me feel young & what I'm saying is so true so why can't I say I love you?" said Rubble.

"That sounds really good. Let's have you do the 1ST verse, Unikitty does the 2ND, I can do the last verse & everyone does the chorus. We're doing really well so far" said Elias.

For the next hour everyone continued to work on the lyrics. Eventually they finished writing the whole song.

"We're finished. Now we can start recording. Does anyone know how to use this equipment?" asked Elias.

"I do" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see an anthropomorphic cat & owl hybrid entering the gym. It was Clockwise.

"It's about time you got here Clockwise. Elias & his friends here need some fat beats. By that I mean your skills as a DJ" said Suzan.

"Nice to meet you Clockwise. Your timing of arrival is perfect. We literally just finished writing the lyrics. Now we have to record our song. I take it you have lots of experience with this stuff?" asked Elias.

"Definitely" said Clockwise.

"What about me?" asked a voice.

A robot entered the gym surprising Clockwise. It was his acquaintance Soundbyte.

"Soundbyte what are you doing out of your lab?" asked Clockwise.

"It's OK Clockwise he came with me" said another voice.

This voice belonged to a small mechanical owl. It was Mayor Humdinger's brother Herbert.

"Herbert I was wondering when you'd show up" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Wow Mayor Humdinger you have such a diverse family" said Elias.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder how we're all related" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Anyways let's get back to recording. Should we perform a capella for you guys so that it'll be easier to know what works?" asked Elias.

"We can do it Elias. It'll definitely impress a certain Pitbull" said Marsha as she winked at Manuel.

"Why did you just wink at me like that?" asked Manuel.

"You're such a tease" said Marsha.

Manuel was confused. The Kitten Catastrophe Crew then performed the song. After they finished everyone clapped & cheered at their amazing talent.

"That was excellent guys. You sing really well Marsha. You're as good as Mariah Carey" said Elias.

"Thanks. I always knew I had a great voice" said Marsha.

"So what do you think Clockwise?" asked Elias.

Clockwise gave a thumbs up.

"OK great. Let's record our demo" said Elias.

Everyone got to work setting up the equipment to perform the song. After a few hours they finally managed to get the song on a CD. All of them were satisfied with the final product.

"That sounds really good" said Elias.

"It certainly does. It's the best song any of us have ever done" said Rubble.

"I agree. All of us did well" said Unikitty.

"You said it. With this song we'll easily infiltrate & destroy the Mice Kings" said Marsha.

"We could do another song or 2 if you guys want. Do you guys want to do that or are you satisfied with this 1 song?" asked Elias.

"I suppose we could do 1 more" said Rubble.

"OK. Let's try something different. Instead of a bubblegum pop love song let's try either a dance pop number, an emotional ballad, a song about a real life event or an inspirational song. Which 1 do you guys want to do?" asked Elias.

"Whatever it is count me out. I don't want things to go wrong like they did in the past" said Marshall.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elias.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. I SHOULDN'T HAVE OFFERED TO SING WITH THE BAND. ALL I DID WAS WET MYSELF & EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT RUBBLE. YOU HAD TO HELP FARMER AL WITH A PIPE PROBLEM INSTEAD OF SINGING. FROM NOW ON WHEN YOUR BAND NEEDS YOU THEN YOU PUT YOUR TEAM BEFORE YOUR JOB YOU FLABBY ARACHNOPHOBIC COWARD" yelled Marshall.

"OK Marshall I don't know where this is coming from but you need to stop. You have a good singing voice & everyone knows it. Don't be like this" said Elias.

"SILENCE BLONDIE. BY THE WAY CHASE YOUR SUPER SPY GEAR IS NOTHING MORE THAN A BIG TARGET ON YOURSELF THAT SAYS HIT ME. THE GOGGLES ALSO DO NOTHING" yelled Marshall as he broke Chase's spy gear.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH MARSHALL. YOU'RE REALLY CROSSING THE LINE NOW" yelled Elias.

"TRY ME" yelled Marshall.

Elias nodded at Ryder who subsequently grabbed Marshall & took him outside while he continued his meltdown. Everyone was shocked. None of them knew where this behaviour came from.

"I don't know where that came from. That behaviour was totally uncalled for. Why would he do that?" asked Elias.

"I think I know what set him off. Before you moved here we performed in a talent show & he was nervous about singing in front of everyone & when we performed something went horribly wrong. Ever since that day he's always had issues with singing in public. Even so I've neve r seen him do that before. He's never had a meltdown like that" said Chase.

Elias then noticed that Rubble was missing.

"Hey guys where's Rubble?" asked Elias.

"I think I saw him run off. He's probably upset over what Marshall said to him" said Unikitty.

"We better go & see if he's alright" said Elias.

Angel, Elias & Unikitty went looking for Rubble. They found him crying in the locker rooms.

"Are you OK Rubble?" asked Angel.

"No. I can't believe Marshall just did that. How could he say something like that to me?" asked Rubble through his tears.

"Chase told us why he freaked out. I never would've thought he'd lash out like that. It was quite shocking" said Elias.

"I can't believe he fat shamed me. All over a talent show that didn't go very well" said Rubble.

"You're not fat you're cute. Don't let his anger get to you. Hopefully he'll come to his senses" said Unikitty.

"Me too" said Rubble.

A few minutes later Rubble calmed down & they all went back to the others. Outside the gym Ryder was yelling at Marshall.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR MARSHALL. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" yelled Ryder.

"How do you think it feels when you embarrass yourself in front of everyone & they all laugh at you? It's not a good feeling" said Marshall.

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY YOUR BEHAVIOUR. NOT ONLY DID YOU FAT SHAME RUBBLE BUT YOU ALSO BROKE CHASE'S EQUIPMENT. YOU WENT TOO FAR. MAYBE I SHOULD THROW YOU OUT OF THE PAW PATROL" yelled Ryder.

"Please don't. I want nothing more than to serve the citizens of Adventure Bay & its surroundings with my skills. Please don't throw me out" said Marshall.

"You better apologise to everyone for your outburst or you're out of the PAW Patrol. Do you understand?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said Marshall.

"Good. Let's go back inside" said Ryder.

Marshall & Ryder returned to the others. Marshall then addressed everyone.

"I just want to apologise for my behaviour. Because of a past incident that left me feeling embarrassed & upset I felt uneasy about doing this. I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did. I should've found a better way to deal with my insecurities. Chase I'm sorry for breaking your gear, Rubble I'm sorry for fat shaming you & I'm sorry everyone else for acting like a brat. Please forgive me" said Marshall as he began to tear up.

"Of course we do. You're our friend Marshall. No matter what we'll always be friends" said Rubble.

"Thanks Rubble" said Marshall.

Marshall & Rubble shared a hug. Everyone was touched by the apology.

"So Ryder are you able to fix my gear?" asked Chase.

"Of course. I'll go & do it now" said Ryder.

Ryder grabbed Chase's gear & went to fix it.

"Now that we've sorted that out let's finish our demo. Do you still want to sing Marshall?" asked Elias.

"Yes I do. Now that I've gotten over the past I'm ready to move on & see where things go" said Marshall.

"That's good to hear. What type of song do you guys want to do?" asked Elias.

"Let's try & mix all the options except the emotional ballad. The lyrics can be about a real life event & the backing track can be something people can dance to" said Rubble.

"Good idea. Let's do it" said Elias.

The 2ND song was called "Stay Strong". It was about the school shooting & Elias' kidnapping ordeal. All of them liked how that song turned out as well.

"That sounds good. Even though the lyrics are dark there are still lots of songs out there with a similar structure" said Elias.

"Now that we've finished our plan of action let's think of our plan of action" said Rubble.

"Let's wait until Ryder returns. Then we can make a plan" said Elias.

Half an hour later Ryder returned. Chase's gear was fully fixed. Rio asked if he could try it out. Chase gave the OK as long as he was careful.

"OK here's what I'm thinking. We show at the recording studio tomorrow & submit our demos. If they accept we'll wait until the right time to attack. What happens if they reject us?" asked Elias.

"We just ambush them" said Monty.

"OK. Is there anything else you guys want to add?" asked Elias.

"We should probably find a way to keep Marshall from lashing out on anyone who recognises him. Otherwise things will get worse" said Suzan.

"How about we dress up in costumes? That way nobody will recognise us" said Marshall.

"Good Idea. Where's the nearest costume shop?" asked Elias.

"We don't need 1. Behold the Insta-Wardrobe" said Suzan as she pulled a wardrobe from her handbag.

"I don't know how you do that but it's so cool" said Elias.

"Thanks. I always have everything I need at all times" said Suzan.

Everyone picked out the costumes they wanted to wear. They ranged from street clothes to elegant outfits. All of them loved the clothes they picked.

"Now that we've got our costumes sorted all we have to do is put our plan into motion. Should we wait for tomorrow?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I think all of us are too exhausted to pull it off right now" said Chloe.

"OK. Is that everything for today?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Good job everyone" said Chloe.

"OK. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is the beginning of our crusade. We are the 2ND Street Sistas & nothing will stand in our way. With our brain & brawn we'll bring peace to Flatblaze & restore the town to what it was before. I know things will get quite gruesome but as long as we have each other's backs we can do this. We're doing this not just for Flatblaze but also for the cities & towns from where we come from. No matter what happens it's an honour to be able to fight alongside you guys. WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS" said Elias.

"WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS" yelled Everyone else.

Everyone went back to Chloe's house. After eating dinner & watching TV they all turned in for the night. All of them knew that things would be tough but they all knew that they would always be together through everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Infiltration

Everyone woke up at 7 o'clock the next morning to eat breakfast. As they ate Elias made a realisation.

"Hey guys I just realised we never gave our band a name. Does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Elias.

"Protect & Work Patrol" said Unikitty.

"I'm not sure about that 1. Let's hear some other suggestions" said Elias.

"Paws & Potions" said Suzan.

"Sounds OK. Another suggestion is Elias & The Animal Heroes" said Elias.

"They all sound good" said Logan.

"Let's vote. Who prefers Protect & Work Patrol?" asked Elias.

A few of the others raised their hands in favour.

"How many of you prefer Paws & Potions?" asked Elias.

Another small group raised their hands in favour.

"How many in favour of Elias & The Animal Heroes?" asked Elias.

Another small group raised their hands in favour.

"OK it looks like the vote is pretty close. Time to see which suggestion had the majority" said Elias.

"Who cares anyways? The majority voted alongside the guy who broke Mr Squeakums" said Skye.

"I don't know what you're talking about Skye" said Elias.

"I'm referring to the Uncle Pennybags ripoff over there" said Skye as she pointed at Mayor Humdinger.

"Is this about the flower incident?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"It's also about Mr Squeakums. He was a toy I got from my mother which you broke" said Skye.

"It was an accident. I didn't know how valuable it was to you" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You thought it was a joke. I can't forgive you for that. Even if I almost beat you to death & Ended up ruining the tulips with my boosters at least I made you pay" said Skye.

"You nearly killed him? I can't picture you doing that Skye" said Elias.

"I might be a girl but I can still hold my own in a fight. I can easily take all of you on with 1 paw tied behind my back" said Skye as she judo flipped Marshall onto the table. Everyone was surprised by her behaviour.

"Farmer Yumi was smart closing her dojo. It wasn't even hard work trying to please some so called "Ancient Masters" anyways. Every lesson all we did was jump, roll & do tricks. It was basically obedience school" said Skye.

"I never said you couldn't fight because you're a girl. You're thinking that not me. You're also starting to cross the line with this behaviour. I don't even remember Farmer Yumi closing her dojo anyways. She's always been teaching martial arts as far as I know" said Elias.

"You heard about that 1 year too late Blondie" said Skye.

"Is this normal behaviour?" whispered Max.

"Absolutely not. Don't forget yesterday Marshall lashed out over an embarrassing talent show performance" whispered Chloe.

"Can I put a stop to it?" whispered Gidget.

"Be my guest" whispered Chloe.

Gidget got on the table & looked at Skye.

"Hey poo head" called Gidget.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Skye.

"You heard me you Cocker Spaniel/Poodle spawn. If you're so tough fight me. I demand satisfaction. Meet me in the Cage Of Carnage right now" said Gidget as she slapped Skye with the glove.

"Forget the cage. Let's get it on" said Skye as she sucker punched Gidget. Gidget rubbed her cheek before growling.

"You'll regret that you bitch" said Gidget as she entered a Lucha Libre stance.

"HAVE YOU BOTH LOST YOUR MINDS?" yelled Elias.

Gidget & Skye began to fight. Gidget used a mix of Capoeira & Lucha Libre while Skye executed Pup Fu moves. Things only got worse as the fight went on. They both drew blood, the dining room became extremely messy, everyone ducked for cover & furniture got broken.

"Is that the best you got? You're not even trying" said Gidget.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO MY LEVEL. I'LL KILL YOU" screamed Skye.

Gidget & Skye continued to fight. The others tried to intervene to no avail. For 15 minutes the fight continued before stopping. Gidget & Skye were battered, bloody & bruised, the dining room was covered in broken furniture & food, everyone was in shock & there was an uneasy silence in the air that Elias eventually broke.

"EVERYONE, LIVING ROOM, NOW" yelled Elias.

Everyone went into the living room. Elias exploded with anger once they all took their seats.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU GUYS? THIS BEHAVIOUR IS RIDICULOUS. WE CAME HERE TO END A GANG WAR & NOT TO THROW TANTRUMS OVER PAST EVENTS LIKE LITTLE KIDS. I WANT THIS SORTED OUT RIGHT NOW. IF ANYONE ELSE HERE HAS A PAST EVENT THEY WISH TO TALK ABOUT SPEAK UP NOW. I REFUSE TO BE HELD BACK BECAUSE OF THESE TANTRUMS" yelled Elias.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BLONDIE. MAYOR HUMDINGER BROKE MY FAVOURITE TOY. WHAT'S THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU? WAIT I REMEMBER NOW. IT WAS WHEN YOU WERE ABDUCTED & RAPED BY A GUY WHO RECENTLY BROKE OUT OF JAIL" screamed Skye.

"THAT'S A LIE. ARRON WOULDN'T BE OUT ON THE STREETS & EVEN IN THE SLIM CHANCE HE WAS THE FBI WOULD BE LOOKING FOR HIM. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE VIOLATED THAT WAY & YOU NEVER WILL UNLESS IT EVER HAPPENS TO YOU" yelled Elias.

"AARON CLONED HIMSELF THE DAY HE KIDNAPPED YOU & CONTINUED CLONING HIMSELF TO RAPE AS MANY CHILDREN AS POSSIBLE" screamed Skye.

"Please calm down Skye. This isn't like you at all" said Chase.

"No, it isn't" said Elias as he began having flashbacks. He could see the bodies of the 12 kids Aaron had murdered. He began to shake as tears ran down his face before he started hyperventilating. Everyone became concerned for Elias' wellbeing.

"STOP IT. LEAVE THEM ALONE" yelled Elias.

"Elias are you OK?" asked Ryder.

"No, I'm not. I have to get out of here" said Elias as he grabbed his Locket Whip, a gun & a knife before leaving Chloe's house with Angel by his side. Ryder took Skye into the basement.

"WHAT THE HELL SKYE? WAS THAT NECESSARY?" yelled Ryder.

"I loved Mr Squeakums. Mayor Humdinger took him away. Do you know how it feels to lose your most valued possession?" asked Skye.

"I GET THAT YOU'RE UPSET BUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS APPALLING. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU DAMAGED SOMEONE ELSE'S PROPERTY BUT YOU ALSO TRIED TO COMPARE THE LOSS OF MR SQUEAKUMS TO WHAT ELIAS WENT THROUGH. ELIAS' SITUATION WAS WORSE THAN YOURS" yelled Ryder.

"Can you blame me for feeling like that? I lost something I can't get back" said Skye.

"ELIAS DID TOO. HE LOST HIS INNOCENCE. HE'LL NEVER GET THAT BACK" yelled Ryder.

"You're right. I didn't even notice" said Skye as she began to cry. She began to feel bad about how she had just acted.

"How could I treat 1 of my friends so badly? I hurt Elias just as badly as Aaron did. I'm such a jerk" said Skye as she continued to cry.

"You can fix this. You just need to apologise for your outburst. Marshall did it & so can you" said Ryder.

"You're right. Unfortunately, Elias left & I don't know where he's going" said Skye.

"Neither do I. I doubt he's going too far away. I know he'll be back soon" said Ryder.

Angel & Elias had gone for a walk through the neighbourhood. They were both feeling on edge about what had transpired.

"That was crazy" said Angel.

"You're telling me. I can't explain this volatile behaviour. I don't understand it at all" said Elias.

"Do you think what Skye said about Aaron was true?" asked Angel.

"I doubt it. Even if it was the FBI would be looking for him. At least this time we'll be ready for him if he shows up" said Elias.

"Good point. I hope we can figure out the cause of this behaviour" said Angel.

"Me too. Once we do it won't be so problematic" said Elias.

"If only you knew the truth about the cause of this gang war my dear boy" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Elias as he looked around. A floating figure appeared. She wore a cat like mask, a purple fedora with a yellow feather in it & 2 tails that had souls acting as flames at the ends of them.

"I'm Madame Mask. I'm the founding Yo-Kai of the Mysterious Tribe. Nice to meet you Angel & Elias Vincent" said Madame Mask.

"How do you know us? Have you been watching us?" asked Elias.

"Correct. Your friends in the PAW Patrol have fallen victim to an evil clone of mine made by Lord Morpheus. He's using an army of Wicked Tribe Yo-Kai to cause trouble throughout space & time" said Madame Mask.

"That would explain Marshall & Skye's outbursts. Are there any other events that have been negatively influenced like that?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Drones became banned after an oil tanker was destroyed by a stray drone which prevented Chase from becoming a super spy, Soccer was banned after Mayor Humdinger's decoy ball exploded on Brazilian soil, the Foggy Bottom Boomers were terrorists who destroyed the water tower & cut off the water supply along with other events that would take too long to explain" said Madame Mask.

"That's not good. We need to tell the others. Come with us" said Elias as Angel, himself & Madame Mask walked back to Chloe's house. Everyone was still in the living room when they returned.

"Hey guys we're back" said Elias.

"Who's that?" asked Ryder as he pointed at Madame Mask.

"I'm Madame Mask" said Madame Mask.

"Apparently there's some being called Lord Morpheus who's been using an army of Yo-Kai to mess with events in our lives. That includes the talent show & flower incident" said Elias.

Suzan got on her knees & bowed to Madame Mask.

"It's an honour to meet you Madame Mask" said Suzan.

"It's nice to meet you too Suzan Hinako" said Madame Mask.

"You know who I am?" asked Suzan.

"I know all of your names. Even though none of you have met me before I've seen everything that's been happening to you. The past incidents are being caused by Lord Morpheus & his evil army. They're actually responsible for this gang war starting" said Madame Mask.

Everyone gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's horrible. Is there anything we can do to stop them & return everything to normal?" asked Elias.

"We must take down the gangs in this town. I overheard your plan to infiltrate the Mice Kings & that's where we start. Once they're out of the way we'll go after the other gangs 1 by 1." said Madame Mask.

"Are there any other gangs under Lord Morpheus' influence?" asked Elias.

"The East Side Scrollers are regular LARPers. They're not a threat to anyone" said Madame Mask.

"OK. We still need to be careful. If Lord Morpheus can manipulate history he'll be quite tricky to defeat especially if he gets any of the gangs on his side" said Elias.

"Indeed. Let's get going" said Madame Mask.

"I wish to apologise 1ST. I'm sorry for how I acted over Mr Squeakums & the tulips. I also apologise for the damage to the dining room & for lashing out on you Elias" said Skye.

"That's OK. At least now we know why this is happening" said Elias.

"Don't worry about the dining room. I can get it fixed up easily" said Chloe.

"I can repair it. That's what I'm good at" said Rocky.

"You can do that later. For now, we need to focus on the mission at hand" said Elias.

Everyone got in the PAW Patroller & headed towards the record company.

"So where will you guys be waiting while we submit our demo?" asked Elias.

"We'll attack from behind so they don't see us coming" said Chloe.

"We'll need a signal. What should it be?" asked Elias.

"Maybe rapidly blinking your eyes for a few seconds" said Logan.

"I have a better idea. I'll call Ryder & pretend he's our agent. At 1 point I'll say a code phrase to signal when to attack" said Elias.

"Sounds good" said Ryder.

"Let's put our costumes on" said Marshall.

Everyone proceeded to change into the costumes they chose the previous day.

"Let's do this" said Elias.

Everyone disembarked the PAW Patroller & entered the lobby. They walked over to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me sir" said Unikitty.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"We're the Elias Vincent Animal Band. We're hoping to get signed to this label. Who do we give our demo to?" asked Elias.

"I'd assume the CEO" said Marsha.

"It goes to the label executive. I'll give him a call. Just wait here in the lobby & he'll see you shortly" said the receptionist.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Elias.

"I'd estimate less than an hour" said the receptionist.

"OK thanks" said Elias.

Everyone went & sat on the sofas in the lobby to wait for the executive.

"Hey Katie, how did you & Cali meet?" asked Logan.

"It was a while ago. I was walking around Adventure Bay & I found her as a stray animal. She looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion so I brought her to my pet parlour & fed her before giving her a bath which proved difficult since she's a cat. I tried to find her owner but I soon discovered she came from out of town. After a week of waiting & nobody showing up to clam Cali as their pet I adopted her. We've been together ever since" said Katie.

"I always wondered where Cali went. The last time I heard from her before she met you was when she ran away from home after arguing with her parents. I'm surprised she didn't return" said Chloe.

"Me too. When she left I thought she'd only be gone 1-2 days. I'm glad to see that she's been well cared for" said Olivia.

"I'd never let any animal live with abusive owners. Nikita would agree" said Katie.

"Who is Nikita?" asked Chloe.

"She's a Golden Retriever pup who ran away from her abusive owners. She came to Adventure Bay looking for a new home. After Katie tended to her wounds we held a town meeting to find her a new owner. Her abusive owners showed up & tried to take her back but they ended up getting a taste of their own medicine. They've been put in jail/juvenile detention & Nikita now lives with the Turbot cousins. Her life is much better now" said Ryder.

"That's horrible. I can't believe there are people like that out there" said Olivia.

"Me either. It's a good thing they won't ever hurt animals again" said Katie.

"By the way Chloe who did Olivia marry?" asked Max.

"She married a cat named William who had major anger issues. His anger caused Cali to leave. She wanted Olivia to divorce him but she refused. Cali said, "It's either him or me" & since Olivia refused to get a divorce she left" said Chloe.

"Is he a mixed martial artist?" asked Max.

"Yes, he is. His training fuelled his aggression" said Olivia.

"I never want to see him again. He's the worst father ever" said Cali.

"If William shows his face again I'll kick his ass for what he did" said Chloe.

"The label executive is ready for you guys" said the receptionist.

Everyone entered the executive's office. He was sitting on a chair facing away from everyone.

"So, you're the band that sent the demo in? Ha, I must say Olivia you went through a lot of trouble trying to infiltrate this place" said the executive as he turned around. The executive was a cat that looked like Cali but had golden plated teeth, gold gloves on his paws & wore a baseball cap backwards. He had yellow eyes & bronze fur. It was William.

"YOU" cried Cali.

"Hello Cali. How are you? It's been a while" said William.

"DON'T START. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH ANGER & PAIN YOU CAUSED ME. NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHERE YOU WENT WRONG. YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG CAT" screeched Cali.

"That's right you jerk. Cali will kick your ass" said Chloe.

"Let's do this" said Cali as she cracked her knuckles.

"Foolish girl. Did you forget I'm a mixed martial artist? I'll have you down in no time" said William.

"The hell you will. I'm not the little girl I used to be" said Cali.

Cali & William began to fight. William was surprised to see Cali putting up such a good fight. They were both evenly matched as they laid into each other. After fighting for 10 minutes William knocked Cali down. Cali struggled to get up.

"You never stood a chance against me. When the Mice Kings hear about this they'll deal with you all in a swift manner" said William.

"It's too bad you won't be around to see us take them down" said Chloe as she, Evelyn, Olivia & Sali attacked William. William did well at 1ST to hold them off but he soon found himself overpowered & put in a submission hold. He submitted after failing to break free.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Cali.

Madame Mask sensed that something was wrong with William. It didn't take her long to realise what it was.

"I can sense his aura. He never wanted to hurt you guys. It was negative emotions from the past that made him feel this way" said Madame Mask.

A flashback beacon appeared which showed everyone the argument that resulted in Cali running away.

"I'm sick of this William. Your treatment of us is disgusting" said Olivia.

"I don't care. You need to respect me more. I don't get the respect I deserve from you" said William.

"Being a mixed martial artist doesn't give you the right to use it against us at will" said Olivia.

"Enough excuses. You can all handle yourselves in a fight" said William.

"We're women. How stupid are you? Sometimes I wonder why we got married" said Olivia.

William became angry & started to attack Olivia.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. I'M THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO YOU" yelled William.

"Dad stop" said Evelyn.

"Get off her" said Sali.

"Make me" said William.

"We will" said Cali as she, Evelyn & Sali tried to stop William. William kept knocking them back & eventually they gave up. William soon stopped as well.

"Let that be a lesson to you" said William.

"Girls are you OK?" asked Olivia.

"Who cares about them?" asked William.

Cali lost her temper & lunged at William causing a fight to break out between them. The fight continued for a few minutes & ended with William making Cali submit to his hold.

"Stupid girl. Respect your elders" said William.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU DON'T RESPECT US SO WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO RESPECT YOU BACK. I'M DONE WITH THIS. I'M LEAVING. DON'T EXPECT ME TO RETURN EITHER" screamed Cali as she proceeded to spit in William's face before storming out of the house. She could hear her family continuing to argue as she walked off.

"1 day I'll show him. He'll be sorry" said Cali.

It was at this point the flashback ended.

"In case you guys didn't notice it appears that William was inspirited by a Wicked Tribe Yo-Kai called Psychowig. That's what caused his angry behaviour. He should be back to normal now that you beat Psychowig out of him" said Madame Mask.

"Cali my dear child. It's been so long" said William.

"It sure has" said Cali.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. Looking back on it now I feel bad about how I acted. Thanks for freeing me from my demons" said William.

"You're welcome. It's good to have you back" said Olivia as she & her family shared a hug.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Let's take down the Mice Kings & blow this place sky high" said Monty.

"Sounds good. Let's lure the Mice Kings here & blow this place to the moon & back. It's better than having to seek them out" said Elias.

"How do we lure them here?" asked Ryder.

"I can handle that" said William as he pulled out his phone & called the leader of the Mice Kings.

"Rodney it's William. The record company is under siege. I need the whole gang here immediately" said William before hanging up.

"OK they're coming. We better hide before they get here" said William.

"To the PAW Patroller" said Elias.

Everyone returned to the PAW Patroller to wait for the Mice Kings.

"How big is this gang?" asked Elias.

Logan pulled out a telescope from his eyepatch. He could see lots of gang members.

"There's quite a lot of them. Is that the whole gang William?" asked Logan.

"Yes. How do we get them inside?" asked William.

"Tell them that the intruders are in there" said Logan.

"I hope this works. Who should do it?" asked Elias.

"I can destroy the company since I'm a demolition expert" said Monty.

"I was referring to the person that's going to tell the gang where the intruders are. If you want to do that as well go ahead" said Elias.

"Maybe dad should do it since he knows the gang better than us" said Cali.

"Good idea" said William.

William exited the PAW Patroller & approached the Mice Kings.

"Hey guys. The intruders are still inside" said William.

"OK. Come on guys let's deal with whoever these intruders are" said Rodney as he & the Mice Kings went inside. William returned to the PAW Patroller.

"OK they're inside" said William"

"OK. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, KABOOM" said Monty as he pushed the plunger down. This resulted in an explosion that sent the record company up in flames. It was nothing more than flaming debris now.

"That was a big explosion" said Elias.

"That's what I love about demolition work. It's a fascinating sight" said Monty.

"Hopefully the Mice Kings are no more. There aren't any survivors are there?" asked Elias.

"They're all gone. This was almost too easy" said Logan as he used his telescope to see if anyone survived.

"It sure was. Unfortunately, I doubt it'll be as easy with the remaining gangs" said Elias.

"What do we do now?" asked Ryder.

"Let's get back to my house. We need to prepare for the other gangs. Tomorrow we can go LARPing with the East Side Scrollers" said Chloe.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone returned to Chloe's house. William became suspicious upon seeing the messy dining room.

"Did someone break in?" asked William.

"No that's from this morning. Skye lashed out over a tulip related incident & subsequently got into a fight with Gidget. That's why it's so messy" said Elias.

"Time to start fixing this room up" said Rocky.

Rocky retrieved his pup pack & began repairs on the dining room. 15 minutes later everything was finished.

"Thanks Rocky. Everything looks great" said Chloe.

"You're welcome" said Rocky.

"Which gang is next on our hit list?" asked Elias.

"We'll focus on LARPing with the East Side Scrollers tomorrow since they aren't dangerous" said Chloe.

"Do they specialise in war LARPing?" asked Elias.

"No, they're normal LARPers. We can figure out what costumes we wear tomorrow" said Chloe.

"OK. Is there another gang we're going after tomorrow or are we only focusing on the East Side Scrollers?" asked Elias.

"There's also the Dos Tamales. They're a group of 12 Lucha Libre wrestlers based off the 12 Days Of Christmas. We'll be teaming up with a pair of siblings to take them down. Olivia you'll be training Tracker in the ways of Lucha Libre to help him become stronger" said Chloe.

"Are these 2 siblings pretending to be part of the Dos Tamales or are they affiliated with other people?" asked Elias.

"They're a pair of wrestlers called La Atrevida. That's Spanish for The Daring. Their names are El Diablo Atrevida & La Follea Alta. They're experts who know the most advanced moves" said Chloe.

"Sweet. With their help the Dos Tamales will fall easily" said Elias.

"Do they live here or are they from out of town?" asked Ryder.

"They claim to be from Mexico & have trained in Lucha Libre their entire lives. I'll call them now" said Chloe.

"Let's have lunch while we wait" said Elias.

Chloe grabbed her phone to call La Atrevida while everyone else went to eat lunch.

"I'd like to make a toast. Well done defeating the Mice Kings. To the 2ND Street Sistas" said Elias.

"To the 2ND Street Sistas" said everyone else.

"Hopefully this meal doesn't go wrong" said Elias.

"How could that possibly happen?" asked Rubble.

"Remember this morning? This room ended up looking like a warzone. Now that we know where these outbursts are coming from they'll be easier to deal with" said Elias.

"Hello La Atrevida. We need your help defeating the Dos Tamales" said Chloe.

"No problem amigo. We'll be there soon. They won't stand a chance against us" said La Atrevida.

Chloe hung up & joined everyone for lunch.

"They'll be here soon" said Chloe.

"Excellent. Let's enjoy this wonderful meal" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to dig in. They finished their meal half an hour later. After clearing the table & washing the dishes everyone went into the lounge to watch TV. A knock was heard at the door just as they did so.

"That must be them" said Elias.

Chloe opened the door. La Atrevida entered wearing Lucha Libre outfits.

"Hola amigos. We're La Atrevida" said El Diablo Atrevida.

"We're here to help defeat the Dos Tamales" said La Follea Alta.

"I must say your appearance & voices are like our friends Ace & Danny" said Elias.

"We don't know anyone by those names" said El Diablo Atrevida.

"We're probably just those types of people" said La Follea Alta.

"Whatever you say" said Ryder.

"Hey William, how did you meet Olivia?" asked Monty.

"We met at a martial arts class. It was love at 1ST sight. By the end of that class we hooked up & a year later we got married. Our daughters were born not long after that. Other than a few domestic issues everything has been perfect in our relationship" said William.

"I can't believe you were possessed. I always thought your anger was martial arts related" said Olivia.

"I think we all thought that" said Cali.

"Now that I'm no longer possessed I feel like a new person. It's good to be me" said William.

"It sure is" said Olivia.

Olivia & William gave each other a kiss.

"Get a room you 2" said Cali.

"I think it's sweet" said Evelyn.

"Me too" said Sali.

Suddenly the TV became staticky.

"There must be something wrong with the signal" said Elias.

A pair of red eyes then appeared on screen. They belonged to Lord Morpheus.

"Greetings. I'm Lord Morpheus. I'm the mastermind of the gang war & the future ruler of the planet you call Earth. With every gang that falls a famous landmark will be destroyed & a past event will be altered. The 1ST landmark to go will be the Statue Of Liberty. The event that'll be changed is when cottontail rabbit remains ended up raining down on Adventure Bay after a VTOL strike causing Friendship Day to be banned. Goodbye for now" said Lord Morpheus as the TV went back to normal.

"That's not right. I've never seen anything as evil as that before" said Elias.

"Can we reverse what he's done?" asked Ryder.

"Once we defeat him everything will return to normal. 1ST we need to get rid of all the gangs" said Madame Mask.

"That's good. It would suck if things were permanently changed" said Elias.

"It sure would" said Ryder.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Chase.

"Me either" said Marshall.

"We must stop him" said Rocky.

"He won't get away with this" said Rubble.

"He'll wish he never messed with us once I get my paws on him" said Skye.

"Same here. We'll make him regret what he's done" said Zuma.

A news broadcast then came on TV.

"This must be about the gang war" said Elias as everyone listened to the broadcast.

"Tonight's top story: The Statue Of Liberty falls. Before we get to that the Mice Kings gang from Flatblaze has fallen. It's reported that the record company they owned was blown up by an unknown group. Although it's uncertain if it'll be rebuilt that still means there's 1 less gang causing trouble in the city" said the news anchor.

"I have mixed feelings about this. It's good to know that we're trying to save both this town & the world from ruin but it sucks that Lord Morpheus is doing this to impede our progress. There's no limit to what he could do. That's terrifying" said Elias.

"It sure is. There's probably heaps of past events he's altered to impede our progress" said Cali.

"He's already altered the talent show, the flower rescue & Friendship Day. He's probably going to do so much more as each gang goes down. He must be stopped at all cost. Nobody's safe until he falls" said Elias.

"That's right. Tomorrow the Dos Tamales will fall" said Cali.

"For now, let's just take things easy for the rest of the day" said Elias.

"Good idea. We better get some rest for tomorrow" said Chloe.

"Indeed. That way we'll feel rejuvenated & ready for what we have in store for us" said Elias.

Everyone spent the rest of the day watching TV & browsing the internet. After eating dinner, they all watched TV before heading to bed. They all felt anxious at what the future had in store for them.

" _I don't know what to expect in the coming days but I know for a fact that things will get crazy. Hopefully nothing goes horribly wrong"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: LARPing & Lucha Libre

It was early morning & everyone was still asleep. Elias was turning over as if he was having a nightmare. Suddenly he woke up screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Elias.

Everyone was woken up by Elias' screams. He was sitting in a foetal position with a terrified look in his eyes.

"What happened Elias?" asked Angel.

"Lord Morpheus… World domination… Hell on earth" stammered Elias.

"It seems he had a nightmare about Lord Morpheus conquering Earth" said Madame Mask.

Elias' breathing was really heavy. Suddenly he found it hard to breathe.

"I can't breathe" said Elias as he gasped for air.

"He's having a panic attack. Marshall get your medical gear" said Ryder.

"I'll be right back" said Marshall as he went to get his pup pack. He returned shortly afterwards & hooked Elias up to the oxygen mask. A few minutes later Elias' breathing returned to normal.

"I'm just going to take Elias aside so he can calm down" said Jake.

"Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake went down to the basement. Elias held Angel in his arms while looking terrified.

"Elias what happened?" asked Jake.

"I had a nightmare about Lord Morpheus. He enslaved everyone on Earth & tortured everyone in horrific ways. The torture included mutilation & sexual assault amongst other things" said Elias.

"That won't happen. We won't let it" said Angel.

"That's right. Lord Morpheus won't get away with this" said Everest.

"We're always here for you Elias. We all have your back" said Jake.

"I'm scared. There's no knowing what he'll do. He shouldn't be allowed to do this to us" said Elias.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together" said Elias.

Elias & Jake shared a hug. A few minutes later they returned to the others.

"How do you feel Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I'm a little on edge. My nightmare was horrifying. Lord Morpheus enslaved the entire planet & was torturing everyone in horrific ways. I'm not going into detail because it's too scary to talk about. All I'll say is that it ranged from mutilation to sexual assault" said Elias.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody had any idea how Elias could've had such a horrible nightmare.

"Maybe you should go back to Adventure Bay. That way you wouldn't be exposing yourself to the potential horrors that lie ahead" said Night Ryder.

"I'm not leaving you all here. I'm staying no matter what. I refuse to let Lord Morpheus bring ruin to this planet. If it's a war he wants it's a war he'll get. I'm staying here & that's that. As Ryder always says, "No job is too big & no pup is too small". We will defeat Lord Morpheus or go down trying. If I can survive a school shooting & a murderous sexual sadist I can survive anything" said Elias.

"You survived a school shooting?" asked Night Ryder.

"That's right. Here's the proof" said Elias as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the scar from where he was shot.

"That's where I was shot. I took a bullet for Angel that day. I'm lucky to be alive. 25 kids & 4 teachers were killed before the shooter committed suicide. This scar is a reminder of that day" said Elias.

Everyone who didn't live in Adventure Bay was shocked. They were amazed at Elias' perseverance.

"I also survived a school shooting. It wasn't as deadly but it was just as traumatising. Night Elias was shot struggling with the shooter. That happened only a few minutes before the shooter's suicide. I'm sorry to hear about what you went through" said Night Ryder.

"Same here. I wish gun control was more effective in this country. It feels like no matter how many mass shootings there are nothing will ever get done about it" said Elias.

"I feel the same. It's because the 2ND Amendment says we have the right to keep & bear arms. If it wasn't for that gun violence wouldn't be such a problem" said Night Ryder.

"Now that we're all feeling calmer let's eat breakfast" said Chloe.

Everyone went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Where do the East Side Scrollers usually hang out?" asked Elias.

Usually in the local park. People LARP there 24/7. They're a decent group who love visitors" said Chloe.

"That's cool. How many people are there in the East Side Scrollers?" asked Elias.

"Quite a lot. They aren't dangerous though. If everything goes well they'll become valuable allies to help in this gang war" said Chloe.

"OK. About the Dos Tamales are we going after them after we ally with the East Side Scrollers or are we splitting into separate groups with 1 going LARPing & the other doing Lucha Libre?" asked Elias.

"Let's split into 2 groups. Half of us go LARPing while the other half wrestles with the Dos Tamales" said Chloe.

OK. Since La Atrevida are experienced in Lucha Libre they should go wrestling. Madame Solar & Sakura can join them. Same with Janeiro, Ria & Rio. Who else?" asked Elias.

"I'll take Carlos & Tracker as well. Now is the perfect time to teach Tracker self-defence" said Olivia.

"Good Idea. Katie & the Hinako triplets can go too since they're all quite experienced fighters" said Elias.

"Sweet. I hope there are some hot girls in the Dos Tamales" said Monty.

"Does anyone else want to go with them or is that enough?" asked Elias.

"My grandkids can handle themselves. I'm going LARPing. I cosplay a fair bit" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Really? I never knew that" said Elias.

"Who do you cosplay as?" asked Ryder.

"Not to brag but I look good as King Dedede" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Interesting. How often do you cosplay?" asked Elias.

"Whenever I'm bored. It happens a lot in Foggy Bottom. Weirdly enough the other day I was watching Cassandra The Cruellest Kitten when it was interrupted by a news broadcast about the gang war. When it was over my show didn't come back on" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's what happened to us. Angel, myself, Ryder & the pups were watching Apollo The Super Pup when the news broadcast came on. Apollo didn't come back on after the broadcast either. It must've been a technical error" said Elias.

Madame Mask thought about the broadcast interruption. She soon had a theory as to what had happened.

"It was probably bait to lure us here. I feel their presence somewhere in town. I'm not going wrestling since I'm more brain than brawn" said Madame Mask.

"If the news broadcast was bait that means that Lord Morpheus is a good manipulator. Also, what do you mean when you say you can feel Apollo & Cassandra's presences? Do you think they were brought to Flatblaze?" asked Elias.

It's hard to say. They're heavily disguised" said Madame Mask.

"OK. Are we all set now?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Half of us will go LARPing & the other half will go wrestling. I also sense a family from elsewhere that are lost throughout the city. It seems they were brought here from their home but they're all in different places. So far, I sense 2 of them: An 8-year-old goth girl & a 13-year-old star athlete. I'm having trouble trying to feel the presence of the others but I'll work on it" said Madame Mask.

"OK let's do this" said Elias.

Everyone split into their groups & headed out to either LARP or wrestle. The LARPers arrived at the park & began looking for the East Side Scrollers.

"How do we know who the East Side Scrollers are? asked Elias.

"They have acne & speak in a nerdy manner. The Dos Tamales are dressed in Lucha Libre outfits" said Chloe.

"OK. That'll make it easier to find them" said Elias.

"Let's get LARPing. 1ST we need to find costumes to wear" said Chloe.

"Where do we find them? If Suzan was with us her Insta-Wardrobe would have what we need" said Elias.

"I think there's a bin of spare costumes around here somewhere" said Chloe.

"I'm fine with that as long as they aren't dirty" said Elias.

Everyone went to look for a costume bin. It didn't take long to find 1.

"Wow look at these costumes. Such diversity. Let's see what we have here" said Elias.

Skye grabbed an outfit like Harley Quinn's costume from Suicide Squad. She proceeded to go to the change rooms to put it on. Chase dressed up as Joker, Marshall dressed up as Batman, Rocky dressed up as Green Goblin, Rubble dressed up as Apollo, Zuma dressed up as Aquaman, Elias dressed up as Hulk, Angel dressed up as Wonder Woman, Everest dressed up as Elsa, Jake dressed up as Thor & Ryder dressed up as Captain America. Everyone else who went with them dressed up as other superheroes.

"Here I come boys" said Skye as she emerged from the change rooms in her costume. She looked fantastic.

"You look amazing Skye" said Chase.

"Thanks. You do too" said Skye.

"Thanks" said Chase.

"You look good as Elsa Everest" said Marshall.

"You look good as Batman" said Everest.

"Thanks" said Marshall.

"We all look great. These costumes are fantastic" said Elias.

"I can't believe I'm dressed up as Apollo. It's my lucky day today" said Rubble.

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I have a feeling they're ok. Aren't the Hinako triplet's demigods?" asked Elias.

"No, they're just immortal" said Mayor Humdinger.

Meanwhile everyone else was preparing to wrestle with the Dos Tamales.

"Hey Olivia when did you begin training as a professional fighter?" asked Tracker.

"It was after I left school. I was 17 or 18 at the time. I was fascinated by the rawness of it & I'm quite the tomboy. I figured that the world of professional fighting needed more female fighters in it & so I got into it quite fast. By the age of 24 I was 1 of the most recognised female fighters around" said Olivia.

"That's impressive. It's good to see that you're not being forced into subservient roles the way much of society expects" said Carlos.

"Being a stay at home housewife isn't my style. For too long that's all women have been expected to do. I'm glad society is more open minded now that what it was in the past" said Olivia.

"Anyways what's Bo-Ju-Te? Is that a style of martial arts you invented?" asked Tracker.

"Not really. It's a form of MMA. It combines boxing, judo & karate. It's my main style" said Olivia.

"Who was your toughest opponent?" asked Tracker.

"I'd say William. It might seem strange to say that hut he's very strong. It's not because of gender though. As you saw yesterday he's quite skilled at martial arts. None of my female opponents can match his ability" said Olivia.

"Nice. You 2 were made for each other" said Carlos.

"Thanks. Despite what happened in the past our relationship is still holding strong" said Olivia.

"Can you train me to help defeat the Dos Tamales?" asked Tracker.

"Absolutely. Let's get started" said Olivia.

"Let's begin senora" said Tracker.

Olivia & Tracker walked over to the gym equipment to start training.

"OK the 1ST thing we'll start with are stretches to get you warmed up" said Olivia.

Olivia & Tracker performed various stretches to warm up. Then they got on the sparring mat.

"Now it's time to see what you know & what you need to work on" said Olivia.

Olivia & Tracker began wrestling. Olivia pinned Tracker down in 5 seconds.

"This'll take a while" said Olivia.

"I guess I'm not fighter material" said Tracker.

"You'll soon get the hang of it Tracker" said Carlos.

"I hope so" said Tracker.

"I can teach you some moves" said Cali.

"Thanks Cali" said Tracker.

"1ST is the single back throw. 1ST you need to get a good grip on your opponent. Then you throw them over your back & Slam them on the mat like this" said Cali as she performed a single back throw on Tracker.

"Your turn" said Cali.

"OK this shouldn't be too hard" said Tracker as he performed the move. Cali handed hard on the mat.

"Are you OK Cali?" asked Tracker.

"Yes. It didn't hurt" said Cali.

"That's good. I thought I overdid it" said Tracker.

"The next move is the Leg Sweep. You just sweep your leg behind your opponent" said Cali.

Tracker executed the move & knocked Cali down.

"Good work. You're getting the hang of it now" said Cali.

"I think I have potential to become a brilliant fighter" said Tracker.

"You'll be a pro in no time at this rate" said Carlos.

"I hope I impress Catalina" said Tracker as he looked at his crush. He started to feel weird.

"Why do I feel like this? My heart is beating really fast, my face is rojo & is it raining in here or is it just me?" asked Tracker.

"You're displaying affection for someone else. Guys feel that way around girls they like. William was the same" said Olivia.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tracker.

"It means you're in love" said Olivia.

"Like how Carlos is with Selena?" asked Tracker.

"Correct" said Olivia.

"If only I could tell her how I felt. If we got married that would make me Ryder's cousin in law. I'm not sure what to think of that" said Carlos.

"How did you 2 meet each other?" asked Tracker.

"Sometime before Elias moved to Adventure Bay Selena came & stayed with Ryder during the holidays. It was love at 1ST sight. I spent as much time with her as possible. After she left we stayed in touch by phone. I've never officially told her I love her & I don't know if she feels the same way" said Carlos.

"Are any of the other pups in love?" asked Tracker.

"I think Chase is in love with Skye & Marshall is in love with Everest. They haven't confessed their feelings yet though" said Carlos.

"I'll ask them" said Tracker as he used his pup tag to call Chase.

"Hola Chase. Can I ask you & Marshall something?" asked Tracker.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"Are you & Marshall in love with Everest & Skye?" asked Tracker.

Chase & Marshall blushed as the others looked on.

"Why do you ask?" asked Chase.

"Carlos said so & I was just curious" said Tracker.

"That's not important. I must go. We're busy" said Chase as he hung up.

"That was awkward" said Chase.

"Tell me about" said Marshall.

"That's odd. He hung up" said Tracker.

Back at the park everyone was still LARPing.

"Hey Rocky, is there anyone you're in love with?" asked Rubble.

"No. That's not 1 of my priorities right now" said Rocky.

"Surely there's someone you love" said Rubble.

"Well I don't right now" said Rocky.

"What about that Sylvia pup?" asked Rubble.

Rocky blushed.

"Are you in love with Sylvia Rocky?" asked Chase.

"I remember how they met. It was during an anniversary party for the PAW Patrol" said Rubble.

The flashback beacon began to show how Rocky & Sylvia met. Everyone in Adventure Bay was at the Lookout attending the party.

"This party is perfect" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out" said Chase.

"Me either. I'm having so much fun" said Marshall.

"It seems everyone in town is here" said Rocky.

"Looks like it" said Rubble.

"I feel honoured right now. I'm so excited too" said Skye.

"Me too. This is a great party" said Zuma.

"It feels good helping out in town" said Ryder.

"It sure is" said Chase.

Chase then noticed Sylvia in the crowd which took him by surprise.

"I wasn't expecting to see Sylvia here" said Chase.

When Rocky saw her he fell in love.

"She's so cute" said Rocky.

"Hi Chase. It's been a while" said Sylvia as she walked over.

"Indeed, it has. How are you?" asked Chase.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Sylvia.

"I'm good too" said Chase.

"Hi Sylvia" said Rocky.

"Hi. You're Rocky, aren't you?" asked Sylvia.

"That's right" said Rocky.

"Nice to meet you" said Sylvia.

"It sure is" said Rocky.

"This party is great. Everyone's having a good time" said Sylvia.

"Indeed, they are" said Rocky.

"I suppose I'll see you around. Bye" said Sylvia as she walked off.

"Bye. Enjoy the party" said Rocky.

The flashback ended at this point.

"Rocky spent the whole party obsessing over her" said Rubble.

"I admit that she's cute. I don't know if she feels the same way since we don't see each other very often" said Rocky.

"After what happened with Farmer Al's sheep during the herding competition it seems she went off the grid & started living in the shadows" said Chase.

"Hello" said a voice.

A young goth girl suddenly appeared taking everyone by surprise. It was Lucy Loud.

"Are you the PAW Patrol? I'm Lucy Loud. For the time being call me Lucifer The Dark Mage" said Lucy.

"Please don't sneak up on us like that. That scared us" said Elias.

"Sorry. I have a habit of doing that" said Lucy.

"Anyways what's the goal of our quest? Are we going after a sorceress or warlock?" asked Rubble.

"I suppose you can say that. My older sister has been kidnapped by an evil sorceress. We have to save her" said Lucy.

"Let's save the fair princess" said Elias.

Meanwhile at the gym Cali was still teaching Tracker Lucha Libre.

"This is called an Airplane Spin" said Cali as she picked Tracker up & spun him around before throwing him on the mat.

"That's cool. My turn" Said Tracker as he performed the move.

"Good work. You're a natural" said Cali.

"Thanks" said Tracker.

"You've definitely improved Tracker. Now me & my daughters shall take you on to see how well you've learnt" said Olivia.

"Bring it on" said Tracker.

Olivia & her daughters got into their stances & bowed to Tracker before making their move. Tracker put up a decent fight with what he'd learnt but he was still pinned down regardless.

"Keep working on your moves. Soon you'll be taking opponents down with ease" said Olivia.

"I can't wait to show everyone what I've learnt" said Tracker.

"I think we're ready for the Dos Tamales" said Cali.

"Where do they hang out?" asked Tracker.

"In an underground fight club" said Olivia.

"How do we find them?" asked Tracker.

"I can use the spy gear Chase gave me to help. The thermal vision will find them" said Rio as he used the thermal vision to find the club. He eventually found the club filled with people around a wrestling ring.

"I see them. Follow me" said Rio.

Everyone followed Rio to the fight club.

"You look cute in that spy gear Rio" said Cali.

"Thanks. How many of us are getting in the ring?" asked Rio.

"We'll go 1 at a time to make it fair" said Cali.

"Who's going 1ST?" asked Tracker.

"I will since I'm an expert at this" said Cali.

"Good luck" said Tracker.

"Thanks" said Cali.

Everyone gathered around the ring as the referee addressed the crowd.

"Once again ladies & gentlemen the Dos Tamales have proven why they can't be beaten. Who wishes to challenge them next?" asked the referee.

"Me. I bet I'll win easily" said Cali.

"What's your name?" asked the referee.

"Cali" said Cali.

"OK Cali get in the ring" said the referee.

Cali proceeded to get in 1 of the ring's corners.

"OK time for the match to begin. It's Cali vs Candice Hooper Jr" said the referee.

"Get ready to lose. I've never been beaten" said Candice.

"Then I shall be the 1ST" said Cali.

"Ready? FIGHT" said the referee.

Cali & Candice began to wrestle. Cali surprised everyone with her skill.

"Give up. You'll never win" said Candice.

"I never surrender" said Cali.

Candice executed her best moves to try & win but Cali used her size & speed to perform evasive manoeuvres. She continued to do so for 15 minutes. Candice soon became exhausted.

"How are you doing that?" asked Candice.

"I'm better than you think" said Cali.

As Candice attempted to catch her breath Cali made her move. She knocked Candice down with a leg sweep & put her in a submission hold. Everyone was surprised to see Cali win.

"There you have it ladies & gentlemen. Candice has been defeated for the 1ST time ever" said the referee.

Everyone was shocked except for Cali's family & friends. Cali left the ring & returned to the others.

"Good job Cali. You nailed her" said Olivia.

"I learned from the best" said Cali.

"Who's up next?" asked Tracker.

"I'm taking on the girl with the big breasts" said Monty about Olivia Castle Jr.

"Bring it on hybrid abomination" said Olivia Castle Jr.

"You don't know who you're dealing with" said Monty.

"Are you ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes" said both Monty & Olivia.

"OK. FIGHT" said the referee.

Monty & Terry began to wrestle. They both proved to be quite strong.

"I won't be defeated by a science experiment gone wrong" said Olivia.

"Foolish girl. I'm stronger than you think" said Monty.

Monty shocked everyone after performing a spin slam & putting Olivia in a submission hold making him the winner of the match.

"Wow it looks like the Dos Tamales have met their match with the newcomers" said the referee.

"Damn Monty you owned her" said Logan.

"That's what shew gets for underestimating me" said Monty.

"If it was me & her she'd be down in less than a minute" said Suzan.

"Who's next?" asked Tracker.

"I'll go next" said Carlos.

Carlos entered the ring to face off against Evan Lewis Jr. Carlos ended up losing quite quickly since he wasn't well trained in Lucha Libre.

"It seems the Dos Tamales are making a comeback" said the referee.

"I need to work on my skill" said Carlos.

"I'll teach him a lesson" said Tracker as he entered the ring to face Evan.

"You don't stand a chance" said Evan.

"Bring it" said Tracker.

The match began. Tracker performed better than Carlos with the moves he'd learned.

"I won't lose to a pup" said Evan.

"I'll show you" said Tracker.

Tracker performed a flip slam to everyone's shock. This made him the winner of the match.

"Another member of the Dos Tamales is down" said the referee.

"Well done Tracker. You owned him" said Carlos.

"Even I didn't expect to win that way" said Tracker.

"I'm next" said Suzan as she got in the ring to face off against Nora Carpenter Jr.

"You won't win if I have anything to say about it" said Nora.

"Such a bold statement coming from a member of a group that's being owned right now" said Suzan.

Nora & Suzan began wrestling. To everyone's shock Suzan won by pinning Nora down in less than 1 minute.

"That's impossible. There's no way I lost that quickly" said Nora.

"Well you did. Deal with it" said Suzan as she returned to the others.

"Well done Suzan. You have excellent skill" said Olivia.

"At the rate we're going we'll have them down quicker than expected" said Suzan.

"4 down & 8 to go. I'm next" said Olivia as she got into the ring to wrestle Lewis Romero Jr.

"You won't stand a chance" said Lewis.

"I promise that you'll end up like the others" said Olivia.

Throughout the match Lewis did everything he could to pin Olivia down but Olivia performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid him.

"I won't lose to a girl" said Lewis.

"You'll regret saying that" said Olivia.

Olivia performed a leg sweep on Lewis. He got back up only to get taken down with a spin slam. Olivia won the match by doing this.

"I can't believe I lost to a stupid woman" said Lewis.

"This "Stupid Woman" just wiped the floor with you. Next time you'll think twice about who you fight" said Olivia.

"Well done mum. You taught him a lesson" said Cali.

"These guys are ridiculously arrogant. Looks like we're serving them up some humble pie" said Olivia.

"I'm next" said Logan as he got in the ring to face Tod Waggner Jr.

"You're going down" said Tod.

"It's you that's going down" said Logan.

Logan & Tod began to wrestle. Their match ended up being the longest of all up to that point. Tod almost pinned Logan down but Logan avoided it.

"Give up. You won't defeat me" said Tod.

"Watch me" said Logan as he proceeded to flip slam Tod to the ground. Tod got up only to be taken down with a leg sweep. Tod once again got back up only to finally lose after Logan performed a spin slam.

"Damn it. I was so close" said Tod.

"Close but no cigar" said Logan.

"That was epic. You owned him" said Monty.

"We're halfway there. 6 more opponents remain" said Suzan.

"It's my turn" said Evelyn as she entered the ring to face Terry Chaney Jr.

"I'm not letting you win" said Terry.

"I don't expect you to" said Evelyn.

Evelyn & Terry began wrestling. They had quite a bit of difficulty pinning each other down.

"You won't last much longer" said Terry.

"That's what you think" said Evelyn.

The match continued for 10 minutes. Evelyn ultimately came out on top.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have lost" said Terry.

"Well you did" said Evelyn.

"Good job Evelyn. My turn" said Sali as she got in the ring to face Jason Fisher Jr.

"I won't lose to a girl" said Jason.

"You don't know what you're in for" said Sali.

Jason & Sali began wrestling. Sali proved to be a strong fighter which made Jason frustrated.

"Girls can't fight this well. It's not possible" said Jason.

"Actually, it is. You're a chauvinistic misogynist on the verge of defeat" said Sali as she proceeded to pin Jason down & win the match.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl. How embarrassing" said Jason.

"Never underestimate girl power" said Sali.

"Good job Sali. You showed him" said Olivia.

"These guys are a joke. They'll never defeat us with these pitiful performances" said Sali.

"4 opponents remain. I'm next" said Katie as she got in the ring to face Carter Daniels Jr.

"I'll show you who the real star is" said Carter.

"Bring it on. You don't scare me" said Katie.

Carter & Katie began to wrestle. Neither of them held anything back.

"This is too easy" said Carter.

"Don't get your hopes up yet. I can easily take you on" said Katie.

Carter eventually pinned Katie down making him the winner.

"Women are pathetic. No woman will ever beat me" said Carter.

"I can. Time to prove it" said Sakura as she got in the ring. Carter was shocked to see her fight so well.

"Give up. You won't win" said Carter.

"Keep thinking that. It'll make your defeat more satisfying" said Sakura.

Carter started executing his best moves but Sakura outmanoeuvred him & sent him to the ground with a flip slam. Carter tried getting back up but Sakura pinned him down making her the winner.

"This is a travesty. The idea of a woman beating a man in a fight is absurd" said Carter.

"Well it just happened. Don't be so surprised" said Sakura.

Carter became angry & pulled Sakura's headdress off. Cali, Carlos, Katie & Tracker gasped. Sakura was Farmer Yumi.

"How dare you dishonour me. You shall pay" said Farmer Yumi as she attacked Carter with Pup Fu. Carter was left bloodied & bruised from the assault.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Farmer Yumi" said Katie.

"Elias' suggestion as to who we were was correct" said Farmer Yumi.

"Does that mean Madame Solar is Mayor Goodway?" asked Carlos.

"That's correct" said Madame Solar as she revealed that she was indeed Mayor Goodway.

"I didn't see this coming at all" said Tracker.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. Anyways I'm next" said Mayor Goodway as she got in the ring to face Ashley Freund Jr.

"Time to wipe you out" said Ashley.

"I guarantee that you won't beat me" said Mayor Goodway.

Ashley & Mayor Goodway began wrestling. Neither of them could pin each other down at 1ST.

"I shall triumph" said Ashley.

"You'll triumph in defeat" said Mayor Goodway as she performed a leg sweep on Ashley before pinning her down to win the match.

"Well done Mayor Goodway. I taught you well" said Farmer Yumi.

"Thanks Farmer Yumi. We've proven our strength to these guys. Only 2 of them are left" said Mayor Goodway.

"The siblings can take care of them" said Tracker.

"My turn" said La Follea Alta as she entered the ring to face Ashlyn Halperin Jr.

"You won't beat me" said Ashlyn.

"We'll see about that" said La Follea Alta.

Throughout the match Ashlyn & La Follea Alta did everything they could to try & pin each other down. Nobody was sure who would win. 20 minutes later La Follea Alta performed a combination of moves including a leg sweep & a spin slam to defeat Ashlyn.

"I thought I'd win for sure" said Ashlyn.

"You thought wrong" said La Follea Alta.

"How did I lose to a kid?" asked Ashlyn.

"I'm also a trained pilot" said La Follea Alta as she removed her headdress. Cali, Carlos, Katie & Tracker gasped again. La Follea Alta was Ace Sorenson.

"I can't believe this" said Carlos.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out" said Ace.

"I think I know who the other member of La Atrevida is" said Katie.

El Diablo Atrevida took his headdress off confirming Katie's suspicion. It was Daring Danny X.

"Hey guys" said Danny.

"Hi Danny. I can't believe we didn't notice it was you all along" said Tracker.

"I thought our voices would give us away" said Danny.

"I'll go next. I know I can beat this last guy" said William as he entered the ring to face Tim Carpenter Jr.

"My friends may be down but I won't fall" said Tim.

"This'll be easy" said William.

To William's surprise he was pinned down & defeated by Tim.

"I told you I wouldn't fall" said Tim.

"Looks like I was wrong" said William.

"I can handle this" said Danny as he got in the ring.

"Ready to lose?" asked Tim.

"No but I hope you are" said Danny.

The final match proceeded to go on for a whole hour.

"Why won't you fall?" asked Tim.

"I'm not weak. I can beat you easily" said Danny.

"Go ahead & try" said Tim.

"That's fine with me" said Danny as he performed a flip slam, leg sweep & spin slam. Tim got up after each move was executed. Danny used them all at once to win the match.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Danny.

"I can't believe I lost to a kid" said Tim.

"For the 1ST time ever the Dos Tamales have been defeated. Their perfect win streak is no more ladies & gentlemen" said the referee.

"Nice job Danny" said Ace.

"Thanks. Looks like they're finished" said Danny.

"I think they are" said Cali.

All 12 members of the Dos Tamales entered the ring. They each swallowed a handful of white pills. Within a minute they dropped to the floor dead. The referee couldn't feel a pulse on any of them.

"Looks like they've committed suicide" said the referee.

"Why would they do that?" asked Ace.

"They made a suicide pact where they'd end their lives if they were ever defeated. They viewed defeat as dishonourable. They all swallowed cyanide pills" said Olivia.

"That's a bit extreme. What do we do now?" asked Danny.

"Let's check in with the others" said Olivia.

Carlos used his phone to call Ryder.

"Hi Carlos. How have you guys been doing taking on the Dos Tamales?" asked Ryder.

"We've beaten them. They committed suicide by swallowing cyanide pills since they saw defeat as dishonourable" said Carlos.

"That's a bit of an overreaction. What are you doing now?" asked Ryder.

"We're coming to you. See you soon" said Carlos as he hung up.

"I never would've thought the Dos Tamales were suicidal" said Elias.

"Me either" said Ryder.

"Let's continue the quest" said Lucy.

"Where can we find the princess?" asked Elias.

"She's being held in the sorceress' tower. A brave knight called Uberknight will help us" said Lucy.

"Where is he?" asked Elias.

"Near the village" said Lucy.

"What does he look like?" asked Elias.

He wears gold, ruby & sapphire armour & saves the day his own way" said Lucy.

"That sounds like Apollo's catchphrase. Your description matches Apollo's appearance. He must be the knight" said Rubble.

"Maybe it is. Let's go to the village" said Ryder.

Everyone headed to the village. Just as everyone had suspected the Uberknight was indeed Apollo The Super Pup.

"IT IS APOLLO" cried Rubble.

"Why is he here?" asked Marshall.

"Looks like Madame Mask was right when she said she felt his presence. Cassandra the Cruellest Kitten must be here as well" said Elias.

"I hope she isn't" said Chase.

"Why?" asked Elias.

"Because she's evil" said Chase.

"Oh OK. It sounded like you had a bad experience involving her in the past" said Elias.

"Kind of since Mayor Humdinger stole the PAW Patroller to watch her show" said Chase.

"That's a strange way to watch TV. Are you & Rubble on the same fanboy level Mayor Humdinger?" asked Elias.

"Pretty much. I can't get enough of Cassandra. Her show is addictive" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Same with Apollo" said Rubble.

"Even if I accidentally crashed the PAW Patroller into Farmer Yumi's pond & nearly flooded it at least I apologised. That way you wouldn't have needed to wash the exterior of it" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You're lucky no major damage was done. You would've had to pay for it in that case. The PAW Patroller is an expensive vehicle" said Ryder.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you. Hey where did Rubble go?" asked Madame Mask.

"He's gushing over Apollo" said Elias as he pointed over to where Apollo & Rubble were. Rubble had a star struck look in his eyes. It didn't take long for Apollo to notice him.

"Hi" said Apollo.

"HE SAID HELLO TO ME" cried Rubble as he fainted.

"He just fainted" said Elias.

"We better make sure he's OK" sad Ryder as everyone went to check on Rubble.

"Is he OK?" asked Apollo.

"He's a big fan of yours" said Ryder.

"Oh OK" said Apollo.

"How did you get here Apollo?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. I have no idea how I got here" said Apollo.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Marshall.

"Do you mean before I got here?" asked Apollo.

"Correct. Last thing we remember was watching your show where you were trying to save a kitten from the Spider King" said Rocky.

"That's right. The next thing I knew I was pulled through the air & somehow I got brought here" said Apollo.

"That must've happened to Cassandra as well" said Mayor Humdinger.

"The news broadcast must've transported you here somehow but I can't explain it" said Elias.

"It must've felt like a vortex sucking you out of your dimension & bringing you here" said Madame Mask.

"That's what it felt like" said Apollo.

Rubble suddenly regained consciousness.

"Hi Apollo. I can't believe you're here" said Rubble.

"Nice to meet you" said Apollo as he extended his paw. Rubble shook Apollo's paw rapidly.

"Woah not so fast" said Apollo.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited" said Rubble.

"I'll try & see if I can figure out what happened before you were brought here" said Madame Mask.

Madame Mask used her telepathy to figure out what had happened. Soon she found what she was looking for.

"Did you find anything?" asked Apollo.

"My flashback beacon can play what happened" said Madame Mask.

Everyone looked at the flashback beacon. It showed Apollo in his dimension going about his day.

Nothing like walking around on a nice sunny day" said Apollo.

Apollo suddenly heard distressed meows coming from some kittens in the distance.

"Those poor kittens. I better save them from the Spider King" said Apollo as he rushed over to confront Spider King.

"Time to meet your maker Spider King" said Apollo as he used his super breath to blow him away. He then freed the kittens tangled in the web.

"I better get you to safety" said Apollo.

Apollo put the kittens on the ground. He then felt himself being pulled upwards.

"Why am I being pulled upwards?" asked Apollo.

Apollo was sucked through a vortex & landed in Flatblaze. He was knocked unconscious from the force of him hitting the ground. The flashback ended at that point.

"The next thing I remembered was waking up & trying to figure out where I was. That's all I've been doing for the last 3 days" said Apollo.

"We'll think of something to help. Let's go after the sorceress. Where is she?" asked Rubble.

"She's in that castle. We better hurry before she hurts the princess" said Lucy.

Everyone rushed towards the castle that overlooked the village.

"How do we get in? It seems like a bad idea going in through the front" said Elias.

"Use me as a battering ram. I can take that door down easily" said Rubble.

"Are you sure Rubble? That door looks quite strong. We don't want you to get hurt" said Elias.

"I'm a tough pup. Otherwise Unikitty could give it a try" said Rubble.

"No thanks. I don't want to give myself brain damage" said Unikitty.

"If this is what you want to do go ahead. If you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you" said Elias.

"I'll be fine" said Rubble as he ran at the door & rammed his head into it. Nothing happened.

"I know I can do this" said Rubble as he tried again. Once again nothing happened.

"Rubble I think you should stop. It's not working" said Elias.

"Elias is right. You might hurt yourself" said Ryder.

"I'm fine. 1 more should do it" said Rubble as he rammed the door again. Nothing happened & he began to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so good" said Rubble as he fell unconscious.

"I don't know why we let him do that" said Elias.

"He always tries to overexert himself like this" said Ryder.

"I hope he didn't give himself brain damage" said Elias.

"What should we do now?" asked Rocky.

"I'll handle this. Meow wrench" said Tabby as he retrieved a wrench from his kitten pack. He used the wrench to unscrew the bolts & take down the door.

"We should've done that 1ST. That way Rubble wouldn't have knocked himself out" said Elias.

"Let's get going" said Tabby.

Ryder grabbed Rubble & Held him in his arms as everyone went into the castle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we found the princess & sorceress at the top of the castle" said Elias.

"That's how it was in medieval times" said Rocky.

"I hope we don't get lost. This place looks like a maze" said Elias.

"It's as if Dromp has inspirited us" said Madame Mask.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"He's a Tough Tribe Yo-Kai. Maybe he's been inspirited by the Wicked Yo-Kai too" said Madame Mask.

"I didn't know that was possible" said Elias.

"The Wicked are the worst Yo-Kai around. They were under control of Dame Dedtime before Lord Morpheus took over" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

A cat like being appeared in front of everyone. It was Hovernyan.

"Hi I'm Hovernyan. Nice to meet you all. It's an honour to meet you Madame Mask" said Hovernyan.

"Hello Hovernyan" said Madame Mask.

"Once I heard about what was happening I knew I had to come help" said Hovernyan.

"What are Wicked Yo-Kai anyways?" asked Rocky.

"As their name implies they use their abilities & powers to cause chaos. Lord Morpheus has recruited them to be part of his army. The army must fall after the gangs are defeated. Once his army is beaten things will return to normal" said Madame Mask.

"I hope he doesn't get his way. That would be disastrous" said Elias.

"Indeed. Even though he's destroying landmarks & altering past events we can't let him get to us. We must fight as hard as we can to take him down" said Madame Mask.

"With the Dos Tamales out of the way any landmark could be destroyed next" said Apollo.

"Yesterday he destroyed the Statue Of Liberty & altered the events of Friendship Day. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept upping the ante every day by destroying more significant & valuable landmarks & altering some of our most cherished memories. I won't let him get away with this & I know you all agree" said Elias.

"Absolutely. I'd never want my happiest memories to be altered by an otherworldly being who wants to destroy humanity" said Ryder.

"Apparently some of the Dos Tamales disguised themselves as preteen basketball players & committed a terrorist attack in Adventure Bay a while ago" said Madame Mask.

"WHAT? I never heard anything about that" said Elias.

"They used basketball shaped bombs to destroy the water tower" said Madame Mask.

"That was Mayor Humdinger's basketball team" said Ryder as he glared at Mayor Humdinger.

"That's crazy. I didn't tell them to do that" said Mayor Humdinger.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU HEARTLESS JERK?" yelled Ryder as he clenched his fists.

"It's not my fault. Don't blame me for what they did" said Mayor Humdinger.

Ryder ran at Mayor Humdinger but Elias restrained him before anything could happen.

"Ryder don't" said Elias.

"SHUT UP. THIS MAN HAS CAUSED NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FOR ADVENTURE BAY" yelled Ryder.

"I get that you're mad but beating him to a pulp won't solve anything" said Selena.

"She's right. Nothing good would come of it" said Night Ryder.

"BE QUIET. HE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL" yelled Ryder.

"Ryder that's enough" said Elias.

Ryder escaped Elias' grip & punched him in the face. Everyone gasped in horror.

"That was pointless" said Ryder.

"I'LL SHOW YOU" yelled Ryder as he started swinging at Elias. Elias used evasive manoeuvres to dodge Ryder's blows. Everyone watched in shock at what was happening.

"This isn't going to end well" said Angel.

Elias & Ryder continued to fight. They laid into each other relentlessly.

"Lord Morpheus is messing with your head Ryder" said Elias.

"SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" yelled Ryder.

The fight continued for 10 minutes. Elias & Ryder were covered in blood & bruises. Selena slapped Ryder in the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL. STOP BEING A JERK" yelled Selena.

Everyone including Ryder was shocked at Selena's anger.

"I didn't expect this to happen at all" said Elias.

Ryder proceeded to burst into tears.

"Why is everything going wrong. Things have been so bad lately. I want this madness to end" said Ryder through his tears.

"It will once Lord Morpheus is defeated. Don't let him get to you. He's trying to tear us apart" said Selena.

"You're right. I just can't believe how bad things are getting" said Ryder.

Selena gave Ryder a hug.

"Are you feeling better now Ryder?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Sorry for lashing out. I don't know what I was thinking" said Ryder.

"It's OK. Things might be looking bad but we can still come out on top. As you always say, "No job is too big & no pup is too small". You're never alone. We'll always stand by you just like how everyone did helping me get over what Aaron did to me. You'd never give up on us & we won't give up on you either" said Elias.

"Thanks. I knew there was a reason why we're best friends" said Ryder.

"Same here. That's how I want it to stay" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug.

"Sorry for lashing out. I didn't expect to find out about this" said Ryder as he turned to Mayor Humdinger.

"That's OK. I wasn't involved in the bombings. I knew nothing about it" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Lord Morpheus wants us to be torn apart from the inside out. We need to stand our ground & find the princess & sorceress before the situation escalates" said Madame Mask.

Everyone then heard a scream. They knew it was the princess.

"That sounded like the princess. We better get a move on" said Elias as everyone rushed through the castle looking for the princess & sorceress. They soon came across a 13-year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a red & white long sleeve shirt, red shorts & black shoes tied to a pole. It was Lucy's sister Lynn.

"Let me go" said Lynn to the sorceress. It was Cassandra The Cruellest Kitten.

"Cassandra's the sorceress" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Oh great" said Chase.

"You're too late to save her now" said Cassandra.

"That's what you think Cassandra" said Apollo.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Apollo The Super Pup. Try me if you dare" said Cassandra.

"You're about to regret saying that" said Apollo as he rushed forward. Cassandra grabbed her wand & cast a spell.

"Freezicus Icebergus" said Cassandra as she zapped Apollo & froze him.

"Who else wants to try their luck?" asked Cassandra.

By this point Rubble had regained consciousness. He growled at Cassandra.

"How dare you freeze my hero & kidnap a tomboy princess" said Rubble.

"I'm not really a princess. Almost my entire family is lost throughout the city" said Lynn.

"Anyways you better prepare yourself the smackdown of your life Cassandra" said Rubble as he cracked his knuckles.

"At least now we know that Rubble is OK" said Elias.

Rubble charged at Cassandra but was also frozen.

"You don't stand a chance. Give up" said Cassandra.

"Never" said Elias.

"Your loss" said Cassandra.

"Rubbiekins no. You've crossed the line you Siamese slut" said Unikitty.

"Come at me" said Cassandra.

Unikitty flew into a rage & rushed at Cassandra only to be frozen too.

"You all need to chill out" said Cassandra as she continued freezing everyone. Soon only Angel & Elias were unfrozen.

"This is too easy. You don't stand a chance" said Cassandra.

"We're not scared" said Angel.

"Hit us with your best shot" said Elias.

Cassandra zapped & froze Angel but missed Elias.

"Only 1 more left to freeze" said Cassandra.

"Good luck with that" said Elias.

Cassandra continued to try freezing Elias but he either dodged the blasts or whacked them away with the Locket Whip.

"You won't last much longer" said Cassandra.

"Speak for yourself" said Elias as he used the Locket Whip to snatch Cassandra's wand. He then snapped the wand in half unfreezing everyone. Elias then untied Lynn.

"This isn't happening. I couldn't have been beaten" said Cassandra.

"Well you have been" said Elias.

"Thanks for saving me" said Lynn.

"You're welcome" said Elias.

Lynn grabbed Cassandra by the tail & held her near a window.

"You better apologise for what you did or else you'll fall to your manure filled demise" said Lynn.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M SORRY. PLEASE PUT ME DOWN" screamed Cassandra.

Lynn put Cassandra down.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble. I can't help it" said Cassandra.

"Even though you were brought here like Apollo & my family I don't see why you did this" said Lynn.

"The writers of my show forced me to be bad. Otherwise I wouldn't be Cassandra The Cruellest Kitten" said Cassandra.

"She does have a point" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's the last thing you remember before being brought here?" asked Apollo.

"I was playing a prank on some pups. I've been here for 3 days" said Cassandra.

"Me too. These guys were watching our shows when it happened. The news broadcast about the gang war interrupted our shows & nobody knows how we got here. The only suggestion is because of issues with the TV signal" said Apollo.

"It seems someone figured out how to pull you guys into this dimension via TV signal. Hovernyan, Lucy what's the last thing you remember before being brought here?" asked Madame Mask.

"I was watching Nate deal with Yo-Kai related problems" said Hovernyan.

"I was eating breakfast with my family" said Lucy.

"It seems Lily, Lynn Sr & Rita are still at home since I can't feel their presences anywhere in Flatblaze" said Madame Mask.

"I've got no idea where the others are" said Lynn.

"Let's go look for them" said Elias.

Everyone left to search for the Loud siblings. Soon the group that went wrestling met up with them.

"Looks like we have fresh faces in our group" said Mayor Goodway.

"I didn't know Ace, Danny, Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway were here. They must've been in disguise" said Elias.

"That's right. Me & Danny were El Diablo Atrevida & La Follea Alta & Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway were Madame Solar & Sakura" said Ace.

"I had a feeling it was you guys all along" said Elias.

Danny then noticed Lynn & became lovestruck.

"Hi I'm Danny" said Danny.

"I'm Lynn. Nice to meet you" said Lynn.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"We're looking for the Loud siblings" said Elias.

"Do you think they might be the East Side Scrollers?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I'm not sure" said Madame Mask as she used her telepathy to scan the area.

"Let's keep looking" said Lynn.

Everyone continued looking around for the rest of the Loud siblings but they didn't find any of them.

"We'll probably meet up with them as we continue taking down the other gangs. Let's get back to Chloe's house & see what Lord Morpheus plans to do next" said Madame Mask.

"I bet it'll be bad" said Elias as everyone headed back to Chloe's house. Lord Morpheus appeared TV once they got back.

"Hello mortals. For defeating the Dos Tamales I'll be destroying the Golden Gate Bridge & the day Alex's super trike was built will be altered so that it ends with more than just a broken cart. Goodbye for now" said Lord Morpheus before the TV went black.

"I think what he means by that is that Alex would've ended up breaking an arm or leg & being hospitalised as a result" said Elias.

"I think you're right. It doesn't sound like he was referring to something else" said Ryder.

"I hope everyone back home is OK" said Marshall.

"Me too. Unfortunately knowing Lord Morpheus, he might end up doing something catastrophic. No matter what he must be defeated. It's the only way to reverse the damage he's caused" said Elias.

A news broadcast then came on TV.

"Tonight's top story: The Golden Gate Bridge comes crashing down but 1ST the Dos Tamales have shocked everyone by committing suicide today. It's believed they swallowed cyanide pills after being defeated in the art of Lucha Libre. With them gone the gang war in Flatblaze has gotten less dangerous" said the news anchor.

"That's good I suppose" said Marshall.

Madame Mask's eyes flashed a cyan colour before she gasped.

"They're still alive" said Madame Mask.

"Do you mean the Dos Tamales?" asked Elias.

"Yes, that's right" said Madame Mask.

Everyone looked shocked at this discovery.

"I thought they committed suicide. It was just announced on the news. That doesn't make sense" said Elias.

Suddenly the ground rumbled & loud roars could be heard.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It came from outside" said Ryder.

Everyone went outside & gasped in horror at what they saw.

"No way. It can't be" said Elias.

The Dos Tamales had become monsters based on the 12 Days Of Christmas.

"Those pills didn't contain cyanide. They only looked that way. The pills transformed them into their current forms" said Madame Mask.

"Time to get rid of them for good" said Elias.

"Now we're talking. Let's Lucha" said Suzan as she pulled out her plasma katanas.

"That's a mouthful. OK mutant meatheads prepare to fall at the hands of Lunatic Lynn" said Lynn as she put her Lucha Libre headdress on. Everyone grabbed their weapons & went after the mutant Dos Tamales. The Partridge, Turtle Dove, French Hen, Calling Bird, were quickly defeated by Cassandra due to her basic instincts.

"That was amazing" said Apollo.

"That's mother nature for you" said Cassandra as she also took down the Goose & Swan.

"OK that's half of them. The rest of them shouldn't be too difficult to deal with" said Cassandra.

"Hey Danny, let's team up to take them down" said Lynn.

"Let's do it" said Danny.

Danny & Lynn attacked the remaining Dos Tamales mutants with a series of Lucha Libre moves. Soon all the mutants had been defeated except for the Golden Ring. It survived every attack against it.

"There must be some way to beat this thing" said Elias.

"Let's just beat it up" said Cali as she cracked her knuckles. No matter what she did she barely left any marks.

"It's like this thing is invincible" said Cali.

"Maybe we can melt it. Is there anything we can use to do so?" asked Elias.

"I can use my fiery rage" said Unikitty.

"I don't think that'll work" said Elias.

"Are you doubting me? Other than other people hurting my friends being doubted makes me the OPPOSITE OF HAPPINESS" yelled Unikitty as she became Angry Kitty.

"OK perhaps it will work" said Elias.

Unikitty began scorching Golden Ring with fire. It took a while but eventually Golden Ring melted into a puddle on the ground.

"Looks like they're finished off for good now" said Elias.

"Good riddance. Now the people responsible for the bombings a few years ago are finally gone" said Ryder.

"That was them?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes, it was. 5 of the Dos Tamales went undercover as the Foggy Bottom Boomers & used basketball shaped bombs to cause damage. Mayor Humdinger wasn't part of it though" said Ryder.

"I only paid them to play basketball" said Mayor Humdinger.

"At least all the damage has been fixed" said Mayor Goodway.

"2 gangs down & 10 to go. Which gang is next?" asked Elias.

"It seems the East Side Scrollers left town to avoid being caught up in the war. The next gang is the Daughters De Los Muertos. They design fashion to sell on the black market" said Chloe.

"Interesting. I think a few of the girls here will love this next quest" said Elias.

"I have a gadget that can help: The Gender Blender. It swaps a person's gender from 1 to the other" said Suzan.

"That's awesome. I think at 1 point or another we've all wondered what it would be like living as the opposite gender" said Elias.

Madame Mask's eyes suddenly glowed white.

"1 of the Loud siblings is with them. The sibling in question is a blonde dim-witted fashionista" said Madame Mask.

"Tomorrow we can find her before looking for the others" said Elias.

"Hey Farmer Yumi, how did you, Mayor Goodway, Ace & Danny find out about the gang war & why did you disguise yourselves?" asked Monty.

"We saw the news broadcast about it" said Mayor Goodway.

"The disguises were used to protect our identities" said Farmer Yumi.

"Where are Chickaletta, Farmer Al, Julius & Justina?" asked Elias.

"Chickaletta's in my handbag. I never go anywhere without her. Julius & Justina are with my brother Gustavo" said Mayor Goodway as she revealed that Chickaletta was in her handbag.

"Al knows I'm here. He isn't too concerned since I'm an expert martial artist & that I can handle myself easily" said Farmer Yumi.

"Did you guys get here in your own vehicles?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Ace, Danny, Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway.

"By the way Farmer Yumi is it true that you retired as a sensei?" asked Monty.

"Who said that?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Skye did. Yesterday she lashed out over how her favourite toy was destroyed by Mayor Humdinger & how she burned the tulips in her rage" said Elias.

"Unfortunately, it's true. Mayor Humdinger stole the ancient Pup Fu scroll & it got destroyed during the rescue" said Farmer Yumi.

"All I wanted was to learn the ancient ways of Pup Fu" said Mayor Humdinger.

"If you'd asked me to teach you the scroll wouldn't have been destroyed" said Farmer Yumi.

"Lord Morpheus must've altered that event as well. Prior to this gang war I never heard about the events playing out the way they've been described in the last few days. Lord Morpheus started ruining our lives even before the gang war. He's probably caused all kinds of damage" said Elias.

"Mayor Humdinger why didn't you simply ask Farmer Yumi to teach you Pup Fu & help your kittens with Cat Jitsu?" asked Marshall.

"Pup Fu looked better. Didn't really think it through very well" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You never think any of your plans through. Every single time your schemes fail we rescue you & you don't learn from your mistakes" said Chase.

"I always get blinded by my ambitions & what I want. In that state of mind, I block out everything else. The task I'm trying to accomplish always takes top priority even if my common sense suggests otherwise" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It's like you've been possessed" said Rocky.

"As if it happens during competitions" said Zuma.

"Do you guys think Lord Morpheus has inspirited Mayor Humdinger?" asked Elias.

"No but he is inspirited by someone else. It's Cheatsel" said Madame Mask.

"That means for a long time Mayor Humdinger has been inspirited without us even knowing. That's crazy" said Elias.

"I'll handle this. GUSTY CROSS PAW" yelled Hovernyan as he performed a haymaker on Mayor Humdinger with his glowing paw. This knocked Cheatsel out.

"You won't stop me that easily" said Cheatsel.

"You'll pay for inspiriting our boss" said Marsha as the Kitten Catastrophe Crew surrounded Cheatsel.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Hit me with your best shot" said Cheatsel.

The Kitten Catastrophe Crew began beating up Cheatsel with military sambo. This left him bruised & battered.

"Looks like cats are as strong as dogs" said Cheatsel.

"That's right. Now get out of here" said Marsha.

"You don't need to tell me twice" said Cheatsel.

"What are you waiting for? GO" said Marsha.

Cheatsel proceeded to leave.

"I hope there aren't any other Yo-Kai inspiriting us right now" said Elias.

"I can't promise that we won't be inspirited again" said Madame Mask.

"I can tell there's a chance we may be inspirited again" said Elias.

"We better get some rest so that we'll be ready for the rest of the gangs" said Madame Mask.

"Good idea" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to settle down for the night. None of them knew what to expect next.

" _Today was crazy. I can only imagine what else we must deal with. We must be ready for anything that comes our way"_ Thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Fashion & Flashbacks

Everyone woke up the next morning & began to eat breakfast. As they ate Rubble became curious about the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's origins.

"Hey Mayor Humdinger how did you find the kittens of the KCC?" asked Rubble.

"They were all stray cats. I started by adopting them & then eventually they became the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. If I had a kitten counterpart of Angel, Everest & Tracker I'd have kitten counterparts for the entire PAW Patrol" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Why did you choose to use them for mischief?" asked Rubble.

"I became jealous of the PAW Patrol's success & that I was always in your shadow. Feeling inferior to others makes me feel worthless. That's why I caused mischief. It made me feel good at the time but looking back on it now I feel bad about all my bad deeds" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I can relate to how you feel. After my parents got their job promotion I started feeling like a waste of space & that they weren't part of my life anymore. I also started to feel inferior to my friends & how it seemed their lives were better than mine. At that point I started bullying Alex & his friends. It felt good at 1ST because it made me feel powerful but as time went by my friends decided to stop hanging around with me until I stopped & the anger I felt turned to self-hate. I started doing everything I did to Alex & the others but everyone else confronted me during each incident. During a Homeroom assignment we had to tell the class who we were & how we believed we were perceived by other people & I went on an angry rant that freaked everyone out. I then started hurting myself causing Katie to leave the room because she was scared at how I was acting. I got called to Principal Summers' office where I was confronted & although I explained why I was acting up it felt like I was being guilt tripped at the same time. At home my parents confronted me & told me that their job promotion was no excuse to act up. I stormed into my room & threw a tantrum before collapsing on my bed in tears. It was then that I realised how bad I'd been & that I needed to make amends. The next day I apologised for my behaviour & I became friends with Alex & the other younger kids. I feel bad about what I did during that time. That's 1 of the only regrets I have in life so far" said Elias.

"Once this gang war is over I'll make Mayor Humdinger as the leader of the PAW Patrol's subgroup called the Kitten Companion Club. When the pups are away the kittens will save the day" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Do the Daughters De Los Muertos have their own fashion shop?" asked Elias.

"Yes. They renovated an old bakery & turned it into a fashion shop" said Chloe.

Suddenly Suzan's watch began to beep.

"That's odd. What is it T.R.A.C.K?" asked Suzan as she tapped her watch to reveal a round green coloured face with a moustache.

"Is T.R.A.C.K your brother?" asked Elias.

"No, he's my watch. T.R.A.C.K is short for Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion" said Suzan.

"I have bad news being reported on across the world. Barkingburg has fallen. It was attacked by an unknown group. So far there isn't much else known about it" said T.R.A.C.K.

"Where's Barkingburg? I don't think I've ever heard of that place before" said Elias.

"I'm not sure but it sounds familiar somehow" said Ryder.

"Based on what T.R.A.C.K said it sounds like a medieval style kingdom. Lord Morpheus is probably behind the attack. Perhaps it's because the East Side Scrollers vanished" said Elias.

"No way bro. It's probably a circle of bad vibes" said Ryder

"Why are you talking like a hippie?" asked Unikitty.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryder.

"Your manner of speech is starting to sound like Jake" said Elias.

"I think I might know what it is" said Mayor Humdinger as he rummaged through his hat. He soon pulled a watch like device out.

"With this watch I can scan to see if anyone has been inspirited" said Mayor Humdinger as he scanned Ryder. A Yo-Kai that looked like Illoo but wearing hippie clothes appeared.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Elias.

"That's not important. This Yo-Kai is the Merican Yo-Kai Haloo. He makes people feel peaceful" said Mayor Humdinger.

"With that watch it'll be easier to know which Yo-Kai are inspiriting us" said Elias.

"I'm just chilling right now. I sensed negative energy in your friend so I inspirited him" said Haloo.

"Yesterday he found out the truth about the damage done to Adventure Bay a while back. He's not the only 1 here who's been feeling angry or frustrated about past events though" said Elias.

"I noticed. Have these. They'll make you feel ecstatic" said Haloo as he gave Marshall, Ryder & Skye sandwiches.

"They're not going to feel worse by eating that are they?" asked Elias.

"No, this sandwich can put anyone at peace" said Haloo.

Marshall, Ryder & Skye began eating the sandwiches & waited to see what would happen.

"How do you all feel?" asked Elias.

Marshall began hallucinating about the spots on his fur coming off & smiling at him.

"Hi there, little spots" said Marshall.

Ryder hallucinated about the badge on his vest coming off & moving around.

"My badge is flying. How weird" said Ryder.

Skye began hallucinating about Mr Squeakums running around.

"Mr Squeakums you're OK" said Skye.

Everyone else watched in disbelief at what was happening.

"How long will they stay that way?" asked Elias.

"A few hours. Anyways I have information about 2 other gangs: The Shoguns & Sisterstraps" said Haloo.

"What do you know about them?" asked Elias.

"The Shoguns are trained in Ninjutsu & the Sisterstraps are really strong fighters" said Haloo.

"OK. Today we're going after the Daughters De Los Muertos. Maybe we could split into 3 groups & go after all of them. What do you guys think?" asked Elias.

"No, we'll take care of them in the coming days. Farmer Yumi can handle the Shoguns for sure" said Chloe.

"That's right. Me & Mayor Goodway will easily take them down" said Farmer Yumi.

"They won't be a problem for us" said Mayor Goodway.

"Perhaps you can help the KCC perfect their Cat Jitsu. It'll make them silent but deadly" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Good idea. I can train all the kittens & pups since they all have experience" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm not sure about Marshall or Skye since they're delusional right now" said Elias.

"Hopefully we find another of the Loud siblings" said Marsha.

"We will. I hope they aren't hurt" said Lynn.

"If they're being hurt I'll make their attackers pay" said Danny.

"What is Pup Fu?" asked Tracker.

"It's martial arts for pups. Except for Angel, Everest & you I've taught the PAW Patrol everything I know" said Farmer Yumi.

"Can you teach us?" asked Tracker.

"Of course. We'll do that before taking on the Shoguns" said Farmer Yumi.

"I think the other pups should learn different martial arts as well. Rocky can be taught Brazilian Jiujitsu, Chase can be taught kickboxing, Rubble can learn sumo wrestling, Zuma can learn Capoeira & Everest can learn professional wrestling" said Olivia.

"What about Angel & Tracker?" asked Elias.

"I can learn more Lucha Libre" said Tracker.

"Perhaps Angel can learn boxing" said Olivia.

"Sounds good. I've always wanted to try it" said Angel.

"I'll call some friends to train you guys" said Olivia.

"Anyways let's start focusing on defeating the Daughters De Los Muertos" said Elias.

"I can design the clothes" said Suzan.

"Are we dealing with the Sisterstraps today or is that tomorrow or the day after?" asked Elias.

"We'll go after them sometime in the next 2 days. By the way Chase how did you & Farmer Yumi meet the loves of your lives? I need help impressing a girl" said Tracker.

"I 1ST met Skye when she joined the PAW Patrol. It was love at 1ST sight & the feeling has never changed" said Chase.

"I met Al at a dairy show. Over time our relationship progressed all the way to marriage. We've been happy together ever since" said Farmer Yumi.

"My flashback beacon can show you what happened" said Madame Mask as the flashback of Chase meeting Skye began to play. The pups were shown in the Lookout with Ryder & Skye.

"Pups this is Skye. She's the newest member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"Nice to meet you" said Skye.

"I'm Chase" said Chase.

"I'm Marshall" said Marshall.

"What job do you have?" asked Chase.

"Air rescues. I love flying. This is a dream come true for me" said Skye.

"Cool. It's nice to have a girl on the team" said Marshall.

"Thanks" said Skye.

"You're free to go now guys" said Ryder.

Chase, Marshall & Skye went out to play. Chase kept staring at Skye fawning over her beauty.

"Are you OK Chase?" asked Marshall.

"Yes. I've fallen in love with Skye" said Chase.

"That's sweet" said Marshall.

"I'll wait a bit before making my move. I'm not in any rush" said Chase.

"Good idea" said Marshall.

The pups continued to play with each other. Chase couldn't stop thinking about Skye & spent the rest of the day thinking about her. The flashback ended at this point.

"I can't believe how long ago that was. Time goes by quite fast" said Chase.

"It sure does. Sometimes it feels like just yesterday when I joined the PAW Patrol" said Skye.

"Wait Skye I thought you were hallucinating" said Tracker.

"Maybe the sandwich's effects have worn off" said Elias.

Now the other flashback is playing" said Madame Mask as the flashback of Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi began to play. Bettina & Farmer Yumi were shown walking through the dairy show.

"Look at all these cows Bettina. Winning the award will be tough this year" said Farmer Yumi.

Bettina mooed. As they walked along they accidentally walked into another farmer & his cow.

"Sorry about that" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's OK" said Farmer Al

"Looks like we're both in the best dairy competition" said Farmer Yumi.

"We sure are. Bessie is 1 of my best cows. I can always rely on her for all my dairy" said Farmer Al.

"Bettina's the same. Without her It'd take longer to get dairy produce ready" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm Al" said Farmer Al as he extended his hand.

"I'm Yumi" said Farmer Yumi as she shook Farmer Al's hand.

"Where do you live?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Near Adventure Bay. My farm is less than an hour away from town" said Farmer Al.

"My farm is a lot closer. It's near the main area of town itself" said Farmer Yumi.

"Nice. Well I guess I'll see you later" said Farmer Al.

"You will. Bye" said Farmer Yumi as she & Farmer Al went their separate ways. They thought about each other as they walked along not realising their true feelings for each other. The flashback ended at this point.

"Sometimes I wish I could relive that moment" said Farmer Yumi.

Suddenly the flashback beacon started glitching.

"That's not good" said Madame Mask.

"It's not supposed to do that is it?" asked Elias.

"No not at all" said Madame Mask as a flashback of the talent show appeared.

"Is that Marshall's talent competition incident?" asked Elias.

"Yes, it is. It must be a glitch" said Madame Mask.

"Perhaps we should turn the beacon off so Marshall doesn't feel embarrassed" said Elias.

Madame Mask pressed the power button but nothing happened.

"Looks like we have to watch it" said Elias as the flashback began. It started with everyone in Adventure Bay gathering near city hall for the talent show. Marshall became nervous as the PAW Patrol got on stage.

"I hope Rubble gets here soon. I'm not sure if I can do this by myself" said Marshall.

"You'll be OK Marshall. Don't let your fear get to you" said Ryder.

"I hope he won't be too long trying to fix Farmer Al's pipes" said Marshall.

"He'll be back soon" said Ryder.

"Let's give a round of applause to the PAW Patrol band" said Mayor Goodway as the pups began to perform. Marshall tried to spot Rubble but didn't see him anywhere.

"I hope he gets here soon" said Marshall.

As the song continued to play Marshall stood quietly feeling nervous. Everyone became concerned.

"So… Many… People… Watching… Me" stammered Marshall as he peed himself. Everyone gasped as they looked on in shock.

"Marshall peed himself" said Alex as he started laughing. Soon everyone else except the PAW Patrol were laughing. Marshall ran off crying while Ryder grabbed the microphone seething with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU EMARRASS MARSHALL LIKE THIS. YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED. OBVIOUSLY, HE'S NOT USED TO SINGING IN PUBLIC & BY LAUGHING YOU MADE IT WORSE. THANKS FOR RUINING THE TALENT SHOW" yelled Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout leaving everyone sitting in silence as they began to regret laughing. Marshall had locked himself in his pup house.

"I can't believe that just happened" said Ryder.

"Me either. That response was uncalled for" said Chase.

"Marshall probably won't ever sing in public again" said Rocky.

"I doubt he'll show his face around town anymore" said Skye.

"I hope everyone in town is pleased with themselves. Their behaviour was disgusting" said Zuma.

Rubble soon returned to the Lookout in his rig.

"Why aren't you guys at the talent show?" asked Rubble.

"Marshall got stage fright & peed himself while we were on stage. Everyone laughed at him & now he's locked himself in his pup house" said Ryder.

"That's horrible. I never would've thought that would happen" said Rubble.

"Me either" said Ryder.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. If I had none of this would've happened" said Rubble.

"It's not your fault Rubble. Don't blame yourself. Let's take it easy for the rest of the day" said Ryder as he & the pups went inside to eat lunch. The flashback ended at this point.

"Poor Marshall. I can't believe he was embarrassed like that" said Elias.

"Me either. I didn't think anyone in town would ever do that" said Angel.

The flashback beacon then began to show the tulip incident.

"This must be Skye's attack on Mayor Humdinger. Try turning off the beacon again. Maybe this time it'll work" said Elias.

Madame Mask pressed the power button again but nothing happened & the flashback began to play. It started with the PAW Patrol trying to use Mr Squeakums as bait to lure away the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

"Thanks for the help Skye" said Ryder.

"Make sure Mr Squeakums doesn't get damaged. I don't trust those kittens" said Skye.

"I'll make sure Mr Squeakums doesn't get broken" said Ryder as Mr Squeakums was set down. The KCC started chasing Mr Squeakums as he ran around. It went over to Mayor Humdinger.

"A stupid toy won't stop me. The PAW Patrol will have to do better than that" said Mayor Humdinger as he stood on Mr Squeakums & broke him.

"Let's continue sabotaging Mayor Goodway" said Mayor Humdinger as they returned to the flower bed with Garbie. Garbie continued eating the flowers.

"They're at it again guys" said Ryder.

"It'll take more than a toy to stop me" said Mayor Humdinger.

Skye became upset when she saw that Mr Squeakums was broken.

"NO MR SQUEAKUMS" cried Skye as she burst into tears.

"I can get you another mouse toy Skye" said Ryder.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THAT WAS A GIFT FROM MY MOTHER. IT'S ALL THAT REMINDS ME OF HER. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAYOR HUMDINGER" screamed Skye as she charged at Mayor Humdinger & began biting & scratching him.

"YOU DESERVE THIS" screamed Skye.

"GET THIS CRAZY PUP OFF ME" yelled Mayor Humdinger.

The kittens tried to intervene but Skye used her jetpack to avoid them. Everyone was horrified at Skye's outburst. Skye continued to attack Mayor Humdinger for a little while longer. Once she was finished Mayor Humdinger was covered in blood, bruises, cuts & gashes.

"You're crazy. I'm reporting this incident" said Mayor Humdinger.

YOU DESERVED EVERY BLOW. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF I DESTROYED 1 OF YOUR VALUED POSSESSIONS. YOU HAVE NO HEART" screamed Skye.

"I'm out of here. I'm not letting myself get hurt any further" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens returned to Foggy Bottom. Garbie was returned to Farmer Yumi.

"Now the flowers won't get ruined" said Skye.

"They already are. In your rage you burned them with your jetpack. This is all that's left" said Mayor Goodway as she showed everyone the burnt remains of the flowers. Skye burst into tears yet again.

"If it wasn't for that jerk the flowers would still be OK" said Skye through her tears.

"Looks like I'll have to wait for next year's competition. Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Mayor Goodway.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Let's get back to the Lookout" said Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout. The flashback ended at this point.

"That was brutal. I wouldn't want to make Skye that mad" said Elias.

"Me either. That's 1 of the most brutal assaults I've ever seen" said Angel.

"I wish I never interfered with the flowers. If I'd known how Skye would've reacted I wouldn't have done that" said Mayor Humdinger.

The flashback beacon then showed a flashback of the rescue mission to retrieve the Pup Fu scroll.

"This must've been what caused Farmer Yumi to close her dojo" said Elias as the flashback began to play. Marshall was trying to get the scroll back from the kittens.

"Give it back. That belongs to Farmer Yumi" said Marshall.

"Not anymore. It's ours now" said Mayor Humdinger.

"No, it's not" said Marshall as he attempted to take the scroll back. At 1 point, Marshall jumped in the air to grab it but he was tripped causing the scroll to roll away.

"Get that scroll" said Mayor Humdinger as Marshall, himself & the kittens chased after it. Marshall soon retrieved it.

"I got it" said Marshall.

Suddenly the Kitten Catastrophe Crew surrounded him.

"Give up. You're not taking the scroll" said Marshall.

"Just watch us" said Mayor Humdinger as the kittens tried to snatch it. At 1 point the scroll was knocked out of Marshall's paws causing it to roll towards the water.

"OH NO" cried Marshall as he, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens chased after the scroll. Unfortunately, it went into the water. Marshall retrieved it & opened it to make sure it was OK. The scroll fell apart from water damage the moment he opened it.

"Look what you've done. Because of you the scroll is ruined" said Marshall.

"This isn't what we wanted. You should've just given us the scroll" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You should've just left it alone. Sensei Yumi won't be happy about this" said Marshall as he regrouped with the rest of the PAW Patrol.

"What happened to the scroll?" asked Ryder.

"It got ruined from falling in the water" said Marshall.

Everyone gasped. They knew the situation was bad.

"That's not good. We better let Sensei Yumi know" said Ryder as the PAW Patrol returned to Adventure Bay. The flashback ended at this point.

"If only the scroll didn't get destroyed. I just wanted to help the kittens with their Cat Jitsu" said Mayor Humdinger.

"If you'd asked me to teach you that wouldn't have happened" said Farmer Yumi.

The flashback beacon then showed the Foggy Bottom Boomers bombing Adventure Bay. It started with Mayor Humdinger & the Foggy Bottom Boomers leaving the court.

"I can't believe we lost to a bunch of pups. That can't be possible" said Mayor Humdinger.

"They were too good for us" said Boomer #1.

"They did better than we expected" said Boomer #2.

"We'll beat them next time if we practice" said Boomer #3.

"I have a better idea. Let's use these to bomb the town" said Boomer #4 as he revealed basketball shaped bombs.

"I can't wait to see how much damage they cause" said Boomer #5.

The Paw Patrol returned to the Lookout feeling happy that they won.

"Well done guys" said Ryder.

"Once again we beat Foggy Bottom" said Chase.

"I'm glad I made the winning shot" said Marshall.

"I wish I wasn't pulled out of the game" said Rocky.

"I had fun. We should do this more often" said Rubble.

"Me too. We don't get to do stuff like this very often" said Skye.

"I hope my tail recovers soon" said Zuma.

Suddenly several loud bangs were heard taking everyone by surprise.

"What was that?" asked Ryder as his Pup Pad began to ring. Mayor Goodway was calling.

"Hi Mayor Goodway" said Ryder.

"RYDER THE TOWN IS BEING BOMBED. YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" screamed Mayor Goodway.

"We're on our way" said Ryder as he & the pups went to see what was happening.

"Woah look at all this mess" said Ryder as he & the pups saw that the water tower & several buildings had been damaged. Water was flowing wildly & the buildings started to crumble.

"Let's fix this mess. The sooner we do the better" said Ryder as he & the pups got to work. It took almost all day for repairs to be completed.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Mayor Goodway.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Chase started to notice orange fractals everywhere. He investigated them before reporting on them.

"Whatever these orange things were caused the damage" said Chase.

"Let's see if we can figure out who's responsible" said Ryder as he & the PAW Patrol went around collecting orange fragments. They returned to the Lookout after finding as many fragments as possible. When they were pieced together they formed a basketball shaped device.

"That's weird. I don't know who made this" said Ryder.

"Hopefully we'll figure out who's responsible" said Chase as the flashback ended.

"To think it took this long to uncover the truth" said Elias.

"If I'd known about their plan I never would've let them play. I can't believe how long they got away with it" said Mayor Humdinger.

Suddenly the flashback beacon started shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Elias.

"Oh no it's about to show the worst moment of my life: The day Lord Morpheus made 20 evil clones of me" said Madame Mask as the flashback began to play. Lord Morpheus was shown using a DNA sample from Madame Mask to clone her.

"Now I can finally put my plan together" said Lord Morpheus.

"STOP IT. THIS IS CRAZY. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" screamed Madame Mask.

"Think again" said Lord Morpheus as he used the DNA sample to make 20 evil clones of Madame Mask. Madame Mask watched in horror at what was unfolding.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS WILL BE" yelled Madame Mask.

"It'll be bad for you but not for me. Now do my bidding my army" said Lord Morpheus.

"Yes, Lord Morpheus" said the clones as they headed out to cause trouble.

"You've made a big mistake. You won't get away with this" said Madame Mask.

"I already have. Nothing can stop me now" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed like a maniac. Madame Mask ran away to try & fix the problem.

"I have to stop Lord Morpheus before it's too late. The fate of the world depends on it" said Madame Mask as the flashback ended.

"That's a lot of clones. As long as we stand together & fight to the best of our ability we can stop them" said Elias.

"That's right. Lord Morpheus won't get away with this if we have anything to say about it" said Angel.

The flashback beacon began to show a series of other flashbacks in rapid succession.

"This must be everything Lord Morpheus has changed" said Elias as the flashbacks appeared. The flashbacks included soccer being banned after the game between Adventure Bay & Foggy Bottom, Chase's spy gear getting restricted after a drone destroyed the oil tanker during the oil spill, a mission being cancelled due to the PAW Patrol getting sick & Jake closing the ski resort after a real snow monster appeared.

"That's a lot of events that have changed. Lord Morpheus must be stopped no matter what" said Elias.

"We better give this thing some space" said Madame Mask.

"Good idea. Otherwise we'll be distracted too easily" said Elias.

Madame Mask hid the flashback beacon in the basement before returning to the others.

"OK I've hidden it" said Madame Mask.

"Shall we get going now?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Let's put the Gender Blender into action. Stand still Marshall" said Suzan as she used the Gender Blender to make Marshall female.

"This feels weird. My voice is higher now" said Marshall.

"Can the effects be reversed" asked Elias.

"Yes. Watch this" said Suzan as she turned Marshall back into a male.

"That's cool" said Marshall.

"My turn. I can't wait to see how I look as a girl" said Elias.

"You're about to find out" said Suzan as she turned Elias & Marshall into girls. Marshall remained mostly the same except for a higher voice & a slightly different body shape. Elias' hair was longer & she was now wearing a green, white & yellow dress with blue & red stilettos. Everyone stared in awe at Elias.

"You look stunning Elias" said Carlos.

"You sure do. I can't believe my eyes" said Night Ryder.

"I'm speechless" said Ryder.

"So, this is what it's like to be a girl. It feels amazing" said Elias.

"You look pretty as a girl" said Angel.

"Thanks" said Elias.

"They're right. You're really hot" said Monty.

"Who's next?" asked Suzan.

"Can I try it out?" asked Angel.

"OK" said Suzan as she made Angel male. Her voice deepened & her body shape also changed.

"This feels interesting. I never would've expected to have ever been given this opportunity" said Angel.

"Keep in mind we need to all be female to fool the Daughters De Los Muertos" said Suzan.

"Good idea" said Elias.

Suzan returned Angel to normal & made Rocky female.

"This feels weird. I can't believe I'm a girl now" said Rocky.

Suzan then turned Chase, Rubble, Tracker & Zuma into girls.

"This is weird" said Chase.

"You're telling me" said Rubble.

"I don't know what to think" said Tracker.

"Now I know how it feels to be a girl" said Zuma.

Suzan then turned the male DARK Patrol pups into girls.

"You all look great. I can see the difference" said Night Ryder.

"Thanks" said the DARK Patrol.

"Now it's Apollo's turn" said Suzan as she changed Apollo's gender.

"This is cool" said Apollo.

"Now for everyone else except uncle Horace" said Suzan as everyone else became female. Their hair grew longer, their clothes changed & their voices got higher.

"I look interesting" said Carlos.

"I look pretty flashy" said Jake.

"I dig this style" said Night Ryder.

"This looks good on me" said Ryder.

"Now we just need to let Suzan do your outfits" said Mayor Humdinger.

Suzan got to work making outfits for everyone. It only took her half an hour to finish.

"OK they're ready. Try them on" said Suzan.

Everyone proceeded to put their new outfits on.

"Wow I look so pretty" said Marshall as she admired her red dress.

"I love my dress. It's beautiful" said Elias as she admired her yellow dress & purple heels. The pups & kittens wore outfits based on their main colour, Carlos wore orange, Jake wore green, Night Ryder wore black & Ryder wore white amongst all the other outfits.

"Perfect. Time to find the Daughters De Los Muertos" said Suzan as she checked her map.

"I can't wait to see what fashion they're into" said Elias.

"I found their hideout. The abandoned bakery is a few blocks away" said Suzan.

"Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone got in the PAW Patroller & drove to the bakery.

"Are we dealing with the Shoguns today as well?" asked Elias.

"No, we'll deal with them tomorrow" said Suzan.

"OK let's do this" said Elias as they got out of the PAW Patroller & knocked on the abandoned bakery's door. A 16-year-old girl answered the door. She wore a seafoam green dress, white sunglasses & sandals & had blonde hair. It was Lucy & Lynn's sister Leni.

"Leni is that you?" asked Lynn.

"There you guys are. I've been wondering where you went" said Leni.

"Me too. So far, I've only found you & Lucy. Except for Lily & our parents everyone else is lost in the city. Why did you come here?" asked Lynn.

"I love fashion. This is my favourite type of place" said Leni.

"Are you aware that an evil gang owns this place?" asked Marshall.

"Leni was never the smartest person around" said Lucy.

"What do you mean by evil?" asked Leni.

"The owners are part of a gang war that's tearing the city apart. We're trying to stop the war before it gets out of hand" said Elias.

"That's horrible. Perhaps I could play double agent" said Leni.

"It'd be better if you joined us. That way we can search for the others while taking down the other gangs" said Lynn.

"Good idea" said Leni.

"Who's the leader?" asked Elias.

"Some woman that apparently committed a school shooting before committing suicide & becoming the undead leader of the Daughters De Los Muertos" said Leni.

"That sounds like Angela Murray" said Elias.

"How is that possible?" asked Ryder.

"It shouldn't be" said Carlos.

"I hope she doesn't recognise us. That would be bad" said Katie.

"I'll show you where she is" said Leni as she let everyone inside. Various clothing items & displays could be seen everywhere.

"This place is huge" said Elias.

"It certainly is. It's the biggest fashion store in town" said Leni.

"I have no idea why a gang would be into fashion" said Lynn.

"Well there have been gangs that were into pop music, LARPing & Lucha Libre. I'm not too surprised" said Elias.

"Angela's in the basement. You'll have to get on the runway & impress her" said Leni.

Everyone went down to the basement. Angela was there sitting by the runway.

"Hey Angela, these guys wish to show off their outfits that Suzan Hinako designed" said Leni.

"I see. Some of you look familiar" said Angela.

"We just have familiar faces" said Elias.

"I can't say I've ever met you before" said Ryder.

"Me either" said Carlos.

"There are lots of people who look like us" said Katie.

"Whatever you say. Show me what you got" said Angela.

"I'm going 1ST" said Marshall as she walked down the runway & posed before blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Very good. That walk gave you personality" said Angela.

"Thanks" said Marshall.

"My turn" said Elias as she walked down the runway swaying her hips. At the end of the runway she posed & rotated to give a full view of her dress.

"That was good. By rotating you showed off the whole outfit" said Angela.

"Thanks" said Elias.

"My turn" said Skye as she walked down the runway strutting her stuff. Chase watched lovingly as Skye posed.

"Well done. You have a lot of creativity" said Angela.

"Well done Skye" said Chase.

"Thanks" said Skye.

"My turn" said Everest as she walked down the runway. Marshall watched lovingly as Everest posed.

"Well done. You have lots of elegance & grace" said Angela.

"Thanks" said Everest.

"I'm next" said Tracker as she got on the runway. As she posed she tried to impress Catalina.

"That was interesting. I've never seen that before" said Angela.

"It was quite fascinating" said Carlos.

"Thanks" said Tracker as she looked at Catalina. Catalina appeared indifferent which Tracker noticed.

"Are you OK Tracker?" asked Carlos.

"I'm trying to think of how to impress Catalina" said Tracker.

"Just be yourself. That's the best way to get noticed" said Carlos.

"OK" said Tracker.

1 by 1 everyone else took their turns. Angela was impressed by all of them.

"Well done. You all did great. You're in" said Angela.

"Perfect. Now there's only 1 thing left to do" said Suzan.

"What's that?" asked Angela.

Suzan used her Gender Blender to return everyone to normal again.

"Prepare to be beaten again" said Suzan.

Angela was shocked. She suddenly recognised everyone.

"I thought I knew you all from somewhere. I can't believe I didn't initially notice" said Angela.

"This is the last time you'll mess with us" said Elias.

"This time you're under attack & not us" said Ryder.

"You'll regret what you did" said Carlos.

"Time for you to face the consequences" said Katie.

"That's what you think" said Angela as she whistled.

"Lucifear come here" said Angela.

An entity like Madame Mask appeared. The only difference was that she had a skull shaped purple gem on her chest, a skull mask & was wearing a witch outfit.

"Bring back everyone I killed so that they can bring a world of pain on these guys" said Angela.

Lucifear summoned 25 kids & 4 adults. They were the people Angela had murdered.

"This is insane" said Elias.

"Don't worry you won't suffer for long" said Angela.

"Over my dead body" said Elias.

The undead rushed forward. Everyone else got their weapons & engaged in battle. The 25 undead kids were quickly dealt with due to them having no experience in martial arts or weaponry. The 4 adults put up a better fight but were still taken down anyways.

"I can't believe we're fighting a group of people who were once our friends" said Elias.

"Angela must've brainwashed them. That's the only explanation" said Ryder.

Soon only Angela remained.

"You're finished Angela" said Elias.

"I brought them back to life. Technoguise hacked the flashback beacon to cause those altered events to appear. Even if Angela goes down there are still lots more you have to deal with" said Lucifear.

"We'll take them down" said Elias as everyone set upon Angela. Angela put up a decent fight but she was quickly overpowered & defeated. Everyone became relieved when she finally went down.

"I'm glad that's over with" said Elias.

"You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war. This is far from over" said Lucifear as she left.

"Looks like we're done here" said Elias.

"I sense a lot of hostile forces throughout the city" said Madame Mask.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"We should get some rest so that we don't let things go from bad to worse. Tomorrow we go after the Shoguns. Farmer Yumi you'll need your martial arts gear to train the kittens. Anyways I found a flashback of how Katie & Ryder met" said Madame Mask as she pulled out her flashback beacon. It was recess during the 1ST day of school in 1ST grade at Adventure Bay Elementary. Katie was playing on the swing set by herself when a boy approached.

"That's my swing" said the boy.

"I don't see your name on it" said Katie.

"I don't care. Get off" said the boy.

"No" said Katie.

The boy proceeded to throw Katie off the swing. She ended up with a grazed elbow.

"Why did you do that?" asked Katie.

"Because you didn't get off my swing" said the boy.

Katie started crying as she walked off. Ryder was playing in the sandbox when Katie walked by. He went to ask her what had happened.

"Are you OK?" asked Ryder.

"No. That boy over there pushed me off the swing & gave me a grazed elbow" said Katie.

"What a jerk. I'm going to make him apologise" said Ryder.

"No don't you'll only get hurt" said Katie.

"He's not getting away with this" said Ryder as he walked over to the boy.

"You need to apologise for pushing her off the swing" said Ryder.

"You can't tell me what to do" said the boy.

"If you don't apologise I'm telling the teacher" said Ryder.

The boy got off the swing & pushed Ryder to the ground.

"Nobody tells me what to do" said the boy.

"I'm telling the teacher" said Ryder as he began walking away. The boy grabbed Ryder's arm to stop him.

"You're not going anywhere. Time to teach you a lesson" said the boy.

Ryder proceeded to punch the boy in the face. The boy began crying as a result.

"What was that for?" asked the boy through his tears.

"You started it. You should've apologised" said Ryder.

The boy walked over to Katie.

"I'm sorry for pushing you off the swing" said the boy.

"Thanks" said Katie.

The boy walked off feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Katie" said Katie.

"I'm Ryder. Nice to meet you" said Ryder.

"Do you want to play together?" asked Katie.

"OK" said Ryder.

Katie & Ryder went to play on the seesaw. At the end of recess, they went to the nurse's office to get Katie's elbow cleaned up. The flashback ended at this point.

"That was sweet. Who was that kid? I've never seen him before" said Elias.

"He moved away at the end of the school year. None of us have contacted him since" said Ryder.

"If he was still at our school acting like that I'd give him a taste of his own medicine. He looks like a jerk" said Elias.

"If he did that to me now I'd go Chuck Norris on him" said Katie.

"He'd be sorry to mess with a martial artist" said Ryder.

"I noticed how much you admired Katie when she was on the runway Ryder. It made me curious. Are you also a martial artist? Asked Madame Mask.

"Not really. Usually I only mentor the pups when they practice Pup Fu" said Ryder.

"Are you in love with Katie?" whispered Madame Mask.

"Yes" said Ryder.

"If you want to impress her perhaps you could learn some martial arts from her. I have 1 more flashback about Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger meeting" said Madame Mask as another flashback began. Mayor Goodway & Mayo Humdinger were in school walking in different directions with school supplies in their arms. Neither of them were paying much attention to their surroundings & ended up walking into each other. Their stuff proceeded to fall to the floor. Their eyes met after they picked their stuff up.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there" said Mayor Goodway.

"Me either" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I better get to class. See you around" said Mayor Goodway.

"Bye" said Mayor Humdinger as they went their separate ways. Neither of them seemed to realise that they'd fallen in love with each other. The flashback ended at this point.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other from so long ago" said Elias.

"Now you do" said Mayor Humdinger before Lord Morpheus appeared on the TV.

"Hello mortals. The next landmark to fall will be the Washington Monument. The next event to be changed will be when a race was left unfinished because of soap causing damage & injuries. See you later" said Lord Morpheus as the TV shut off.

"That must be referring to the race Alex & the PAW Patrol had. I hope the outcome won't be too harsh" said Elias.

"Me too. Alex is OK. He's with a group of heroes wearing pyjamas" said Madame Mask.

"Who would they be?" asked Elias.

"I believe they're known as the PJ Masks" said Madame Mask.

"OK. Let's get out of here" said Elias.

Everyone got back in the PAW Patroller & returned to Chloe's house. The TV turned on once they arrived & a news broadcast was playing.

"Today's top story: The Washington Monument has fallen but 1ST the Daughters De Los Muertos have been defeated. It's been rumoured that the leader was Adventure Bay Elementary School shooter Angela Murray. It's unknown if that's true though. With another gang down the gang war has reduced in severity" said the news anchor.

"What a crazy day It's been. I never would've expected us to deal with Angela again" said Elias.

"Me too. I don't know what to think of it" said Ryder.

"If today has proven anything it's that we'll be dealing with just about anything. I can't imagine what else is in store for us" said Carlos.

"Me either. We'll just have to wait & see" said Katie.

"I predict us gaining more allies in the coming days" said Madame Mask.

"That's good. The more allies we have the better our chances are of being victorious" said Elias.

"Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" said Madame Mask.

Everyone ate dinner before watching some TV. Later as they went to bed they thought about the events of the day.

" _Today was crazy. If Angela Murray was part of this gang war anything could be. Time will tell what else we encounter"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep. Meanwhile in Lord Morpheus' lair yours truly was annoyed.

"4 gangs have already fallen. Time to send in the Notorious 9" said Lord Morpheus as he contacted the 9 members of said gang.

"Hello everyone. I need your help" said Lord Morpheus.

"Anything for you great Lord Morpheus" said the Notorious 9.

"I need you to stop a group of animals & people who are messing up my plans" said Lord Morpheus.

"We'll take care of them" said the Notorious 9.

"Good. Sleep well pups because tomorrow the Notorious 9 are coming after you" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed like a maniac.


	7. Chapter 7: Sparring & Shinobies

The next morning everyone woke up & had breakfast. Elias was feeling optimistic about their progress.

"We're doing good so far. If things go smoothly the rest of the gangs should be a breeze to get through" said Elias.

"You just recited Chekhov's gun" said Suzan.

"What does that mean?" asked Elias.

"Trying to sound reassuring might end up getting our hopes too high" said Suzan.

"Whatever you say" said Elias.

"Let's go down to the gym to train for the Shoguns" said Olivia.

Everyone headed into the basement & were surprised to see a gym in there.

"How long has this been in here?" asked Elias.

"Quite a while. Me & William built it to train future fighters" said Olivia.

"Let's get training" said Elias.

Rio went over to Cali.

"Hey Cali, can I ask you something?" asked Rio.

"What is it?" asked Cali.

"Can we spar? Our mothers know each other. They're friends" said Rio.

"What's your mother's name?" asked Cali.

"Christine. She's a boxer with light blue fur" said Rio.

"Where is she now?" asked Cali.

"Probably travelling around the world" said Rio.

"That's cool. I bet she's seen lots of amazing things" said Cali.

"She sure has. Can we practice together? I can show you how good I am" said Rio.

"OK" said Cali as she & Rio got on the sparring mat. They bowed to each other before beginning the match. They both showed impressive skill as they laid into each other. Cali won after 15 minutes of throwing punches.

"You're good. Your skills are amazing" said Rio.

"You're pretty good too" said Cali.

"Thanks" said Rio.

"Can we spar next Unikitty? I want to see what you practice" said Rubble.

"OK" said Unikitty as Rubble & her got on the sparring mat. Rubble executed Pup Fu while Unikitty executed punches with fiery rage. Rubble won after an intense battle.

"That was intense. I didn't expect to win" said Rubble.

"You have lots of skill in martial arts" said Unikitty.

"Thanks. Do you use a particular style?" asked Rubble.

"Not really. I only fight when I need to as a last resort" said Unikitty.

"You look cute when you're mad" said Rubble.

"Thanks" said Unikitty.

Zuma walked over to Rosaletta.

"Hey there hottie. How tough are you?" asked Zuma.

"I'll show you" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma got on the sparring mat. Zuma executed everything he knew in Pup Fu but Rosaletta still defeated him with Capupeira.

"What style is that?" asked Zuma.

"Capupeira. All the pups in the SAMBA Patrol use it" said Rosaletta.

"Cool" said Zuma.

"Hey Olivia when are your friends coming?" asked Chase.

"They'll be here soon" said Olivia.

"Are they tough?" asked Chase.

"Yes, they are. They're some of the best martial artists I know" said Olivia.

"Do they live in town?" asked Elias.

"Yes. They'll teach you all to be great martial artists" said Olivia.

"Hey Lynn, are you as strong as you are sexy?" asked Danny.

"Let's do this" said Lynn as Danny & her got on the mat. They both executed Lucha Libre moves with Danny coming out on top.

"That was fun. We should do that more often" said Danny.

"Indeed, we should" said Lynn.

"Want to go again?" asked Danny.

"Let everyone else have a turn" said Lynn.

"Hey muscle mutt can you want to spar with me?" asked Marsha.

"OK" said Manuel as he & Marsha got on the mat. Marsha won using her abilities in Cat Jitsu against Manuel's Pup Thai.

"You're good" said Manuel.

"Thanks. So are you" said Marsha.

"Thanks" said Manuel.

"Want a rematch aunt Chloe?" asked Cali.

"OK" said Chloe as Cali & her got on the mat. The 2 of them threw lots of punches at each other. Cali ultimately won.

"Well done Cali. You've come a long way" said Chloe.

"I learned from the best" said Cali.

"You want to have a rematch Skye?" asked Gidget.

"OK. This time it won't be as brutal" said Skye as Gidget & her got on the mat. Skye used her Pup Fu abilities to win.

"That was fun. It was better than the other day" said Gidget.

"It sure was. That was a crazy fight" said Skye.

"What are we all doing here?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned to see a black furred anthropomorphic cat with amber highlights. She had green eyes, pink skin & wore a yellow jumpsuit.

"Zamantha what are you doing here?" asked Logan as he blushed.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"I'm Zamantha Glendale, elite agent of Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactical Squadron or H.E.A.R.T.S for short. I'm here to teach Brazilian Jiujitsu to you guys. Who's my student?" asked Zamantha.

"I am" said Selena.

"OK let's get to it" said Zamantha.

"I'm also learning it" said Rocky.

"OK. Time to train you 2" said Zamantha as Rocky & Selena entered the ring.

"What's 1ST?" asked Rocky.

"1ST you need to get a good grip on your opponent" said Zamantha.

"OK" said Selena as she & Rocky gripped each other. Rocky had difficulty getting his grip as good as Selena's.

"I hope this works" said Rocky.

"Now let's focus on certain holds. Try to move out of each other's grip before they get you in a hold" said Zamantha.

Rocky & Selena tried to escape each other's grip. Selena had better success since Rocky's grip wasn't as good as hers.

"I'm at a disadvantage since I have paws & Selena has hands" said Rocky.

"I can fix that. The Human/Animaliser can turn humans to animals & vice versa" said Suzan as she turned Rocky human.

"That's better. Now practice should be easier" said Rocky.

"Try to escape each other's grip again" said Zamantha.

Rocky & Selena tried again. Rocky did better this time.

"That's more like it" said Rocky.

"OK not try throwing each other to the ground. It'll help get your opponent in a side guard" said Zamantha.

Rocky & Selena both practiced the move with both succeeding.

"You're both doing well so far" said Zamantha.

"Thanks" said Rocky & Selena.

"Next is submission holds. The most basic 1 is an Armbar" said Zamantha.

Rocky & Selena practiced the Armbar. Selena succeeded more times than Rocky did.

"We're doing well so far" said Rocky.

"We sure are" said Selena.

"Guys my friends are here" said Olivia as 4 people entered the basement.

"Everyone meet Akira, Kentaro, Uri & Yusuke" said Olivia.

"Hi" said Akira.

"Nice to meet you" said Kentaro.

"Hello" said Uri.

"Good morning" said Yusuke.

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Who teaches what?" asked Chase.

"I'm teaching sumo wrestling" said Kentaro.

"I'm teaching Muay Thai" said Uri.

"I'm teaching professional wrestling" said Yusuke.

"OK let's get started" said Chase while Akira helped Zamantha with Brazilian Jiujitsu.

"I'm 1ST. Show me the way Kentaro" said Rubble as he performed a sumo stomp.

"OK 1ST we'll focus on the stance. You'll need to stand on 2 feet" said Kentaro.

"That'll be tricky" said Rubble.

"I got you covered Rubble" said Suzan as she turned Rubble into a human.

"That's better" said Rubble.

"Keep a wide stance. It'll help defeat your opponent" said Kentaro.

Rubble got into a wide stance.

"Good. Now try & push me off the mat. You can only use your body weight. No punches, kicks or any other strikes" said Kentaro.

Rubble tried to push Kentaro off the mat but was unsuccessful.

"That was hard" said Rubble.

It's not all about brute strength" said Kentaro.

"What else do I need to know?" asked Rubble.

"Try slapping him" said Olivia.

"Am I allowed to do that?" asked Rubble.

"It's allowed in sumo wrestling" said Olivia.

Meanwhile Chase & Uri were practicing Muay Thai.

"What is Muay Thai? Is it like boxing?" asked Chase.

"It's a martial art like karate & Kung Fu" said Uri.

"Kickboxing too?" asked Chase.

"I suppose" said Uri.

"What's the 1ST step?" asked Chase.

"Get in the right stance by standing on 2 feet" said Uri.

"Here you go Chase" said Suzan as she made Chase human.

"Sweet. I should do better now" said Chase as he got into his stance.

"Kick your leg up while using your whole body to sustain more energy" said Uri.

Chase proceeded to kick his left leg up before doing the same with his right leg.

"Well done" said Uri.

"Thanks. What's the next step?" asked Chase.

"Now for arm strikes. Keep your arm straight as you swing & remember to use your whole body to sustain more energy" said Uri.

Chase proceeded to perform arm swings with both arms.

"You're doing well" said Uri.

"Thanks" said Chase.

Meanwhile Everest & Yusuke were practicing professional wrestling.

"OK get in your stance" said Yusuke.

Suzan turned Everest human before she got in her stance.

"OK I'm ready" said Everest.

"Try & pin me down" said Yusuke.

Everest attempted to pin Yusuke down but failed.

"Let's go over the basics. 1ST is where to grab your opponent. The best place to grab them is around their waist" said Yusuke.

Everest proceeded to grab Yusuke by the waist.

"Make sure you get a good grip so I can't break free & pin me down" said Yusuke.

Everest tried again & succeeded this time.

"Well done" said Yusuke.

"Thanks. I'm quite strong" said Everest as she flexed her muscles.

"You sure are. Let's move on. Next is submission holds. You have to try & in your opponent down & prevent them from escaping your hold" said Yusuke.

Everest pinned Yusuke down making sure he couldn't get up.

"You're doing well. I'm impressed" said Yusuke.

"Thanks" said Everest.

Meanwhile Farmer Yumi & the kittens were practicing Cat Jitsu & Pup Fu.

"Are you ready to begin?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes" said the kittens.

"OK let's start with basic moves. 1ST is arm strikes. Use your whole body to increase the power" said Farmer Yumi.

The kittens began swinging their front legs with intense power.

"Next is flying kicks. Run a few steps before jumping & kicking" said Farmer Yumi.

The kittens executed flying kicks with success.

"Good job you're doing well" said Farmer Yumi.

"Thanks" said the kittens.

"Hey Farmer Yumi, I discovered that your name translates to bow in English. Do you practice archery?" asked Marsha.

"Only occasionally" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK I was just curious. Do you come from a family of martial artists?" asked Marsha.

"Yes. Why are you speaking with an accent?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I just felt like it. Did your family have a rival that may have swapped the Pup Fu scroll with a phony?" asked Marsha.

"I don't think so. That scroll is the only 1 my family owned" said Farmer Yumi.

"My flashback beacon is showing a flashback of you Farmer Yumi" said Madame Mask.

"Let's see it" said Farmer Yumi as a flashback of her childhood began to play. Farmer Yumi looked to be about 10 years old & was learning Pup Fu from her mother Sing Na.

"Try & break this board in half Yumi" said Sing Na.

Farmer Yumi boke the board with an arm swipe.

"Well done. Your progress has impressed me" said Sing Na.

"I learned from the best" said Farmer Yumi.

"I have to show you something. Come with me" said Sing Na as she took Farmer Yumi inside. Sing Na retrieved a scroll from the living room cabinet.

"This scroll contains all the secrets of Pup Fu. I think it's time you learnt them" said Sing Na.

"Are you sure?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes: said Sing Na as she opened the scroll & showed it to Farmer Yumi. Farmer Yumi was left speechless.

"I can't believe I'm learning this. What an honour" said Farmer Yumi.

"I want you to have this" said Sing Na.

"Really?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Of course. You can teach anyone the way of Pup Fu. Guard this scroll with your heart. Don't let anyone steal it" said Sing Na.

"I'll never let it out of my sight" said Farmer Yumi.

"Good. Let's have lunch" said Sing Na as she & Farmer Yumi went to the kitchen to make their food. The flashback ended at this point.

"I can't believe how long it's been since then. I hope mum is watching over us feeling proud" said Farmer Yumi.

"Do you have any rivals? I checked Casey's police file & it said she was murdered by a guy named Futari" said Marsha.

"That name means evil to my family. I'll never forgive them for what they did" said Farmer Yumi as another flashback showed what had happened. It was a stormy day & Farmer Yumi & her parents were inside eating lunch.

"Hopefully the weather gets better soon" said Fang Yu.

"It will. The storm will be gone by tomorrow morning" said Sing Na.

"If it wasn't stormy I'd be playing outside" said Farmer Yumi.

Suddenly 3 people wearing martial arts gear burst into the house.

"Give us the scroll or else" said Meneki.

"You'll never get it" said Fang Yu.

"That's what you think" said Pawlawi.

"Don't let them get the scroll" said Sing Na.

"Give it up" said Icharu.

"No" said Farmer Yumi.

The Futari family began ransacking the house for the scroll. Farmer Yumi & her parents tried to fight them off.

"You're not stealing the scroll" said Fang Yu.

"Guess again" said Meneki as he drew a sword & began attacking Fang Yu with it. Fang Yu tried to fight back but soon succumbed to his injuries. Pawlawi & Sing Na struggled with each other.

"You'll never get your hands on the scroll" said Sing Na.

"Yes, we will. Too bad you won't be around to see s use it" said Pawlawi as she threw ninja stars at Sing Na. Sing Na tried to fight back but she also succumbed to her injuries. Icharu & Farmer Yumi struggled with each other.

"You won't escape alive" said Icharu.

"Yes, I will. You won't kill me" said Farmer Yumi as she found the scroll & ran away. The Futari family chased after her & tried to attack her. They soon cornered her at a cliff.

"Give us the scroll & we'll let you live" said Meneki.

"Liar. I know you're going to kill me" said Farmer Yumi.

"Don't make this any harder" said Pawlawi.

"You're not getting the scroll" said Farmer Yumi.

"We'll just have to kill you" said Icharu.

"That's not happening" said Farmer Yumi as she jumped off the cliff into the water below. She swam under the surface to avoid being seen. The Futari family left in anger at their failure to get the scroll. Farmer Yumi soon arrived on a beach. The scroll had been protected by her clothes.

"1 day I'll have my revenge. They better be ready. Soon they'll regret crossing my family" said Farmer Yumi as she left the beach to find a new home. The flashback ended at this point.

"I've been waiting a long time to exact revenge. They'll be sorry they ever crossed me" said Farmer Yumi.

"So that's how you arrived in Adventure Bay. You went undercover as a farmer. Anyways I've discovered that the leader of that family who also happens to be named Futari is part of a gang of criminals called the Notorious 9" said Marsha.

"They sound dangerous" said Elias.

"The 2ND member is Marco Blood. He murdered Zuma's previous owners" said Marsha.

"That's awful" said Elias.

"The next 2 are Siamese twins Called Elmina & Emily Bellamese. They're a tag team in wrestling" said Marsha.

"Hopefully we can take them down" said Elias.

"Next is a robot named S3NUBK. He was initially a military robot but after being struck by lightning he started using a bat to whack immigrants back to where they came from" said Marsha.

"That means all the racial minorities here are at risk of being attacked by him" said Elias.

"Next is a guy who cuts off important body parts named Jikko Suru" said Marsha.

"Who are the others?" asked Elias.

"There's a creature named Dream Weaver who turns dreams to nightmares, an arctic fox named Azuna Hayate & finally… Oh no you're not going to like this Elias" said Marsha.

"It's Aaron Zandresky isn't it?" asked Elias.

"Yes, it is" said Marsha.

"I don't know how he got out of jail. The FBI must be looking for him. I hope no other children have suffered at his hands. If he comes near us he'll be sorry" said Elias.

"I hate Azuna Hayate" said Suzan.

"Why?" asked Elias.

"This is why" said Suzan as she revealed a robotic leg.

"She cut my leg off. I've been after her ever since" said Suzan.

"Yikes. Looks like our crusade against these guys will be 1 giant revenge quest" said Elias.

"Correct. Futari & the Shoguns will fall 1ST. I will get revenge" said Farmer Yumi.

"It'll be like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. Not only will another gang fall but you'll be getting revenge for your family" said Elias.

"Correct. Let's continue training kittens" said Farmer Yumi.

Meanwhile Madame Mask & Ryder were talking to each other.

"Have you asked to spar with Katie yet Ryder?" asked Madame Mask.

"Not yet. I would've thought she'd be sparring with Suzan & I'd be sparring with Elias" said Ryder.

"Perhaps you can ask her now" said Madame Mask.

"Good idea" said Ryder as he went over to Katie.

"Hey Katie, can we spar?" asked Ryder.

"OK" said Katie as she & Ryder got on the mat.

"1ST try to find your opponent's weak spot & no I don't mean their genitals. Then once you do strike them there" said Katie.

"OK" said Ryder as he went to land a blow. Katie dodged it.

"Now for defensive manoeuvres. Move out of the way or block the attack" said Katie as she struck at Ryder. Ryder did his best to avoid her blows.

"Good job. Remember to use your whole body for momentum" said Katie.

Ryder used his whole body to gain momentum which impressed Katie.

"You're doing well" said Katie.

"Thanks. Who did you learn from?" asked Ryder.

"My father. It's in my family" said Katie.

"Cool. I bet you have lots of trophies from tournaments correct?" asked Ryder.

"That's right. They're on a shelf in the pet parlour" said Katie.

"You have to show me when we get back. I have experience too. I've been doing boxing for the last few years. I have lots of awards as well" said Ryder.

"That's amazing. I didn't know you had experience" said Katie.

"I haven't got the chance to show you guys yet. I'm still quite tough. Watch this" said Ryder as he got into his stance & performed a series of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Katie was impressed.

"That was excellent. I didn't know you were that good" said Katie.

"Thanks" said Ryder.

Meanwhile Cali & Tracker were practicing Lucha Libre.

"I'm ready for my next lesson senorita Cali" said Tracker.

"OK. Let's see what you've learnt 1ST" said Cali.

Tracker executed all the moves he already knew.

"OK let's learn some advanced moves" said Cali.

"What's 1ST?" asked Tracker.

"The Rolling Armbar. Place 1 arm behind your opponent's elbow & neck, place your right foot on their hip, roll back & perform an armbar" said Cali.

Tracker proceeded to execute a Rolling Armbar.

"That was hard. I'm glad I did it" said Tracker.

"Next is the Bow & Arrow. While your opponent is on the floor put both legs on their back & hook your arms on their head & legs" said Cali.

Tracker executed the move albeit with some difficulty.

"That was a cool move" said Tacker.

"Next is the Hurricanarana." said Cali.

"Show me the way" said Tracker.

"OK the 1ST thing-" said Cali before she was cut off by an argument between Danny & Ryder.

"I said sorry. What's your problem?" asked Danny.

"You sunk the PAW Patroller & got it torn up by a kraken" said Ryder.

"I was trying to do a stunt" said Danny.

"In the process you ruined our reputation" said Ryder.

"Not again. Is there a Yo-Kai behind this?" asked Elias.

Mayor Humdinger scanned Danny & Ryder & saw Dismarelda inspiriting them.

"Looks like Dismarelda is responsible" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm sick of being blamed for everything. When the crows attacked the town, when the alien's gravity beam got busted & when a satellite crashed into Rattlesnake Canyon you did nothing. I got blamed for stuff I never did" said Danny.

Ryder punched Danny in the face.

"I should've let you fall into the canyon when I had the chance" said Ryder as he stormed out of the basement.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU" yelled Danny as he grabbed Ryder & threw him in the Cage Of Carnage.

"YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Danny.

"NOT AS DEAD AS YOU'LL BE" yelled Ryder as they started to fight. Everyone watched in disbelief as Danny & Ryder laid into each other.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?" yelled Danny.

"I'M TOUGHER THAN A WANNABE LIKE YOU" yelled Ryder.

Danny & Ryder continued to fight for 10 minutes. They were soon covered in blood, bruises, cuts, gashes & other injuries. Elias stormed into the cage & slapped them both in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Danny.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Ryder.

"GET IT TOGETHER YOU 2. LORD MORPHEUS IS BEHIND THIS. HE'S TRYING TO TEAR US APART. STOP ACTING LIKE 3-YEAR-OLDS & LOOK AT THE BIGGER PICTURE" yelled Elias.

"THE BIG PICTURE? THE BIG PICTURE IS THAT RYDER HAS BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FROM THE START. I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOOKED UP TO YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BRAT WITH HIS ON RESCUE TEAM THAT HAS THE COLLECTIVE IQ O A WALNUT. I'M SICK OF BEING SCAPEGOATED. THE FILM FESTIVAL & SPORTS DAY GOT CANCELLED BECAUSE OUR N***** OF A MAYOR WANTED YOU TO FIND CHICKALETTA" yelled Danny.

Everyone gasped at what Danny said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Elias.

"YOU HEARD ME" yelled Danny.

Elias grabbed Danny by the throat & glared angrily at him.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" yelled Elias.

Danny broke free from Elias' grip & knocked him down.

"TRY ME" yelled Danny.

"WITH PLEASURE" yelled Elias as he started fighting with Danny. Elias quickly got the upper hand & pounded Danny relentlessly since Danny had used so much energy fighting Ryder. Danny soon ended up getting bloodier. Elias grabbed Danny & glared at him.

"Either you apologise or I'll continue beating you up" said Elias.

"Fine you win" said Danny.

"Good" said Elias as he released Danny. Danny, Elias & Ryder exited the cage. Danny had 1ST aid administered to him by Marshall before he addressed everyone.

"I want to apologise. I know I've done some stupid things in the past & that I was impulsive, reckless & was putting everyone's health & safety at risk. I'm sorry for not thinking about the consequences. I also apologise for what I just said. I had no right to say that vile word & I feel embarrassed for doing it. Please forgive me everyone" said Danny.

"You're forgiven. Please don't ever use that word again" said Mayor Goodway.

"I won't" said Danny.

"Anyways kittens let's continue training" said Farmer Yumi.

"Let's continue" said the kittens.

"The next move is the disappear/reappear technique. Now you see me & now you don't" said Farmer Yumi did a few hand gestures before entering a phoenix stance & disappeared with a backflip.

"That was cool. Let's try it" said Marsha.

The kittens performed the move & were amazed at the result.

"Next is a technique called send in the clones. Who is who I ask of you?" asked Farmer Yumi as she performed some gestures & made a dozen clones of herself.

"That's awesome. Let's try it" said Marsha.

Once again, the kittens were amazed at the result they got.

"Look at all these clones" said Marsha.

"You're all so beautiful" said Tabby as he stared at the clones.

"Don't get too excited Tabby" said Marsha.

"You all look good" said Tabby.

"Be calm Tabby. You'll find your lover 1 day. Continue please Farmer Yumi" said Zena.

"OK next is the speed of sound move" said Farmer Yumi as she moved at such a fast pace that it appeared as if she wasn't moving at all.

"That's incredible" said Marsha.

"Is there a decoy move?" asked Tabby.

"Correct. Watch this" said Farmer Yumi as she made a decoy appear to take damage for her.

"That'll come in handy" said Marsha.

"Time to defeat the Shoguns. We need to think of a plan" said Farmer Yumi.

"Where do they hang out?" asked Elias.

"In a Chinese restaurant. We need to get past the guards. Can you seduce them Leni?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes, I can" said Leni.

"OK once you do that we'll sneak in through the back & reach the rooftop. Futari is holding a wedding there & his bride is a 17-year-old girl named Lori" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's our sister. He's dead if he lays his hands on her" said Lynn.

"He won't" said Elias.

"Good" said Leni.

"If he does I'll take him down like so" said Danny as he executed a few martial arts moves.

"Looks like my brother is in love" said Ace.

"I didn't know you were related" said Elias.

"We do look similar" said Ace.

"True. Still I never would've guessed" said Elias.

"OK kittens, Louds & Sorensons you're coming with me. Everyone else shall continue training" said Farmer Yumi.

"Good luck" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias" said Farmer Yumi as she & her group left. Everyone else continued training. Soon the group that left had crept to the restaurant & hid behind a bush.

"OK Operation Okuyama Vengeance is in motion" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Go for it Leni" said Farmer Yumi.

"I hope this works" said Leni as she walked over to the guards.

"Hi. Do I need to make reservations to eat here?" asked Leni.

"Wow you're very pretty" said the 1ST guard.

"Thanks. I take pride in my appearance" said Leni.

"How about we go somewhere private?" said the guard.

"Oh, you're a horny man I see" said Leni.

"Come on let's make love. I'll use protection" said the guard.

"Good thinking" said Leni.

"I'm getting bored with this job. I quit. What's your name sexy?" asked the guard.

"I'm Leni. What's your name?" asked Leni.

"I'm Hiromita" said Hiromita.

"Let's get busy" said Leni as she went with Hiromita to find somewhere private to have sex.

"I wish I was that lucky with the ladies" said the 2ND guard.

"OK let's move" said farmer Yumi as she & the others headed towards the back of the restaurant. They opened the back door & crept inside.

"Try not to be too loud or we'll be caught" said Farmer Yumi.

"Nobody usually sees me coming anyways" said Lucy.

"Let's search for the basement" said Farmer Yumi as everyone kept looking for the basement entry.

"Maybe there's a lever we have to pull" said Danny.

The lever to the basement was under the reservation desk.

"Here it is" said Farmer Yumi as she pulled the lever. A stairway appeared where the floor opened.

"Let's go" said Farmer Yumi as everyone crept downstairs.

"If there's a wedding there must be a cake. Let's pull a Trojan Horse on them" said Lynn.

"Good idea. They won't see us coming" said Mayor Humdinger.

"For some reason in the media a perfectly good cake is ruined even if it's a lie. No matter what it always gets ruined somehow" said Lynn.

"What does that mean?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I'm just saying it happens a lot on TV" said Lynn.

"OK when the bishop starts talking about speaking up or forever holding your peace we'll attack & give them their just desserts" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's do it" said Farmer Yumi as everyone hid in the cake.

"I hope we don't have to hide in here for too long" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Who's going to deliver the cake?" asked Lynn.

"Leni & the guard she seduced can" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Where is she anyways?" asked Lynn.

Meanwhile Hiromita & Leni were busy making love. They both enjoyed the experience.

"That was fun. You really know how to turn a girl on" said Leni.

"I've done this before" said Hiromita.

"Anyways I need your help. My sister is being held captive by Futari & about to get married against her will. We have to save her" said Leni.

"Don't worry we'll stop the wedding" said Hiromita.

"Thanks. Want to join us afterwards? The others went through the back" said Leni.

"Anything to stay with you. Let's go" said Hiromita as he Leni went around the back. They then went down to the basement.

"Where did they go?" asked Hiromita.

"I don't know. I can't see them" said Leni.

"Guys were in the fake cake. We're going to pull a Trojan Horse" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It must be cramped in there" said Leni.

"It is. Wheel us up to the wedding. We'll attack once we're ready" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK" said Leni as Hiromita & her wheeled the cake to an elevator.

"Where's the wedding being held?" asked Leni.

"On the roof. Futari likes the view" said Hiromita.

"Which floor is it?" asked Leni.

"The top floor" said Hiromita.

Leni pressed the right button & the elevator went up.

"Why did you join this gang?" asked Leni.

"It was a well payed position. I thought it was the best choice I could make but I eventually got sick of it. I feared leaving would get me killed but I hope you guys can help me leave alive" said Hiromita.

"Thanks" said Leni as she kissed Hiromita on the cheek. The elevator then reached the top floor.

"Looks like we're here" said Leni as the cake was wheeled to where the wedding was. Lori was standing next to Futari in a white dress holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Here's the cake" said Leni.

"Excellent. Begin the ceremony" said Futari.

"Oh no" said Lori.

"Ladies & gentlemen we're here today to join these 2 in holy matrimony. Futari do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the bishop.

"I do" said Futari.

"Lori do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the bishop.

"I do" said Lori as she saw Futari glare at her.

"Unless anyone wishes to object I now pronounce you husband & wife" said the bishop.

Everyone then burst out of the cake taking everyone by surprise.

"SURPRISE" cried Farmer Yumi.

Yumi. You have some nerve ruining my wedding day" said Futari.

"You're about to pay for killing my family all those years ago" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's right. Time to get your just desserts" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I don't think so" said Futari as he & the wedding guests got into their stances. Moments later a brawl commenced. Lori ran to hide as the fight went on. Several guests were dispatched with the moves Farmer Yumi had taught the kittens earlier & Ace & Danny dispatched more guests with Lucha Libre. Hiromita & the Loud siblings stood aside.

"I can't believe I almost got married to that guy" said Lori.

"At least you're safe now. They can handle them" said Leni.

Soon all the wedding attendees except Futari had been dispatched.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" said Farmer Yumi.

"You won't win" said Futari as he & Farmer Yumi began to fight. For 20 minutes they laid into each other with everything they had. Futari pinned Farmer Yumi down.

"Time to join your parents. Tell them I said hi" said Futari.

"It's not over yet" said Farmer Yumi as she performed the disappearing technique catching Futari off guard. She then attacked Futari relentlessly & forced him to the edge of the roof.

"Goodbye Futari" said Farmer Yumi as she delivered a roundhouse kick. Futari screamed as he fell to his death. The rest of the guests were pushed off the roof as well.

"Finally, I avenged my family" said Farmer Yumi.

"Serves them right. By the way you said you got the scroll from your grandfather but in the flashback, you got it from your mother. I don't understand" said Mayor Humdinger.

"My grandfather gave it to my mother who gave it to me" said Farmer Yumi.

"Oh OK. By the way I need help. Can you help me figure out how to express my feelings for Mayor Goodway?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Sure. Let's get back to Chloe's house" said Farmer Yumi.

Everyone returned to Chloe's house. The others we're still training.

"We're back & I got my revenge" said Farmer Yumi.

"Excellent. Wait who's that?" asked Elias as he pointed at Hiromita.

"I'm Hiromita. I used to work for Futari but I quit to join you guys" said Hiromita.

"I'm glad I'm not Futari's bride. That would be crazy" said Lori.

"You're telling me" said Leni.

"Hey Lori, where's Bobby?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we got here" said Lori.

"Who is Bobby?" asked Elias.

"Lori's boyfriend" said Leni.

"OK" said Elias.

"I hope he's OK" said Lori before her phone rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Lori as she answered the call. Lord Morpheus appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Lori.

"Hello mortals. The next landmark to fall will be the Hollywood sign. I'm also going to alter the events of when an eagle stole a basket of eggs causing the Easter egg hunt to get cancelled. Bye" said Lord Morpheus as he disappeared from the screen.

"Who was that?" asked Lori.

"That was Lord Morpheus. He's responsible for what's been going on. He's doing these things to hold us back. Until he falls he won't stop" said Elias.

Lord Morpheus then appeared again.

"By the way Lori there's someone I want you to meet" said Lord Morpheus as he revealed that Bobby was bound & gagged to a chair.

"BOBBY BOOBOO BEAR. LET HIM GO YOU 4-EYED MONSTER" screamed Lori.

"Come & save him if you dare" said Lord Morpheus.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY" screamed Lori.

"I don't think so. See you later" said Lord Morpheus as he disappeared from the screen.

"He's really starting to up the ante now. Finding Bobby will be like finding a needle in a haystack since we don't know his exact location" said Elias.

"If only Chase's drone wasn't banned. Why did that happen?" asked Rio.

The flashback beacon showed why the drones got banned. The PAW Patrol were shown trying to clean up the oil spill.

"Thanks for the towels Rocky. Let's tie them together so that we can use a restrain to get as much oil as we can" said Ryder.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma as Ryder & him went to clean up the oil. It didn't take long for the mess to be cleaned up.

"Good job Zuma" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Zuma.

As Ryder & Zuma returned to shore they could hear what sounded like fireworks.

"What's that sound?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know" said Zuma.

Suddenly Ryder & Zuma saw a drone in the sky. They watched in horror as it dove towards the oil tanker.

"OH NO" cried Ryder as he called Mr Hudson to let him know.

"Hello" said Mr Hudson.

"GET OFF YOUR SHIP. THERE'S A DRONE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU" cried Ryder.

Mr Hudson saw the drone & jumped off the ship before swimming away. Everyone else in the area scrambled to escape. The drone struck the oil tanker causing a massive explosion. Everyone watched in horror.

"Where did that drone come from?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know. That was a close call" said Zuma.

Everyone watched in disbelief as the ship sunk. Luckily nobody seemed to be injured or killed.

"What kind of madman would fire a drone at an oil tanker?" asked Mr Hudson.

"I don't know. We better clean this up" said Ryder.

Everyone began cleaning up the mess from the explosion. The flashback ended at this point.

"It's a miracle nobody died. That was a big explosion" said Elias.

"I don't think we ever found out who was responsible" said Ryder.

"I never got to use my spy gear because of that. Hey Rio, how would you like to be the 1ST feline member of the PAW Patrol as the spy?" asked Chase.

"Yes. 00 Rio is on the go. That's my catchphrase" said Rio.

"Let's get to your 1ST mission: Operation Boyfriend. We need to hurry before it's too late" said Elias.

"Can you show me how your spy gear works Chase?" asked Rio.

"Sure thing" said Chase as he went to get his gear. He soon returned with it.

"OK the helmet has goggles that can be used in normal & night vision, the boots have suction cups in them allowing you to walk on all surfaces & the zipline can transport you from 1 point to the other in an instant" said Chase.

"Let's go & save Bobby" said Rio as the PAW Patrol headed out to find him. Rio used the thermal vision to see if he could find Bobby.

"He must be here somewhere. Can you see him Skye?" asked Rio.

"I'm still looking. My goggles don't have thermal vision" said Skye.

"Let's keep looking. By the way when Danny was ranting earlier why did he bring up aliens?" asked Rio.

"An alien crash landed near Farmer Yumi's farm & needed our help getting home but it went wrong" said Skye.

"What happened?" asked Rio.

"The alien's gravity ray broke & people started floating everywhere. We had to leave town to wait for the gravity to return to normal" said Skye.

"That must've been frustrating" said Rio.

"It was" said Skye.

"I think there was mention of a couple of prior encounters with the alien. Also, I heard about Rocky's aquaphobia & how the town got smelly after a flower sprouted & forced everyone indoors" said Rio

"That was a nightmare. The odour almost made us sick. I hope I never see that type of flower again" said Skye.

"Why is Rocky afraid of water?" asked Rio.

"I'm not sure. None of us have asked" said Skye.

"I'll ask while you keep looking" said Rio.

"OK I'll keep you updated" said Skye.

"Hey Rocky it's Rio. Why are you afraid of water?" asked Rio as he called Rocky.

"Why do you ask?" asked Rocky.

"Because after the smelly flower incident you never used your tugboat again. I'm curious about it" said Rio.

"When I was younger I nearly drowned while swimming & after that I tried to avoid large bodies of water. After my tugboat capsized causing me to nearly drown again I never wanted to get near water unless it was to drink" said Rocky.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you get Tracker on the line? I can't find Bobby anywhere" said Rio.

"Sure" said Rocky as he went over to Tracker.

"Tracker Rio & Skye need your help finding Bobby" said Rocky.

"I'll be there soon" said Tracker as he grabbed his gear & headed out to find Bobby.

"Think you can find Bobby Tracker?" asked Rio.

"You got It amigo" said Tracker as he listened out for Bobby.

"Nothing yet. Let's keep looking" said Tracker as Rio & him continued looking for Bobby.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" asked Rio.

"When I was younger I was trapped in a pitch-black temple. I became disoriented from it & ever since I've tried avoiding dark places" said Tracker.

"Weren't your parents attacked by a shadow creature?" asked Rio.

"Yes, they were. Both of those things make me scared of the dark" said Tracker.

"My condolences. Anyways let's keep looking" said Rio as he & Tracker continued looking for Bobby. As they walked past a seemingly empty building they could hear the sounds of a struggle coming from inside.

"Check to see if that's him" said Tracker.

Rio used the spy goggles to see inside. He saw Bobby trying to break his bonds.

"It's him" said Rio.

"We should tell the others" said Tracker.

"Good idea" said Rio.

Tracker proceeded to call Ryder.

"Ryder, we found him. He's in an empty building" said Tracker.

"Wait until we get there. We're on our way" said Ryder.

"OK" said Tracker.

"I'm glad he's still alive" said Lori.

"We better be careful. It might be a trap" said Elias.

"Should we untie him?" asked Rio.

"Wait until we get there" said Ryder.

Rio & Tracker waited for the others They soon arrived.

"Is Bobby alone?" asked Ryder.

"He's surrounded by metal men with red eyes" said Rio as he checked the building.

"Is that Lord Morpheus?" asked Elias.

"No, it sounds like Lord Business' robots" said Unikitty.

"How are we doing this?" asked Elias.

"Rubble & me will take them down & free Bobby" said Unikitty.

"Sounds good" said Elias.

"Let's do it" said Rubble as he & Unikitty entered the building. The robots advanced on them as Bobby tried to break free.

"Let's save Bobby" said Rubble as he & Unikitty attacked the robots. After assaulting the robots with fiery rage & Pup Fu they were defeated.

"That was easy" said Rubble.

"It sure was" said Unikitty.

Rubble & Unikitty freed Bobby from his bonds. Bobby gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I'd never break free" said Bobby.

"You're welcome. Let's get out of here" said Rubble as they left the building. Lori wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Lori.

"Me too. I was wondering where you were" said Bobby.

"I almost got married to some guy who led a gang. They're all dead though" said Lori.

"Good. I would've taught them a lesson if I was there" said Bobby as he & Lori locked lips.

"OK let's get back to Chloe's house" said Elias.

Everyone returned to Chloe's house. Meanwhile in Lord Morpheus' lair yours truly was mad at Futari.

"I can't believe this Futari. How could you get Trojan Horsed?" asked Lord Morpheus.

"I didn't see it coming. It's not my fault" said Futari.

"Enough excuses. You must be punished" said Lord Morpheus as he opened a black hole.

"NO PLEASE DON'T" cried Futari.

"Too late" said Lord Morpheus as Futari was sucked into the black hole.

"Hopefully he's the only member of the Notorious 9 who falls" said Lord Morpheus.

Back at Chloe's house everyone was eating dinner. They turned the TV on after eating. A news broadcast appeared.

"Tonight's top story: The Hollywood sign has been destroyed but 1ST the Shoguns martial arts gang is defeated. They were found dead on the sidewalk in front of a Chinese restaurant. 7 gangs remain active in Flatblaze" said the news anchor.

"What do you guys think happened to the East Side Scrollers?" asked Elias.

"They probably went into hiding" said Chloe.

"Madame Mask are you there?" said a voice as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who's there?" asked Elias.

A green imp entered Chloe's house.

"Madame Mask there you are. Glitcharro has been looking for you everywhere" said Glitcharro.

"This is Glitcharro" said Madame Mask.

"Hi" said Glitcharro.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"What's going on?" asked Glitcharro.

"We're trying to stop the gang war Lord Morpheus has been masterminding" said Madame Mask.

"How many gangs are there?" asked Glitcharro.

"12. Only 7 are left" said Elias.

"Why are you here Glitcharro?" asked Madame Mask.

"Glitcharro is Madame Mask's right-hand man. Glitcharro was worried sick" said Glitcharro.

"Sorry. When I found out what was going on I was in such a hurry that I forgot to let you know" said Madame Mask.

"At least Glitcharro knows you're OK" said Glitcharro.

"Do you always speak in 3RD person?" asked Elias.

"That's correct blood man." Said Glitcharro.

"He's a bit… Well…" stammered Madame Mask.

"Unique?" asked Elias.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Madame Mask.

"Which gang is going down next?" asked Elias.

"The Sisterstraps. They're a group of strong women who test each other's strength" said Chloe.

"They sound like Amazon warriors" said Elias.

"They're being powered by the strength of an ally. Her name is Grapprincess. She's the founding Yo-Kai of the Tough tribe. Her strength has been drained & injected into the Sisterstraps. By defeating them we can return them to normal" said Madame Mask.

"Yikes. Hopefully our training has paid off" said Elias.

"I have a plan as to how we can take them on. I'll tell you tomorrow. We need to get some rest" said Madame Mask.

"Good idea" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to turn in for the night.

" _We've almost gotten through half the gangs. Lord Morpheus might be trying to hold us back but we're not going to let him stop us from taking him down"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Pupborgs Vs Sisterstraps

It was early morning & everyone was still asleep. Suddenly all the PAW Patrol pups except Angel began screaming in pain. Everyone was woken up by the screams. Chase & Everest's noses were missing, Marshall & Zuma's tails were gone, Rocky & Rubble's front left/right paws were gone & Skye & Tracker's ears had been removed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" cried Ryder.

"Jikko Suru must've done this" said Madame Mask.

"I'll get Marshall's 1ST aid equipment" said Ryder as he went to get Marshall's pup pack. Unfortunately, it was all damaged.

"Marshall's medical gear is broken. What do we do?" asked Ryder.

"Is there any 1ST aid gear lying around somewhere?" asked Elias.

"My Robotic Limb Replacement kit can fix this" said Suzan as she pulled the device from her handbag. She retrieved a pair of noses, a pair of tails, a pair of paws & 2 pairs of ears & gave them to the pups while they took medicine to reduce the pain.

"With those body parts you'll have special abilities to help in this gang war" said Suzan.

"Jikko Suru is dead once we find him" said Ryder.

"He won't get away with this" said Carlos.

"He'll be sorry" said Jake.

"I think it's odd that Angel was left unscathed. Perhaps Jikko Suru didn't think she had any valuable body parts" said Elias.

"I'm not sure why else he'd skip me" said Angel.

"Anyways it's time to reveal my plan. I figure that we could use mechs to defeat the Sisterstraps. Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway & the 1ST 8 PAW Patrol pups shall face off against them" said Madame Mask.

"I can make upgrades on their vehicles" said Mel.

"Hey Mayor Goodway are you & Farmer Yumi best friends?" asked Rio.

"Yes, we are. We have a lot in common" said Mayor Goodway.

"It'd take hours to go through it all" said Farmer Yumi.

"You can talk about that while me & Ryder get to work on the mechs" said Mel as he & Ryder went to upgrade the pups' vehicles.

"Where should we start?" asked Elias.

"Perhaps I can tell you guys about how we met. It happened after I escaped Futari's family" said Farmer Yumi.

"Maybe there's a flashback about it" said Elias.

As if on cue the flashback beacon began showing hoe Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway met. It started with Farmer Yumi walking off the beach she had come to. She was dripping wet & feeling exhausted but was otherwise OK.

"That was exhausting. The further away from here I go the better. I don't want Futari's family knowing I'm alive" said Farmer Yumi as she left the beach. Farmer Yumi came to a road & followed it. Half an hour later she arrived in Adventure Bay. She decided to go to city hall to get help. She waited until drying off before going inside. She then walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi how can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"My family was just killed. I barely escaped alive. The killers think I'm dead" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'll let the mayor know & see if he can help" said the receptionist.

"Thanks" said Farmer Yumi as she sat in the lobby to wait. A young African American girl sat nearby.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay. Are you new here?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I suppose you can say that" said Farmer Yumi.

"Where's your family?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"They were murdered by another family who wanted our Pup Fu scroll. I faked my death to escape" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet my dad can help" said Mayor Goodway.

"Is he the mayor?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Correct. I know he'll help you find somewhere to live" said Mayor Goodway.

"I hope so" said Farmer Yumi.

A short time later Farmer Yumi went to see the mayor. They discussed the situation & what could be done for her.

"There's a vacant farm near here you can live on" said Mayor Goodway Sr.

"That's perfect. I'm used to farm life. That's the best place for me to live" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'll show you what it's like" said Mayor Goodway Sr as he took Farmer Yumi to the farm. Yumi was excited as she was shown around the land.

"It's perfect. I'm going to love it here" said Farmer Yumi.

"Now we must fill out the paperwork to declare that you own this land" said Mayor Goodway Sr.

Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway Sr returned to city hall & filled out the paperwork. Farmer Yumi then returned to the farm.

"This is a perfect home. Futari & his family don't know that I live here. They won't see my revenge coming" said Farmer Yumi as the flashback ended.

"I've lived at that farm ever since. It took a while to get the farm set up how it is now" said Farmer Yumi.

"Did you teach Mayor Goodway Pup Fu?" asked Marshall.

"Correct. She was 1 of my 1ST students" said Farmer Yumi.

The flashback beacon began showing Mayor Goodway's 1ST lesson. Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway were at the farm. Farmer Yumi was teaching Mayor Goodway everything she knew.

"Let's start with the basics. With the arm strikes make sure to use energy through your whole body. Your strikes will be more powerful that way" said Farmer Yumi.

Mayor Goodway performed an arm strike which Farmer Yumi was satisfied by.

"Good job. Next is the kick. Focus the same energy into it" said Farmer Yumi.

Mayor Goodway performed a kick to Farmer Yumi's satisfaction.

"You're doing well. Now for defensive manoeuvres. Cross your arms like an X" said Farmer Yumi.

Mayor Goodway made an X with her arms.

"Now try ducking & turning" said Farmer Yumi.

Mayor Goodway ducked, twisted & turned in every possible way. Farmer Yumi was satisfied.

"Well done. That was a great 1ST lesson. You'll be a master in no time" said Farmer Yumi.

"Thanks. I had fun. I can't wait to learn more" said Mayor Goodway as the flashback ended.

"I've come a long way since then. Now I'm a black belt. I learned from the best" said Mayor Goodway.

"You sure did. My family would be proud" said Farmer Yumi.

"When it comes to professional wrestling Farmer Yumi's the submission expert & Mayor Goodway's the striker, correct?" asked Logan.

"That's right" said Mayor Goodway.

"Excellent. With your help we'll take down the Sisterstraps easily" said Chase.

"Your upgraded vehicles will also be of great help" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK the mechs are ready. Come to the garage" said Mel.

The pups went into the garage & were amazed at their upgraded vehicles.

"This is wicked" said Chase.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Everest.

"Those are fantastic upgrades" said Marshall.

"I'm surprised I never tried doing this before" said Rocky.

"I don't know what to say" said Rubble.

"These are the best upgrades ever" said Skye.

"I'm impressed" said Tracker.

"Nothing can compare to how epic these upgrades are" said Zuma.

"I'll go over them now. Let's start with Chase" said Mel.

"Show me what you got" said Chase.

"Your mech is called the Criminal Chaser. The left arm contains the Multi Cannon 7000 with the Mag-Net Launcher & Bouncer Ammo equipped with it. The right arm has the Walloper which can punch through any wall. It also has a special coating which camouflages the mech with the push of a button which can help avoid enemy detection. There's also a Tesla Spike mine device disguised as traffic cones. Finally, there's the Sonic Eruptor megaphone which can break glass with soundwaves" said Mel.

"Awesome. It feels like I'm dreaming" said Chase.

"You're not. With Ryder's help using the vehicles' schematics I combined their data with a powerful relic called the Rift Engine" said Mel.

"Thanks Mel" said Chase.

"You're welcome" said Mel.

"My turn" said Marshall.

"Your mech is the Arsonator 451. It has a double barrel Hydro Blitz Cannon that can put out raging fires. It also has a F.L.U.D.D Orochi Scarf that launches flaming geese & explode when enemies touch them" said Mel.

"I can't wait to use it" said Marshall.

"You will soon. Skye your mech is The Kira-Kira Copter. It has Tesla Claw edged katanas, Levitator landing gear feet & turbo boosters based on rockets. Ryder did Skye ever get that upgrade before?" asked Mel.

"I tried to give it to her but I didn't know how" said Ryder.

"I think I saw it in stores. Was it leaked?" asked Mel.

"Maybe. I'm not sure" said Ryder.

"OK. Rocky your mech is called the Rummagernaut. It has boxing gloves on the arms & a 4D Gadget Trunk which can retrieve any inventions you've made" said Mel.

"That'll be helpful in tricky situations" said Rocky.

"I gave you the boxing mech since you have a family history of it. Zuma I've corrected the number on your mech from 7 to 6 & it's called the Risen Rapture. It's equipped with Plasmid Cannons, Vigour Bombs, Anchor Whip, Buoy/Preserver lassos & has a scuba suit function" said Mel.

"Sweet. I'm going to love using it" said Zuma.

"Rubble I've corrected the number on your mech to 7 & it has a powerful iron armour coating. It's called the Uber Miner & has the ability to drill underground, detect hidden treasure & raises it from the ground with the same material from your Electromagnet" said Mel.

"That magnet caused a big mess. Everyone came after me with pitchforks & torches. The railroad system got shut down causing Mr Hudson to lose 3 jobs. The oil tanker, school bus & train were his life & now he works as a waiter at Mr Porter's restaurant" said Marshall.

"I'm not sure how that magnet got in your truck. I never would've expected it to cause so much trouble" said Ryder.

"I hope that never happens again. Otherwise it would cause more damage" said Rubble.

"I was out of commission for a long time because of that" said Marshall as he whimpered. The flashback beacon began showing what happened. Marshall, Rocky, Rubble & Ryder were shown trying to separate Marshall's firetruck from the train that was stuck on broken tracks.

"Don't worry Mr Hudson we'll get you out of there" said Ryder.

"Please Hurry. I don't know how much longer I can stay trapped in here" said Mr Hudson.

"I'll handle this" said Rubble as he tried to use his rig to separate Marshall's firetruck from the train. Unfortunately, he got stuck as well.

"I'll take it from here" said Rocky as he tried to separate the vehicles only for him to also get stuck.

"What's happening?" asked Ryder.

"Maybe it's my Electromagnet causing this" said Rubble.

"Where is it though?" asked Rocky.

Rubble spotted the magnet on the underside of Marshall's truck.

"It's under Marshall's truck. I don't know how it got there" said Rubble.

"It must've been from the litter clean-up earlier" said Marshall.

"I better turn it off" said Rubble as he switched the magnet off. All the metal demagnetised & Mr Hudson was able to get out of the train.

"That's not good. The tracks are broken. I'm not sure if they can be fixed" said Mr Hudson.

"Sorry" said Marshall.

"That's not going to fix this mess" said Mr Hudson.

"Let's get back to the Lookout" said Ryder.

As Marshall, Rocky, Rubble & Ryder headed through town they were chased by angry townspeople wielding pitchforks & torches.

"GET MARSHALL. HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DAMAGE" yelled the townspeople.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Marshall as he & others drove off as fast as they could. Once they reached the Lookout they locked themselves inside. The townspeople stood outside yelling & waving their pitchforks & torches in anger.

"What's going on?" asked Chase.

"Everyone's mad because Rubble's magnet got stuck under Marshall's firetruck & caused damage around town. They chased us all the way here" said Ryder.

"I'll handle this" said Chase as he retrieved a tear gas canister. He proceeded to throw it into the crowd causing them to run off.

"They're not going to be very happy with me" said Marshall.

"They won't be mad at you forever" said Ryder.

"I hope not" said Marshall as everyone went to play Pup-Pup Boogie. The flashback ended at this point.

"That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I didn't expect the town to get so mad" said Marshall.

"It was probably the Wicked Yo-Kai. Continue Mel" said Hovernyan.

"Everest your mech is the North/South Polester. It's able to survive cold temperatures via an AC unit & is equipped with the Winteriser that turns enemies into snowmen. Tracker your mech is the Temple Trekker. It's made up of minerals from a lost civilisation. It can glow in the dark & uses a radar scanner to find missing people" said Mel.

"That's cool" said Everest.

"It sure is" said Tracker.

"I'm glad you like them. They'll come in handy against the Sisterstraps" said Ryder.

"Silencio por favor. I hear a mechanical Cerberus outside. It's made up of an oil tanker, school bus & train. Someone's controlling it from the inside & there's someone whispering in his ear. He has a purple mask over his face" said Tracker.

"It must be a Wicked Yo-Kai" said Hovernyan.

Let's go see what it is" said Ryder as they went to investigate.

"Oh, Dios mio. What is that?" asked Tracker as they saw the Cerberus that he had described.

"Today the pups shall pay for putting me out of 3 jobs that day" said a voice.

"It appears Mr Hudson has been inspirited" said Madame Mask as she scanned the Cerberus.

"You probably think I've been inspirited correct?" asked Mr Hudson.

"It's probably Espy or Pestpy. I need to keep track of them" said Hovernyan.

"What do we do?" asked Chase.

"I'll be right back" said Mel as he went inside.

"What's he doing?" asked Ryder.

"Say hello to the Dubstepper" said Mel as he emerged in a turntable style mech.

"How will that help?" asked Ryder.

"It'll remix Mr Hudson's face in" said Mel.

"Whatever you say" said Ryder.

"I'm calling you out Mr Hudson" said Mel.

"Bring it on. You'll never win" said Mr Hudson.

"I'll remix your face in" said Mel as he began playing his turntables. Mr Hudson advanced towards him.

"It'll take more than that to beat me" said Mr Hudson.

"We'll see about that" said Mel as he delivered a right hook to the Cerberus.

"Let's turn it up" said Mel as he increased the volume of his turntables. Mr Hudson began having trouble concentrating.

"That music is driving me crazy" said Mr Hudson.

"Not so tough, are you?" asked Mel as he decapitated the Cerberus.

"What have you done?" asked Mr Hudson.

"I defeated you" said Mel as he delivered a knockout punch to the Cerberus. Mr Hudson's mech fell to the ground & broke into pieces. Mr Hudson then crawled out from the wreckage.

"Are you OK Mr Hudson?" asked Ryder.

"I think so. I'm not feeling sore or sick" said Mr Hudson.

"You were inspirited by Wicked Yo-Kai. You were controlling a Cerberus made up of the vehicles you used to operate. How are things back in Adventure Bay?" asked Hovernyan.

"Things have been strange. Shops have gone out of business, kids at school have been acting strangely & everyone is wondering where you all went" said Mr Hudson.

"We didn't want anyone back home knowing we were here for their safety. Other than Ella, Ethan, the Goodway family & Farmer Al I don't think anyone knows we're here" said Ryder.

"Are the kids wearing purple masks with red eyes?" asked Hovernyan.

"Why do you ask?" asked Mr Hudson.

"Looks like the Wicked Yo-Kai are heading towards Adventure Bay. We better deal with the rest of the gangs before heading back home. Get your mech pups. We're going after the Sisterstraps" said Hovernyan.

Everyone went back inside & got ready to find & defeat the Sisterstraps.

"It's time to take down the Sisterstraps. Let's go" said Ryder.

Farmer Yumi, Madame Mask, Mayor Goodway, Ryder & the pups went to take on the Sisterstraps while everyone else stayed behind.

"How did you get here Mr Hudson?" asked Elias.

"I was inspirited & controlling a Cerberus of vehicles I used to operate" said Mr Hudson.

"You're not the 1ST person to be inspirited. It's happened before" said Elias.

"Really? How odd" said Mr Hudson.

"Indeed. We're doing the best we can to defeat the evil forces behind it" said Elias.

"That's good. It's already starting to take a toll on our lives" said Mr Hudson.

"It sure is. Do you guys want to go after another gang?" asked Chloe.

"No let's take a break. We've been busting our asses. Let the others deal with the Sisterstraps" said Chloe.

Meanwhile the others were looking for the Sisterstraps.

"Once we defeat the Sisterstraps we'll return them to normal & free Grapprincess" said Madame Mask.

"Where do we find them?" asked Ryder.

"In an abandoned fitness centre. They're constantly testing each other's strength" said Madame Mask.

"OK let's go find them" said Ryder as he & the others went to look for them. It didn't take long to find the fitness centre.

"This must be it" said Marshall.

"Should we go inside?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. There are 10 of them. The pups will take on the 1ST 8 & Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway will take on the last 2. The Bellamese twins are actually friends of the Hinako family. They're not evil. They're just under mind control" said Madame Mask.

"Let's do this" said Ryder as they went inside. The Sisterstraps were using the gym equipment & testing their strength.

"Hey chicas. We challenge you to a series of sparring matches" said Tracker.

"Bring it on" said the Sisterstraps.

Chase went 1ST against a porcupine wearing a black med sleeved shirt on top of a white long-sleeved shirt, a green, red & yellow chequered skirt & a guitar. Her name was Ash.

"Are you ready?" asked Chase.

"I'm always ready to rock" said Ash.

Ash & Chase began the match. Ash tried using her guitar to throw off Chase.

"I'm not easily distracted. You'll have to do better than that" said Chase.

"I will. Watch this" said Ash as she grabbed Chase & tried to perform a judo flip.

"I know martial arts too. Watch" said Chase as he turned the tables & knocked Ash down.

"Looks like I underestimated you. Time to step it up" said Ash as she started pummelling Chase. Chase did his best to fight back but Ash quickly overpowered him.

"You don't stand a chance" said Ash.

"That's what you think" said Chase as he got in his mech.

"What the?" asked Ash.

"Try me on for size now" said Chase.

Ash attacked with everything she had but she was no match for Chase's mech. Chase used the mech's right arm to deliver a blow that sent Ash flying into the wall.

"OK you win" said Ash.

"Serves you right. How do we turn her back to normal Madame Mask?" asked Chase.

"They all have to be defeated before they can return to normal" said Madame Mask.

"I'm next" said Marshall as he did a few jumps. His opponent was a girl wearing a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes & a green shirt underneath blue overalls. She was holding a monkey wrench as she laughed & stared at Marshall. It was Leni, Lori, Lucy & Lynn's 6-year-old sister Lana.

"You'll need a doctor once I'm through with you" said Lana as she smacked the wrench against her palm.

"That's ironic since I'm an EMT" said Marshall.

"This'll be like taking candy from a baby" said Lana as she & Marshall began the match. Marshall initially performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid Lana's wrench.

"Stay still so I can hit you" said Lana.

"That's no fun" said Marshall.

Lana tripped Marshall up & started beating him with the wrench. Everyone cringed as this happened.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lana.

"It's not the worst pain I've experienced" said Marshall.

Lana soon finished beating Marshall with her wrench. He was covered in blood & bruises.

"Had enough?" asked Lana.

"Not yet" said Marshall as he got in his mech. He used the exploding geese to knock Lana around & made her dizzy & disoriented from the water blasts.

"I think I'm going to faint" said Lana.

Marshall then executed a series of Pup Fu moves to defeat Lana.

"Looks like you need the doctor" said Marshall.

"I can't believe I lost" said Lana.

"You just got schooled by the master of Pup Fu" said Marshall as he got in a crane stance & did the moonwalk.

"You're next Skye. I think your opponent is Justina" said Marshall.

"It does look like her" said Skye.

"I hope it isn't" said Mayor Goodway.

Justina was chewing on a lollipop.

"Are you ready?" asked Skye.

"I didn't expect to face off against you Skye. Some man in a white hood gave me orange jelly & made me like this. He said his name was Jikko Suru & looked like a black boned skeleton" said Justina.

"He's evil" said Skye.

"Don't lie. I don't want you to ruin this for me" said Justina.

"Looks like I'll have to prove my point" said Skye as Justina & her began their match. Skye executed various Pup Fu moves while Justina relied on strength alone.

"I won't lose" said Justina.

"Think again" said Skye as the match continued. Skye eventually got in her mech & used the katanas to attack. Justina did her best to fight back.

"It'll take more than that to beat me" said Justina.

"You're right. Have some Pup Fu" said Skye as she put her mech on autopilot. Justina was attacked with Pup Fu & the mech. Soon she was overpowered & defeated.

"I should've won easily" said Justina.

"You got a taste of girl power. You're next Rocky" said Skye.

Rocky's opponent was a girl in a roller derby uniform made up of a yellow shirt with a purple P on it, denim shorts, roller blades, wristbands & a pink helmet with stars on the sides. She had brown hair in pigtails & had a big jaw. Her name was Polly.

"Here comes the Polly Pain Train. Toot-Toot" said Polly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it" said Rocky as the match began. Polly used her roller blades to avoid Rocky's attacks & strike at him with great force.

"You're rolling downhill" said Polly.

"Don't count me out yet. You haven't seen my best yet" said Rocky as he entered his mech. He began pummelling Polly with the boxing gloves causing her to roll around uncontrollably. Soon she fell & was defeated.

"I got out rolled" said Polly.

Zuma went next. His opponent was a slender girl with pale skin who had long black hair & purple eye shadow & was wearing a purple dress & purple fingerless gloves. Her name was Haiku.

"I'm Haiku. Justina was correct. You better run" said Haiku.

"No way" said Zuma.

"Your loss" said Haiku as the match began. Both of them attacked with everything they had.

"You won't win. That's a promise. Give up" said Haiku.

"Never" said Zuma as he got in his mech. He used all 4 weapons at once to attack. Haiku did her best to fight back but she was quickly defeated by the weapons combo Zuma performed.

"This can't be. I couldn't have lost. This is impossible" said Haiku.

"My turn. Who's my opponent?" asked Rubble.

Rubble's opponent was a vampire with pink hair done up in a braided ponytail. She was wearing black roller derby gear, purple leather pants & black boxing gloves with skulls on them. Her name was Roller Brawl.

"I'm going to rock your world" said Roller Brawl.

"I prefer to dig" said Rubble as the match began. Roller Brawl performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid Rubble's strikes & attack with great force. Rubble struggled to land any blows.

"You might as well dig your grave since that's your next destination" said Roller Brawl.

"I think not" said Rubble as he entered his mech. He used the magnet to pin Roller Brawl against the fitness equipment & piled it on top of her until she couldn't move.

"You win. I can't move" said Roller Brawl.

"Hey Tracker let's team up for the next match" said Everest.

"Si amigo" said Tracker.

Their opponents were Callie & Marie.

"You're going down" said Everest.

"Prepare to lose" said Tracker.

"We won't lose to a bunch of pathetic pups" said Callie.

"They are kind of cute" said Marie.

"Let's destroy them" said Callie as the match began. Callie & Everest faced off against each other as did Marie & Tracker. Callie & Marie got the upper hand due to Everest & Tracker's lack of experience in Pup Fu.

"You guys aren't even that strong" said Callie.

"It's too bad that you're so adorable" said Marie.

"Time for the mechs" said Everest.

"Let's do it senorita" said Tracker as Everest & himself entered their mechs. Everest immobilised Callie by turning her into a snowman & Tracker Immobilised Marie with his mech.

"That's not fair. You guys had an advantage" said Callie.

"We should have gadgets too" said Marie.

"Ready for the last match Mayor Goodway?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes. Let's do it" said Mayor Goodway.

The last 2 opponents were 2 Siamese cats. 1 was slim & attractive while the other was nerdy looking. It was the Bellamese twins Elmina & Emily.

"Are you ready Elmina?" asked Emily.

"I don't want to hurt them" said Elmina.

"Don't be a coward" said Emily.

"Fine" said Elmina as the match began. Elmina & Mayor Goodway faced off as did Emily & Farmer Yumi. Mayor Goodway quickly defeated Elmina due to her reluctance to hurt anyone.

"I can't believe you gave up Elmina" said Emily.

"I don't like hurting people" said Elmina.

Emily sighed as she continued to fight Farmer Yumi. She soon got the upper hand.

"You'll never beat me" said Emily.

"Think again" said Farmer Yumi as she performed the disappear/reappear trick to confuse Emily before executing her cloning trick & surrounding Emily.

"How is that possible?" asked Emily.

"I know all the secrets of Pup Fu. Never mess with a martial arts prodigy" said Farmer Yumi.

Emily attacked all the duplicates. The real Farmer Yumi made her move once all the clones were gone. Emily was soon defeated by the various Pup Fu moves Farmer Yumi executed.

"I can't believe I lost" said Emily.

"Grapprincess should be free now" said Madame Mask.

Grapprincess appeared & went over to the others.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted with such little strength" said Grapprincess.

"You're welcome. Now Lord Morpheus has lost control of another gang" said Madame Mask.

"You look like Sharran Alexander. Are you as tough as her?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Probably. I'm quite strong" said Grapprincess.

"Prove It. I challenge you to a sumo wrestling match" said Mayor Goodway.

"Bring it on" said Grapprincess as the match began. In less than 60 seconds Grapprincess won.

"OK you've proven your worth?" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's get back to Chloe's house & focus on Jikko Suru" said Ryder.

Everyone proceeded to return to Chloe's house where everyone else was waiting.

"We're back" said Ryder.

"How did you go?" asked Elias.

"We defeated the Sisterstraps & freed them from Lord Morpheus' control" said Ryder.

"Excellent. Now we can go after Jikko Suru" said Elias.

"We're going to find him & make him pay for what he did" said Ryder.

"We sure will" said Carlos.

"He won't get away with what he did" said Jake.

"Hey guys. I've been wondering where you all went" said Lana.

"We've been scattered around Flatblaze. Only half of us are left out there somewhere" said Lori.

"Hey Justina, how did you get to Flatblaze & where are Gustavo & Julius? Mayor Goodway said you were supposed to be with them" said Elias.

"I was kidnapped by an ice cream selling clown. His hair was on fire & he wore a purple mask" said Justina.

"Looks like Sweet Tooth was inspirited. That's not good" said Hovernyan.

"Hey Callie & Marie. How are you? Want to have a 3 way with me?" asked Monty.

"In your dreams" said Callie.

"Not happening" said Marie.

"Oh, come on girls I know you want to" said Monty.

Callie & Marie slapped Monty in the face.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Elias.

"Yes, but it almost never works" said Suzan.

"You're coming off too strong Monty. If you need help trying to talk to girls I can give you some basic advice" said Elias.

"That's how I hooked up with my ex-boyfriend Lance but you do have a point" said Ash.

"Hi Clockwise. I was wondering where you went" said Emily.

"Hi Emily. How are you?" asked Clockwise.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Emily.

"I'm OK" said Clockwise.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it" said Emily.

The TV suddenly turned on & Lord Morpheus appeared.

"Hello again mortals. For freeing the Sisterstraps from my control Mount Rushmore will be destroyed & I'll be changing the events of Halloween so that the ship you were stuck on will have broken into pieces causing the Halloween party to get cancelled. Bye" said Lord Morpheus as he disappeared from the screen. Mayor Goodway's phone began to ring. She proceeded to answer the call.

"Hello" said Mayor Goodway.

"Hello Mayor Goodway" said Jikko Suru.

"Jikko Suru is that you?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"That's right. Lord Morpheus isn't happy with you ruining his plans so now I must teach you a lesson. Say hello guys" said Jikko Suru as he revealed that Chickaletta, Gustavo & Julius were tied up. Mayor Goodway began to panic.

"OH NO. CHICKALETTA, GUSTAVO, JULIUS. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" screamed Mayor Goodway.

"Nothing yet but that's about to change. This may be the last time you'll ever see them" said Jikko Suru.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM OR ELSE" screamed Mayor Goodway.

"Come & get me if you dare. I'll be waiting" said Jikko Suru as he hung up. Mayor Goodway continued to panic.

"We have to find them" cried Mayor Goodway.

"We'll find them. Please calm down" said Haiku.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY FAMILY IS IN JEOPARDY?" screamed Mayor Goodway as she started to hyperventilate.

"She's having a panic attack. We can't use Marshall's gear since Jikko Suru broke it. What else can we use?" asked Ryder.

"A paper bag should work" said Roller Brawl.

"Good idea" said Ryder as he retrieved a paper bag from the kitchen & gave it to Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway calmed down as she breathed into the bag.

"We have to save my family" said Mayor Goodway.

"1ST we need to figure out where they are" said Ryder.

"I'll scan for them" said Madame Mask as she began scanning the area. She soon pinpointed their location.

"They're in an empty school" said Madame Mask.

"Let's go save them. The sooner we do the better the chances are of their survival" said Mayor Goodway as everyone headed to the school.

"Were you guys pulled here from your dimensions like us?" asked Lana.

"Both me & Cassandra were" said Apollo.

"Some of these guys were watching our shows when it happened" said Cassandra.

"I was rocking out when I got brought here" said Ash.

"I think it's safe to assume that anyone here not from Adventure Bay, Foggy Bottom, Rio De Janeiro, Las Vegas & so on were brought here through vortex's" said Elias.

"That's probably the case" said Ryder as everyone arrived at the school.

"I hope we're not too late to save them" said Mayor Goodway as they searched through the school.

"Me too. They must be close" said Justina.

"Were Callie & Marie brought here through vortex's?" asked Lana.

"That's right" said Callie.

"I don't know how it happened. I have no explanation for it" said Marie.

"Anyways let's keep looking" said Lana as everyone continued searching through the school. They soon heard struggling coming from the gym.

"They're in there. We better get them free" said Mayor Goodway.

"We must be careful. Jikko Suru might ambush us. Keep an eye out for him" said Elias.

"Glitcharro doesn't see him" said Glitcharro as he pulled his eye out of his socket & looked around.

"I didn't mean it literally. That being said we should be in the clear in that case" said Elias.

"Glitcharro has a habit of taking things literally" said Madame Mask.

"I think we noticed. Anyways let's save the Goodway family" said Elias as everyone entered the gym. Chickaletta, Gustavo & Julius were bound & gagged. Everyone went over & freed them.

"I'm glad you're OK. Where's Jikko Suru?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I don't know. Let's get out of here" said Gustavo.

"We're not safe here" said Julius.

"I don't want to be cooked" said Chickaletta.

"I didn't know you could talk Chickaletta" said Mayor Goodway.

"Considering that other non-canine animals have the ability to talk it shouldn't be that much of a surprise" said Elias.

"I suppose you're right. Let's get out of here" said Mayor Goodway.

"We need to be careful in case Jikko Suru ambushes us" said Elias.

Jikko Suru jumped down from the roof along with a skeleton army of canines, felines & others.

"I was about to eat them until you showed up" said Jikko Suru.

"That's disgusting. You're going to pay for what you did" said Elias.

"How dare you hurt our friends" said Ryder.

"Time to teach you a lesson" said Carlos.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine" said Jake.

"Prepare to get boned" said Jikko Suru.

"You better not get your bone anywhere near us" said Elias.

"I didn't mean it like that" said Jikko Suru.

"I guess I didn't realise that" said Elias.

"Enough sarcasm. Skeletons attack" said Jikko Suru.

The skeletons rushed forward. The pups attacked them & started ripping them apart with their teeth. Soon the skeletons were left as bone piles.

"There's no way you could've defeated my skeleton army" said Jikko Suru.

"Dogs like to chew bones dummy. It's a natural instinct" said Elias.

"I'll just cut off more of your limbs" said Jikko Suru.

"No, you won't" said Elias.

Jikko Suru began swinging his sword at everyone. They all performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid being sliced.

"You won't avoid my sword much longer" said Jikko Suru.

"We'll see about that" said Elias as he used his Locket Whip to snatch Jikko Suru's sword away.

"Give my sword back" said Jikko Suru.

"No. Time to have a taste of your own medicine" said Elias as he hacked off Jikko Suru's limbs. After cutting off Jikko Suru's arms & legs he was left on the floor screaming in pain.

"Before I finish you off I have 1 question: Why didn't you take any of Angel's limbs?" asked Elias.

"She didn't have any useful limbs for me to take" said Jikko Suru.

"Gee thanks" said Angel.

"Be grateful that you were left unscathed" said Jikko Suru.

"OK that's enough out of you" said Elias as he decapitated Jikko Suru. Jikko Suru was left scattered around the gym. After finishing him off Elias pocketed his sword.

"This'll come in handy to us" said Elias.

"That's the fabled sword known as the Necroblade" said Suzan as she scanned the sword with her watch.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"I have an Infobot that can tell you about it" said Suzan as she pulled an Infobot out.

"With the increasing amount of threats in the multiverse you'll need backup. That's where the Necroblade comes in. Made up of nether energy the Necroblade not only makes short work of big opponents but it also summons ghosts to fight by your side. Any survivors of your attack will surely retreat. This weapon is only available at Grummelnet" said the Infobot.

"This sword will definitely help us out" said Elias.

"We can't let Lord Morpheus or his minions get their hands on it" said Suzan.

"Speaking of which we're halfway through our quest. 6 gangs remain, 5 siblings need to be found & 5 more Notorious 9 members are in our way. Bigot Bot & Dreambender haven't done us wrong whereas Choc Lab Family Slayer, Lady Leg Stealer & Rapist McSerial Killer have" said Elias.

"Those are interesting nicknames" said Suzan.

"They're definitely fitting. Let's blow this joint" said Elias.

Everyone returned to Chloe's house.

"How did you & Julius get captured Gustavo?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"After Justina was taken we followed the ice cream truck that took her & not long after that Jikko Suru kidnapped us. He held us hostage between then & now" said Gustavo.

"It's scary to think he wanted to eat us. If you guys were any later he would've eaten us" said Julius.

"Jikko Suru captured me when he severed the pups' limbs. He covered my beak to prevent me calling out" said Chickaletta.

"Now that you're safe we can move on" said Mayor Goodway.

"Which gang is next to fall?" asked Elias.

"The EveningScars. They specialise in prank wars" said Chloe.

A canister was then pushed through the mail slot in the front door.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Suzan.

Elias picked up the canister. When he opened it a loud bang was heard & sparks flew out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" cried Elias.

"It's a smoke bomb" said Suzan.

"Do you think the EveningScars are behind this?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Suzan.

"If they specialise in prank wars it would make sense for them to do this" said Elias.

Another canister then got pushed through the mail slot. This 1 contained sleeping gas.

"I feel tired" said Elias as he & the others fell unconscious 1 by 1.

"I used the sleeping gas like you asked" said the person responsible.

"Good job Marco. They won't know what they're in for when they wake up" said Lord Morpheus.

"No, they won't. Talk to you later" said Marco.

"Over & out" said Lord Morpheus.

Marco piled everyone in a bus & drove off with them. Lord Morpheus sat in his lair feeling pleased with Marco's plan.

"Those stupid mortals think they have this gang war in the bag. They'll be in for a rude awakening tomorrow. Now that half the gangs have fallen it's time to step things up. They don't realise it yet but soon the world will be at my mercy" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed maniacally while thinking about his next move.


	9. Chapter 9: Plethora Of Pranks

The next day Elias woke up in an unknown location.

"Oh man. Where am I?" asked Elias.

A TV turned on revealing Marco Blood.

"Who are you?" asked Elias.

"I'm Marco Blood" said Marco.

"You killed Zuma's family. Where did everyone else go?" asked Elias.

"They're all OK right now. Anyways I have a game for you" said Marco.

"How do I play?" asked Elias.

"You have to escape the room as the walls close in. You have 1 minute before you get crushed. Good luck" said Marco as the TV went black. The walls then started closing in.

"I need to get out of here" said Elias as he tried to find a way to escape. He knocked on the walls & floor with no luck. With 30 seconds left panic began to set in.

"I need to be quick or I'm done for" said Elias.

As time ran out Elias became frantic. With 15 seconds left he spotted an exit on the roof.

"I need to get up there or I'm doomed" said Elias.

Elias used the walls to climb up to the exit. He opened the hatch & exited the room just as the walls completely closed.

"That was close. I better find the others" said Elias as he began looking around.

"Is anyone there? Get this thing off my moustache" said Mayor Humdinger as he & his family woke up in another room.

"Uncle Horace, where are you? I can't see" said Logan.

"Is there a light in here?" asked Monty.

"What happened to us?" asked Suzan.

"The last thing I remember is being sedated by knockout gas at Chloe's house" said Clockwise.

"That's probably what happened" said Soundbyte.

"How did we get here?" asked Herbert.

"I don't know. I want this thing off my moustache" said Mayor Humdinger.

The TV in the room then turned on.

"Hello Humdinger family. I want to play a game. You must escape this dark room 1 at a time past all the mouse traps. If any of them are set off or if you take longer than 10 minutes you'll be killed by a giant mouse trap. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off.

"Herbert should go 1ST since he's the smallest" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Good idea" said Herbert as he navigated through the room. It took him less than 1 minute to escape. Clockwise & Soundbyte went next. After Logan, Monty & Suzan made it out 5 minutes remained. Mayor Humdinger began navigating through the room while trying to cope with the pain on his upper lip. He didn't touch the mouse trap clamped there because he feared he might set off the other mouse traps. He accidentally set off 1 of the mouse traps just as he reached the exit which caused a chain reaction. Everyone struggled to find the door handle. As soon as they found it they pushed the door open & left just as the giant trap activated. Luckily, they all made it out unscathed.

"That was crazy. We're lucky to be alive" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That was like trying to find a needle in a haystack" said Logan.

"At least we're all OK" said Monty.

"Where did everyone else go?" asked Suzan.

"They're probably dealing with their own death traps" said Clockwise.

"Let's go look for them" said Soundbyte.

"Maybe we can help them out" said Herbert as they headed off to find the others.

"What happened to us & why is there teeth everywhere?" asked Chase as he & the other 5 of the 1ST 6 PAW Patrol pups woke up in another room.

"This is so weird" said Marshall.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Rocky.

"I'm not sure. I hope they're OK" said Rubble.

"Something isn't right about this" said Skye.

"I'll say" said Zuma.

The TV then turned on.

"Hello PAW Patrol. Let's play a game. You must find the gold tooth hidden in the room. If you don't find it in 5 minutes you'll be swallowed by a giant mouth leading to an incinerator. Happy tooth hunting" said Marco as the TV turned off. The pups began searching for the gold tooth. The time limit ticked away as they continued to search. Each of then dug in a different area to cover more ground. Soon they found the gold tooth. The giant mouth began swallowing them as they tried to escape. The pups formed a ladder with their bodies to avoid falling into the incinerator. The door opened after they put the tooth in a slot allowing them to escape.

"That was ridiculous" said Chase.

"It sure was. So many teeth" said Marshall.

"It would've been worse if it was water" said Rocky.

"That was really freaky" said Rubble.

"We need to find the others" said Skye.

"I can agree with that" said Zuma as the pups went to find the others.

"Aye, aye, aye I hate the dark" said Tracker as Angel, Everest & himself woke up in a dark room.

"This doesn't look good" said Angel.

"If only we knew where we were" said Everest as the TV turned on.

"Hello pups. Time to play a game. You have 1 minute to find the key to the door of the room. It'll be easier said than done since there are sharp objects everywhere. If you run out of time you'll be hacked to pieces by the pendulum hidden in the ceiling. Good luck" said Marco as the TV went off.

"We need to be quick. We don't have much time" said Angel.

"No, we don't" said Everest.

"Let's get out of here" said Tracker as Angel, Everest & himself began searching for the key. Panic set in as time ran out. All of them searched in different parts of the room. Tracker soon found the key & the time ran out as they tried to unlock the door. The pendulum began slowly swinging down towards them. They unlocked the door & exited the room just as the pendulum began swinging at them.

"That was too close" said Angel.

"We almost became dog meat" said Everest.

"It's good to be out of the dark. Let's go" said Tracker as Angel, Everest & himself went to look for the others.

"What happened last night? Did I go into a rage?" asked Unikitty as she & her family woke up in another room.

"I don't think so" said Cali.

"You would've remembered it" said Chloe.

"I think it was sleeping gas" said Evelyn.

"I'm not sure who did this" said Olivia.

"It was probably 1 of Lord Morpheus' minions" said Sali.

"Looks like we've all been split up" said William as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello everyone. Time for a game. There are 7 switches you must press in order. If you get it wrong or take longer than 5 minutes you'll be drowned in a tank of water. Bye" said Marco as the TV turned off.

"I think it's based on the colours of the rainbow" said Cali.

"Let's try it" said Chloe.

"I hope it works" said Evelyn.

"It's worth a try" said Olivia.

"We better hurry. We don't have much time" said Sali.

"It'll be hard to reach some of the switches based on where they're located" said Unikitty.

"We can escape if we all pitch in" said William.

Everyone began hitting the switches in the order they had guessed. They used different tactics to reach each switch. Slowly they successfully hit each switch. The water tank began to open as the last switch was activated. Everyone used the switches as leverage to launch themselves out of the room.

"That was close" said Cali.

"No kidding" said Chloe.

"We made a good guess regarding the combination" said Evelyn.

"I think it was a bit too obvious" said Olivia.

"If it was a different set of colours we wouldn't have been as lucky" said Sali.

"Let's find the others" said Unikitty.

"I hope they're not having trouble with their traps" said William as he & the others searched the building.

"Oh man what hit me last night?" asked Zamantha as she & Olivia's martial arts friends woke up in another room.

"I think we were drugged" said Akira.

"It was knockout gas" said Kentaro.

"Who would do something like that?" asked Uri.

"I don't know" said Yusuke as the TV turned on.

"Hello. Let's play a game. You must stay in this room for 1 minute without making a sound while various distractions try to throw you off. If you make a sound you'll be impaled by spikes hidden in the floor. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Everyone did their best to remain quiet. Arrows, knives, ninja stars & other projectiles were launched through the room as everyone struggled to remain quiet. Luckily, they all pulled through & escaped the room.

"That was scary" said Akira.

"I thought we'd be killed for sure" said Kentaro.

"I never want to do that again" said Uri.

"It's a miracle none of us got injured" said Yusuke.

"Let's try to regroup with everyone else" said Zamantha as she & the others went looking for everyone else.

"Aye carumba. Que pasa? "What happened last night?" asked Rosaletta as she & the SAMBA Patrol woke up in another room.

"I don't know what's happening" said Alexis.

"None of us do" said Aviator.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Catalina.

"How did we even get here?" asked Diango.

"The Notorious 9 probably did this" said Lianne.

"It must've been them" said Rachel.

"It won't be easy getting out of here" said Ramirez as the TV turned on.

"Hello SAMBA Patrol. Let's play a game. The room temperature will gradually reduce over time & it'll eventually reach freezing point. You'll be frozen to death if you don't escape in time. Bye" said Marco as the TV turned off. The SAMBA Patrol struggled to escape the room as the temperature dropped. Soon they found the exit hidden in the floor. They exited the room before freezing & went to look for the others.

"I have a headache. Where are we?" asked Zena as she & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew woke up in another room.

"I'm not sure" said Casey.

"Marco Blood must've done this" said Marsha.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all" said Ruby.

"I wonder what he has in store for us" said Skylar.

"It could be anything" said Tabby as the TV turned on.

"Hello Kitten Catastrophe Crew. I want to play a game. There are 6 emblems in this room that form a super emblem when joined together. If you fail to solve the puzzle in 1 minute you'll burn in the furnace underneath the floor. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. The Kitten Catastrophe Crew began solving the puzzle & got it done quite quickly. They left the room after forming the super emblem.

"That was easy" said Casey.

"That was a terrible death trap" said Marsha.

"Marco Blood isn't very creative" said Ruby.

"No, he's not" said Skylar.

"I hope the others are OK" said Tabby.

"Let's go find them" said Zena as she & the others went looking around.

"Was I knocked out in a submission hold?" asked Lynn as she & her sisters woke up in another room.

"I think we were drugged" said Lana.

"I feel weird" said Leni.

"Who's responsible for this?" asked Lori.

"It's anybody's guess" said Lucy as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello Loud family. Time to play a game. You must find a way to connect the 2 metal rings on the opposite ends of the room. If you don't figure it out in 10 minutes the surfaces of the room will electrocute you. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. The Loud siblings tried thinking of how to connect the rings. For most of the allotted time they had trouble thinking of an idea. Eventually they thought of forming a human chain. This created a link between the rings. After keeping the rings connected for a few minutes the door opened allowing them to leave.

"I'm surprised it took us that long to figure it out" said Lana.

"I don't think there was any other way" said Leni.

"I'm glad we figured it out in time" said Lori.

"Electrocution isn't a fun experience" said Lucy.

"No, it isn't. Let's find the others" said Lynn as she & her sisters went looking for everyone else.

"What a long nap. Wait, where are we?" asked Night Ryder as he & the other pet owners woke up in another room.

"I don't know" said Carlos.

"I think we were gassed" said Jake.

"A smoke bomb was left at Chloe's house" said Katie.

"It must've had a knockout agent in it" said Ryder.

"Looks like we've all been separated" said Selena as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello everyone. Time to play a game. You must leave the room but there won't be any gravity. If you don't escape in tine you'll be diced to pieces by the fan hidden in the ceiling. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. The gravity in the room turned off causing everyone to float. The 5-minute time limit ticked away as everyone tried to escape. They tried air swimming to little effect. Panic began to set in as time ran out. Everyone soon got the idea to launch themselves off the walls to escape. The situation became desperate as time ran out. Once they reached the door they held onto each other to avoid floating away. After fumbling with the door, they escaped the room as the fan began pulling them upwards.

"That was hard" said Carlos.

"It's a miracle that we escaped" said Jake.

"I thought we'd become mince-meat" said Katie.

"I don't know how the room lost gravity" said Night Ryder.

"Me either. Perhaps all the rooms in this building ae designed differently" said Ryder.

"That's probably the case. Let's find the others" said Selena as everyone searched the building.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Smoke as he & the DARK Patrol woke up in another room.

"We were gassed" said Bulldozer.

"Smoke bombs don't usually knock people unconscious" said Coldfront.

"It was probably knockout gas" said Eco.

"Where are we?" asked Gales.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how we got here" said Hunter.

"The person responsible is probably 1 of Lord Morpheus' minions" said Manuel.

"You're probably right" said Tsunami.

The TV then turned on.

"Hello DARK Patrol. Let's play a game. You must diffuse the bomb in the room. If you fail to do so in 10 minutes It'll blow you to pieces. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. The DARK Patrol began trying to diffuse the bomb. There were 8 segments to diffuse. Each of them took it in turns trying to diffuse a separate segment. The segments' degree in difficulty to diffuse varied. The DARK Patrol became anxious as time ran out. Wires were cut, codes were entered & puzzles were solved as they worked on the bomb. The bomb began to beep with 1-minute left. The DARK Patrol panicked as time ran out. They managed to diffuse the bomb with a few milliseconds left. They then left the room.

"My heart is beating out of my chest" said Bulldozer.

"I can't believe we were almost blown up" said Coldfront.

"I hope we never have to do that again" said Eco.

"If bombs had to be diffused like that I'd hate to diffuse another 1" said Gales.

"I don't know why this was thought of as a game" said Hunter.

"Only sadists would enjoy this" said Manuel.

"They like pleasure from pain" said Smoke.

"Let's find the others before it's too late" said Tsunami as he & the DARK Patrol went to find the others.

"Did we take pills from Mel's owner?" asked Max as he & his friends woke up in another room.

"No, it was knockout gas" said Buddy.

"Mel's owner isn't even here anyways" said Duke.

"We would've remembered taking pills" said Gidget.

"My owner wouldn't do this" said Mel as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello. Let's play a game. You must navigate through the lasers without setting them off. If you do or if you fail to escape in 5 minutes a giant laser will incinerate you. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Everyone took it in turns navigating through the lasers. Everyone except Duke found it easy as he struggled due to his size. Duke set off a laser as he reached the other side of the room. A giant laser appeared & fired at everyone but they escaped unharmed.

"We almost became hot dogs" said Buddy.

"If I wasn't so big the lasers would've been a lot easier to navigate" said Duke.

"I felt like a spy doing that" said Gidget.

"The only difference is that we're not trying to uncover a conspiracy" said Max.

"We are trying to take down evil gangs & their affiliates though" said Mel as he & the others searched through the building.

"Did I drink something last night?" asked Bobby as he, Farmer Yumi & Queen woke up in another room.

"No, I think we were drugged" said Queen.

"It was knockout gas or a nerve agent" said Farmer Yumi as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello. I want to play a game. You must undo the ropes attached to the mechanism blocking the door. You have 5 minutes before a giant anvil crushes you. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Bobby, Farmer Yumi & Queen began untying the ropes. Every type of knot in existence was tied into the rope. The knots varied in difficulty to untie. Panic set in as time went by & time ran out as the last not was untied. Bobby, Farmer Yumi & Queen escaped before the anvil crushed them.

"We almost got turned into pancakes" said Bobby.

"That was a tricky task" said Queen.

"I've never had to undo so many knots before" said Farmer Yumi as Bobby, Queen & herself went to find the others.

"What a mucho Bueno siesta. Wait, where are we?" asked Ria as she, Janeiro & Rio woke up in another room.

"I have no idea" said Janeiro.

"Something isn't right about this" said Rio as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello. Let's play a game. To escape you must find the statuette that matches the 1 painted on the ceiling. If you get it wrong or fail to find the right 1 in 5 minutes you'll be drowned in the cement mixer under the floor. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Janeiro, Ria & Rio started looking for the right statue. The differences between each of them were very small making it hard to find the right 1. The tension rose as time went by. Just as time ran out & the cement mixer appeared they found the right statue & left the room.

"We barely escaped alive" said Janeiro.

"That was hard. They all looked almost the same" said Ria.

"Constantly looking up at the ceiling didn't help either" said Rio as he & his siblings went to find the others.

"What a strange place we're in" said Madame Mask as she & her friends woke up in another room.

"Glitcharro is confused. Where are we?" asked Glitcharro.

"Looks like we're in a strange room" said Haloo.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Hovernyan.

"It's a good thing we're immortal. We can withstand anything" said Grapprincess as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello Yo-Kai. I want to play a game. You must find the correct combination of numbers on the walls & input the code you uncover to unlock the door. If you fail to escape in 10 minutes you'll be trapped in here forever" said Marco as the TV turned off. Everyone started looking for the right combination. 1000's of numbers scattered across the walls. Panic set in as time began to run out. With a few milliseconds left the correct code was put in the computer & everyone escaped the room.

"Glitcharro thought we wouldn't escape" said Glitcharro.

"I've never seen so many numbers before" said Grapprincess.

"That's the hardest code we've ever broken" said Haloo.

"There were literally 1000's of combinations. It's lucky we found the right 1" said Hovernyan.

"We better find the others before it's too late" said Madame Mask as they looked through the building.

"What happened to us?" asked Hiromita as he & the Sisterstraps woke up in another room.

"We were drugged with knockout gas" said Ash.

"It was disguised as a smoke bomb" said Callie.

"I didn't know they could be mixed together" said Marie.

"How did we get in here?" asked Polly.

"Don't ask me. I don't think we know" said Roller Brawl.

"Who brought us here?" asked Emily.

"I don't know" said Elmina.

"It's a trap. It can't be anything else. We must escape" said Haiku as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello Sisterstraps. Let's play a game. You must use a tower with the objects provided to reach a key hanging from the ceiling. If you don't get the key in 5 minutes you'll be smothered in bedding & toys. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Everyone got to work building the tower. Half of them built & climbed the tower while the others kept it stable. The tower almost collapsed at 1 point. After reaching the key the climbers jumped down to the ground. They unlocked the door & escaped just as the bedding & toys began to fall.

"That was like Jenga" said Ash.

"The only difference was that we didn't have to keep taking from the bottom & adding on top" said Callie.

"I thought the tower would collapse at least once" said Emily.

"It's miraculous that it stayed up" said Elmina.

"At least we escaped. Otherwise we would've been smothered to death. I'm glad we're still alive" said Haiku.

"I'm not sure if that would've killed us" said Hiromita.

"It depends on how they would've fallen" said Marie.

"Building that tower in rollerblades was hard" said Polly.

"I had almost no stability" said Roller Brawl as she & the others went to look for everyone else.

Chickaletta snored as the Goodway family woke up in another room.

"I'm not sure how Chickaletta can still be asleep" said Mayor Goodway.

"She can sleep through anything" said Gustavo.

"She probably has narcolepsy" said Julius.

"She does fall asleep a lot" said Justina as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello Goodway family. Let's play a game. To escape you must build a bridge using the planks provided to get to the other side of the room. If you fall or if you fail to make it out in 5 minutes you'll burn in the lava pit below. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. The Goodway family began making a bridge of planks. The planks varied in length. As time ran out everyone tried to avoid falling. Time expired as they crossed the last plank. The planks began to fall but luckily, they escaped in time.

"What happened?" asked Chickaletta as she woke up.

"We were trapped in a room that we had to escape from using a bridge of planks to cross a pit of lava. We barely escaped" said Mayor Goodway.

"That was crazy. It was like we were in a volcano" said Gustavo.

"At least there was no eruption" said Julius.

"That would've made things worse" said Justina as she & the rest of her family went to look for the others.

"Was I kidnapped by the Spider King again?" asked Apollo as he & Cassandra woke up in another room.

"No, we were gassed with a smoke bomb" said Cassandra as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello Apollo & Cassandra. Let's play a game. You must retrieve a series of cogs that'll open the door if placed correctly. If you fail to do so in 5 minutes you'll be crushed by a giant set of cogs. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Apollo & Cassandra got to work figuring out where each cog fit. The cogs varied in size. As time ran out panic set in. Eventually the cogs were put in the right spot & Apollo & Cassandra escaped the room with only milliseconds left.

"That would've been harder if we were in the dark" said Apollo.

It would've been nearly impossible if our eyes were covered" said Cassandra as Apollo & herself went to find the others.

"Where is everyone?" asked Danny as Ace, himself & Mr Hudson woke up in the last room.

"We've all been separated" said Ace.

"We're all probably in small groups" said Mr Hudson as Marco appeared on TV.

"Hello. We're going to play a game. You must all balance on the small platform in the centre of the room. If you fall off before 10 minutes pass you'll fall into an acid pit. Good luck" said Marco as the TV turned off. Ace, Danny & Mr Hudson stepped onto the platform. The pool of acid opened underneath them. The platform got smaller as time went by. They had to support each other to stay balanced. Despite nearly falling a few times, they kept their balance. They lasted long enough to escape the room.

"It's lucky we stayed upright or we would've melted" said Ace.

"Even I thought that was too dangerous. I'm never doing that again" said Danny.

"I hope everyone else is OK" said Mr Hudson as he & the Sorensons went to find everyone else. By this point everyone had escaped their death traps & they soon regrouped.

"Looks like we're together again. Let's find Marco. You've probably waited a long time for revenge Zuma" said Elias.

"I have. He'll pay for murdering my family" said Zuma as everyone went to look for Marco. It didn't take long to find him.

"Looks like you all escaped the death traps. I never SAW that coming" said Marco.

"Your "games" were nothing compared to the movies" said Elias.

"Most of them were ironic punishments. Regular punishments were too roomy" said Marco as he laughed.

"I don't know what that means but now you shall pay for what you did" said Elias.

"That's right. I'll make you regret everything you did" said Zuma.

"Silly lab. I didn't kill your family. Someone else did & they're still in prison" said Marco.

"Aren't you Marco Blood? We saw your police file" said Elias.

"That was just a ruse. Marco Blood doesn't exist. Time to reveal my true self" said Marco as he took his disguise off. Marco was a 14-year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a yellow scrunchy, braces, a white topless shirt, a yellow lined skirt & socks & 3 joke flowers on her shirt & shoes. It was Lana, Leni, Lori, Lucy & Lynn's sister Luan.

"I'm prank master Luan Loud" said Luan.

"I knew it was you Luan" said Lori.

"Of course, it was" said Leni.

"I fooled you all didn't I?" sked Luan.

"Yes, you did" said Lucy.

"Only you could've pulled this off" said Lana.

"I should've known" said Lynn.

"I'm confused. Am I missing something?" asked Elias.

"No. Marco's file has a message in it. The 1ST letter of each column spells out my name. It proves that it's just me" said Luan.

"I have 1 more question: Who actually killed Zuma's family?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. He's wanted on a lot of charges. By the way Rubble there's a cat named Walden who says he knows you" said Luan.

"Where is he?" asked Rubble.

"He'll be out of his room in just a moment" said Luan.

As if on cue Walden appeared from his room.

"Good thing I got out of there. Otherwise I would've been impaled by wooden stakes" said Walden.

"Dad is that you" asked Rio.

"Rio my son I'm glad to see you" said Walden as he gave Rio a hug.

"How are you?" asked Walden.

"I'm good. Where have you been?" asked Rio.

"I've been trying to get by on my own" said Walden.

"I haven't seen you since mum went on her last adventure" said Rio.

"We didn't part on good terms. I hope to reconcile once I see her again" said Walden.

"Hi Walden" said Rubble.

"Rubble is that you?" asked Walden.

"It sure is" said Rubble.

"Wow it's been so long since I last say you" said Walden.

"I've been wondering about what happened to you" said Rubble.

"I met a girl named Christine & gave birth to Janeiro, Ria & Rio soon afterwards. Unfortunately, after an argument I got thrown out. I've been trying to support myself ever since" said Walden.

"It's good to see you again" said Rubble.

"It sure is" said Walden.

"I never knew how many pre-existing relationships we all had" said Elias.

"How have you been dad?" asked Janeiro.

"I've been good. How about you?" asked Walden.

We've been good. We're all at the top of our boxing divisions" said Janeiro.

"Excellent. Well done kids" said Walden.

"Thanks dad" said Janeiro, Ria & Rio.

"Where do we find the EveningScars?" asked Elias.

"I got the schematics to their hideout from the boss while I posed as Marco Blood. It's filled with embarrassing booby traps" said Luan.

"Cool. You're really clever" said Elias.

"I'm the queen of pranks" said Luan.

"We hate April Fool's Day because she goes nuts over it" said Lori.

"I love pranks" said Luan.

"Do the blueprints show where the traps are?" asked Elias.

"Correct. They're holding a Russian Blue cat hostage on the top floor" said Luan.

"Is that Christine?" asked Elias.

"Probably. Anyways They're powered by the Founding Yo-Kai of the Shady Tribe: Glitchadow. He's Glitcharro's brother. If we save him we can shut the EveningScars down" said Luan.

"Glitcharro hopes Glitchadow is OK" said Glitcharro.

"Do you know where their HQ is?" asked Elias.

"They live in a 12-storey penthouse. Get it?" asked Luan as she laughed.

"I don't think so" said Elias.

"Luan makes bad jokes all the time. You'll get used to it" said Lucy.

"I think I realised that" said Elias.

"Let's move. He sooner we defeat the EveningScars the better" said Ryder.

Everyone left the building. They had to use the bus Luan used to get them there since the PAW Patroller was back at Chloe's house. Soon they arrived at the EveningScars' hideout.

"Obviously the door is booby trapped" said Elias.

"It's best not to enter ajar. Get it?" asked Luan as she laughed.

"Yes, we get it. Let's focus. How do we enter without being seen?" asked Elias.

"I'll handle this. I'm an expert at manoeuvring through traps" said Zamantha.

"1ST we need to figure out how to get in. We need to avoid drawing attention to ourselves" said Elias.

"Hey Walden, can I talk to you in private?" asked Rubble.

"Sure" said Walden as Rubble & himself got off the bus to talk.

"What's on your mind?" asked Walden.

"I need help impressing a girl" said Rubble.

"Who is it?" asked Walden.

"Unikitty. I think she likes me back but I don't know" said Rubble.

"Just be yourself & don't go too fast or too slow. Have you told her how you feel?" asked Walden.

"Not really" said Rubble.

"Look inside yourself & find the courage. You'll never know if you don't try" said Walden.

"Thanks Walden" said Rubble.

"Anything to help" said Walden as they got back on the bus.

"How's the plan going?" asked Rubble.

"The door is covered in saran wrap. Elias will need to cut through it with the Necroblade" said Zamantha.

"Hey dad I need advice about love" said Rio.

"Wait until we defeat the EveningScars. We don't want to delay anything" said Walden.

"OK" said Rio as everyone got off the bus & went to the front door. Saran wrap covered the whole doorframe.

"Looks like it's covered in something sticky. Stand back guys" said Elias as he shredded the saran wrap with the Necroblade.

"All done" said Elias.

"The boss is on the 12TH floor" let's go" said Zamantha as everyone went inside.

"How many other traps are on this floor?" asked Elias.

"There are 4 on each floor. 1 down & 47 to go" said Zamantha.

"Let's do this" said Elias.

Everyone kept an eye out for the traps. Logan decided to tell Zamantha how he really felt about her.

"Hey Zamantha, can I ask you something?" asked Logan.

"What is it?" asked Zamantha.

"I've been in love with you the day I met you. After this do you want to go on a date?" asked Logan.

"OK. I feel the same way" said Zamantha.

A click was heard. An arrow shot straight towards Zamantha.

"ZAMANTHA LOOK OUT" cried Logan as he pushed Zamantha out of the way. The arrow impaled Logan causing him to fall to the floor as everyone gasped in horror.

"LOGAN ARE YOU OK?" screamed Zamantha.

Logan proceeded to stand up as if nothing had happened.

"Don't forget that I'm immortal" said Logan.

"Oh Logan, you saved my life. Thank you" said Zamantha.

"Anything for you babe" said Logan as he gave Zamantha a kiss. Logan removed the arrow & appeared to have healed instantly.

"We mustn't let our guard down. Anything could pop out at us" said Elias as everyone kept moving. Soon a rumbling sound was heard.

"What's that sound?" asked Elias.

Everyone turned to see a giant boulder heading straight for them.

"RUN" cried Elias as everyone tried to get away. Mayor Goodway tripped & fell.

"MAYOR GOODWAY" cried Mayor Humdinger as he helped her up before they continued running. The boulder was right behind them. Everyone was ahead as they jumped over a pit.

"COME ON YOU'RE ALMOST THERE" cried Elias.

Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger jumped over the pit just before the boulder flattened them. The boulder fell into the pit while Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger landed on top of each other. They accidentally kissed as this happened.

"Thanks for saving me" said Mayor Goodway.

"Anything for my 1 true love" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Are you in love with me?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes. I've been in love since we 1ST met in school. Until now I had trouble saying it" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Give me a kiss" said Mayor Goodway as she kissed Mayor Humdinger.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we need to continue" said Elias.

Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger got up. Everyone continued moving along. As they reached the stairs paint cans tied to ropes swung towards them.

"Heads up guys" said Elias as everyone ducked to avoid the cans. It took a few minutes to dodge them all.

"It's like Home Alone & Indiana Jones mixed together" said Elias.

"I see the comparison. Maybe all the traps are based on those movies" said Ryder.

"The traps will probably get more dangerous the further we progress" said Chloe.

"Let's keep going" said Olivia as everyone climbed to the 2ND floor.

"If there was an elevator we could go straight to the top" said Elias.

"These guys must've known it would be too easy for intruders" said Ryder.

"The coconut trap from the jungle is like the boulder from Indiana Jones. It must be a coincidence" said Zuma.

"Coincidence? I think not" said Soundbyte.

"How are they similar?" asked Elias.

"It almost squashed us. It's like the time a treehouse in the jungle crushed some snakes when Rocky lost his voice. The birds almost became feather dusters" said Zuma.

"The only traps I remember are when Angel & myself met Tracker for the 1ST time & we got trapped in a temple. Some of them have similarities to what we've encountered here" said Elias.

"You shouldn't have entered that temple in the 1ST place. You 2 nearly got killed" said Carlos.

"I didn't realise the danger at 1ST If I did I wouldn't have gone in" said Elias.

"I tried to warn you & you didn't listen" said Carlos.

"I know & I was stupid for doing that. I wouldn't be surprised if Alex or Danny did the same since Alex is too curious for his own good & Danny loves danger" said Elias.

"He's right. I wouldn't be surprised if I did do that" said Danny.

"I should probably put warning signs up" said Carlos.

"Good idea. That would reduce the risk of temple intrusions" said Tracker.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to" said Madame Mask as her eyes flashed blue.

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"Someone tore the jungle down" said Madame Mask as the flashback beacon showed that the jungle had burnt down & the temples had caved in. Everyone gasped & Carlos was on the verge of tears.

"Where are Matea & her baby? I hope they're not dead" said Carlos.

"Carlos I'm sure they're OK. They're probably nesting in a different location" said Elias.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING" yelled Carlos.

"I never said that" said Elias.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAVE THE ANSWERS TO EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T" yelled Carlos.

"1ST of all I never said that. I'm trying to be supportive. I know you wouldn't want me to say that they've been killed" said Elias.

"SHUT UP" yelled Carlos.

"Make me" said Elias.

Carlos charged at Elias causing them to start fighting. Everyone watched on in disbelief as this happened. As they fought they ended up setting off the traps. The traps included a harpoon gun, a flamethrower, a frame of razor sharp wires & a pit of venomous snakes.

"Get a grip Carlos. You're being pathetic right now" said Elias.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT LISTENING ANYMORE" yelled Carlos as the fight continued. They both became battered & bruised & fell off the edge of the snake pit leaving them hanging on for dear life. Everyone watched in horror.

"NO. CARLOS. ELIAS" cried Ryder as everyone rushed over to the pit. Carlos & Elias were holding onto the edge trying to avoid the snakes.

"Give me your hands" said Ryder.

Carlos & Elias took Ryder's hands. Ryder tried to pull them up but struggled.

"I need help. I can't pull them both up" said Ryder.

Selena rushed over & grabbed Carlos. Soon Carlos & Elias were pulled to safety.

"Thanks for saving me Selena" said Carlos.

Selena slapped Carlos in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" cried Carlos.

"That's for freaking out. You're so lucky you weren't killed by the traps. You need to be more careful" said Selena.

"Sorry" said Carlos.

"Are you OK Carlos?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Sorry for lashing out. Matea means a lot to me & I can't bear the thought of her & her baby being hurt" said Carlos.

"I'm sure they're OK. I bet Lord Morpheus & his minions are responsible for this. The amount of tension he's causing is crazy. He's really testing our relationships with each other. I don't want him to ruin the bonds we've formed with each other" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm not letting him get away with anything he's done or plans to do" said Carlos.

"None of us will. Soon we'll take him down" said Elias.

"Elias is right about Matea & her baby. They're alive but they're locked in cages" said Madame Mask.

"I don't know how that happened. I never put them in cages" said Carlos.

"Anyways since you've set off the traps let's get to the 3RD floor" said Madame Mask.

"Uno momento. I hear Frank Sinatra style jazz. It's coming from an upper floor" said Tracker.

"It sounds like 1 of my friends is here. 2 floors down & 10 to go" said Ash as everyone went up to the 3RD floor. The music got louder as this happened.

"Let's see what traps are on this floor" said Elias.

"I'll use my speed to get past them" said Ria.

"Good luck" said Elias.

Ria ran forward & managed to make it all the way to the other side of the floor. The traps included a bear trap, quicksand, a vat of hot oil & a trapdoor. Everyone made it across with caution.

"That was amazing Ria. You made that look easy" said Elias.

"Looks like my training has paid off" said Ria.

"It sure has. Well done" said Janeiro.

"That's my daughter" said Walden.

"I'm called Rapid Ria in the ring for this very reason" said Ria.

"Nice nickname. We're 25% of the way through. Let's keep going" said Elias as everyone climbed to the 4TH floor. The music got louder again.

"That music has a good beat. It makes you want to dance" said Elias.

"Hey Apollo, did you like how I moved back there? Perhaps tonight we can do the superhero shuffle in the bedroom" said Ria.

"Take it easy there, Ria" said Apollo.

"Sorry. She has a massive crush on you" said Rio.

"She sure does" said Apollo.

Everyone walked around looking for traps. They soon came across an electric field.

"How do we get past?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure" said Unikitty.

"Is there a switch anywhere?" asked Elias.

"I don't think so" said Ria.

"There must be some way to get past" said Elias.

"I'll use my gloves to hack into the system & turn it off" said Ryder.

"Good Idea. I'm surprised we didn't initially think of that" said Elias.

Ryder used his Pup Pad to hack into the EveningScars' security system. After hacking into it he shut the electric field down.

"Good job Ryder. Those gloves are brilliant" said Elias.

"They sure are. They'll come in handy with other similar traps" said Ryder as everyone continued. They soon reached a razor-sharp fan.

"We better be careful. If our timing is wrong we'll become mincemeat" said Elias.

1 at a time everyone jumped through the gaps between the blades of the fan. Luckily nobody got hurt. They then encountered a pool of piranhas.

"How do we get past without being ripped to shreds?" asked Elias.

"Let them die with dignity" said Ria as she pulled out a bug zapper & threw it in the water. All the piranhas were instantly electrocuted.

"That's 1 solution" said Elias as everyone crossed through the pool. Rocky was carried due to his aquaphobia.

"I'm glad I didn't get wet" said Rocky.

The final trap on the floor was a pair of walls that opened & closed like elevator doors. Everyone tried to get past without being crushed. Lynn tripped while taking her turn.

"LYNN LOOK OUT" cried Danny as he pulled Lynn to safety just in time.

"Thanks Danny" said Lynn.

"Anything for you babe" said Danny as he & Lynn kissed.

"4 floors down & 8 to go" said Elias as everyone climbed to the 5TH floor. The music continued to get louder.

"That has to be coming from 1 of the next few floors. I'm not sure who it is though" said Elias.

"It's probably my friend Mike. He competed in the same singing competition as me" said Ash.

"That's cool. You must be more into rock while he's more into jazz" said Elias.

"Pretty much. The best thing about rock music is that you can dance real crazy without people thinking that you're weird" said Ash.

"I see what you mean" said Elias as everyone encountered a grid of tiles. Each row had only 1 tile that wouldn't give way if stepped on. A series of numbers aligned the wall next to the grid.

"I think those numbers represent the safe tiles" said Elias.

"Try it out" said Ryder.

Elias stood on the corresponding tile indicated by the number on the wall. Nothing happened.

"I was right. The numbers indicate the safe tiles" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to cross the grid keeping the tiles intact. The next trap was a narrow ledge over a pit of acid. Selena lost her balance & was left hanging on for dear life.

"Hang on Selena" said Carlos as he pulled Selena to safety. She proceeded to give him a kiss.

"Gracias mi amore" said Selena.

"You're welcome" said Carlos.

The next trap was a rolling log over a pit of tar. Leni almost fell but Hiromita saved her.

"My hero" said Leni as she gave Hiromita a kiss. The final trap was a giant spider on a web.

"I hate spiders" said Rubble.

"I'll handle it" said Elias as he used the Necroblade to slice the spider into pieces before tearing down the web. Everyone then climbed to the 6TH floor.

"Is that Mike over there?" asked Elias as everyone saw a white albino mouse in a magenta suit & hat playing the saxophone.

"He's good. I've never seen such talent before" said Elias.

"Yes, that's Mike" said Ash.

"Let's see if we can get over to him" said Elias a everyone came across a pit of lava. They jumped over it without incident. Next was a giant mouse trap. Unikitty triggered it & almost got caught but Rubble pulled her to safety.

"Thanks Rubble" said Unikitty.

"You're welcome" said Rubble as Unikitty gave him a kiss. The next trap was an ice blaster. Skye was nearly hit but Chase pulled her to safety.

"Are you OK Skye?" asked Chase.

"I am thanks to you" said Skye as she gave Chase a kiss. The final trap on the floor was a plank bridge over a furnace. Everyone began crossing the bridge. As Marshall crossed the bridge it suddenly snapped leaving him hanging on for dear life.

"HELP" cried Marshall.

"MARSHALL" cried Everest as she pulled Marshall to safety.

"Thanks Everest" said Marshall.

"You're welcome" said Everest as she & Marshall kissed. Mike finished the song he was playing. Everyone clapped taking him by surprise.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Mike.

"We came from downstairs. We could hear you from the ground floor. You're really good" said Elias.

"Thanks. I am quite talented. Just so you know the remaining traps are quite dangerous. There's also a bear in a police officer outfit called Officer Bear" said Mike.

"Thanks for letting us know. Now that we're halfway we're about to head into dangerous territory" said Elias.

"There are some real doozy's ahead" said Luan.

"It shouldn't be anything we can't handle" said Zamantha.

"If we can make it this far we can go all the way" said Elias as everyone continued through the building. The traps on the 7TH floor were poisonous fog, deadly insects, a brick launcher & a giant swinging mace, the 8TH floor traps were venom tipped darts, razor-sharp tripwires, a giant hotplate & a cannonball launcher, the 9TH floor traps were a rotating pendulum, mustard gas, a pit of poisonous plants & a giant shotgun, the 10TH floor traps included fire ants, giant scissors, an incinerator ray & a pit of quick dry cement & the traps on the 11TH floor were nuclear reactors, chainsaws, napalm & giant hooks. Soon everyone reached the 12TH & final floor.

"Some of these traps have been crazy. Some of them are thing you'd see during wartime. I don't know how these guys afford all this. Some of the stuff they have are illegal to purchase" said Elias.

"They use the black market since nowhere else sells some of the traps" said Luan.

"How they haven't been caught by the authorities I don't know" said Elias.

"They use elaborate stories to cover up their schemes. Until now nobody has taken them on. They're about to get a surprise" said Luan.

"They sure are. Only a few more traps stand in our way" said Elias as they came across a minefield.

"This'll be risky since there's nothing to indicate where the mines are. How can we make it across without being blown up?" asked Elias.

"There has to be some way to get past them" said Suzan.

"I can handle this" said Monty as he walked over the minefield. He stepped on 1 setting them off. Everyone gasped in horror.

"MONTY ARE YOU OK?" cried Elias.

"I'm Immortal just like my siblings" said Monty.

"You have guts dude" said Elias.

"Thanks. Try & see if you can get across" said Monty.

Everyone jumped across the pit where the minefield was.

"Hey Mike, is Officer Bear working for the EveningScars?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. He knows Chase though" said Mike.

"Unless he's under Lord Morpheus' control he's on our side" said Chase.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Elias as they reached a cloud of asbestos. Everyone held their breath as they ran through it. The next trap was a steamroller wheel. Julius & Justina almost got squashed but Gustavo saved them.

"Thanks dad" said Julius & Justina.

"You're welcome" said Gustavo.

The final trap was a giant block that slammed to the ground before returning to the ceiling in a continuous loop. Everyone successfully got past it.

"Now let's see if Officer Bear is on our side" said Elias as everyone approached the bear. He seemed to be standing guard by a door.

"Hi Officer Bear" said Chase.

"Hi Chase" said Officer Bear.

"What brings you here?" asked Chase.

"I was hoping to catch up with you just as how we did when you were younger. Don't you remember me?" asked Officer Bear.

"Of course, I do. I just wasn't expecting to see you here. How are you?" asked Chase.

"I'm OK. Skye I'm sorry about what happened to Mr Squeakums" said Officer Bear.

"How do you know about that?" asked Skye.

"Chase told me. I know about various good & bad events you've been through including Marshall's talent show incident, Farmer Yumi's family being killed, Zuma's family being murdered, the school shooting & Elias' week long kidnapping ordeal. My condolences to all of you" said Officer Bear.

"Can you let us through?" asked Chase.

"I should warn you that the boss of this company is a skilled fighter. She's a martial artist who amputated Suzan's leg" said Officer Bear.

"That's Azuna Hayate. Time to get revenge" said Suzan as she kicked down the door. Azuna was sitting at a desk facing the door.

"Hello Azuna" said Suzan.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Suzan Hinako. You have some nerve trying to take down my business" said Azuna.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. You're about to get a slice of kickass" said Suzan.

"Bring it on. I'll let your friends play with some toys while we're at it" said Azuna as she pushed a button releasing a bunch of mini robots. Each of them held a different prank device ranging from snake nut cans to whoopee cushions.

"I'll take her on while you deal with the robots" said Suzan as she began to fight Azuna. Everyone else attacked the robots. The prank devices were handicapped with weapons such as guns & knockout gas.

"They're a lot more dangerous than they appear" said Elias.

"They're no match for us" said Ryder as the robots were destroyed 1 by 1. Some of the robots had their own weapons used against them while the rest were destroyed with the martial arts & weaponry everyone possessed. It took 10 minutes to destroy all the robots.

"Go Suzan. Show her who's boss" said Elias As Azuna & Suzan continued to fight. Punches, kicks & other martial arts moves were exchanged.

"You'll never win" said Azuna.

"You'll pay for taking my leg" said Suzan.

"You're no better for stealing my arm" said Azuna.

"You started it. You're not so innocent" said Suzan as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they were still going strong. The desk was toppled, furniture was scattered everywhere & paperwork flew around the room. A window at the back of the room broke leaving an opening.

"Be careful & watch out for the window Suzan" said Elias as Azuna got the upper hand & left Suzan lying by the broken window.

"Time to say goodbye" said Azuna as she pushed Suzan through the opening. Suzan grabbed Azuna as this happened causing them both to fall to the ground below.

"SUZAN" cried Logan & Monty as everyone saw Azuna & Suzan lying on the ground unconscious.

"We better make sure they're OK" said Elias as they rushed through the building & reached Azuna & Suzan. Neither of them had regained consciousness at that point.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"Woah what happened?" asked Suzan as she got up & rubbed her head.

"You fell 12 storeys. A normal human would've died from that kind of fall" said Elias.

"Is Azuna also immortal?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. She'll be back. Where are the hostages?" asked Suzan.

A scream was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see a Russian Blue cat falling towards them.

"We better catch her" said Elias.

The hostage fell to the ground & was caught by Officer Bear. It was Christine.

"Are you OK?" asked Officer Bear.

"Yes, I'm OK. Olivia is that you?" asked Christine.

"Good to see you again Christine" said Olivia.

"It sure is" said Christine.

"Are you OK mum?" asked Rio.

"I think so. That evil fox girl locked me in a closet & threatened to kill me if I tried to leave. Ever since I was captured she tortured me with her robots. I thought I'd never get out of there. Thanks for saving me" said Christine.

"We're glad you're OK" said Rio as he & his siblings gave Christine a hug.

"Hi Christine" said Walden.

"Hi Walden" said Christine.

"I'm sorry that things went wrong. There's nobody I'd rather be with than you" said Walden.

"I'm the 1 who should be sorry Walden. I treated you poorly the last time I saw you. I've regretted what happened ever since. You're the only guy I'd ever want" said Christine as she gave Walden a kiss.

"Another family happily reunited" said Ria.

"Where's Glitcharro's brother? I can't see him anywhere" said Elias.

As if on cue an imp creature fell to the ground & was flattened like a pancake. It was Glitchadow.

"Look I'm roadkill" said Glitchadow as he laughed & got up.

"There you are Glitchadow. Glitcharro was scared that you were hurt" said Glitcharro.

"I'm OK. It's good to see you again Glitcharro" said Glitchadow as he gave Glitcharro a hug. Suddenly rumbling was heard. Everyone saw EveningScars HQ collapse to the ground.

"I'm not sure how that building collapsed" said Elias.

"It was probably structural failure. Anyways it looks like we're done here" said Ryder.

"Are we leaving Azuna here?" asked Elias.

"I have a better idea" said Suzan as she laughed.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Elias.

Suzan whispered her plan in Elias ear to which he nodded in acceptance.

"Wow you really hate her with a passion" said Elias.

"It'll teach her why it was a bad idea to cross me" said Suzan.

"Let's do it" said Elias as he & Suzan grabbed Azuna & took her into a sewer. They proceeded to pile human waste on top of here.

"She'll be furious when she wakes up" said Elias.

"She deserves it for everything she's done" said Suzan.

After finishing with Azuna Elias & Suzan returned to the others.

"You guys need to take a shower. You reek" said Ryder.

"It was still worth it" said Elias.

"Azuna likes to get dirty so I figured we'd help her out" said Suzan as everyone laughed.

"That was hilarious. She'll still be mad when she wakes up" said Elias.

"I'm not worried. Let's get out of here" said Suzan as everyone returned to Chloe's house. Elias & Suzan went to the bathroom to clean up. After doing so they returned to the others.

"Only 5 more gangs, 4 more siblings & 3 more Notorious 9 members are left. There may be other obstacles but we're still making good progress" said Elias as Lord Morpheus appeared on TV.

"Hello again mortals. For defeating the EveningScars I'll destroy the Grand Canyon & the day that the PAW Patrol had to get the kids to school will be altered so that the kids ended up hospitalised from mishaps with the pups' vehicles. I'm going to warn you now that things will only get worse from here. Soon you'll see what I mean. Goodbye" said Lord Morpheus as he disappeared.

"It seems he has a vendetta against the younger kids since every past that's been altered that doesn't involve a holiday involves the younger kids getting hurt" said Elias.

"He's probably using their innocence against us. He's trying to make us feel bad for stuff that's out of our control & play on our sympathy" said Ryder as a news broadcast came on TV.

"Today's top story: The Grand Canyon has crumbled but 1ST EveningScars' pranking company has fallen. Until now it seemed nothing could stop them. 5 gangs remain in Flatblaze. I've also been told that ISIL is being held responsible for destroying landmarks. The President had ordered a military strike against them. I'll keep you updated as I get more information" said the news anchor.

"That's bad. The world is in much more danger now. The heat is really starting to turn up" said Elias.

"Considering what ISIL has done in the past I'm not surprised that they're taking the blame. Lord Morpheus is a good manipulator. I have no idea how much further he'll go" said Ryder.

"He was actually a terrorist in his past life" said Madame Mask.

"Technically he still is considering he's the mastermind of all this. He's worse than Bin Laden" said Elias.

"He's actually the true founder of the Wicked Tribe. Dame Dedtime was a puppet that was framed for a crime she didn't commit" said Madame Mask.

"What crime was it?" asked Elias.

"1ST degree murder. People were slaughtered by Lord Morpheus' minions & nobody knew who did it. They blamed each other causing massive feuds" said Madame Mask.

"He's lucky he didn't get caught since that type of crime can be punished with the death penalty" said Elias.

"Indeed. Lord Morpheus is 1 of the most dangerous beings in existence. He's pure evil. Nobody has been able to stop him yet. He's terrorised numerous planets which he conquered & ruled with an iron fist. If we don't stop him he'll continue his reign of terror not only here on earth but on other planets as well" said Madame Mask.

"We won't let him get away with it. He'll be defeated if things go how I hope they do. If we put in our best effort we can defeat him" said Elias.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. We need to get some rest. We have an uphill battle with everything else we have to deal with" said Madame Mask.

"Which gang are we going after next?" asked Elias.

"A martial arts gang called the Sumos. They're into boxing & wrestling. There's a girl by the name of Ronnie Anne who needs our help taking them down" said Madame Mask.

"OK let's get some rest. We need it after everything we went through today" said Elias.

Everyone settled down for the night. Meanwhile Lord Morpheus sat in his lair feeling disgusted.

"Those mortals are giving me a headache. If they think they can beat me they're wrong. Once I'm done with them I'll make them regret they ever crossed me" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed & thought about his next move.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams, Nightmares & Sumos

It was early morning & everyone was still asleep. Suddenly they were woken up by the Goodway twins screaming.

"Are you 2 OK?" asked Gustavo.

"We had this dream about being saved by the PAW Patrol & then they attacked us like savages" said Julius.

"I had the same dream. I'm not sure how it became a nightmare" said Justina.

"That's very unusual. I'm not sure how you dreamt of that" said Ryder.

"It was probably the Notorious 9 member who turns dreams into nightmares. What was his name again?" asked Elias.

"Dream Weaver" said Madame Mask.

"We better keep an eye out for him unless he's like Freddy Krueger & only appears in people's dreams" said Elias.

"Hey guys look what I found" said Chloe.

"Where did you find that box?" asked Elias.

"In the basement" said Chloe.

"What's in it?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Let's see" said Chloe as he opened the box.

"No way. I can't believe it" said Chloe as she saw what was inside the box.

"What is it Chloe?" asked Elias.

"It's my Miss Melee costume. It still feels nice & warm after all these years" said Chloe.

Buddy, Duke, Gidget, Max & Mel found their costumes in the box as well.

"I forgot about this" said Buddy.

"I always wondered where these went" said Duke.

"I can't remember the last time I wore this" said Gidget.

"I felt like a badass wearing this" said Max.

"This brings back so many memories" said Mel.

"Those were good times going after Aquabella while under our superhero identities" said Chloe.

"I didn't know you were superheroes. That's awesome. You're the coolest group I've ever met" said Elias.

"It was before your time Elias. I still remember the day we got our superpowers. It was 20 years ago" said Chloe.

"That's amazing" said Elias.

"Aunt Chloe never told us anything about this" said Cali.

"I don't think she wanted the public to know" said Evelyn.

"That would make sense since superheroes keep their identities secret to keep their family & friends safe" said Sali.

"I'm her sister & she never told me anything. Chloe had a good reason to keep this secret" said Olivia.

"So far I haven't seen you use your powers. What powers do you all have?" asked William.

"Buddy can stretch himself to great lengths, Duke & myself have superhuman strength, Gidget has heightened agility & super speed, Max has similar powers to Superman & can clone himself & Mel can control electricity & soundwaves" said Chloe.

"The DARK Patrol have similar powers. In addition to what you have they also have the powers of invisibility, telekinesis & elemental manipulation" said Night Ryder.

"We actually faced off against the Deadly Alliance Of Rebellious Troublemakers or D.A.R.T for short" said Chloe.

"Your superpowers will be of great help taking down the Sumos. By the way who is Ronnie Anne?" asked Elias.

"She's my younger sister & Lincoln's girlfriend" said Bobby.

"Lincoln must be the brother of the Loud girls" said Elias.

"Correct. He's the middle child of the family" said Lori.

"He's also the only son" said Lynn.

"If Bobby & Ronnie Anne were brought here perhaps other people you know were brought here as well" said Elias.

"Maybe Lincoln's friend Clyde is here somewhere" said Lori.

"I suppose we'll find out soon" said Leni.

"Let's start training. My best friend can help" said Suzan.

"What's their name?" asked Elias.

"Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson. She's a tomboy who I met in our high school boxing club" said Suzan.

"Let's get to it" said Elias as everyone went downstairs to start training. Suzan proceeded to call Riley.

"Riley it's Suzan. We need your help" said Suzan.

"I'll be there soon" said Riley.

"See you soon" said Suzan as she hung up. Everyone decided to start training while they waited. Sometime later a purple furred Cavalier King Charles Spaniel wearing a black hat entered the basement. Her name was Zoe.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my biggest rival" said Zoe as she smirked at Cali.

"We meet again Zoe" said Cali.

"Where did you come from?" asked Elias.

"I let myself in Blondie. Hey Cali, I bet my Kung-Ra-Do is better than your Bo-Ju-Te" said Zoe.

"In your dreams. I shall defeat you" said Cali as she & Zoe got in the Cage Of Carnage. After bowing to each other they began to fight. Everyone else watched on. Cali & Zoe laid into each other with punches, kicks & other different moves for 10 minutes. Zoe appeared to have won by that point.

"You never stood a chance" said Zoe.

"PSYCHE" cried Cali as she caught Zoe off guard & turned the tables on her. Cali proceeded to put Zoe in a submission hold. Zoe tried to break free but failed.

"Say it" said Cali.

"Fine you win. Can you let me go now?" asked Zoe.

Cali released Zoe from the submission hold.

"Bo-Ju-Te will always be better than Kung-Ra-Do" said Cali.

"That's Kung Fu & Tae-Kwon-Do along with another style that I'm blanking on" said Elias.

"It's Kung Fu, karate & Tae-Kwon-Do. It's a ripoff of Bo-Ju-Te" said Cali.

"Don't start. Bo-Ju-Te is a ripoff of Kung-Ra-Do" said Zoe.

"That's a lie & you know it" said Cali.

"You're the liar" said Zoe.

"That's enough. Why are you here Zoe?" asked Chloe.

"I heard about you taking down all the gangs in town. Me & my team want to join you" said Zoe.

"Who are you affiliated with?" asked Elias.

"Littlest Pet Shop. We were kidnapped by D.A.R.T 20 years ago & they tried to make metal counterparts of us but we were saved by the Domestic League & became their students" said Zoe.

"Where are your teammates?" asked Chloe.

"They're in the same place the Daughters De Los Muertos used to be. I'd like to introduce someone. This is Kilimanjaro. He's a husky/feline hybrid from Kenya" said Zoe.

"Nice to meet you all" said Kilimanjaro.

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Hopefully Riley gets here soon. Once we've finished training we can meet up with the others" said Suzan.

"Good idea" said Zoe.

A motorcycle was heard arriving out the front. A 7-foot-tall African American girl with green eyes, short brown hair & a black & white suit entered the basement.

"If you're Riley you're a lot taller than I imagined" said Elias.

"That's me" said Riley.

"Good to see you Riley" said Suzan.

"How are you Suzan?" asked Riley.

"I'm doing well. Ready to train?" asked Suzan.

"Yes. Let's get started" said Riley.

"Hey dad can I talk to you about love?" asked Rio.

"What do you wish to know?" asked Walden.

"I want to tell her how I feel but I'm nervous that she might reject me" said Rio.

"Just keep it simple. It's OK if she doesn't have the same feelings. Finding out that she's not into you is better than never knowing" said Walden.

"Thanks dad" said Rio.

"Anything for you son" said Walden.

Rio went over to Cali feeling excited & nervous at the same time.

"I have something to tell you Cali" said Rio.

"What is it?" asked Cali.

"I just wanted to say that… Well…" stammered Rio.

"Go on" said Cali.

"OK SCREW IT I LOVE YOU CALI" cried Rio.

Everyone was taken aback by Rio's confession. Rio was breathing heavily & an awkward silence filled the air before Cali replied.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Cali.

"Since I 1ST met you" said Rio.

"I never realised it before but I feel the same way" said Cali.

"Really?" asked Rio.

"Yes" said Cali.

Cali & Rio proceeded to kiss. They felt content upon pulling away.

"Best kiss ever" said Cali.

"I couldn't agree more" said Rio.

"OK enough of that. We have work to do" said Riley.

"You heard her Cali. Stop kissing your pipsqueak & start training" said Zoe.

"At least I have a boyfriend unlike you" said Cali.

"You're wrong. My boyfriend Digby is a champion wrestler. He could beat your boyfriend easily" said Zoe.

"That's enough you 2. We aren't going to make any progress if you keep arguing with each other" said Elias.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE" screamed Zoe as she bit Elias on the shin. This sent him into a rage.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT. YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON" yelled Elias as he grabbed Zoe by the throat & threw her across the room. He continued doing so for a few minutes as everyone else watched in horror. By the time he was finished Zoe was bleeding heavily & was extremely battered & bruised.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER YOUR RIVAL'S FAMILY'S HOUSE ACTING LIKE THIS. IF THIS WAS MY HOUSE I WOULD'VE THROWN YOU OUT ON THE SIDEWALK BY NOW. CHLOE SAVED YOUR LIFE 2 DECADES AGO & ALL YOU'VE DONE IS TREAT HER NIECE POORLY. YOU'RE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BEING I'VE EVER MET. IF THIS BEHAVIOUR CONTINUES I'LL DECAPITATE YOU WITH THE NECROBLADE. YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. DON'T YOU DARE PLAY THE VICTM WHEN YOUR TEAMMATES FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED. YOUR MANNERS ARE GARBAGE. THAT'S PROBABLY WHERE THEY CAME FROM. SHOW SOME RESPECT" yelled Elias as he stormed out of the basement. Zoe started crying as she lay on the floor feeling sore from being thrown around.

"Don't ever do that again Zoe. You & your team can forget joining us if this attitude & behaviour continues. Your team won't be pleased to hear about this" said Cali.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID? THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT AN ANIMAL" screamed Zoe.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so difficult" said Cali.

"I'm terrified right now. That's Elias' most explosive outburst yet" said Katie.

"I hope he's OK. That was quite an explosion of anger" said Ryder.

"We should give him some space. We don't need him lashing out again" said Jake.

Elias cleaned up his injured leg & bandaged it before leaving the house with Angel.

"Who does Zoe think she is walking into Chloe's house like she lives there, arguing & fighting with Cali & biting me? She has a serious attitude problem" said Elias.

"Don't you think you went too far?" said Angel.

"Can you honestly tell me you didn't want to take action? If she wishes to align with us she needs to drop the attitude & accept that she's not the leader" said Elias.

"Her teammates are going to be really mad at you for what you did" said Angel.

"They'll be madder at her since she started it. She brought it on herself" said Elias.

Angel & Elias walked around the neighbourhood for 10 minutes before returning to Chloe's house. Everyone was waiting for them in the living room.

"We're back" said Elias.

"Elias, we need to talk about what you did" said Chloe.

"I admit I went crazy but this isn't all my fault" said Elias.

"Elias, you really hurt Zoe. I don't justify her actions but you still went too far. Your response to her behaviour was inappropriate" said Chloe.

"When I get mad I lose my self-control. I don't think clearly in that state of mind & in the heat of the moment I don' think about the consequences of my actions. I'm sorry" said Elias.

"It's Zoe you need to apologise to" said Chloe.

"I know. Zoe I'm sorry for what I did. I got fed up with your behaviour & I lashed out. Please forgive me" said Elias.

"I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have bitten you. My rivalry with Cali had me riled up. Losing to her makes me feel worthless. I promise to treat you all more respectfully from now on. Do you forgive me Elias?" asked Zoe.

"Yes" said Elias.

"Thanks. I forgive you too" said Zoe.

Elias suddenly dropped to his knees & burst into tears taking everyone by surprise.

"I have a confession. I'm scared. Ever since we got here I've been terrified of what might happen if things go horribly wrong. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of us. You guys are more than friends. You're like a family to me. "It's been wonderful meeting you all & even though we're only together because of a bad situation I'm glad we're doing everything we can to make things better. I've been masking my true feelings by acting level headed because I didn't want you all constantly worrying about me. I just feel so overwhelmed from how turbulent things in my life have been. I don't want to feel like this. I'm not sure how much more we can take before we completely fall apart. I'd fight to death for you guys. I want to stop Lord Morpheus & his minions from destroying all life on Earth. We have a big responsibility on our shoulders. Please don't let me lose my mind" said Elias through his tears.

"Don't worry we have your back" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Elias.

A Caucasian teenage girl with blue eyes & long brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows & a group of animals appeared. It was Zoe's teammates.

"I'm Blythe Baxter. I hear about what happened from Zoe" said Blythe.

"I'm sorry" said Elias.

"It's OK. I had a feeling Zoe would let her rivalry with Cali get the better of her. If we all came as 1 group none of this would've happened" said Blythe.

"I still can't believe how far it went" said Elias.

"I think we're all surprised. At least you made amends for it. It's best to leave it in the past" said Blythe.

"Agreed" said Elias.

A grey skunk named Pepper stepped forward.

"Since you guys are training for the next gang we might as well join you" said Pepper.

"Let's get started" said Riley as everyone went to the basement to train.

"By the way there are some adult dogs who claim to be the parents of the PAW Patrol with us" said Pepper.

Most of the pups were surprised to hear this. Angel, Everest, Tracker & Zuma showed little reaction.

"I don't think we've ever met their parents. I don't think Ryder has which Is surprising since he's the leader of the PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"Well you're about to meet them. Come on in guys. Zuma your parents are here as well" said Pepper.

"I thought they were murdered" said Elias.

"That was his old owners. Anyways time for a reunion" said Pepper as the parents & siblings of the pups appeared. The sibling included Marshall, Rubble & Skye's sisters Diamond, Eve & Liz & Zuma's cousin Proton.

"MUM. DAD" Cried the pups as everyone got to know each other. When Duke saw Liz, he fell in love with her.

"Bababa" said Duke.

"Let it out dude" said Lana.

"What are you doing?" asked Liz.

"Sorry. I'm Duke" said Duke in a nervous manner.

"I'm Liz" said Liz.

"Is that short for Elizabeth?" asked Duke.

"Looks like you have a crush" said Max.

"Says the guy who was painfully oblivious about Gidget's crush on him" said Duke.

"Whatever" said Max.

"How did you meet Gidget?" asked Cali.

"It was when she moved in next door. We've been together almost all the time since" said Max.

"The flashback beacon began to show what happened. Max was all alone in his apartment.

"Another day of loneliness. Let's see what I can do" said Max as he tried to keep himself occupied. When he stared into the apartment next door he saw someone enter with luggage.

"Looks like we have a new neighbour" said Max as he watched the person take the luggage into the dining room. A white furred Pomeranian wearing a pink bow walked around.

"Another pet. Our group just got bigger" said Max as she spent the rest of the day watching the new neighbours move in.

"I wonder what Katie will think of this" said Max as the flashback ended.

"That was quite a while ago. Sometimes it feels like that was only just yesterday" said Max.

"It's fascinating how much progress we've made in our relationship" said Gidget.

Suddenly the flashback beacon began to shake. Laughter was heard coming from it.

"Madame Mask there's something wrong with the flashback beacon" said Elias.

"What's it doing?" asked Madame Mask.

"It's shaking & laughing" said Elias.

The flashback beacon turned into an 8-winged butterfly holding knitting needles. It was Dream Weaver.

"You better be scared. I'll unleash your worst nightmares" said Dream Weaver.

"Is he a Yo-Kai?" asked Elias.

"No, he's only a part of the Notorious 9" said Madame Mask.

"Oh OK" said Elias.

"Hey Elias, I have 2 people here who miss you" said Dream Weaver as he summoned clones of Ella & Ethan who tried to molest Elias.

"HOW CAN YOU ENJOY THIS YOU SICKO?" yelled Elias.

"Because it's fun" said Dream Weaver.

Elias destroyed his parents' clones with the Necroblade.

"That was creepy" said Elias.

"I think you'll enjoy this Zuma" said Dream Weaver as he summoned clones of his murdered ex owners. They tried to kill him.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Zuma.

"Go ahead & try" said Dream Weaver.

Zuma destroyed his ex-owners' clones by tearing them to shreds.

"I can't believe that just happened" said Zuma.

"Time to try Rubble's dreams" said Dream Weaver as he summoned an evil clone of Apollo.

"NO NOT APOLLO" cried Rubble as the clone advanced towards him. Unikitty stood in its way.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" screamed Unikitty.

The clone pushed Unikitty aside which sent her into a rage.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS & GETS AWAY WITH IT" screamed Unikitty as she destroyed the clone with her fiery rage.

"Thanks, Unikitty" said Rubble.

"I have more where that came from" said Dream Weaver as he summoned clones of Giant Alex, Jeremy & the dinosaurs.

"What the hell?" asked Elias.

"This isn't good" said Rubble.

"I'm going to squash you" said Giant Alex as he tried to stomp on everyone. Elias hacked at him with the Necroblade.

"OW THAT HURT" cried Giant Alex.

"Good" said Elias as he continued to hack Giant Alex until he was nothing more than chunks of bone & flesh.

"That's another 1 down" said Rubble.

"Time to deal with the dinosaurs" said Unikitty as Rubble & herself attacked. The dinosaurs tried to eat everyone but hey were destroyed before they got the chance.

"We almost became dinosaur dinner" said Rubble.

"Now to stop the genie" said Unikitty.

"My magic is too powerful for you" said Jeremy.

"Bring it" said Rubble as he & Unikitty ran at Jeremy. Jeremy used magic to trap them in bubbles. They tried to escape but the bubbles wouldn't burst.

"You'll never escape" said Jeremy.

"That's what you think" said Rubble as he & Unikitty tried to break free. Nothing seemed to work. The Necroblade couldn't cut through the bubbles.

"They're unbreakable. You'll never escape" said Jeremy.

"We'll see about that" said Elias as he sliced Jeremy in half with the Necroblade. The bubbles disappeared once this happened.

"Thanks Elias" said Rubble.

"Is that the best you got Dream Weaver?" asked Elias.

"I saved the best for last" said Dream Weaver as he summoned the Spider King.

"SPIDER" cried Rubble as he froze in horror & found himself unable to move.

"We meet again Apollo" said Spider King.

"Do your worst Spider King" said Apollo.

Spider King shot web at Apollo which he avoided by flying around. Apollo eventually grabbed a string of web & used it to tie Spider King up. Spider King dropped to the floor as a result.

"I won't lose again" said Spider King.

"You already have" said Apollo as he destroyed Spider King by beating him to death with his paws.

"Is he gone?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" said Apollo.

"Good. I hate spiders" said Rubble.

"Me too. They're so creepy & gross" said Leni.

"It's not over yet. Time to show you my true power" said Dream Weaver as he clones of various enemies, family & friends of everyone. Everyone banded together to destroy the clones & 1 by 1 the clones were destroyed in different ways ranging from being sliced to pieces by the Necroblade to being mercilessly beaten with mixed martial arts. Everyone then advanced on Dream Weaver.

"I'm out of things to summon" said Dream Weaver.

"That's too bad. What's your worst nightmare?" asked Elias.

"Being unable to make dreams & nightmares come true" said Dream Weaver.

"That's about to become reality" said Elias as everyone attacked Dream Weaver. Dream Weaver screamed in agony as he was assaulted with mixed martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Soon he was reduced to nothing more than bits & pieces.

"I'm glad that's over with" said Elias.

"That was scary" said Rubble.

"You're telling me. Only a depraved mind would enjoy seeing a child get molested by their parents' clones" said Elias.

"It was literally a living nightmare dealing with my murdered ex-owners in their attempts to do away with me" said Zuma.

"I wouldn't have expected having to deal with any of that. That was all so messed up" said Ryder.

"Hey Chloe, why are Cali & Zoe rivals?" asked Max.

"It was after their 1ST fight in which Cali was victorious. Zoe vowed to get revenge & beat her 1 day. It's also because they practice similar fighting styles & have been accused of copying each other's styles" said Chloe.

"It's ironic how Zoe is my biggest competition when my aunt is part of the group who saved her long ago" said Cali.

"That is ironic. I never really thought about it before" said Zoe.

"Let's bury the hatchet. We can beat the Sumos as allies" said Cali.

"Sounds good. It's better than causing trouble for other people" said Zoe as she gave Cali a hug.

"We better get going. We've already wasted enough time with everything that's happened. Where do we find the Sumos?" asked Elias.

"They hang out in a docking yard which they use as a wrestling arena" said Chloe.

"OK let's go" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & drove to the docking yard.

"Can anyone see Ronnie Anne?" asked Elias.

Logan pulled out his telescope & looked around.

"What does she look like?" asked Logan.

"She's an 11-year-old girl with brown skin, black hair in a ponytail, freckled cheeks & buck teeth. She wears a purple hoodie, denim shorts & purple shoes with tall pink socks" said Bobby.

"OK. I think I can see her" said Logan.

Everyone went over to where Logan had seen Ronnie Anne. The girl he saw matched Bobby's description.

"There you are Bobby. I've been looking for you" said Ronnie Anne.

"Me too" said Bobby.

"Where's Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We haven't found him yet. Lisa, Lola & Luna are also out there somewhere. You haven't seen any of them, have you?" asked Bobby.

"No, I've been wrestling against these guys & beating all of them by pinfall or submission. I keep hearing a voice in my head telling me to make them submit" said Ronnie Anne.

"How many of these guys are there?" asked Elias.

"20. Anyways can you guys help figure out where this voice is coming from?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Do you have schizophrenia? Hearing voices is a common symptom" said Elias.

"No, I'm not mentally ill" said Ronnie Anne.

"What does the voice sound like?" asked Elias.

"It sounds like a snake" said Ronnie Anne.

"I think I know who it is" said Madame Mask.

"Is it 1 of your friends?" asked Elias.

"It's the Slippery Tribe founder Slidusa" said Madame Mask.

"How do I get her out?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Easy. Are you there Slidusa?" asked Madame Mask.

Slidusa revealed herself.

"Hi Madame Mask. Good to see you" said Slidusa.

"Can you get out of her head? It's freaking her out" said Madame Mask.

"Sorry" said Slidusa as she came out of Ronnie Anne's head.

"That's better" said Ronnie Anne.

"Slidusa is 1 of the best submission wrestlers on Earth" said Madame Mask.

"Submissions are my specialty" said Slidusa.

"Let's do this" said Elias.

"Me & Cali will go 1ST since we're experts at starting fights" said Cali.

"We sure are" said Zoe as Cali & her got in the ring.

"I bet you can't beat us" said Cali.

2 women named Josephine & Priscilla entered the ring.

"Let's get this party started" said Cali.

"We'll give you some humble pie" said Zoe.

"Bring it on" said Josephine.

"You're making a big mistake" said Priscilla.

"You don't know who you're messing with" said Cali as the match began. For 10 minutes punches, kicks & other martial arts moves were thrown around. Cali & Zoe got the upper hand & won the match.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Cali.

"We work better as a team. We should've realised that sooner" said Zoe.

"Want to go next Unikitty?" asked Rubble.

"OK" said Unikitty.

"I want a turn" said Danny.

"Me too" said Lynn.

"Let's go in teams to defeat the rest of the Sumos" said Ryder.

"Those 4 can go next along with Ace & Katie" said Elias.

"I'm up for that" said Ace.

"I'm ready" said Katie.

Let's own these guys" said Unikitty.

"Let's check their hideout once we beat them. That way we'll know what Lord Morpheus plans to do" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I hope things haven't got too bad" said Elias as Ace, Danny, Katie, Lynn, Rubble & Unikitty entered the ring. 6 of the Sumos entered to face off against them.

"Looks like it's 6 vs 6" said Rubble as the match began. Ace, Danny & Lynn attacked with Lucha Libre, Katie attacked with karate, Rubble attacked with Pup Fu & Unikitty attacked with fiery rage. After throwing punches, kicks, flip & throws the 6 Sumos were defeated.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Ace.

"We owned them" said Danny.

"We sure did" said Katie.

"That was fun" said Lynn.

"We showed them who's boss" said Rubble.

"We've almost taken half of them down" said Unikitty.

Farmer Yumi, Hiromita, Leni, Mayor Goodway, Night Ryder & Ronnie Anne entered the ring to face off against the next 6 Sumos.

"Time to show you how I bust these guys up" said Ronnie Anne as she proceeded to take half of the Sumos down on her own. The other 3 ganged up on her to prevent her from winning all by herself. Ronnie Anne tried to break free from their hold to no avail. The other 5 attacked the 3 remaining Sumos & helped Ronnie Anne break free. Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway attacked 1 of the Sumos, Hiromita & Leni attacked another & Night Ryder & Ronnie Anne attacked the 3RD. After throwing punches, kicks, swings & strikes the 3 remaining Sumos were defeated.

"That was easier than the 1ST match" said Mayor Goodway.

"Ronnie Anne has serious skill" said Hiromita.

"She's quite tough" said Leni.

"If they hadn't ganged up on you Ronnie Anne you'd easily beat all 6 of them" said Night Ryder.

"If I wanted to I'd take on all of them at once" said Ronnie Anne.

"We probably would've had to help you out regardless" said Farmer Yumi.

Blythe, Digby, Elias, Rio, Ryder & Selena entered the ring to face off against the last 6 Sumos.

"Let's finish them" said Elias as the final match began. Blythe & Digby attacked with Kung-Ra-Do, Selena attacked with Capupeira & Elias, Rio & Ryder used brute strength to attack. They all joined forces to take on the Sumos & soon the Sumos were beaten with a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"They were easy to beat" said Blythe.

"I thought it would be more of a challenge" said Digby.

"We all work well together. We'll have a high success rate if we keep fighting like this" said Elias.

"I feel like I'm at a boxing match" said Rio.

"You did Great Selena. You made that fight look stylish" said Ryder.

"Thanks. Nothing beats Capupeira" said Selena.

Suddenly the 20 Sumos formed into 1 Giant Sumo.

"It's not over yet. Try me on for size" said Giant Sumo.

Everyone attacked Giant Sumo. No matter what they did none of their martial arts abilities had any effect. Even Grapprincess was unable to beat Giant Sumo.

"Give up. You'll never win" said Giant Sumo.

"Is that so? Come & get us fatty" said Elias.

"I'll crush you like a bug you little brat" said Giant Sumo.

Elias ran to the edge of the dock. Everyone else followed when they realised what he was doing. Giant Sumo chased after them.

"You can run but you can't hide. Actually, you're trapped now that you're on the edge of the dock" said Giant Sumo.

"Come & get us" said Elias.

Giant Sumo rushed forward. Elias slashed through Giant Sumo's ankle tendons with the Necroblade.

"OW THAT HURT" yelled Giant Sumo.

"Good I hope it did" said Elias.

Giant Sumo proceeded to fall into the water. Because of his weight he sank to the ocean floor & drowned.

"I didn't know they could do that. It must've been a last resort tactic" said Ronnie Anne.

"Let's go check their hideout" said Elias as everyone walked over to the building on the raised platform. As they did so Ryder saw the diving bell belonging to the Turbot cousins.

"There's Captain Turbot's diving bell. We better check it out" said Ryder as everyone went over to the diving bell & peeked inside. Nikita was the only occupant.

"Nikita's all alone in there. What happened to the Turbots?" asked Ryder.

"They probably went looking around the area. Let's see if we can find them" said Elias as everyone began looking around the docks for the Turbots. Mayor Humdinger then noticed something in the diving bell.

"Logan, Monty, Suzan come check this out" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What have you found uncle Horace?" asked Suzan.

"I found some missile plans for a navy airship. Scorpion Pepper, Guatemalan Insanity Pepper & Petrified Darkness are the ingredients. It's some type of rage bomb. Who would use this?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm not sure. That bomb sounds dangerous" said Logan.

"We need to tell the others" said Monty.

"Something isn't right about this" said Suzan as Nikita woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Nikita.

"You're in Flatblaze. The Turbots brought you here" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Where are they now?" asked Nikita.

"We're not sure. We're looking for them now" said Logan.

"They must be around here somewhere" said Monty.

"Let's find the others" said Suzan as they caught up with everyone else. The Turbots still hadn't been found.

"Guys I found this in the diving bell" said Mayor Humdinger as he showed everyone the bomb plans.

"Why would the Turbots have these? It doesn't make sense" said Ryder.

"Maybe they're being forced to have these in their possession against their will. I hope they're OK" said Elias.

"I haven't seen them since we got here last night. I don't know where they went" said Nikita.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" asked Ryder.

"Things aren't good in Adventure Bay. When they found out you were here they decided to join up with you. I don't know where the plans came from though" said Nikita.

"They were probably mixed up with something else" said Suzan.

"Maybe. I'm not sure what to do" said Nikita.

"Stay with us. You'll be safer that way" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Nikita as everyone entered the building on the raised platform.

"We must be careful. Anything could happen" said Suzan.

"Every time we come to a place like this we get ambushed or confronted. Stay alert guys" said Elias.

"I'm always alert" said Logan as a Little Sister appeared & started petting him.

"He's so cute Mr Bubbles" said Little Sister.

"I think the dog is cuter" said Mr Bubbles as he petted Monty.

"That feels good" said Logan.

"I feel like I'm in heaven" said Monty.

"Who are you?" asked Suzan.

"I'm a Little Sister. This is my Big Daddy Bouncer Mr Bubbles" said Little Sister.

"Nice to meet you all" said Mr Bubbles.

"Where are you from?" asked Elias.

"I think they're from Rapture" said Suzan.

"I don't know where that is" said Elias.

"It's in another dimension" said Suzan.

"They must've been brought here through a vortex" said Elias.

"We were walking around when we got brought here. We've been trying to figure out what's been going on" said Little Sister.

"Does that mean there are Splicers around?" asked Suzan.

"More than likely" said Little Sister.

"What are Splicers?" asked Elias.

"They're humanoid creatures from Rapture. They became violent through ADAM. Those bomb plans were made by Adam Ryan to cause civil war on the surface. An unknown human shipped them in the hopes of using the bomb after the gangs all fell to begin the Great Anarchy" said Mr Bubbles.

"That's bad. That guy must be Lord Morpheus' minion. Anyways have you 2 seen a pair of men around here? 1 of them wears yellow overalls & a blue shirt & the other is dressed stereotypically French. They also wear glasses. Their diving bell is in the dock & the bomb plans were in it" said Elias.

"I think they're in Poseidon's Plaza" said Mr Bubbles.

"Let's go there & see if they're OK" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & drove to Poseidon's Plaza. They put the diving bell in the back before they left. After arriving they started looking around for the Turbots.

"Where do you think they'd be?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure. Let's split up" said Mr Bubbles.

"Good idea. We'll cover more ground that way" said Elias as everyone split into small groups to find the Turbots. Rubble & Unikitty entered Eve's Garden. Rubble couldn't stop thinking about his feelings for Unikitty.

" _This is your chance Rubble. Tell Unikitty how you feel, kiss her & then find somewhere to mate with her"_ thought Rubble.

"Do you think they're in here Rubble?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. Has anyone told you how pretty you are?" asked Rubble.

"You're sweet. I like spending time with you" said Unikitty.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but… Well…" stammered Rubble.

"What is it Rubble?" asked Unikitty.

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Since I met you I've wanted to tell you that I love you. I want to spend all my time with you" said Rubble.

"That's so sweet Rubble. Nobody's ever said that to me before" said Unikitty as she gave Rubble a kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"How about we take it to the next level?" asked Rubble.

"Once we get back to Chloe's house. Let's find the Turbots" said Unikitty.

"OK" said Rubble as they searched through Eve's Garden. The Turbots weren't in there.

"They're probably somewhere else" said Rubble.

"Probably" said Unikitty.

"Ryder the Turbots aren't in Eve's Garden" said Rubble as he talked to Ryder through his pup tag.

"Thanks Rubble" said Ryder.

Kilimanjaro & Tabby searched through Sir Prize Casino.

"Hey Tabby is Zena in a relationship?" asked Kilimanjaro.

"I don't think so. Do you love her?" asked Tabby.

"Yes. I hope she feels the same way" said Kilimanjaro.

"Maybe she does. Ask her the next chance you get" said Tabby.

"I will" said Kilimanjaro as he & Tabby continued looking through the casino. They didn't see the Turbots anywhere.

"They must be somewhere else" said Kilimanjaro.

"I don't think they'd be in here anyways knowing them" said Tabby.

"You look lost. Can I help you mon ami?" asked a voice. A cat that looked like Tracker wearing a beret appeared. Tabby fell in love with her on 1ST sight.

" _She's so sexy"_ thought Tabby.

"Bonjour I'm Huntress. I'm a bounty hunter & private eye from Paris" said Huntress.

"I'm Tabby" said Tabby.

"I'm Kilimanjaro. Nice to meet you" said Kilimanjaro.

"I understand that you're looking for a pair of bespectacled cousins" said Huntress.

"Correct. Have you seen them?" asked Tabby.

"They're in Pharaoh's Pride Casino" said Huntress.

"We need to let the others know" said Tabby as he used his kitten tag to call Mayor Humdinger.

"Mayor Humdinger the Turbots are in Pharaoh's Pride Casino" said Tabby.

"Thanks Tabby" said Mayor Humdinger as he contacted everyone to let them know. Everyone headed over to Pharaoh's Pride Casino.

"What do Splicers look like?" asked Marshall.

"Aren't they humanoid?" asked Elias.

"They're humans that wear white animal porcelain masks & carry weapons" said Mr Bubbles.

"It's a good thing we have our own weapons. If we encounter any Splicers we'll be prepared" said Elias as everyone entered the casino to look for the Turbots.

"Hey Manuel, how did you join the DARK Patrol?" asked Marsha.

"I saved Night Carlos after he got stuck in a dark pit 1 night. I heard him calling for help as I walked around. I alerted the DARK Patrol as to where he was by calling them on his phone. Since it was night & because there wasn't much light it took a while to save him. Ever since then I've been helping the DARK Patrol & the people of Las Vegas" said Manuel.

"You're so brave. It'd be a dream come true to be rescued by you" said Marsha.

"Really?" asked Manuel.

"Yes" said Marsha.

"Maybe it might happen" said Manuel.

"I hope it does" said Marsha.

"I hear what sounds like someone eating squid jerky" said Tracker as he detected the sound in the casino.

"That has to be them. Nobody else I know eats squid jerky" said Elias.

"It smells & tastes bad" said Ryder.

"Which direction is the sound coming from?" asked Nikita.

"They're over here" said Tracker as everyone followed him to find where the sound was coming from. The odour of squid jerky soon filled the air.

"Yuck. That odour makes me feel sick" said Elias.

"I think we all feel the same. The Turbots are used to it since they're always out at sea" said Ryder as everyone spotted the Turbots. They were sitting at a table eating squid jerky.

"Our friends are here Horatio" said Francois.

"Hey guys" said Captain Turbot as Nikita jumped into his arms.

"I've been wondering where you went. You left me back in the diving bell" said Nikita.

"Sorry. We ran out of squid jerky so we went to get some more" said Francois.

"Want some? It's really good" said Captain Turbot.

"No thanks" said Nikita.

"We found these bomb plans in the diving bell. Do you know about them?" asked Ryder.

"Bomb plans? How odd. We don't know anything about them. We got them from the Mailman. We were supposed to get plans for a weapons system for the diving bell. There must've been a mix up" said Captain Turbot.

"That means whoever ordered these plans got yours instead. He's a dangerous man who we suspect is working for Lord Morpheus" said Elias.

"Who's that?" asked Francois.

"He's the mastermind of the gang war. He's been doing everything he can to hold us back. I don't know if you've seen the news but landmarks around the country have been destroyed & other countries are taking the blame for it. He's also been altering past events & giving then disastrous outcomes. This planet is doomed if we don't stop him" said Elias.

"That's not good" said Captain Turbot.

"Non. That must be why things aren't good back home. How can we help?" asked Francois.

"Help us defeat those who stand in our way. The more people we have on our side the better our chances are of being victorious" said Elias.

"Sounds good. We're ready to help" said Captain Turbot.

"Anything to help our friends" said Francois.

Suzan's watch T.R.A.C.K started beeping again.

"What is it T.R.A.C.K?" asked Suzan.

"I have 3 new notifications. The 1ST 2 are bad/good news while the 3RD is the analysis of the bomb & the person who wishes to use it" said T.R.A.C.K.

"Lay it on us" said Suzan.

"The good news is that the PJ Masks have recruited 3 new members named Alchemist, Shepherd & Toy Boy" said T.R.A.C.K.

"What's the bad news?" asked Suzan.

"D.A.R.T has recruited the Infamocho Yo-Kai & 6 others. 4 of them are the PJ Masks' enemies: Firefly, Luna Girl, Night Ninja & Romeo" said T.R.A.C.K.

"Firefly's neon suit is absolutely ridiculous" said Night Ryder.

"What's the situation regarding the bomb plans?" asked Suzan.

"The person who wishes to use them is Admiral Bomem" said T.R.A.C.K.

"I should've known" said Hovernyan.

"Is he a Yo-Kai?" asked Elias.

"Correct. He's an anthropomorphic atomic bomb in an admiral suit. He used to be in the navy before becoming a pyromaniac" said Hovernyan.

"That's not good. The fact that he also wants to start something called the Great Anarchy is even worse. I don't know why he'd want to do that" said Elias.

"The Great Anarchy is a 6-part plan Lord Morpheus is using to rule over all the dimensions with an iron fist" said Madame Mask.

"There are 6 phases? I thought his plan to conquer Earth was bad enough. How many phases has he gotten through?" asked Elias.

"Only the 1ST Phase which is the destruction of landmarks & blaming it on other people. The other phases might be completed as the last of the gangs fall" said Madame Mask.

"We won't give up. When he pushes us, we push back harder" said Elias.

"Phase 2 is where the moon & sun will be fused together causing day & night to change at random, phase 3 is where sleeper cells will be activated to cause civil unrest across the world, phase 4 is where walls will be put up to separate land & sea, phase 5 will be when mutant monstrosities are unleashed & the 6TH & final phase will be where dimensions will be fused together allowing monsters throughout the multiverse to wreak havoc on Earth" said Madame Mask.

Everyone gasped in horror at the plans for the Great Anarchy.

"What… The… Hell?" stammered Elias.

"I think that sums up how we all feel & think" said Ryder.

"It won't be easy with only a few gangs left to get through" said Madame Mask.

"Lord Morpheus will be in for quite a surprise if he thinks his plan will succeed. He might think we're worthless but he's underestimated us. If our progress hasn't shown him what we're capable of I don't know what will. None of us will let him succeed. He will fall" said Elias.

"I don't think so" said a voice.

An anthropomorphic atomic bomb & a group of Splicers appeared. It was Admiral Bomem.

"Is that the bomb we have the plans for?" asked Elias.

"No that's Admiral Bomem" said Hovernyan.

"You'll never defeat Lord Morpheus" said Admiral Bomem.

"Bring it on. You don't scare us" said Elias.

"Silly boy. You don't know what I'm capable of. I've already banned drones by bombing an oil tanker & I changed the law to prevent people having multiple jobs" said Admiral Bomem.

"THAT WAS YOU?" cried Ryder.

"Yes, it was. Now you shall meet your maker" said Admiral Bomem.

"This'll be an explosive fight" said Luan.

"Ix nay on the okes jay Luan" said Lori.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it" said Luan.

"Splicers attack" said Admiral Bomem as the Splicers rushed forward. Everyone stood their ground as this happened. Bombs & bullets flew everywhere as the fight went on. Little Sister & Mr Bubbles dispatched some of the Splicers since they had previous encounters with them. Everyone else waited until the Splicers became vulnerable before attacking. Some of the Splicers were destroyed with the Necroblade, some were destroyed from having their own weapons used against them & the rest were destroyed by punches, kicks, flips, throws & other martial arts. Although the casino got damaged all the Slicers were soon dispatched.

"That's the most even sided battle yet" said Elias.

"Now to deal with Admiral Bomem" said Ryder.

"Even if you beat me it's too late for you. The Turbots' weapon plans were used to create golems for my allies in the upcoming war" said Admiral Bomem.

"We'll still destroy them. Don't expect us to give the rage bomb plans back" said Elias.

"They're ready on the other side of the planet" said Admiral Bomem.

"You'll never win" said Elias.

"That's what you think. I'm off to spread more chaos" said Admiral Bomem as he laughed evilly & left.

"I know for a fact we'll see him again" said Elias.

"He'll definitely be back" said Madame Mask.

"He'll pay for destroying the oil tanker. His comeuppance is long overdue" said Ryder.

"We'll stop him. Let's get back to Chloe's house. We've accomplished a lot today" said Elias as everyone left the casino. As they did so they heard rock music.

"Can you hear that?" asked Elias.

"It's coming from the record shop" said Ryder.

"I think I know who's in there" said Lori as everyone headed over to the record shop. A teenage girl with short brown hair wearing purple clothes was rocking out. It was the 15-year-old sister of the Loud siblings.

"I knew it. It's Luna" said Lori.

"I'm not surprised she's here. She is a musician after all" said Leni.

As the song ended Luna noticed everyone.

"Hey guys. I've been wondering where you went" said Luna.

"Have you been here all this time?" asked Lori.

"Yes. I've been rocking out" said Luna.

"I don't know how you didn't hear any bombs, bullets & fighting over the music" said Elias.

"The volume was on maximum level. I couldn't hear anything outside the shop" said Luna.

"You rock. That's how I rock out" said Ash.

"That makes 2 of us. By the way where are Lincoln, Lola & Lisa?" asked Luna.

"We don't know. We're still looking for them" said Lori.

"Hey Madame Mask you know how you said Alex was with the PJ Masks?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Madame Mask.

"Is there a possibility that 1 of the Loud siblings is with them too?" asked Elias.

"I think that's the case. Alchemist is like the youngest sibling that was brought here" said Madame Mask.

"That sounds like Lisa. She's really smart" said Lori.

"How old is she?" asked Elias.

"She's 4. She's a college graduate" said Lori.

"I didn't even know that was possible" said Elias.

"It is from our town" said Lori.

"Shepherd sounds like Sylvia. She's the only 1 I can think of that could be her" said Rocky.

"Maybe we'll meet up with them soon" said Chase.

"Let's get out of here" said Elias as everyone returned to Chloe's house.

"Hey Unikitty, ready to make love?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" as Unikitty as Rubble & herself went into Unikitty's room. Everyone could hear them as they made love despite their best attempts to not be too loud.

"OH YES. THAT'S THE SPOT" cried Rubble as he thrusted into Unikitty.

"KEEP GOING. THAT FEELS GOOD" cried Unikitty.

"I think it's safe to say that they're an official couple now" said Elias.

"I wish they would've waited until we couldn't hear them. I don't think we actually want to listen to this" said Lori.

"It's not that bad. Me & Hiromita made love before saving you from the Shoguns" said Leni.

"How old are you Hiromita?" asked Lori.

"I'm 24" said Hiromita.

"Leni our parents will kill you when they find out" said Lori.

"I'm 16. It's not illegal" said Leni.

"Don't you think he's a bit too old for you?" asked Lori.

"It's only an 8-year age gap. There have been relationships with bigger age gaps than ours" said Leni.

"Don't be surprised if they disapprove" said Lori as Rubble & Unikitty finished making love.

"That was the best thing I've ever done" said Rubble as he & Unikitty returned to the others.

"Me too" said Unikitty.

"Is it possible for you 2 to have kids?" asked Elias.

"Correct. Unikittens lay eggs" said Unikitty.

"You better prepare yourself for fatherhood Rubble. I don't think it'll be easy" said Elias.

"I know I can be a great father. With your help & support I'll be fine" said Rubble as Lord Morpheus appeared on TV.

"Hello again mortals. For defeating the Sumos the NASA Space Station in Florida shall be destroyed & I'll be altering the events of the chilli cook off so that people got burned & scarred from the exploding stove. Bye" said Lord Morpheus as the TV turned off.

"That sounds painful. I can't imagine how bad it would be getting burns like that" said Elias.

"It sounds like 3RD or 4TH degree burns. They're the worst type" said Ryder as a news broadcast appeared on TV.

"Today's top story: Kennedy Space Station has been destroyed but 1ST the Sumos martial arts gang has been defeated. It's believed they were taken down by an unknown group of vigilantes. Only 4 gangs remain in Flatblaze. I've been told that Russia has also been blamed for destroying landmarks in a pact with ISIL. I'll have more information later" said the news anchor.

"I think I see what's happening. Lord Morpheus is blaming the US' biggest enemies & trying to raise the stakes. We may be on the brink of World War 3" said Elias.

"That does sound possible. The situation is getting serious now" said Ryder.

"I hope all my friends are OK" said Ash.

"What are their names?" asked Elias.

"Buster, Eddie, Gunter, Johnny, Meena, Ms Crawly & Rosita" said Ash.

"If they're around town they're probably in small groups" said Elias.

"I think some of them may be together but I'm not entirely sure" said Ash.

"Perhaps Lincoln & Lola might be in similar situations" said Elias.

"Lola would probably be near an area where beauty pageants are held & Lincoln would probably be near a comic book shop or videogame arcade" said Lori.

"Guys you might want to look outside" said Chloe.

"What's happening?" asked Elias.

"Look" said Chloe as everyone saw the moon & sun fuse into 1. Everyone gasped in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Elias.

"This is phase 2 of the Great Anarchy" said Madame Mask.

Elias fainted from shock at what had happened.

"ELIAS" cried Angel.

"What happened?" asked Ryder.

"He fainted" said Jake.

"It must've been from shock at what just happened. He's probably not the only person on Earth to react like that" said Madame Mask as everyone watched over Elias. 10 minutes later he regained consciousness.

"I had a horrible nightmare. It was about the moon & sun fusing together & causing things to get worse" said Elias.

"That actually happened. We all saw it" said Angel.

"Are you serious?" asked Elias.

"She's right. It wasn't a dream" said Ryder.

Elias stared into space while remaining completely still. The others tried to get his attention to no avail.

"He's catatonic. He could stay like this for hours" said Ryder.

"This is an indication that things just got worse. He's never reacted that way to anything before" said Angel.

"Does Elias have any mental health issues?" asked Madame Mask.

"He might have PTSD since he shows some of the symptoms: mood swings, increased anger & aggression, impulsive behaviour & so on. Other than that, I think he's normal" said Jake.

"Would that be from what Aaron did?" asked Madame Mask.

"More than likely. Anyone else who's been through similar experiences would feel the same. The 1ST few days after he returned home were the worst but he's been improving over time" said Ryder.

"Everyone in town became concerned for his wellbeing especially after he tried to hang himself in the school playground. Every weekend he stays with Jake for respite therapy. I don't think he's completely recovered but I'd say he's improved since he got back" said Angel.

An hour Elias came out of his catatonic state.

"What happened?" asked Elias.

"You've been catatonic for an hour. How do you feel?" asked Ryder.

"It's hard to describe. I suppose it's a mix of being nervous & terrified" said Elias.

"It's OK. Even though what we just saw was nightmare fuel we can still fight to get things back to normal. We just need to stay strong" said Angel.

"It's worth a try" said Elias.

"That's right" said Angel.

"I hope my parents are OK. They're probably freaking out right now" said Elias.

"I have a feeling they'll be OK" said Angel.

"I hope so. Which gang are we going after next?" asked Elias.

"Next is D.A.R.T. I don't know who the new members are but we must be careful" said Chloe.

"Indeed. Maybe we'll meet up with the PJ Masks. It's going to be an uphill battle from here" said Elias.

"It sure will be. Tomorrow me & the others will get into our superhero costumes to fight D.A.R.T" said Chloe.

"We should get some rest" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to turn in for the night. Lord Morpheus sat in his lair thinking about the events of the day.

"This is brilliant. Even though the mortals are still in my way my ultimate plan is 1/3 complete. After the gangs & the remaining Notorious 9 they still have me & my army to beat. They won't stand a chance" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed like a maniac.


	11. Chapter 11: DART & Prejudice

Everyone woke up the next morning unsure of how much sleep they got because of the fusion of the moon & sun the previous day.

"I'm not sure how much sleep we got but it appears we're all well rested" said Elias.

"Looks like it. Time to get into costume" said Chloe as she & her friends got into their superhero outfits.

"You guys look great" said Cali.

"Thanks. I've always loved this costume" said Chloe.

"Where do we find D.A.R.T?" asked Elias.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Elias.

"Let's go & see" said Chloe as she opened the door. A white furred West Highland Terrier with lavender eyes wearing a black body suit with a magenta trim was at the door.

"Hi. can I help you?" asked Chloe.

"Help me get revenge on D.A.R.T. I'm Sweetie. Those jerks are responsible for the massacre in Barkingburg. The Infamocho are with them. The 8 Infamocho are Decanos, Gentledan Of Doom, Golden Bloom, Komasycho, Slurporochi, Spoi Li, Swashogun & Ursa Feces. Here's a flashback of that they did in Barkingburg" said Sweetie as she pulled out a flashback beacon showing how Barkingburg was attacked. It began with the residents of Barkingburg going about their daily routine. Sweetie was trying to think of a plan to become queen.

"What a lovely day it is today. Maybe today's the day I become ruler" said Sweetie as she walked through Barkingburg. Suddenly D.A.R.T invaded Barkingburg Palace. The royal family could be heard screaming & everyone watched in horror as the royal family was attacked.

"This kingdom now belongs to us. Obey us or die" said D.A.R.T.

Panic set in as everyone ran around trying to think of how to save themselves. 1 by 1 they were slaughtered by D.A.R.T.

"Have it your way. You shall suffer for insubordination" said D.A.R.T as they continued their attack. Sweetie stood still in horror at what was unfolding. Blood, bodies & mutilated remains were everywhere. D.A.R.T then confronted her.

"Obey us or die" said D.A.R.T.

"I'll never obey you" said Sweetie.

"Fine. You brought this on yourself" said D.A.R.T.

Sweetie tried to run away but was struck down. She was them impaled by a sword. She screamed & stopped moving.

"Our takeover was a success. Soon the whole world will bow to us" said D.A.R.T as they re-entered Barkingburg Palace. Miraculously Sweetie was still alive. She slowly got to her feet & looked around.

"Looks like I'm the only survivor. I'll make them pay for this. 1 day I'll get my revenge" Said Sweetie as she left Barkingburg without being detected. The flashback ended at this point.

"I've been desperate for revenge ever since. They don't know I survived. I got lucky" said Sweetie.

"That was a brutal takeover. Soon we'll take them down" said Elias.

"Thanks. Their comeuppance is long overdue" said Sweetie.

"I knew they'd be back" said Hovernyan.

"It was only a matter of time before they returned" said Madame Mask.

"What have they done in the past?" asked Elias.

"22 years ago, Lord Morpheus 1ST appeared. He caused rifts through space & time forcing us to deal with villains like Admiral Bomem, the Infamocho, Leatheros & Motherface amongst others" said Hovernyan.

"Yikes" said Elias.

"That means he's made a lot of changes throughout the past" said Ryder.

"Indeed. Lord Morpheus is 1 of the most powerful beings in existence. He's done nothing but cause chaos & destruction throughout the multiverse. He gets pleasure from the suffering of others. In the last 22 years nothing seemed to be wrong but we feared he'd come back 1 day. With this gang war happening he's once again making innocent people suffer for his entertainment. He was stopped but not truly defeated in the past. Only a true defeat will stop him for good" said Madame Mask.

"Yikes. That's quite a bit of info to digest" said Elias.

"Now that we know about his past it should be easier figuring out his weakness" said Ryder.

"Anyways I wish to meet your pups Zackary Ryder Jr" said Sweetie.

"Is that your full name?" asked Elias.

"That's what it says in his dental records. Let's get going" said Sweetie.

"Are we training or are we going straight for D.A.R.T?" asked Elias.

"Training 1ST. I want to see how strong the pups are. Lead the way Ryder" said Sweetie.

"Let's do this" said Ryder as everyone went into the gym to train.

"What type of training are we doing?" asked Chase.

"I need to know something. Marshall are you the best Pup Fu fighter of all the pups?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Marshall.

"We're having a best 2 out of 3 sparring session" said Sweetie.

"Bring it on" said Marshall as he & Sweetie entered the Cage Of Carnage. They bowed to each other before beginning the match. Sweetie surprised everyone with her ability which appeared to be like Jeet Kune Do. They threw punches, kicks & other moves at each other with Marshall winning the 1ST round.

"Had enough?" asked Marshall.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Sweetie as the 2ND round began. Sweetie fought more aggressively in this round. Marshall did his best to defeat Sweetie with his best moves but she got the upper hand & won the 2ND round.

"Time to win this" said Sweetie.

"Get ready for my skills" said Marshall as the final round began. They both laid into each other with everything they had. Everyone watched in amazement at what they saw. 15 minutes later it appeared that Sweetie had won.

"You're not as tough as I thought. I expected better from you" said Sweetie.

Marshall suddenly attacked taking Sweetie by surprise. Sweetie did her best to fight back but Marshall ultimately took her down winning the match.

"Am I as tough as you thought now?" asked Marshall.

"I stand corrected" said Sweetie as Marshall & her left the cage.

"Well done guys. What style do you practice Sweetie?" asked Ryder.

"Pup Kune Do. I'm 1 of the only pups who practices it as far as I know" said Sweetie.

"You're an excellent fighter" said Ryder.

"Thanks Zack" said Sweetie.

"I feel like I know you for some unexplainable reason Sweetie" said Chase.

"I already know you guys. You're the PAW Patrol: Angel, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Tracker & Zuma. Carlos, Elias, Jake & Ryder are your owners" said Sweetie.

"I don't know how you know that" said Carlos.

"Me either. I've never met her before" said Elias.

"Neither have I. How bizarre" said Jake.

"She probably read your dental records. That's the only solution I can think of" said Ryder.

"Who else wants to spar with me?" asked Sweetie.

"I will" said Skye.

"Let's do this" said Sweetie as Skye & her entered the cage. Throughout their match Sweetie noticed that Skye was using similar moves to Marshall. She proceeded to beat Skye by memorising her moves & countering them all.

"You won't beat me with Pup Fu alone. I've memorised all your moves" said Sweetie.

"I bet you won't beat me. I also do sumo wrestling" said Rubble as he did some sumo stomps.

"I don't think that'll help" said Sweetie.

"I'll prove it" said Rubble as he & Sweetie entered the cage. Rubble tried to use a mix of Pup Fu & sumo wrestling to win but Sweetie caught on & used her abilities in Pup Kune Do to beat him.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm unbeatable now that I've memorised Pup Fu" said Sweetie.

"OK I need to teach you a lesson you overpampered pooch" said Unikitty as Sweetie & her entered the cage. At 1ST Sweetie easily held her off.

"You're pathetic" said Sweetie.

"TIME TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE" screamed Unikitty as she attacked Sweetie with intense strength. Ultimately Unikitty overpowered Sweetie & took her down.

"That's what you get for being arrogant" said Unikitty.

"I don't know how I lost to someone who doesn't practice martial arts" said Sweetie.

"Never underestimate anyone" said Unikitty.

"Point taken" said Sweetie.

"Guys the PJ Masks are here" said Chloe.

"Yay more allies" said Elias.

"Come & meet everyone" said Chloe as 5 kids & a German Shepherd pup appeared. Aside from the 3 original members there was a bow in a yellow outfit with a toy pattern on it, a girl in an orange outfit underneath a white lab coat & the blue furred pup in a purple outfit.

"Nice to meet you" said Elias.

"Are you the PAW Patrol?" asked Shepherd.

"That's right. Nice to meet you" said Ryder.

"I'm Catboy" said Catboy.

"I'm Owlette" said Owlette.

"I'm Gekko" said Gekko.

"I'm Alchemist" said Alchemist.

"I'm Shepherd" said Shepherd.

"I'm Toy Boy" said Toy Boy.

Everyone introduced themselves to the PJ Masks.

"We know about D.A.R.T & how our enemies joined them" said Catboy.

"We're about to go after them" said Elias.

"I must say Alchemist resembles Lisa" said Leni.

"Shepherd resembles Sylvia" said Rocky.

"Toy Boy resembles Alex" said Ryder.

"Maybe it is" said Elias.

"Sylvia is that you?" asked Rocky.

Shepherd took off her mask revealing that she was indeed Sylvia.

"Hi Rocky" said Sylvia.

"Hi Sylvia" said Rocky.

Alchemist & Toy Boy took off their masks revealing that they were Alex & Lisa.

"I knew I'd find you sooner or later" said Lisa.

"Only Lincoln & Lola are still missing" said Leni.

"How are you all?" asked Alex.

"We're good. How are you?" asked Ryder.

"I feel fantastic" said Alex.

"Alex does Mr Porter know you're here?" asked Elias.

"I don't think so. The last thing I remember was watching PJ Masks before the TV broadcast was interrupted" said Alex.

"He's probably worried sick. How did you meet the PJ Masks?" asked Elias.

"They somehow appeared in the living room after the news broadcast about the gang war" said Alex as the flashback beacon showed what happened. Alex was watching PJ Masks on TV.

"Another mission for the PJ Masks. Amaya transforms into… Owlette. Connor transforms into… Catboy. Greg transforms into… Gekko. Together they're the PJ Masks" said the narrator.

"Yay go PJ Masks" said Alex before a news broadcast of the gang war appeared on TV.

"What happened to the PJ Masks?" asked Alex as the news broadcast played out on TV. The TV then went black.

"Why isn't PJ Masks back on?" asked Alex as a flash of light appeared. The PJ Masks then appeared in front of Alex.

"It's really you" said Alex.

"Where are we?" asked Amaya.

"You're in Adventure Bay" said Alex.

"How did we get here?" asked Connor.

"I don't know. How weird" said Greg.

"I'm Alex. I'm a big fan" said Alex.

"That's nice to know" said Amaya.

"Nice to meet you Alex" said Connor.

"What do we do now?" asked Greg.

"My friends in the PAW Patrol can help you" said Alex as he tried to call Ryder. Nobody answered.

"How odd. Ryder always answers my calls. We better go to the Lookout" said Alex as he & the PJ Masks went outside. Their vehicles were on the sidewalk.

"Looks like your vehicles are here too" said Alex.

"That way we can get around quicker" said Amaya.

"Let's find the PAW Patrol" said Connor.

"I hope they can help us" said Greg as he & the others went to the Lookout. When they arrived, there was nobody there.

"There's nobody here" said Alex.

"Let's search through town" said Amaya.

"Good idea. They can't be that far away" said Connor.

"Let's split up to cover more ground" said Greg as he & the others searched through Adventure Bay looking for the PAW Patrol. They regrouped a short time later with no leads as to the PAW Patrol's whereabouts.

"They're gone" said Alex.

"We have to find them" said Amaya.

"It's the only way we can get home" said Connor.

"I wonder where they went" said Greg.

"My GPS system can find them" said Alex as he activated his GPS system. It showed the PAW Patroller leaving Adventure Bay.

"We can use this to follow them. Let's go" said Alex as he & the PJ Masks followed the PAW Patroller. The flashback ended at this point.

"Ever since then we tried to reach you but you were constantly on the move. It's a relief we finally found you" said Alex.

"Where did you find Lisa & Sylvia?" asked Elias.

"The flashback beacon can answer that" said Alex as the flashback beacon showed what happened next. It began with Alex & the PJ Masks arriving in Flatblaze.

"Why would the PAW Patrol be here?" asked Alex.

"I don't know" said Amaya.

"Maybe they know someone here" said Connor.

"We're about to find out" said Greg as they continued driving. Gunshots could be heard everywhere.

"We need to be careful" said Alex.

"It's not safe out here" said Amaya.

"Let's find somewhere to hide" said Connor.

"That library looks like a good hiding place" said Greg as he & the others entered the library. When they entered the kids section they saw a young girl with glasses & brown hair wearing a green turtleneck shirt, purple pants & brown shoes writing out complex equations.

"What's that girl writing?" asked Alex.

"It looks really complex" said Amaya.

"I can't understand it" said Connor.

"Me either. She looks younger than us as well" said Greg.

"I can hear you. I'm writing college level maths equations" said Lisa.

"Aren't you too young for college?" asked Alex.

"Just because I'm 4 doesn't mean I can't be smart" said Lisa.

"You're 4?" asked Amaya.

"That's right" said Lisa.

"That's pretty impressive" said Connor.

"It sure is. I can't think of any other 4-year-old geniuses out there" said Greg.

"This is all I can think of to do right now. My family are lost in the city & I don't know where they are" said Lisa.

"The PAW Patrol can help us. We're looking for them now" said Alex.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Lisa as she & the others left the library. Lisa shared a ride with Amaya as they drove around. As they went past the park they saw a blue furred pup running around.

"That's Sylvia. Let's see what she's doing" said Alex as he & the others pulled over & approached Sylvia.

"Hi Sylvia" said Alex.

"Hi Alex. Why are you in Flatblaze?" asked Sylvia.

"We're looking for the PAW Patrol" said Alex.

"So am I. I can't find them" said Sylvia.

"Come with us. We'll find them together" said Alex as he & the others returned to their vehicles. Sylvia shared a ride with Connor as they continued their search for the PAW Patrol. The flashback ended at this point.

"We've been looking everywhere in town for you. We stayed in the library every night & during that time we got superpowers & joined the PJ Masks" said Alex.

"I'm surprised you aren't visibly hurt from what Lord Morpheus did" said Ryder.

"Who?" asked Alex.

"He's responsible for everything that's been happening over the last 1.5 weeks" said Elias.

"He's also altered past events which resulted in you getting hurt" said Rocky.

"Can you give me some examples?" asked Alex.

"he's been destroying landmarks across the country & blaming other countries for it. He's also been altering past events with some of them involving you getting hurt. His ultimate plan is much worse. Every time a gang was defeated he's been doing these things to hold us back. We have 4 gangs left to deal with, 2 siblings & all of Ash & Mike's friends to find & 2 members of the Notorious 9 to defeat which are a racist robot that uses a bat to send people of racial minorities out of the US & the Son Of Satan" said Elias.

"Who's the Son Of Satan?" asked Alex.

"Aaron Zandresky" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Alex.

"Anyways Alex you need some martial arts training. I'll teach you some boxing" said Rio.

"What about the others?" asked Alex.

"They can be trained as well" said Rio.

"Let's get to it" said Alex as he, Rio & the PJ Masks went over to the boxing ring.

"Who wants to go 1ST?" asked Rio.

"Me. I've always wanted to try boxing" said Alex.

"Let's get started" said Rio as Alex & him entered the ring.

"1ST we'll focus on the stance. Stand with your feet spread apart a little bit & with your hands raised like this" said Rio as he got into his stance. Alex repeated his instructions.

"Now for offensive manoeuvres. Jab your fists forward as quickly as possible" said Rio.

Alex performed a series with as much strength as he could muster.

"Good. Now try some hooks. Swing your arms to the side" said Rio.

Alex performed a series of hooks which impressed Rio.

"Now for defensive manoeuvres. Cross your arms in front of you like this" said Rio as he crossed his arms in an X. Alex did the same.

"Now duck & lean like this" said Rio as he ducked & leant in different directions. Alex repeated what he was shown.

"Now we'll focus on movement. Try & strike me" said Rio.

Alex tried to Rio but he was out of reach.

"You don't have to stay in 1 spot. You can move around" said Rio.

Alex advanced on Rio & struck him once he was close enough.

"You did well Alex" said Rio.

"Thanks Rio" said Alex.

"Who's next?" asked Rio.

"I'll give it a try even though I'm more brain than brawn" said Lisa as she got in the ring. Rio went through all the basics but Lisa's age & lack of physical ability caused her to struggle at 1ST.

"I knew I wouldn't do well" said Lisa.

"Imagine that you're fighting an opponent who wants to get rid of science" said Rio.

Lisa envisioned this scenario & channelled her anger & frustration at the pretend opponent. She improved almost immediately.

"That was excellent Lisa" said Rio.

"Nobody will ever put a stop to science" said Lisa.

"My turn" said Sylvia as she got in the ring. Suzan used her Animaliser to make Sylvia human. Sylvia impressed Rio with her power & skill.

"That was fantastic Sylvia. You're good" said Rio.

"I'm 1 of the most athletic pups I know" said Sylvia.

1 by 1 the remaining PJ Masks were taught the basics of boxing.

"That was brilliant guys. Keep up the good work" said Rio.

"That was fun" said Amaya.

"I got a rush of adrenaline from that" said Connor.

"I feel so alive" said Greg.

"Are we finished training?" asked Elias.

"Not yet. I wish to face off against Tracker in a sparring match" said Sweetie.

"Bring it on senorita" said Tracker as Sweetie & him entered the Cage Of Carnage. They both laid into each other with all the Lucha Libre & Pup Kune Do moves they knew. Ultimately Sweetie won.

"It'll take more than Lucha Libre to beat me" said Sweetie.

"You're right about that" said Tracker.

"Night Ryder open the door now" said a voice as a knock was heard on the door.

"That must be someone you know Night Ryder" said Elias.

"I think I know who it is" said Night Ryder as he opened the front door to see his girlfriend Night Katie & her pet cat outside.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'D BE GONE THIS LONG? I WAS WORRIED SICK" cried Night Katie.

"I didn't think you'd get that lonely" said Night Ryder as Night Katie wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't leave me alone for that long again" said Night Katie.

"It's OK. We're together now babe" said Night Ryder as he gave Night Katie a kiss.

"Hi, I'm Night Katie" said Night Katie.

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Is that your cat Night Cali?" asked Elias.

"Nyet. I'm Sombra. I'm a Persian cat from Moscow & a master of martial arts who specialises in grappling" said Sombra.

"OK" said Elias.

"What are you guys doing right now?" asked Night Katie.

"We're training to fight D.A.R.T" said Night Ryder.

"I'm happy to help. Anyways where's Cali?" asked Sombra.

"Right here" said Cali.

"Are you Olivia's daughter?" asked Sombra.

"Yes, I am" said Cali.

"Prove it. I wish to spar with you" said Sombra.

"Bring it on" said Cali as she & Sombra entered the Cage Of Carnage. Their fight lasted for 20 minutes with Sombra trying to use a combination of martial arts at once. It seemed at 1ST that she had easily defeated Cali.

"You're an impostor" said Sombra.

Cali then took Sombra off guard & put her in a submission hold.

"What were you saying?" asked Cali.

"I take it back. You're the real deal" said Sombra.

"You know it" said Cali.

"INCOMING" cried a voice.

An anthropomorphic crow wearing a helmet jumped into the basement. Suzan immediately recognised him.

"What are you doing here Sergeant Crowley?" asked Suzan.

"Is this 1 of your friends?" asked Elias.

"Correct. He's the General Of Operations at H.E.A.R.T.S" said Suzan.

"Are you OK sir?" asked a yellow feathered gosling as he entered the basement.

"Yes, I'm OK" said Sergeant Crowley.

"Are you his 2ND in command?" asked Elias.

"Correct. I'm Private Fuzzy from Adventure Bay" said Fuzzy.

"Fuzzy it's you" said Marshall.

"Hi Marshall" said Fuzzy as he gave Marshall a hug.

"How are you?" asked Marshall.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Fuzzy.

"I'm OK. Where have you been?" asked Marshall.

"I left Adventure Bay after what happened yesterday. Sergeant Crowley took me in after I met up with him. Other than that, I've been doing normal goose things" said Fuzzy.

"How are things back at home?" asked Marshall.

"Everyone went into a panic after the moon & sun fused together. They've all locked themselves in out of fear" said Fuzzy.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"No, It isn't. I know we can make things right again. If we've made it this far we can go all the way" said Fuzzy.

"As I always say, "No job is too big & no pup is too small". We can do it" said Ryder.

"Why are you here Sergeant Crowley?" asked Suzan.

"A robotic cat named Meow-Meow is trying to eat me" said Sergeant Crowley.

"Does anyone know who that is?" asked Elias.

"I do. I thought the lightning that struck her destroyed her. She's Robo-Dog's KCC counterpart. After she got struck by lightning she caused trouble in Foggy Bottom & made everyone mad at me." said Mayor Humdinger as he burst into tears.

"We can stop her rampage. Where did you last see her?" asked Elias.

The flashback beacon showed when Meow-Meow was last seen. It began with Mayor Humdinger & the KCC testing her out.

"The next time we see those pesky pups Meow-Meow will easily beat them" said Mayor Humdinger as stormy weather rolled in. Soon Meow-Meow was struck by lightning.

"That's not good" said Mayor Humdinger as Meow-Meow became uncontrollable & started flying around Foggy Bottom causing damage & destruction. Everyone in town panicked as they tried to steer clear of the mess. Half an hour later Meow-Meow left Foggy Bottom as the townspeople confronted Mayor Humdinger.

"Did you see where my robotic cat went?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"GET HIM. HE'LL PAY FOR THIS" yelled the townspeople as they chased the KCC back to their lair. They barely escaped the town's wrath.

"I better lay low for a while to let this all blow over" said Mayor Humdinger as the flashback ended.

"Recently she started hunting me & Fuzzy down. She's in town looking for us" said Sergeant Crowley.

Suddenly the flashback beacon started to glitch. A 4-armed earwig with a purple mask named Psychowig appeared.

"You all should've stayed home. By coming here you've only made things worse. People around the world want your heads on stakes. What you do now will change the future & the past. Even if Lord Morpheus is defeated the damage won't be undone. Those you failed to help will get their revenge. If you don't return in 72 hours you'll all be destroyed by the Judgement Of Anarchy" said Psychowig as he disappeared.

"That was messed up" said Elias.

"That was just weird" said Ryder.

"Come out to play PJ Masks" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"It came from outside. Suzan, I need your Insta-Wardrobe to get the pups into their own superhero outfits. We need to avoid detection by S3NUBK" said Sweetie.

"Sure thing" said Suzan as she used her Insta-Wardrobe to suit up the pups. They all wore costumes based on their main colour schemes.

"This is awesome" said Chase.

"I love wearing this" said Marshall.

"Nothing beats wearing a superhero costume" said Rocky.

"I'm wearing this more often" said Rubble.

"I love my costume" said Skye.

"I'm never throwing mine away" said Zuma.

"What is S3NUBK an abbreviation of?" asked Elias.

"It's an abbreviation of "Send you back". What will your superhero names be pups?" asked Sweetie.

"I'll be Super Spy" said Chase.

"I'm Fire Spot" said Marshall.

"I'm calling myself Captain Green" said Rocky.

"Diggernator is my superhero name" said Rubble.

"I'm Miss Birdy" said Skye.

"I'm called Seamaster" said Zuma.

"I thought I was the super spy" said Rio.

"Everest & myself don't have costumes" said Tracker.

"I can make costumes for you. I'll make 1 for Angel as well" said Suzan as she proceeded to make superhero costumes for Angel, Everest & Tracker. After she finished they put their costumes on. Their costumes reflected the main colours represented by their jobs in the PAW Patrol.

"These are great costumes. I'm calling myself Lady Militia" said Angel.

"My superhero name is Ice Queen" said Everest.

"I'm Senor Jungle" said Tracker.

"Can I be Super Spy Chase?" asked Rio.

"Sure. I'll call myself Officer Shepherd" said Chase.

"OK let's go after the night time villains" said Alex.

"We better be prepared for a lot of racial slurs if S3NUBK is out there" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Sweetie as she, the pups, the kittens, the Domestic League & PJ Masks went outside.

"It's too quiet out here" said Chase.

"Gee like I haven't heard that before" said Marsha.

"I have a feeling we're about to be ambushed" said Chase.

"Then we should keep our eyes peeled" said Marsha.

"Indeed, we should" said Chase.

"Mamacita Lucha is ready to take those jerks down. That's my superhero name" said Marsha.

"Nice. Can you see anything yet?" asked Chase.

"Only some kids in purple ninja suits. Does anyone know who they are?" asked Marsha.

"They're probably affiliates of D.A.R.T" said Chase.

"They're Ninjalinos" said Alex.

"What are they?" asked Chase.

"They're Night Ninja's henchman who follow every command he gives them" said Alex.

"Are they good or bad?" asked Chase.

"They're bad. Night Ninja is 1 of the PJ Masks' enemies" said Alex.

"How should we deal with them?" asked Chase.

"I'll handle them. Other than Pup Kune Do I also practice Arfjitsu which is Cat Jitsu for pups" said Sweetie.

"We'll help you out if you need it" said Chase.

"Time to get a start on my revenge" said Sweetie as she went over to confront the Ninjalinos.

"Prepare for pain punks" said Sweetie.

Night Ninja then appeared.

"If you wish to fight then so be it. Anything to improve my skill" said Night Ninja.

"Let's see what you've got" said Sweetie.

"Ninjalinos attack" said Night Ninja as the Ninjalinos rushed forward. Sweetie got into her stance before attacking. The Ninjalinos used various weapons such as knives, nunchuks, stars, sticks & swords while Sweetie attacked with Arfjitsu & Pup Kune Do. With a flurry of punches & kicks Sweetie took the Ninjalinos down 1 by 1.

"Your turn Night Ninja" said Sweetie.

"Don't expect an easy victory" said Night Ninja as he started fighting Sweetie. For 10 minutes they laid into each other with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Soon Night Ninja got the upper hand over Sweetie.

"You never stood a chance against me foolish pup" said Night Ninja.

"I also have a loyal team" said Sweetie as she signalled the others for help. They immediately ran over to assist her.

"Let's do this" said Chase as everyone attacked Night Ninja. Even with all the martial arts moves they knew Night Ninja help up without a problem.

"Is that the best you got? I could do this all day" said Night Ninja.

"Time to use our superpowers" said Chase as everyone utilised their powers. Angel, Chase & Rubble obtained enhanced speed & strength, Everest obtained cryokinesis, Marshall obtained pyrokinesis, Rocky & Tracker obtained ecokinesis, Skye obtained flight, Zuma obtained aquakinesis, Catboy, Gekko & Owlette used their flight, reflexes & super strength, Alex used telekinetic toy manipulation, Lisa obtained vials of chemicals & potions & Sylvia obtained enhanced speed, strength & sheep minions.

"You're in trouble now Night Ninja" said Sweetie as everyone launched their attack. Night Ninja was assaulted with a variety of attacks. Angel, Catboy, Chase, Gekko, Rubble & Sylvia delivered powerful & quick strikes, Everest launched ice shards, Marshall launched fireballs, Rocky & Tracker launched rocks & plants, Owlette & Skye performed aerial attacks, Zuma launched blasts of cold water, Alex launched telekinetically manipulated toys & Lisa launched chemical bombs & potions. Night Ninja was quickly overpowered & defeated from the onslaught of attacks.

"Looks like you couldn't handle us" said Sweetie.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" said Night Ninja as he & the Ninjalinos left.

"That's 1 group of evildoers down. There's still a few more to deal with" said Alex.

"Keep an eye out for the villains" said Chase.

"Next is Romeo. For some strange reason he sounds like Zuma" said Alex.

"He sure does" said Catboy.

"What does Romeo look like?" asked Zuma.

"He looks like a mad scientist. I have no idea what inventions he's created this time" said Gekko.

"We're about to find out" said Owlette.

Romeo then appeared with robot versions of Cali, Chloe, Evelyn & Sali.

"Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of my robotic minions, PJ Pests" said Romeo.

"They look like Cali & her family. I'm not sure how he knows what they look like since he's never met them before" said Chase.

"Destroy them all kittybots" said Romeo as the robot cats advanced on everyone. The robot cats were programmed with all the skills of their real-life counterparts. Despite this they were quickly defeated by the same onslaught that took down Night Ninja.

"Not my kittybots. I will have my revenge PJ Pests" said Romeo as he left with his broken robots.

"He wasn't as smart as I was expecting" said Chase.

"Next is Luna Girl. I don't know what she has in store for us" said Alex.

"Moths?" asked Chase.

"That's what she usually spawns" said Alex.

"No look actual moths" said Marshall as a swarm of moths appeared.

"Where did they come from?" asked Alex.

"Luna Girl probably spawned them" said Catboy.

"Probably" said Gekko.

"We're about to find out" said Owlette.

Luna Girl then appeared with a smirk on her face & her hand on her hips.

"Ready to be s"moth"ered PJ Pests?" asked Luna Girl.

"That was a terrible joke" said Alex.

"Shut up. You'll never beat D.A.R.T" said Luna Girl.

"That's what you think" said Sweetie.

"Teach them a lesson moths" said Luna Girl as the moths began swarming everyone. It took less than 1 minute to take all the moths down.

"You'll pay for that" said Luna Girl as she rushed forward. Everyone quickly overpowered her with all the mixed martial arts & superpowers they had.

"I'll be back. See you later PJ Pests" said Luna Girl as she left.

"They didn't stand a chance" said Alex.

"Is there anyone else to deal with?" asked Chase.

A girl with spiky pink hair wearing a black costume with aqua lines & wings appeared. It was Firefly.

"You shall see the light at the hands of Firefly" said Firefly.

"I've never seen her on the show before" said Alex.

"I may have been benched but I can still kick your PJ Asses" said Firefly.

"We'll see about that" said Alex as Firefly attacked. Nobody knew her weakness since they'd never encountered her before making it difficult to beat her.

"Looks like you've met your match" said Firefly.

"We'll make sure you lose" said Alex.

"Try me" said Firefly.

Everyone attacked Firefly with everything they had. She performed evasive manoeuvres by flying around.

"I have the perfect potion to beat her" said Lisa as she loaded a potion from her jacket into a potion gun. She fired it at Firefly's wings causing them to melt.

"You'll pay for destroying my wings" said Firefly.

"Do your worst" said Lisa as Firefly rushed towards her. Firefly was shot with various chemicals & potions that weakened her to the point of exhaustion. Soon she collapsed.

"I can't believe I was beaten by potions" said Firefly.

"Science rules" said Lisa as Firefly disappeared.

"That's another villain down" said Alex.

"Are there any more?" asked Chase.

"I think there are 2 others" said Alex.

A tan coloured Pomeranian then appeared. It was Madame Pom.

"You shall fall before Showstopper" said Madame Pom.

"Diva doesn't think so" said Zoe as she joined the others. Madame Pom & Zoe began to fight. Everyone else stood back waiting to see what would happen.

"Give up. You won't win" said Madame Pom.

"Never. Time to show you what I got" said Zoe as she unleashed a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes on Madame Pom. Madame Pom countered with moves that appeared to be in the style of Muay Thai. After 15 minutes of exchanging blows Zoe appeared to fall unconscious.

"Now to take care of all of you" said Madame Pom.

Madame Pom suddenly felt something tap on her shoulder. When she turned around Zoe delivered a knockout punch rendering her unconscious.

"Looks like she stopped her own show" said Zoe.

"Where's the other guy?" asked Chase.

"Right here" said a porcupine as he appeared. It was Ash's ex Lance.

"No way. This isn't happening" said Ash as she joined the others.

"Ready to rumble Ash?" asked Lance.

"This is crazy. You've been brainwashed" said Ash.

"No, I haven't. I'm here to stop you destroying D.A.R.T" said Lance.

"You'll have to get through me 1ST" said Ash.

"Bring it on" said Lance as Ash & him began to fight. They both laid into each other with everything they had.

"Wake up Lance. I know you know what's really going on" said Ash.

"I'm stupid. You aren't fooling me Ash" said Lance as the fight continued. 10 minutes later Ash grabbed her guitar & put it on maximum volume.

"Let's rock" said Ash as she began to play her guitar. Lance was thrown off from the soundwaves.

"IT'S TOO LOUD" yelled Lance.

Ash knocked Lance out by whacking him in the head with her guitar.

"He must've been brainwashed" said Ash.

"He was. He'll be fine once he wakes up" said Lisa as she scanned Lance with her goggles.

"That's good" said Ash.

"I think Madame Pom was Showstopper. Their voices were similar" said Zoe.

"Is she 1 of your rivals?" asked Cali.

"She used to be a rival in fashion & modelling but we sorted it out" said Zoe.

"I think she betrayed you" said Cali.

"She was probably brainwashed as well" said Zoe.

"I don't think so. She's vanished" said Cali as everyone noticed that Madame Pom had disappeared.

"How could she escape while unconscious? She definitely wasn't faking it" said Zoe.

"Look who's talking French scum" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Zoe.

A robot that looked like Blaster Tron holding a baseball bat appeared. It was S3NUBK.

"You should've stayed in France & never come to America" said S3NUBK.

"You're an idiot. White people aren't even native to this country. You'd have to send them all back to Europe" said Zoe.

"Your French brain won't fool me into believing that lie" said S3NUBK.

"I'll have to prove it" said Zoe as she lunged at S3NUBK. He knocked her back with his bat.

"That's what you get for invading the US" said S3NUBK.

"You're an idiot" said Zoe.

"Are any of your friends disgusting immigrants?" asked S3NUBK.

"That depends" said Alex.

"On what?" asked S3NUBK.

"It depends on our origins. Should I return to Germany because I'm a German Shepherd?" asked Chase.

"Yes. You have no place in this country" said S3NUBK.

"That means I have to go back to France since I'm half poodle" said Skye.

"I'm also a mixed breed" said Rocky.

"That's even worse. I'll make you guys regret being that way" said S3NUBK.

"I suppose I should return to Mexico since I'm Spanish" said Tracker.

"You're all disgusting abominations. Time to send you all back to where you came from" said S3NUBK as he advanced on everyone. They all attacked with everything they had. S3NUBK proved to be no match for them.

"You're corrupting this country by supporting minorities" said S3NUBK.

"The only 1 corrupting this country is you. Your defeat will be satisfying you racist bigot" said Chase as everyone continued to attack S3NUBK. S3NUBK broke into pieces from the onslaught of attacks. All that was left of him was chunks of metal & pieces of wire.

"Good riddance" said Zoe.

"That's another Notorious 9 member taken care of" said Chase.

"We can use this to our advantage" said Alex as he picked up the bat.

"Hey Suzan, does the bat have a special ability?" asked Chase.

"That's the Home Run Bat. It can knock opponents far away" said Suzan.

"Cool" said Alex.

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Chase.

"No. Anyways let's get ready to find the Infamocho" said Suzan.

"Where do they hang out?" asked Chase.

" I think they're in an abandoned hospital" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to take them down. Soon my revenge will be complete" said Sweetie.

"Let's get back to the others" said Chase as he & the others outside returned to Chloe's house.

"We're back" said Alex.

"How did you go?" asked Elias.

"The new recruits of D.A.R.T & S3NUBK are gone" said Chloe.

"Excellent. That leaves Daddy Paedophile as the final Notorious 9 member" said Elias.

"You have a lot of nicknames for Aaron" said Ryder.

"He's a disgusting human being. I have a theory about him. He might be the guy who murdered Zuma's previous owners. Luan said that the killer was wanted on a lot of charges & Aaron is wanted for over 100 counts of abduction, molestation & murder. Do you think there's a connection?" asked Elias.

"I doubt it. The actual killer was much worse. Zuma's previous owners were brutally tortured before being killed" said Sweetie.

"Oh OK. I brought it up because I thought there was a possible link. Anyways let's go find the rest of D.A.R.T" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller.

"Should we check the abandoned hospital Suzan?" asked Chase.

"Good idea. That's probably where they are" said Suzan.

The PAW Patroller proceeded to drive to the hospital Suzan was referring to.

"How are we going in?" asked Elias.

"They'd expect us to enter through the front" said Suzan.

"They sure would. Let's go in through the back" said Elias as everyone snuck around the back making sure not to be seen.

"I need to be honest with you all. I didn't learn who you are from your dental records. It was from a book I read in Barkingburg before its destruction" said Sweetie.

"What's the book about?" asked Elias.

"I'll show you when we get back to Chloe's house" said Sweetie.

"Good idea. Seeing as the group responsible for the massacre is here it'd be a bad idea to show us now" said Elias.

"Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way" said Ryder.

"You & Katie can go together. Mel & myself will also be together" said Sweetie.

"Carlos, Myself, Jake & the PAW Patrol can go with Katie & Ryder, Buddy, Chloe, Duke, Gidget & Max can go with you & Mel, Bobby, Hiromita, Ronnie Anne & the Loud siblings can be another group, the DARK & SAMBA Patrol can be a group, Cali & her family can be another group, The PJ Masks can be another group, the remaining adults can go as a group & everyone else can be the last group" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Sweetie as everyone split into their groups. As Katie, Ryder & the others in their group walked along Ryder thought about his feelings for Katie.

" _Maybe now I can finally tell Katie how I feel"_ thought Ryder.

"We better be careful. I'm not sure what will jump out at us" said Katie.

"Good idea. We must be cautious. Anyways I have something to tell you Katie" said Ryder.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"I've had strong feelings for you ever since I met you. For a long time, I've been waiting to tell you this. I love you Katie" said Ryder.

"I never knew you felt that way. I feel the same. I love you too Ryder" said Katie as she kissed Ryder. Elias was confused since they had previously denied having feelings for each other.

"I thought you guys said you were just friends. Back when I had a crush on Katie & that misunderstanding almost ruined our friendship you said there weren't any deeper feelings between you 2" said Elias.

"Back then we were unaware of our feelings for each other. Until now we've only been friends" said Katie.

"I hope we haven't upset you with this confession. We're not trying to make you mad" said Ryder.

"No, I'm not mad I'm just confused. Katie only sees me as a friend anyways & I got over what happened. I'm happy for you guys. You're cute together. I'm sure I'll find my true love someday" said Elias.

"You will. Anyways let's see if we can find the Infamocho" said Ryder as everyone continued searching through the hospital.

"They have to be here somewhere" said Elias.

"They're probably waiting to ambush us" said Katie.

"Luckily we'll be prepared for whatever comes our way" said Ryder.

A giant feline wearing blue & red armour with blue & brown skin & holding 2 swords appeared & roared like a lion. It was Swashogun.

"Looks like we found 1 of them" said Elias.

"Do you dare enter our terrain?" asked Swashogun.

"Yes, we do" said Elias.

"Bring it on" said Katie.

"I hope you're ready for us" said Ryder.

"Prepare to fall under my paws" said Swashogun as he rushed forward. The pups got into Pup Fu stances as Swashogun started swinging his swords at them. The pups fended him off to the best of their ability.

"You're no match for me" said Swashogun.

"Think again. We'll take you down easily" said Chase as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they were still going strong, Carlos, Elias, Jake, Katie & Ryder stood back & watched.

"This is intense" said Carlos.

"It's like we're watching a martial arts movie" said Elias.

"It feels like we're actually in 1" said Jake.

"I'm impressed with how much the pups have learnt" said Katie.

"Everyone would be proud of them" said Ryder as the fight continued. Soon the pups began using their superpowers. Swashogun was quickly taken down from the blasts they launched at him.

"I'm defeated" said Swashogun as he disappeared.

"1 down & 7 to go" said Chase.

"Let's see if we can find the others" said Ryder as he & the others in his group continued the search through the hospital. Meanwhile as Sweetie & her group walked along Mel couldn't stop thinking about Sweetie.

" _Sweetie's hot. I want to make love to her"_ thought Mel.

"I still haven't seen those jerks. I hope they're ready for a whole world of pain" said Sweetie.

"I'm ready to help take them down" said Mel.

"Looks like you're in love" said Buddy.

"She is quite hot" said Mel.

"Focus guys. We can't let our guards down" said Sweetie.

" I'll help you get laid Mel" said Buddy.

"Thanks. I hope she reciprocates my feelings" said Mel.

"She probably does" said Buddy.

"Hey Sweetie are you a secret agent?" asked Max.

"No, I'm more of a vigilante. This is a revenge quest for Barkingburg" said Sweetie.

"We've been on a lot of revenge quests throughout this gang war. Farmer Yumi got revenge on Futari for murdering her family, the PAW Patrol got revenge on Jikko Suru for stealing their limbs, Suzan got revenge on Azuna for cutting off her leg & you're getting revenge on D.A.R.T for what they did to Barkingburg. After this there's only Elias' revenge on Aaron for kidnapping & molesting him" said Gidget.

"That'll be brutal considering how Elias feels about Aaron" said Sweetie.

"He's not going easy on Aaron. I just know it" said Max.

"It'll be like how I deal with criminals who dare to cross me" said Duke.

"Only time will tell" said Max.

"I still can't see any D.A.R.T dirtbags anywhere. Maybe they're in a different area" said Sweetie.

"I'm about to make you see hell" said a muscular dog made up of magma & stars as he appeared. It was Komasycho.

"I've been waiting a long time to have my revenge" said Sweetie.

"You don't scare me. I'll beat you faster than you can say my name" said Komasycho.

"Bring it on" said Sweetie as Komasycho rushed at her. They soon began fighting. Sweetie attacked with everything she knew but it had little effect on Komasycho.

"You're a joke. I'm too strong" said Komasycho.

"Let's see how well you do against all of us" said Chloe.

"I could beat you with 1 hand tied behind my back" said Komasycho.

The Domestic League proceeded to join the fight. All of them used their superpowers to attack. Soon Komasycho became exhausted from trying to hold everyone off.

"I've never felt this tired from any past fights before" said Komasycho.

"You better take a nap" said Mel as he & the rest of the Domestic League combined their powers & unleashed intensely strong blows. Soon Komasycho was knocked unconscious from the attacks inflicted on him.

"That's what he gets for underestimating us" said Sweetie.

"If only he knew our true power. Let's see if we can find the rest of D.A.R.T" said Mel as he & the others in his group continued walking. Meanwhile the Loud siblings & their group walked along another section of the hospital.

"Hey Lori, how did you meet Bobby?" asked Hiromita.

"It was during a group assignment for 1 of our classes. We've been together since we got put in that group. I wouldn't replace him for anything" said Lori.

"Me either. Lori's my perfect match & that's how it shall stay" said Bobby.

"I hope Hiromita & me stay together forever" said Leni.

"I still have doubts about our parents approving of you 2 being together. I suppose we'll find out once we get back home" said Lori.

"I'll move in with Hiromita if they disapprove" said Leni.

"That'll only work if they don't file a restraining order or press charges" said Lori.

"There's nothing illegal about our relationship" said Leni.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said Lori.

"Deca, Deca, Deca" said a voice. Loud & thunderous footsteps were also felt & heard.

"What was that?" asked Lori.

A 10 armed & 10 eyed oni appeared with a club in each hand. It was Decanos.

"Deca. DECA" screamed Decanos.

"This'll be a crazy fight" said Lori.

"I'm so ready" said Lynn as everyone rushed forward to attack. They all focused on attacking 1 arm & 1 eye each. Decanos swung the clubs he was holding at everyone. It was evident that it would be a bit difficult to beat him.

"His strikes are unpredictable. He could swing at us in any direction" said Bobby.

"We can do it. I know we can" said Ronnie Anne.

Everyone attacked Decanos' eyes with martial arts & weaponry. Despite damaging his vision, he continued swinging his clubs around unpredictably.

"Grab the clubs. It'll weaken him" said Hiromita as everyone tried to grab the clubs. Despite being struck a few times they soon disarmed Decanos.

"Let's get him" said Lana as everyone began clubbing Decanos. No matter what he did Decanos was quickly overpowered & defeated with his own clubs.

"Deca" said Decanos as he fell unconscious.

"I hope the rest of D.A.R.T won't be this difficult to beat" said Lori.

"I doubt it. Let's keep these clubs so that we can use them later" said Ronnie Anne as she & the others in her group continued looking through the hospital. Meanwhile the DARK & SAMBA Patrol & the others in their group searched through another section of the hospital.

"Hey Night Ryder how did you meet Night Katie?" asked Selena.

"It was the 1ST day of school in 1ST grade. Night Katie was being bullied by a boy who accused her of stealing his swing from him. When I came to her defence we got into a fight & I took him down easily. He never bothered anyone after that & moved away not too long after the end of the school year" said Night Ryder.

"If he tried that today I'd serve him up a slice of Muay Thai" said Night Katie.

"It's rather bizarre how numerous events in the lives of my cousin & his friends are like events in your lives" said Selena.

"The events we go through are more extreme though" said Night Ryder.

"It's like we have a connection with them" said Night Katie.

"You don't deserve her as a girlfriend Night Ryder" said a voice.

"Says who?" asked Night Ryder.

"Says me" said an incredibly tall long-legged woman wearing a dress. It was Spoi Li.

"You're not getting your hands on him" said Night Katie.

"Once I'm through with you he'll be putty in my hands" said Spoi Li.

"I'll never get together with you" said Night Ryder.

"In that case I'll have to make you fall in love with me" said Spoi Li as she began fighting with Night Katie. Night Katie executed her best Muay Thai moves but it wasn't enough to beat Spoi Li.

"You don't stand a chance" said Spoi Li.

"I'll show you" said Night Katie as she & Spoi Li continued to fight. Spoi Li soon got the upper hand & left Night Katie struggling to fight back.

"Once I beat you your boyfriend will be mine" said Spoi Li.

"That's never going to happen" said Night Ryder as he & the others joined the fight. At 1ST Spoi Li held her own with no problem.

"If you think you can beat me you're sadly mistaken" said Spoi Li.

"Time to show you our true power" said Night Ryder as the DARK Patrol began using their superpowers. Spoi Li was bombarded with attacks ranging from elemental blasts to powerful punches, kicks & other blows that weakened her.

"I don't think I can last much longer" said Spoi Li.

"Good. Time to finish you off" said Night Katie as she struck Spoi Li in the face with intense force. Spoi Li was subsequently knocked unconscious.

"That's what she gets for trying to steal my boyfriend" said Night Katie.

"She never stood a chance" said Night Ryder as he gave Night Katie a kiss.

"Let's keep going. There are probably more of these guys lurking around" said Selena as she & the rest of her group continued through the hospital. In another section of the hospital Cali & her family were looking around.

"This gang war is getting crazy" said Cali.

"You're right about that. Even with 4 gangs left it seems that we're being plunged into darkness" said Evelyn.

"Whatever happens next will be bad for sure" said Olivia.

"Some of the stuff we've encountered is like a living nightmare" said Sali.

"Maybe some of us will start questioning our sanity" said William.

"If anyone does there's only 1 answer" said a voice.

"What would it be?" asked William.

"Money. That fixes everything" said a flower eyebrowed man wearing a white suit & using a gold & magenta walking Stoll as he appeared & started throwing money around. It was Golden Bloom.

"That won't be of much help here" said Cali.

"Prove it" said Golden Bloom.

Cali & her family rushed at Golden Bloom. He tried to use coins to attack but they had almost no effect.

"Your coins are useless. Is that the best you got?" asked Cali.

"Bring it on" said Golden Bloom as Cali & her family attacked. He tried using coins to defend himself but it didn't help. After being beaten with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes Golden Bloom was defeated.

"I need to find more money" said Golden Bloom as he disappeared.

"He was weak" said Cali.

"I don't know how he expected to win with coins" said Evelyn.

"He was an idiot" said Olivia.

"He didn't seem very intelligent" said Sali.

"He was greedy. Let's keep going" said William as he & his family continued their search. In another section of the hospital the Hinako family were looking around.

"Those kittens must be a handful to deal with uncle Horace" said Logan.

"At 1ST they were a bit tricky to keep in line but over time they became really obedient" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You're very skilled in leadership. I don't think I'd be as good as you" said Monty.

"I'm impressed with how well you lead them" said Suzan.

"He's a natural born leader" said Herbert.

"I'm not surprised since he's the mayor of Foggy Bottom" said Clockwise.

"Where are these guys?" asked Soundbyte.

"That answers your question" said Logan as a purple furred bear holding rulers in her hands & wearing a graduation gown appeared & roared. It was Ursa Feces.

"Get ready for some pain" said Monty.

"Pain will be your education of annihilation" said Ursa Feces.

Everyone grabbed their weapons & advanced on Ursa Feces. Ursa fought back with stationery.

"Time for a lesson in ass kicking" said Ursa Feces.

"We already learnt that" said Suzan as she & the others destroyed Ursa's stationery.

"You'll pay for that" said Ursa Feces.

"I doubt that" said Suzan as everyone continued to attack. Soon Ursa was defeated with a mix of martial arts & weaponry.

"I need to learn better fighting techniques" said Ursa Feces as she left.

"She just got schooled" said Clockwise.

"She certainly did" said Herbert.

"Another 1 bites the dust" said Soundbyte as he & his family continued the search. In another area of the hospital the Kitten Catastrophe Crew were looking for D.A.R.T agents.

"Even if we don't get paid it's still worth the effort trying to get this gang war under control" said Casey.

"Saving the world beats getting paid any day" said Marsha.

"We still have a lot of work to do but we've made good progress" said Ruby.

"We've all made a lot of personal growth over the last 1.5 weeks" said Skylar.

"Our relationships & skills have undergone quite the change" said Tabby.

"There might be more changes later" said Zena.

"Well what a cute bunch of kittens" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Casey.

"You all look fabulous" said a man faced dog wearing a tuxedo as he appeared & winked at the kittens. It was Gentledan Of Doom.

"He's hot" said Casey.

"I won't deny that" said Ruby.

"I want him" said Skylar.

"It's a trap. Don't fall for it" said Marsha.

"Too late. They've fallen under my spell" said Gentledan Of Doom as Casey, Ruby & Skylar fell unconscious.

"Looks like it's up to us 3" said Marsha.

"Let's get him" said Tabby.

"You won't be so hot once we beat you" said Zena.

"Soon you'll all be dazzled by my charm" said Gentledan Of Doom as Marsha, Tabby & Zena rushed at him. He blew kisses & threw hearts at them. The kisses knocked them back & the hearts were bubbles that trapped them inside. Marsha & Zena were caught in the heart bubbles leaving Tabby by himself.

"Now all the girls have fallen for me" said Gentledan Of Doom.

"I'll make you a reject" said Tabby as he continued to attack. The kisses knocked him back & he avoided all the heart bubbles sent his way. Soon he started using his dodecahedron to defeat Gentledan Of Doom.

"How will that help?" asked Gentledan Of Doom.

"You'll see" said Tabby as he rolled his dodecahedron until every side had been rolled at least once. He then attacked Gentledan Of Doom with all the creatures & powers that were spawned. Gentledan Of Doom was quickly defeated by the onslaught.

"NO. I NEED TO BECOME BEAUTIFUL AGAIN" cried Gentledan Of Doom as he disappeared. The kittens were woken up & freed after he left.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"Gentledan Of Doom put you under his spell" said Marsha.

"It sucks that he was cute" said Ruby.

"If only he was on our side" said Skylar.

"He would've won if it wasn't for my dodecahedron" said Tabby.

"Let's see who else we can beat" said Zena as she & the kittens continued walking. In another section of the hospital the PJ Masks & their group were walking along when they were confronted by a serpent with a lightbulb on his head & 16 tongues. It was Slurporochi.

"You pests are getting on my nerves" said Slurporochi.

"Hey guys look" said Alex.

"It must be 1 of the Infamocho" said Catboy.

"Let's get him" said Gekko.

"He won't stand a chance" said Owlette.

"Let's do this" said Sylvia as she & the PJ Masks advanced on Slurporochi. He proceeded to lash his tongues at them.

"You won't beat me that easily" said Slurporochi.

"That's what you think" said Alex as Slurporochi continued to attack. Soon he subdued all the PJ Masks with his tongues.

"Now you can't fight back" said Slurporochi.

"Think again" said the PJ Masks as they began using their powers. Alex used his toy telekinesis to destroy the lightbulb on Slurporochi's head, Catboy used his reflexes to escape Slurporochi's grasp & assist the others, Gekko used his super strength to rip out all Slurporochi's tongues, Owlette flew around erratically which made Slurporochi dizzy & Sylvia used her sheep minions to attack. They proceeded to attack Slurporochi relentlessly. Soon he was defeated.

"I surrender" said Slurporochi as he disappeared.

"Good riddance" said Alex.

"That thing was weird" said Catboy.

"It looked like an angler fish" said Gekko.

"Hopefully it went back to the ocean" said Owlette.

"I hope everyone else is OK" said Sylvia as she & the PJ masks continued through the hospital. Soon everyone got back together again.

"How did we all do?" asked Sweetie.

"I sense that all of the Infamocho have been defeated" said Madame Mask.

"Are there any other members of D.A.R.T we have to deal with?" asked Elias.

"No that was all of them. Let's get back to Chloe's house so I can show you that book" said Sweetie as everyone returned to the PAW Patroller & went back to Chloe's house.

"OK Sweetie show us the book" said Elias.

"This is a book of heroes that Madame Mask has encountered to take down her evil clones. Long ago many Yo-Kai from dimension 7-11-13 made 1ST contact with the 8 Foundational Yo-Kai to stop the Infamocho & Lord Morpheus" said Sweetie as she opened the book & read from it.

"Is that from 22 years ago?" asked Elias.

"Correct. That's when it all began. After her clones were made she travelled through various dimensions enlisting many heroes to help defeat the clones" said Sweetie.

"Wow I never knew how many others had met Madame Mask before" said Elias.

"There were many monsters that tried to stop the heroes such as Leatheros, Veinlings & Shriekalottas but they were just mere obstacles" said Sweetie.

"Kind of like the gangs & their affiliates. I think we have yet to see the worst of it" said Elias as Lord Morpheus appeared on TV.

"Hello mortals. For defeating D.A.R.T I'll destroy the Smithsonian Museum & the events of the day when bunnies tried to steal Farmer Yumi's produce will be altered so that an accident will leave them as nothing more than mutilated remains. See you later" said Lord Morpheus as the TV turned off.

"That's sickening. I don't want to imagine what that would look like" said Elias.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Skye as she ran off to vomit. She returned a few minutes later.

"Are you OK Skye?" asked Chase.

"Yes. I just can't stand the thought of bunnies being slaughtered like that" said Skye as a news broadcast appeared on TV.

"Today's top story: The Smithsonian Museum has been destroyed but 1ST the gang known as D.A.R.T has fallen. It's believed a group of vigilantes banished them from an abandoned hospital. Only 3 gangs remain in Flatblaze. I've also been told that North Korea has been blamed for destroying landmarks across the country. I'll have more information later" said the news anchor as the TV turned off.

"Lord Morpheus is starting to laugh in the devil's face. It's getting ridiculous" said Elias.

"At least I avenged Barkingburg by taking down D.A.R.T. The heat is being turned up high with 75% of the gangs gone" said Sweetie.

"Hey Sweetie can we go somewhere private?" asked Mel.

"OK" said Sweetie as Mel & herself went into 1 of the bedrooms.

"Has anyone told you how pretty you are?" asked Mel.

"You should've asked for a good time if that's what you want" said Sweetie.

"It's like you can read my mind" said Mel.

"I pay attention to body language" said Sweetie.

"Kiss me" said Mel.

"With pleasure" said Sweetie as she started to kiss Mel. A few minutes later they started getting more physical. Soon they were making love.

"SWEETIE I LOVE YOU" cried Mel.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MEL. THAT FEELS SO GOOD" cried Sweetie.

For 10 minutes Mel & Sweetie continued making love. Everyone else could hear them from the lounge.

"Listening to them is cringeworthy" said Elias.

"What are they doing?" asked Alex.

"Wait until you're a bit older Alex. It's not kid stuff" said Elias.

"OK" said Alex.

Soon Mel & Sweetie finished making love & re-joined the others.

"That felt so good" said Mel.

"I feel so warm inside" said Sweetie.

"You don't need to go into detail" said Elias.

The TV turned on & Psychowig appeared.

"How dare you. 3 gangs remain. You're forcing me to do this. Time to unleash the sleeper cells" said Psychowig as the TV turned off.

"What are sleeper cells?" asked Elias.

"They trigger terrorists" said Sweetie.

Everyone gasped. They knew things were about to get worse.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"There should be a news broadcast about it coming on now" said Sweetie as a news broadcast appeared on TV.

"Breaking news. Terrorists believed to be responsible for the destruction of landmarks around the country have committed various attacks throughout numerous US cities. Bombs & bullets have left 1000's of people dead & injured. We're in a very dire situation now. It appears war may break out soon. That's all for now" said the news anchor as the TV turned off. Everyone was stunned into silence.

"This is awful. I don't know how things could possibly get worse" said Elias.

As if on cue a scream was heard taking everyone by surprise.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

Everyone found Ryder in a state of panic & Robo-Dog severely damaged.

"NO ROBO-DOG" cried Ryder.

"How did this happen?" asked Elias.

"I DON'T KNOW. I CAME OUT OF THE BATHROOM & FOUND HIM LIKE THIS" cried Ryder.

"Maybe Meow-Meow did it" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I haven't seen her around. What does she look like?" asked Elias.

"She's a robot version of Cali. They look the same" said Mayor Humdinger.

Elias went over to Cali & pinched her.

"OW. What was that for?" asked Cali.

"Sorry. I was making sure it was you & not Meow-Meow" said Elias.

"I hope she isn't nearby. That wouldn't be good for me & Fuzzy" said Sergeant Crowley.

"No, it wouldn't. That robot cat is crazy" said Fuzzy.

Suddenly robotic laughter could be heard.

"Was that Meow-Meow?" asked Elias.

Meow-Meow then appeared by dropping from the ceiling.

"That felt good. Where's my organic counterpart?" asked Meow-Meow.

"Right here. What do you want?" asked Cali.

"I challenge you to a fight" said Meow-Meow as she entered her stance.

"You're on" said Cali as the fight began. Cali & Meow-Meow laid into each other with everything they had.

"Give up. You know I'm better than you" said Meow-Meow.

"You're just a robotic ripoff" said Cali as the fight continued. Everyone watched on unsure of who would win. Meow-Meow appeared to get the upper hand & pinned Cali down.

"You're no match for a robot" said Meow-Meow.

"Think again" said Cali as she turned the tables on Meow-Meow & put her in a submission hold. Meow-Meow tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"You got me" said Meow-Meow.

"That's what I thought" said Cali as Ryder picked Meow-Meow up by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROBO-DOG?" yelled Ryder.

"I pounced on him when he was alone like a predator" said Meow-Meow.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT" yelled Ryder.

"What's done is done" said Meow-Meow.

Ryder then turned to Mayor Humdinger.

"WHERE'S THE OFF SWITCH ON THIS THING?" yelled Ryder.

"I don't know. I only built her for the cat show" said Mayor Humdinger.

"FINE I'LL JUST BREAK THIS THING" said Ryder as he began slamming Meow-Meow against the wall.

"PLEASE STOP" screamed Meow-Meow.

"YOU DESERVE THIS" yelled Ryder.

Mayor Humdinger grabbed Meow-Meow out of Ryder's hands.

"IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?" yelled Mayor Humdinger.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ROBO-DOG" yelled Ryder.

"YOU CAN FIX HIM. YOU'RE SMART ENOIUGH TO KNOW HOW TO" said Mayor Humdinger.

"WE CAN'T DRIVE ANYWHERE WITHGOUT ROBO-DOG" yelled Ryder.

"OK you need a timeout Ryder" said Elias.

"NO, I DON'T. TRY ME" yelled Ryder.

Elias nodded at Selena. They proceeded to take Ryder into the basement.

"That outburst didn't do any good" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I can fix them. I am a college graduate after all" said Lisa as she took Meow-Meow & Robo-Dog to fix them. In the basement Elias & Selena were trying to calm Ryder down.

"Calm down Ryder. I get that you're mad but acting like this won't help" said Elias.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO ROBO-DOG? THAT ROBOTIC RIPOFF KILLED HIM" yelled Ryder.

"Ryder stop it. This isn't like you" said Selena.

Ryder slapped Selena in the face.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?" screamed Selena.

"MEOW-MEOW WILL PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ROBO-DOG" yelled Ryder.

Selena began slapping Ryder in the face over & over again.

"IF YOU EVER SLAP ME AGAIN I'LL RENDER YOU INFERTILE" screamed Selena.

Soon Selena stopped. Ryder was crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. Why is this happening to me?" asked Ryder.

"I understand that you're frustrated but lashing out won't do any good. It'll only cause more problems. We want to help but we can't if you lash out. Please calm down" said Selena.

"I don't know how much more I can take" said Ryder.

"Ryder, I know we're in a tough situation but we can't let it get to us. We'll get everything back to normal. Don't self-destruct like this. We're always here for you" said Elias.

"Thanks. I just hope Robo-Dog is OK" said Ryder.

"He will be" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug. After that along with Selena they returned upstairs.

"Sorry for lashing out. I'm starting to reach my limits" said Ryder.

"It's OK. I think we're all reaching our limits" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Look who's better" said Lisa as she returned with Meow-Meow & Robo-Dog in better condition.

"ROBO-DOG YOU'RE OK. THANKS LISA" cried Ryder.

"Now that I've fixed them Meow-Meow is no longer unpredictable & Robo-Dog can talk properly" said Lisa.

"Lisa's a genius" said Robo-Dog.

"This is amazing. You're the best Lisa" said Ryder.

"Good to see that you're not causing any more trouble Meow-Meow" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm a good kitty now" said Meow-Meow.

"Hello, can I come in?" asked a voice as a knock was heard at the window.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I'm Shringold. Can you let me in please?" asked Shringold.

"Hold on" said Elias as he opened the door for Shringold.

"Thanks" said Shringold.

"Is he 1 of your friends, Madame Mask?" asked Elias.

"No, I'm from the Kawaii Kingdom. I'm here to invite you to the royal ball tomorrow. I hope you accept" said Shringold.

"Sounds nice. What do you guys think?" asked Elias.

"Will my family be there?" asked Unikitty.

"More than likely" said Shringold.

"That's wonderful" said Unikitty.

"What time does it begin?" asked Elias.

"4 PM tomorrow. Make sure to get your outfits ready before then" said Shringold.

"OK. We'll see you there" said Elias.

"See you tomorrow" said Shringold as he left.

"I hope it's not a trap. That might be paranoia talking but we should still take caution" said Elias.

"It's a legitimate invitation. You'll love meeting my family Rubble. I can't wait for you to meet them" said Unikitty.

"I hope they like me" said Rubble.

"They'll love you" said Unikitty.

"Are we going after another gang tomorrow?" asked Elias.

"The last 3 gangs are FLAG, Kirin & Yin. We can have a day off for the ball tomorrow" said Chloe.

"OK. Looks like that's everything covered for the day" said Elias.

"Pretty much" said Chloe.

Everyone proceeded to settle down for the night. Lord Morpheus sat in his lair watching over the latest happenings.

"3 gangs remain. Even if they fall I doubt that the mortals will prevail. Of the Notorious 9 only Aaron Zandresky is left. The best part is that none of the mortals know he's amongst them. They'll be in for a surprise when they learn the truth" said Lord Morpheus as he laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12: The Royal Ball

Everyone woke up the next morning feeling refreshed & ready to prepare for the ball.

"I can't wait for tonight. We're all going to have a great time" said Elias.

"We sure will. We'll have a ball of a time" said Rubble.

"Rubble I need to talk to you in private" said Unikitty.

"OK" said Rubble as he & Unikitty went into Unikitty's room.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" asked Rubble.

"Remember when we made love? In Unikitten customs that's considered a proposal" said Unikitty.

"Does that mean we're engaged?" asked Rubble.

"Correct" said Unikitty.

"What else do I need to know?" asked Rubble.

"Since Unikittens lay eggs the size of the egg determines how many kids we'll have" said Unikitty.

"How long does it take for that to happen?" asked Rubble.

"Just under a week. It'll be in a few days when I give birth" said Unikitty.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Rubble.

"In order to get married we have to eat spaghetti Lady & The Tramp style" said Unikitty.

"Anything else?" asked Rubble.

"I'm 1 of 7 daughters of my family. Our eyes all represent different colours of the rainbow. Since my eyes are blue it means that I'm calm for the most part but I can get mad when you least expect it" said Unikitty.

"What are your siblings like?" asked Rubble.

"I was the 5TH to be born. My younger sisters have indigo & violet eyes respectively while my older sisters have red, orange, yellow & green eyes. We all have different personalities" said Unikitty.

"Will they be at the ball?" asked Rubble.

"Yes. My parents will be there too" said Unikitty.

"I hope I make a good impression. I don't want to make things awkward" said Rubble.

"I know they'll love you" said Unikitty.

"I hope so" said Rubble.

Meanwhile Rocky & Zuma were thinking about how to ask Rosaletta & Sylvia to be their dates for the ball.

" _Sylvia's so pretty. If only she knew how I felt"_ thought Rocky.

"Are you OK Rocky? You seem distracted" said Zuma.

"I've been thinking about how to confess my feelings for Sylvia" said Rocky.

"Ask to dance with her at the ball" said Zuma.

"Good idea. That's perfect" said Rocky.

"I hope to dance with Rosaletta. She's so hot" said Zuma.

"I won't deny that. Good luck" said Rocky.

"Thanks. You too" said Zuma.

"Hey Farmer Yumi if you're married how come you haven't decided to have kids yet?" asked Monty.

"I haven't thought about starting a family yet" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK. Do you have any advice as to how I can impress Ace?" asked Monty.

"Just keep it basic. Perhaps you could tell her how pretty she is" said Farmer Yumi.

"Basic is my style" said Monty as he walked over to Ace.

"Hi Ace. Want to fly high at the ball. I can be your attendant of love" said Monty.

"I suppose I can dance with you at the ball" said Ace.

"Sweet" said Monty.

"Hey Apollo, want to have a good time after the ball?" asked Ria.

"I'm up for the dance but let's see how that goes before we get to the next level of intimacy" said Apollo.

"You'll have a great time" said Ria.

"That's all I can ask for" said Apollo.

"Hey Cassandra, is there anyone you're in love with?" asked Rio.

"Not really. That hasn't been on my mind" said Cassandra.

"Perhaps you'll meet someone at the ball" said Rio.

"Maybe" said Cassandra.

"Oh man what am I going to do?" asked Duke.

"Are you OK Duke?" asked Max.

"I want to ask Liz to the ball but I'm so nervous" said Duke.

"Take a deep breath" said Max.

Duke took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"OK now what?" asked Duke.

"Think about what you want to say" said Max.

"I want to tell her that I love her & want to dance with her" said Duke.

"Try it now" said Max.

"I'm waiting for the ball to make it special" said Duke.

"OK. Just make sure you don't get too nervous" said Max.

"I'll try" said Duke.

"I'm so getting in bed with Manuel tonight. We'll be tearing up the dancefloor" said Marsha as she danced & posed.

"That was good Marsha" said Manuel.

"Wait until tonight. I'll tear up the dancefloor" said Marsha.

"Why would you do that?" asked Manuel.

"I don't mean it literally. I mean I'll be dancing better than what you just saw" said Marsha.

"Oh OK" said Manuel.

"That was as good as me when I play Pup-Pup Boogie. I can't say the same for Chase though. After failing to use it to operate Rubble's rig he locked himself in his pup house for hours" said Zuma as the flashback beacon began to show what happened. It began with Chase trying to figure out how to operate Rubble's bulldozer.

"I hope I can figure this out" said Chase.

"Turn on the radio. Perhaps the way you learned how to play Pup-Pup Boogie will help you operate the rig" said Ryder.

Chase turned the radio on. The Pup-Pup Boogie song was playing.

"OK let's see if this works" said Chase as he tried to use the song to help learn the controls. Unfortunately, he got mixed up & caused the bulldozer to start running wild.

"OH NO" cried Chase.

"PUSH THE STOP BUTTON CHASE" cried Ryder.

Chase proceeded to turn the bulldozer off. Although no damage was caused he returned to the Lookout & locked himself in his pup house feeling ashamed.

"I'm never using Pup-Pup Boogie to help with missions again" said Chase as he fell asleep & tried to conquer his embarrassment. The flashback ended at that point.

"Since then whenever I had to use another pup's vehicle I never use Pup-Pup Boogie for guidance" said Chase.

"I think it's obvious who altered that" said Elias.

"It sucks that he keeps doing this to us" said Chase.

"Soon we'll stop him. We're not that far away from it" said Elias.

"Good. I want everything back to normal once Lord Morpheus falls" said Chase.

"We all do" said Elias.

"Anyways Katie & me need to start preparations for the ball" said Suzan.

"Perhaps Leni can help as well" said Elias.

"You up for it Leni?" asked Suzan.

"Totally. I'll help with the outfits" said Leni.

"OK let's get to work girls" said Suzan as Katie, Leni & herself began preparations for the ball.

"Hey Kilimanjaro, are you going to ask Zena to the ball?" asked Tabby.

"Yes. Are you going to ask Huntress?" asked Kilimanjaro.

"I want to make an impression on her" said Tabby.

"Give her something that encompasses beauty & love. She is from the city of love after all" said Kilimanjaro.

"Good idea. That's perfect" said Tabby as he went to find something to give Huntress. Kilimanjaro went over to Zena.

"Hi Zena" said Kilimanjaro.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" asked Zena.

"Yes" said Kilimanjaro.

"That sounds good. It's better than going by myself" said Zena.

"I can't wait to see you in your outfit" said Kilimanjaro.

"I bet you'll look quite good too" said Zena.

"Thanks" said Kilimanjaro.

Tabby kept looking for something he could give to Huntress.

"There must be something I can give her" said Tabby as he looked around. He soon found a red ribbon with French cologne next to it. He sprayed the ribbon with the cologne.

"Huntress will love this" said Tabby as he went over to Huntress.

"I got this for you Huntress" said Tabby.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of home" said Huntress.

"I knew you'd like it. Are you going to the ball with anyone?" asked Tabby.

"Yes" said Huntress.

"Who?" asked Tabby.

"You" said Huntress.

"Sweet. It'll be a good night tonight" said Tabby.

"It sure will be" said Huntress as she gave Tabby a kiss.

"They're so cute together. If only I had someone like that" said Skye.

"You'll find someone soon Skye" said Chase.

"I hope so" said Skye.

" _Come on Chase just tell her already"_ thought Chase.

"Skye there is someone who loves you" said Chase.

"Who?" asked Skye.

"He's the police pup of the PAW Patrol who's loved you since you 1ST joined the team" said Chase.

"That's you. Is that how you really feel?" asked Skye.

"That's right" said Chase.

"That's so sweet Chase" said Skye as she gave Chase a kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"That was a dream come true" said Chase.

"It certainly was" said Skye.

" _OK Zuma this is your chance to tell Rosaletta how you feel"_ thought Zuma as he went over to Rosaletta.

"Hi there, hot stuff. Of all the girls I've dated you're the sexiest. Your eyes are as deep as the ocean, your voice is like an angel & your booty could make anyone jealous. How about going to the dance with me & then making love?" asked Zuma as he winked at Rosaletta.

"You know exactly what you want. It's a good thing I got it" said Rosaletta.

"I have a way of getting girls easily" said Zuma.

"It'll be the beginning of us being together tonight" said Rosaletta.

"It sure will" said Zuma as he gave Rosaletta a kiss. Rocky walked over to Sylvia feeling nervous.

"Hi Sylvia" said Rocky.

"Hi Rocky" said Sylvia.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" asked Rocky.

"I was about to ask you. You're really cute" said Sylvia.

"Me too. We'll have a fantastic time tonight" said Rocky.

"We sure will. You'll look amazing" said Sylvia.

"I bet you will too" said Rocky.

"You're so sweet" said Sylvia as she gave Rocky a kiss. Marshall nervously walked over to Everest.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet Everest?" asked Marshall.

"Not yet" said Everest.

"Can we go together?" asked Marshall.

"I'd love to" said Everest.

"Sweet. You cool me down when I'm on fire. From day 1 you've been my strongest desire. I never really knew what to do. Now I can say that I love you" said Marshall.

"Nice poem. I think you're a lovely spotted pup. You always know which way is up. I see your passion burning bright. Like an angel you drag me into the light" said Everest.

"That was good" said Marshall.

"Enough of that. Come here" said Everest as she gave Marshall a kiss.

"I wish this moment lasted forever" said Everest.

"Me too" said Marshall as the flashback beacon showed how they 1ST met. It showed Everest & Jake being cared for by the PAW Patrol after being rescued in the South Pole.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Marshall.

"I'm OK" said Everest.

"Me too. Thanks Marshall" said Jake.

"I should give you guys a check-up anyways" said Marshall as he retrieved his medical gear & gave Everest & Jake a check-up. Neither of them were injured or sick.

"They're all good Ryder" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

"Thanks for helping us" said Everest.

"No problem" said Marshall as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & began heading back to Adventure Bay. As they did so Marshall stared at Everest having fallen in love with her hoping they'd become a couple. The flashback ended at this point.

"It's been a long time since then" said Everest.

"Time goes by so fast" said Marshall.

"Out of all the human & pup members of the PAW Patrol Angel, myself & Jake are the only 3 not in a relationship" said Elias.

"Everyone else has a partner" said Angel.

"We'll find our matches soon" said Jake.

"Maybe" said Elias.

"Hey Catalina, I have to ask you something" said Tracker.

"I know you want to ask me to the ball. If you can't dance then you don't have a chance with me" said Catalina.

"You'll find out at the ball" said Tracker.

"We sure will" said Catalina.

"OK guys it's time to get ready" said Suzan.

"Time to get formal" said Elias.

"I'm going 1ST" said Unikitty as she was groomed by Katie. She then got into the outfit that Leni & Suzan had designed. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress, a tiara & pink shoes.

"You look beautiful Unikitty" said Rubble.

"You'll look just as good" said Unikitty as Katie groomed Rubble.

"That feels nice" said Rubble.

"Soon you'll look even better" said Katie.

Rubble got dressed in his outfit. He wore a yellow tuxedo.

"This outfit looks good on me" said Rubble.

"It sure does" said Unikitty.

"My turn. Make me sexier than Marilyn Monroe" said Marsha as she got groomed by Katie. Her outfit was a red dress & tiara.

"You look lovely Marsha" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I feel like a colour swapped Cinderella" said Marsha.

"Looks like we're next" said Tabby as he & the rest of the kittens were groomed before putting on their outfits. They all wore dresses & tuxedos matching the main colour they usually wore.

"I love this dress" said Casey.

"I look good in this" said Ruby.

"My dress is fabulous" said Skylar.

"I feel like a royal prince" said Tabby.

"These outfits are spectacular" said Zena.

"Me & Kilimanjaro are next" said Huntress as she & Kilimanjaro were groomed before putting on their outfits. Huntress wore a dress that resembled the French flag & Kilimanjaro wore a blue & white tuxedo.

"Zut alors. This is a beautiful dress" said Huntress.

"This tuxedo fits me perfectly" said Kilimanjaro.

Tabby became lovestruck when he saw Huntress in her dress.

"Huntress you're beautiful. Your outfit really defines you" said Tabby.

"All of our outfits do" said Huntress.

"You're right" said Tabby.

"We're next" said Marshall as the PAW Patrol were groomed & got in their outfits. They all wore dresses & tuxedos matching their main colours.

"I feel divine" said Angel.

"This tuxedo is perfect" said Chase.

"I feel like royalty" said Everest.

"This is a magnificent tuxedo" said Marshall.

"I stand out in this outfit" said Rocky.

"I wish I was a princess" said Skye.

"Muy bien. I feel the spirit of the jungle in me" said Tracker.

"We all look so vibrant" said Zuma.

"What's with the neon trim?" asked Ryder.

"They glow in the dark" said Mel.

"OK" said Ryder.

1 by 1 everyone else was groomed before putting on their outfits. The outfits matched the main colours everyone wore.

"These outfits are perfect. You guys nailed it" said Elias.

"Fashion is my strong suit" said Leni.

"Me too when I'm not doing professional fighting" said Suzan.

"Let's take it easy so we don't ruin our clothes" said Elias.

"That would be a disaster" said Suzan.

"What's the time?" asked Leni.

"3:40 PM" said Logan.

"We better get going. The ball starts in 20 minutes" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller.

"Off to the ball we go" said Robo-Dog as the PAW Patroller drove to the ball.

"I hope we're not late" said Elias.

"I don't think we will be. This thing can drive super-fast" said Rubble.

"Anyways where is Kawaii Kingdom? I've never heard of it" said Elias.

"I don't know. Shringold's invite should help. It says there'll be a massive buffet. No way" said Suzan as she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"There's a massive cake" said Suzan.

"I'm not surprised. Events like this usually have extravagant food" said Elias.

"The triplets really love cake" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Judging by Suzan's reaction I'm not surprised. If Marie Antoinette told them "Let them eat cake" I'd imagine them stuffing their faces" said Elias.

"I can still remember their 12TH birthday party" said Mayor Humdinger as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with Mayor Humdinger checking all the preparations.

"Food is set, cake is ready, table is prepared. Preparations are done" said Mayor Humdinger.

"They're going to go crazy when they see the cake" said Herbert.

"I'm not surprised since it's 1 of their favourite foods" said Clockwise.

"Let them eat cake" said Soundbyte as the triplets & their friends entered the room. As soon as they saw the cake they started going crazy.

"Look at that cake. I can't wait to try it" said Logan.

"Let me at it. I want it" said Monty.

"I wish I could eat cake forever" said Suzan.

"Don't go overboard with what you eat or you'll make yourself sick" said Mayor Humdinger.

"There's still the meal before the cake" said Herbert as everyone sat down to eat. They all tried to finish their food as quickly as possible to get to the cake.

"You finished eating quite fast" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Don't stuff yourself silly or you'll be sick" said Herbert as everyone helped themselves to the cake. They all had at least 3 servings each.

"That was good" said Logan.

"I wish I could eat it again" said Monty.

"That would be a dream come true" said Suzan as the flashback ended.

"I hope the cake at the ball is just as good" said Logan.

"I bet it'll be delicious" said Monty.

"I want it now" said Suzan.

"Don't get too excited" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You don't want to make fools of yourselves at a formal occasion" said Herbert.

"Nothing would be worse than being degraded in such a manner" said Clockwise.

"Castle off the port bow" said Soundbyte.

"Does that mean we've arrived?" asked Elias.

"Looks like it" said Logan as the PAW Patroller parked by the front doors of the castle. Everyone then disembarked the PAW Patroller.

"This place looks amazing" said Elias.

"It reminds me of Barkingburg Palace" said Sweetie.

"Let's get this party started" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like inside" said Katie as everyone walked to the front doors. As they did so they were met by 5 red pandas wearing different coloured outfits.

"Hi. Can we help you?" asked Elias.

"Hi I'm Airi. These are my sisters: Maimi, Saki, Chisato & Mai. We're the Red Panda Kunoichi Sisters or R.P.K.S for short. Nice to meet you all" said Airi as they bowed in respect.

"Can you translate that Farmer Yumi?" asked Elias.

"They call themselves the Red Panda Kunoichi Sisters or R.P.K.S. Airi is dressed in pink, Chisato is dressed in blue, Mai is dressed in green, Maimi is dressed in red & Saki is dressed in yellow" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK thanks" said Elias.

"They cheered me on in that singing competition" said Ash.

"I can't believe it's you Suzan Hinako. I'm your #1 fan. Can I have your autograph?" asked Saki.

"What did she say?" asked Suzan.

"She wants your autograph" said Farmer Yumi.

"Sure" said Suzan as she signed Saki's notebook.

"Thanks" said Saki.

"You're welcome" said Suzan.

"Not to sound rude but do you speak English? Most of us aren't fluent in Japanese" said Elias.

"Unfortunately, we can't. We can only speak Japanese" said Airi.

"She said that they only speak Japanese" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK" said Elias.

"I'll be right back" said Rocky as he went into the PAW Patroller. He soon returned with small devices.

"These translators will help us understand them & vice versa" said Rocky.

"Excellent" said Elias as Rocky gave the R.P.K.S 1 translator while keeping the other for everyone else.

"Now we can understand each other" said Rocky.

"That's better. Oh, my voice sounds cute. How do your voices sound?" asked Airi.

"Mine is quiet" said Chisato.

"I sound hyper" said Mai.

"I sound moody" said Maimi.

"I sound tough" said Saki.

"Let's go inside. Otherwise we'll miss the ball" said Elias.

"Let's do it" said Airi as everyone went to the front doors. As they went inside they were amazed at how it looked.

"This is beautiful" said Elias.

"I can't put into words how beautiful it is" said Ryder.

"We should present ourselves to the queen" said Unikitty.

"I'm not sure what she looks like" said Rubble.

Unikitty then spotted her parents.

"Mum, Dad. I mean your Highness & Majesty" said Unikitty.

"Hello Unikitty" said King Unikitty.

"How are you?" asked Queen Unikitty.

"I'm good. These are all my friends" said Unikitty.

"We're honoured to be here your majesties" said Elias.

"Thanks for coming. It's going to be a great night" said King Unikitty.

"We hope you enjoy the evening" said Queen Unikitty.

"Are they your parents?" asked Rubble.

"That's right. Mum, dad this is my fiancé Rubble" said Unikitty.

"Nice to meet you both" said Rubble.

"Have you 2 done the proposal?" asked King Unikitty.

"Yes. I've told him everything he needs to know" said Unikitty.

"You're almost ready to begin a new life together. We'll have the chef prepare spaghetti for you. Kids come & meet your sister's fiancé" said Queen Unikitty as Unikitty's 6 sisters appeared. Their names were Unicat, Unicub, Unifur, Unifuzz, Unipaw & Unisoft.

"Hi guys. This is my fiancé Rubble" said Unikitty.

"Nice to meet you all" said Rubble.

"Welcome to the family. I'm Unifur the yellow Unikitten" said Unifur as she shook Rubble's paw.

"Nice to meet you" said Rubble.

"I wish I had a fiancé. I never get anything I want" said Unifuzz.

"Be happy for your sister. Don't ruin the moment" said Unicat.

"I wasn't expecting an engagement. What a lovely surprise" said Unicub.

"I think your kids will look very interesting as half pup & half Unikitten" said Unipaw.

"It's good to see you together. Hopefully I'll find my match" said Unisoft.

"You'll find your other halves eventually" said Unikitty.

"Maybe you'll all find them tonight" said Rubble.

Janeiro stared at Unicat having fallen in love with her.

"Hi I'm Janeiro" said Janeiro.

"I'm Unicat" said Unicat.

"You're pretty" said Janeiro.

"Thanks. You look good too" said Unicat.

"I can't wait to dance. We're going to have a great time tonight" said Janeiro.

"We'll have a great time together" said Unicat.

"That's what I hope for" said Janeiro.

"Perhaps you can show her your moves Janeiro" said Unikitty.

"Does the royal family have a sensei?" asked Rubble.

"Correct. We don't practice as much as we have in the last 2 weeks though" said Unikitty.

"What's they're name?" asked Rubble.

"His name's Kumite. He's a Doberman pup trained in every form of martial arts in existence" said Unikitty.

"Nice" said Rubble.

"He's also my brother" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Rubble.

"No way. I recognise that voice" said Rocky.

A scar faced Doberman wearing a red boxing outfit appeared.

"I'm Brutus Garnell. I'm the champion of the light heavyweight division" said Brutus.

"I can't say I've ever heard of you" said Elias.

"That's probably because you haven't been watching the Ultimate Pup Fighting League" said Brutus.

"I'm not much of a sport fan" said Elias.

"What brings you here Brutus?" asked Rocky.

"There's a Russian Blue who I wish to challenge to a match. Do any of you know who that is?" asked Brutus.

"I think you're referring to Rio" said Elias as Rio stepped forward.

"It's an honour to be in your presence" said Rio.

"Time to see if you're as good as everyone says pipsqueak" said Brutus.

"Never call me that again" said Rio.

"Is there a boxing ring here somewhere?" asked Elias.

"It's in the gym" said Unikitty.

"OK. Let's watch these 2 duke it out" said Elias as everyone went to the gym. Brutus & Rio entered the ring.

"Are you ready pipsqueak?" asked Brutus.

"If you call me that again I'll have your head on a platter" said Rio as the match began. They both laid into each other with a series of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Brutus kept the upper hand for most of the fight. Rio did his best to fight back but Brutus was tough to beat.

"You're no match for me pipsqueak" said Brutus.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Rio as he began pummelling Brutus with intense fury. Everyone was shocked at the amount of strength that he channelled as he continued pounding Brutus. Soon Brutus was knocked unconscious.

"Well done Rio. I can't believe you pulled it off" said Janeiro.

"It feels good. I hope he got the memo" said Rio.

Brutus regained consciousness a few minutes later.

"That was quite a beatdown I got. You have a bright future in boxing Rio" said Brutus.

"I'm the top ranked fighter in my division" said Cali.

"That fight reminded me of what happened between me & Ryder in the Cage Of Carnage. I never knew how much fire you had burning inside you Rio" said Elias.

"I hate being called pipsqueak. It's disrespectful" said Rio.

"I'll keep note of that in the future. You're better than Calissa Trent Rio" said Brutus.

"Is my mother a martial artist?" asked Zoe.

"She sure was. She's 1 of the best female fighters I've ever seen" said Brutus.

"I never knew she had that experience" said Zoe.

"She was a powerhouse in every fight that I saw her in" said Brutus.

"It's been a while since I last saw her. I hope she's doing OK" said Zoe.

Another Doberman pup appeared in the doorway with 5 Jack Russell Terrier/Pomeranian mixed breed pups. It was Kumite & Gidget & Max's kids Charlie, Ian, Julia, Max Jr & Roseann.

"Max look our kids are here" said Gidget.

"I didn't expect this" said Max.

"That's my brother with them" said Brutus.

"It looks like he's about to teach them martial arts" said Rio.

"He's hot" said Angel.

"Is love what I can feel in the air?" asked Elias.

"I think it's love at 1ST sight" said Angel.

"Go & talk to him" said Brutus.

"OK" said Angel as she walked over to Kumite.

"Hi I'm Angel" said Angel.

"I'm Kumite. Nice to meet you" said Kumite.

"I hear that you're Brutus' brother" said Angel.

"How do you know that?" asked Kumite.

"Look over there" said Angel as Kumite saw Brutus & the others standing nearby.

"That's a lot of people" said Kumite.

"Come & meet them" said Angel as she, Kumite & the kids of Gidget & Max went over to everyone.

"Hi I'm Kumite. Nice to meet you all" said Kumite.

"I'm Angel's owner Elias" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you Elias" said Kumite as everyone introduced themselves.

"Were you about to teach Gidget & Max's kids martial arts?" asked Angel.

"Correct" said Kumite.

"What are you teaching them?" asked Elias.

"Each of them is learning a different style. Perhaps some of you can help" said Kumite.

"What styles are they learning?" asked Elias.

"Charlie wants to learn judo, Ian wants to learn Pup Fu, Julia wants to learn submission grappling, Max Jr wants to learn boxing & Roseann wants to learn professional wrestling" said Kumite.

"Rocky can help teach Julia. He knows at least 100 ways to tap an opponent out" said Brutus.

"I never knew that Rocky" said Elias.

"I don't get many opportunities to show other people" said Rocky.

"Anyways let's get started. Who can help the other 4?" asked Kumite.

"Ria & me can teach Max Jr" said Rio.

"I'll teach Ian Pup Fu" said Marshall.

"I can teach Charlie judo" said Eve.

"I'll teach Roseann professional wrestling" said Chloe.

"Let's begin" said Kumite as everyone went to train. Chloe & Roseann began learning professional wrestling.

"Are you ready Roseann?" asked Chloe.

"Yes. I've been waiting a long time for this" said Roseann.

"Let's start with the basics. Try & pin me down" said Chloe.

Roseann attempted to pin Chloe down but failed.

"Remember to get your opponent in a grip that they can't escape" said Chloe.

"OK" said Roseann.

"Grip me on my waist" said Chloe.

Roseann proceeded to grip Chloe's waist.

"Try & pin me down again" said Chloe.

Roseann tried again. Despite her best efforts she couldn't pin Chloe down.

"You'll get there eventually" said Chloe.

"I hope I do" said Chloe.

"Ready to learn Pup Fu Ian?" asked Marshall.

"Absolutely" said Ian.

"Let's start with the basics. Swing your front paws out & use your whole body for momentum" said Marshall.

Ian proceeded to perform the move Marshall had demonstrated.

"Next kick your back legs out in the same manner" said Marshall.

Ian repeated what he was shown.

"Next is the overhead swing" said Marshall.

Ian performed the move Marshall showed him.

"You're doing well" said Marshall.

"I can't believe I'm learning Pup Fu" said Ian.

Rocky & Julia were practicing submission grappling.

"Are you ready Julia?" asked Rocky.

"Yes" said Julia.

"OK the 1ST thing you need to know is that submission grappling is all about putting your opponents in submission holds & preventing them from breaking free. The most basic move is to hold them down with your paws while using your body weight to restrict their movement" said Rocky as he demonstrated the move.

"What's next?" asked Julia.

"Next I'll show you how to restrict your opponent's movement. The best way to do this is to grab them by the waist & putting them in a position that prevents them using their arms & legs to break free" said Rocky as he demonstrated a hold.

"That was an interesting move" said Julia.

"Now for weak spots. If you can identify your opponent's weak spot you can use it to your advantage" said Rocky as he performed a move using Julia's weak spot to his advantage.

"There's a lot of different moves to learn" said Julia.

"Try get me in a submission hold now" said Rocky.

Julia attempted to pin Rocky down & restrain him, but he easily broke free.

"Make sure to have a good grip. That'll help in restricting your opponent" said Rocky.

"OK" said Julia as she & Rocky continued training.

"Ready to learn judo Charlie?" asked Eve.

"I sure am" said Charlie.

"OK. The basics involve using momentum in your body to take down your opponent. You grab them by the arm & flip them like this" said Eve as she demonstrated the basic move.

"Now you try" said Eve.

Charlie tried to repeat what he was shown but failed.

"Remember to use your whole body for momentum. It'll give you more power" said Eve.

"OK" said Charlie.

"Try again" said Eve.

Charlie attempted the basic moves again & succeeded.

"Well done Charlie" said Eve.

"I didn't know judo required the use of my entire body" said Charlie.

"Every form of martial arts does. That's how you unlock your true power" said Eve.

"Ready to learn from Ria & me Max Jr?" asked Rio.

"Yes" said Max Jr.

"1ST we'll focus on the stance. Stand with your feet spread apart & your hands up like this" said Rio as he got into his stance. Max Jr got into a similar stance.

"Now for offensive manoeuvres. Make sure to use momentum through your whole body for more power" said Rio.

"OK" said Max Jr.

"Repeat what I show you" said Rio as he performed crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Max Jr repeated everything he was shown.

"That was excellent" said Rio.

"Now for defensive manoeuvres. Cross your arms in an X position to block" said Ria.

Max Jr made an X with his arms.

"Now for dodging. This is done by ducking, leaning & twisting away from your opponent" said Ria.

"Try & dodge my strikes" said Rio as he began swinging at Max Jr. Max Jr ducked, leaned & twisted away from all of Rio's punches.

"Good job" said Rio.

"You're doing well" said Ria.

"Maybe I'll be as good as you" said Max Jr.

"Maybe" said Rio.

"Oh, my swirls Komajiro. This place is as big as a mutant veggie garden" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"Komajiro & Komasan" said Hovernyan.

"They're from your dimension correct?" asked Elias.

"That's right" said Hovernyan.

"Looks like they got invited too" said Max.

"I'm not sure how else they would've gotten in" said Elias as Komajiro & Komasan entered the gym.

"Look at all those people Komasan. That's a big group" said Komajiro.

"There's quite a few Yo-Kai as well" said Komasan as they walked over to the others.

"Hi I'm Komajiro" said Komajiro.

"I'm Komasan" said Komasan.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"What brings you 2 here?" asked Hovernyan.

Komajiro & Komasan quickly noticed that Unipaw & Unisoft were staring lovingly at them.

"Are you OK?" asked Komajiro.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" asked Komasan.

"Aren't they cute when they talk?" asked Unipaw.

"They sure are" said Unisoft.

"Looks like my other 3 older sisters are left" said Unikitty.

"I think my kids have fallen in love with them" said Max as Charlie, Ian & Max Jr stared lovingly at Unicub, Unifur & Unifuzz.

"They're hot" said Charlie.

"You can say that again" said Ian.

"I've never seen anything so pretty before" said Max Jr as the dinner bell rang.

"Looks like dinner's ready" said Unikitty.

"Let's go eat" said Elias as everyone headed into the dining hall to eat.

"Where's the wedding spaghetti?" asked Rubble.

"Maybe they're still making it. It'll be here soon" said Unikitty.

The chef brought in a silver platter. He opened the lid revealing spaghetti underneath.

"Here it is" said Rubble.

"That looks good" said Unikitty.

"I aim to please" said the chef who turned out to be Mr Porter.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Mr Porter" said Elias.

"I wasn't expecting to see all of you here either" said Mr Porter.

"Hi grandpa" said Alex.

"There you are Alex. Please let me know when you leave Adventure Bay. I've been looking for you for almost 2 weeks" said Mr Porter.

"Sorry. When the PJ Masks were brought here I knew I had to help them get home. That's how we ended up here" said Alex.

"How did you become the chef of the castle?" asked Elias.

"I can't remember" said Mr Porter.

"What's the last thing you remember before coming here?" asked Elias.

"I was dropping off groceries to the people of Adventure Bay" said Mr Porter.

"Was that before or after you noticed Alex was gone?" asked Elias.

"It was before" said Mr Porter.

"Do you remember having any unusual sensations?" asked Elias.

"I can't remember" said Mr Porter as the flashback beacon began showing what happened. It began with Mr Porter doing his grocery deliveries around town.

"I'm making good time so far. At this rate I'll finish earlier than I expected" said Mr Porter as he continued making his rounds. He delivered groceries to Ella & Ethan, Farmer Al, Precious' Owner & her parents, Miss Spearwood, Principal Summers & various other residents of Adventure Bay. Soon he had finished his rounds.

"Now I can get back to business at the restaurant" said Mr Porter as he drove back to his restaurant. The flashback ended at this point.

"That was the last thing I remember. The rest is a blur" said Mr Porter as the flashback beacon showed what happened next. Mr Porter arrived back at the restaurant. When he went inside he noticed that Alex was gone.

"He must've gone to the Lookout or the park. I wish he'd tell me before running off" said Mr Porter as he served customers. Everything seemed normal for the rest of the day. When Mr Porter closed the restaurant for the day he tried calling Alex, but nobody answered.

"That's odd. Alex never misses a call. I better try again" said Mr Porter as he tried to call Alex. He never got through.

"Maybe I can find him with help from the others in town" said Mr Porter as he started calling everyone he knew to see if they had seen Alex. Nobody had claimed to have seen him all day. Mr Porter began to panic.

"I better go look for him. Something doesn't feel right about this" said Mr Porter as he got in his van & started driving around looking for Alex. He went all around Adventure Bay, but he didn't see Alex anywhere. He tried calling the PAW Patrol, but it didn't work.

"This isn't good. I have no idea where Alex is. I have to find him" said Mr Porter as he left Adventure Bay to find Alex. The flashback ended at this point.

"I spent a long time looking for Alex. My search eventually led me here" said Mr Porter as the flashback beacon showed the next sequence of events. Mr Porter was shown looking everywhere for Alex. He'd gone to various towns such as Foggy Bottom, Woodland Grove, Torana Heights, Berrygreen Waters & Crystal Beach. He didn't find Alex in any of those towns.

"This is bad. I have no idea where Alex is & nobody else I know has any information either. I must find him" said Mr Porter as he continued driving. Soon he arrived in Flatblaze. Although he nearly spotted Alex at 1 point he still didn't find where he was hanging out.

"He must be somewhere. I'm surprised I haven't found him yet" said Mr Porter as he continued to drive. Soon he reached Kawaii Kingdom Castle.

"I should ask if anyone here has seen him" said Mr Porter as he got out of his van & approached the front doors of the castle. The guards became suspicious when they saw him.

"Who are you?" asked the 1ST guard.

"I'm looking for my grandson. Have you seen him?" asked Mr Porter.

"What does he look like?" asked the 2ND guard.

"He wears an orange shirt, green pants, grey shoes & has blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair & white skin" said Mr Porter.

"We haven't seen anyone matching that description" said the 1ST guard.

"Thanks for your help anyways" said Mr Porter.

"Before you go do you have cooking experience?" asked the 2ND guard.

"Why do you ask?" asked Mr Porter.

"The castle needs a new chef. You're a perfect fit" said the 1ST guard.

"I really need to find my grandson" said Mr Porter.

"I have a proposition. If you agree to work as the chef, we'll get the king & queen to locate your grandson. Do we have a deal?" asked the 2ND guard.

"OK" said Mr Porter.

"Come with us" said the 1ST guard as he & the 2ND guard took Mr Porter inside. The flashback ended at this point.

"I've been working as the castle chef ever since. It's good to see that you're OK Alex" said Mr Porter.

"Let's eat" said Rubble as everyone dug in to the buffet. Logan, Monty & Suzan eyed the cake enthusiastically.

"That cake looks good" said Logan.

"It sure does" said Monty.

"Let's make sure we don't make fools of ourselves" said Suzan as the meal continued. 30 minutes later everyone finished eating & got on the dancefloor.

"Ready for me to bust my moves Manuel?" asked Marsha.

"Go for it" said Manuel.

As the music began to play Marsha busted out her best moves. Everyone watched in amazement as she put on a show. At the end of the song she got a round of applause.

"That was amazing Marsha" said Manuel.

"I'm quite a talented cat" said Marsha.

"Ready for me to impress you Catalina?" asked Tracker.

"This better be good" said Catalina.

As the next song began Tracker began performing a Spanish style routine. Everyone was amazed at his flair. Near the end of the song Tracker included Catalina in his routine & impressed everyone with the moves he showed.

"How was that?" asked Tracker.

"I didn't like it" said Catalina.

"Oh OK" said Tracker.

"I loved it. You're a talented dancer senor" said Catalina.

"Gracias senorita" said Tracker as he gave Catalina a kiss. King & Queen Unikitty then made an announcement.

"Ladies & gentlemen the dance contest is about to begin. 1ST will be the couples dance off & then it'll be the singles. All of you who wish to compete in the couples dance off must be on the dancefloor now" said King Unikitty.

Katie & Ryder, Carlos & Selena, Danny & Lynn, Bobby & Lori, Hiromita & Leni, Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger, Rubble & Unikitty, Chase & Skye, Everest & Marshall, Rocky & Sylvia, Rosaletta & Zuma, Julius & Justina, Olivia & William, Night Katie & Night Ryder, Angel & Kumite, Digby & Zoe, Gidget & Max, Mel & Sweetie, Manuel & Marsha, Catalina & Tracker, Duke & Liz & Cali & Rio got on the dancefloor. As the music began everyone started dancing. Hiromita & Leni were the 1ST couple eliminated. Duke & Liz were next to be eliminated. 1 by 1 the couples were eliminated in the following order: Angel & Kumite, Manuel & Marsha, Catalina & Tracker, Mel & Sweetie, Rocky & Sylvia, Cali & Rio, Danny & Lynn, Digby & Zoe, Rosaletta & Zuma, Julius & Justina, Everest & Marshall, Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger, Gidget & Max, Bobby & Lori, Night Katie & Night Ryder, Olivia & William, Chase & Skye & Carlos & Selena. Katie & Ryder & Rubble & Unikitty were left battling it out. Everyone cheered them on until the song ended.

"Well done everyone. Only 1 couple can win. The winning couple is… Rubble & Unikitty" said Queen Unikitty.

"YES, WE DID IT" cried Rubble.

"HOORAY" cried Unikitty.

Everyone clapped & cheered for Rubble & Unikitty. They won a free meal & a trophy.

"Now it's time for the singles dance off. All of you who wish to compete must get on the dancefloor now" said King Unikitty.

Elias, Blythe, Ronnie Anne, Nikita, Farmer Yumi, Logan, Monty, Suzan, Gustavo, Mr Porter, Alex, Amaya, Connor, Greg, Buddy, Chloe, Evelyn, Sali, Luna, Luan, Francois, Horatio, Clockwise, Lana & Riley got on the dancefloor. As the music started they began busting out their moves. Riley was the 1ST person eliminated from the dance off. 1 by 1 everyone else was eliminated in the following order: Horatio, Francois, Nikita, Gustavo, Mr Porter, Alex, Amaya, Greg, Connor, Luan, Buddy, Chloe, Lana, Blythe, Evelyn, Clockwise, Logan, Monty, Suzan, Luna, Farmer Yumi & Sali. Elias & Ronnie Anne were left battling it out.

"Bring it on Ronnie Anne" said Elias.

"You're going down Elias" said Ronnie Anne as they continued busting out their best moves. Everyone watched on impressed with their abilities. Everyone clapped & cheered as the song ended.

"Well done everyone. You all did well but only 1 can win. The winner is… Elias" said Queen Unikitty.

"YES" cried Elias.

"Good job Elias. You owned the dancefloor" said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks. You won out of all the girls" said Elias.

"That makes me the queen of the dancefloor" said Ronnie Anne.

"It sure does" said Elias as he received a free meal & a trophy for winning. With the dance contest over everyone continued to dance & mingle.

"Who's running this castle?" asked Unikitty.

"Isn't it your parents?" asked Elias.

"No. It appears that blonde princess girl on the throne is. She may be 1 of the Loud siblings" said Unikitty.

"I think that's our sister Lola. Why is she on the throne?" asked Lori.

"She may have been confused with Divadorable aka the founding Yo-Kai of the Charming Tribe. They do look quite similar" said Madame Mask.

"Let's go see if it's her" said Elias as everyone went over to the throne.

"Lola is that you?" asked Lori.

"I was wondering when I'd find you all" said Lola.

"Now we just have to find Lincoln" said Lori.

"Where is he?" asked Lola.

"We don't know. All of us were scattered around Flatblaze & these guys found us 1 by 1. Lily, mum & dad are back home & the only other person we know that might be here is Clyde" said Lori.

"Knowing Lincoln, he's probably in a comic book store or somewhere else reading comics in his underwear" said Lola.

"Does he do that often?" asked Elias.

"Yes. It's really weird" said Lola.

"I can imagine. How did you get here?" asked Elias.

"I was mistaken for a girl named Divadorable & that I had to come back here. I tried to stop them at 1ST but I changed my mind after seeing how beautiful this castle is & I've been Queen Of Kawaii ever since" said Lola.

"Have you seen anyone that looks like you? That would be the real Divadorable" said Elias.

Lola shrugged indicating that she didn't know.

"OK. Let's get on the dancefloor & quit standing around" said Elias.

Suddenly, a foot burst through the door & got stuck.

"Damn it. I'm stuck" said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"Leatheros. He was a barber on Sesame Street before going insane & shaved all the puppets before getting gunned down. He's a regular in terms of wrongdoing" said Suzan.

"Is he affiliated with 1 of the gangs or does he work alone?" asked Elias.

"He's a member of FLAG" said Suzan.

"I should've gone barefoot. Sabrina, I need help" said Leatheros.

"Where have I heard that name before?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know. We better get ready for an ambush" said Elias.

A girl with brown eyes & dark hair wearing a dogi with a black belt appeared. It was Ryder's ex-girlfriend Sabrina.

"Not her again" said Ryder.

"Long time no see Ryder" said Sabrina.

"It's over Sabrina. I'm not getting back together with you" said Ryder.

"Is that your ex-girlfriend?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I dumped her because she got too clingy & wouldn't give me space" said Ryder.

"I know you want me Ryder" said Sabrina.

"That's not going to happen. I've moved on" said Ryder.

"I'm his girlfriend now" said Katie.

"Why would he like a blonde bimbo like you?" asked Sabrina.

"This "blonde bimbo" is a black belt in martial arts" said Katie.

"You're so going down" said Sabrina.

"You don't scare me" said Katie as she began to fight Sabrina. As they threw punches & kicks at each other everyone ducked for cover. Furniture was damaged & knocked over & food went flying everywhere. Katie & Sabrina laid into each other with everything they had.

"You'll never win" said Katie.

"I'll get Ryder back. He's mine" said Sabrina as the fight continued. 10 minutes later they were still going at it. Sabrina got the upper hand while Katie struggled to fend her off.

"It's not over yet" said Katie.

"Yes, it is. You never stood a chance" said Sabrina.

Ryder ran at Sabrina & tackled her to the ground.

"I knew you'd come around" said Sabrina.

Ryder punched Sabrina in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Sabrina.

"I wouldn't get back together with you even if you were the last person on Earth" said Ryder.

"I love you Ryder" said Sabrina.

"I don't love you anymore" said Ryder.

Sabrina broke free from Ryder's grip & began fighting with him. Katie joined in & soon they knocked Sabrina unconscious.

"I'm glad that's over with" said Katie.

"When will she get the message that I'm not coming back?" asked Ryder as he & Katie kissed.

"She's crazy. Does she live in Adventure Bay?" asked Elias.

"No, she's from Mississippi" said Ryder as the door busted open & Leatheros appeared.

"That's better. Prepare for a reunion Elias. Your old friends are coming out to play" said Leatheros.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Elias.

"The people who made your town crack like an egg on a hot summer day in the sidewalk" said Leatheros.

"I don't know what that means. You're still going down regardless" said Elias.

A group of 11 animals & people appeared. 4 of them were adult men armed with weaponry, 1 of the other men was of mixed race, 1 of the women had brown hair & wore stylish clothes, the other woman was dressed casually & had messy hair, 1 of the boys wore a plaid t shirt, the other boy had messy hair & casual clothes, 1 was a Rottweiler pup & the last member was a Merpup. The terrorists' names & the Merpup's name wasn't known. The names of the others were Lamont, Chrissy, Denise, Jeremy, Richard & Bruiser.

"Out of all of you I only recognise Denise & Richard" said Elias.

"I thought I'd never have to see them again" said Nikita.

"That's because they're from the future" said Leatheros.

"In the future Marshall embarrassed me in front of everyone for wanting alone time with Everest" said Bruiser.

"I was exiled from Puplantis because you stopped me from making Princess Merpup my wife" said the Male Merpup.

"I was put in prison after I killed my parents & tried to blow up Adventure Bay because you wouldn't let me hang out with the PAW Patrol" said Jeremy.

"I was put in prison after you accused me of abusing you & subsequently ruined my reputation" said Chrissy.

"I was put in prison after you accused me of trying to rape you after we agreed to meet online" said Lamont.

"We wanted our voices to be heard & you silenced us by having us killed" said the terrorists.

"You had no right to take Nikita from us. Now you shall pay" said Denise.

"Let's see how you like it when other people ruin your lives" said Richard.

"If you think you can take us down you're dead wrong" said Elias.

"There's someone you forgot. Time to reveal your true colours Queen" said Leatheros.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elias.

"I'm not who you think I am" said Queen.

"Who are you?" asked Elias.

Queen proceeded to remove his gang outfit. Everyone gasped in horror. Queen was Aaron Zandresky.

"AARON?" cried Elias.

"That's right. I've been hiding amongst you the whole time without any of you even knowing" said Aaron.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TRYING TO MESS WITH US LIKE THIS" yelled Elias.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. I can't believe I let you get away" said Aaron.

"It must be pretty embarrassing to be outwitted by a 10-year-old" said Elias.

"I'll agree with you on that. Lord Morpheus helped me break out of jail. Ever since then I've been working under him. I've told him about everything you guys have been doing" said Aaron.

"Too bad you won't be doing so any longer. Your reign of terror is over" said Elias.

"That's what you think. I enjoyed the time we had together & how intimate we got" said Aaron.

"Stop it. You raped me for the last time the bay before I escaped. I'm glad that's over with" said Elias.

"Not true. Every night for the last 2 weeks I've been drugging & raping all of you. I enjoyed having my way with all of you" said Aaron.

Everyone gasped in horror. They couldn't believe what Aaron had one to them.

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Elias.

"You heard me" said Aaron.

Elias' eye began to twitch & he started breathing heavily. Everyone became concerned for his wellbeing.

"You raped me… & my friends… you're sick" stammered Elias as he threw up. He then flew into a rage.

"YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Elias as he attacked Aaron. Everyone else attacked having become furious at what Aaron did. Arron was punched, kicked, bitten, headbutted & thrown around relentlessly.

"YOU'RE A DISGUSTING CREATURE. HOW DARE YOU. YOU'RE NOT HUMAN. YOU'RE A MONSTER" yelled Elias as he & the others continued to attack Aaron. 10 minutes later they stopped. Aaron was left battered, bloodied & bruised. Elias pulled Aaron's pants off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Aaron.

"SOMETHING I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO. HERE'S LORENA" yelled Elias as he castrated Aaron. Aaron screamed in agony.

"THAT HURT. I WAS NEVER THIS CRUEL. YOU'RE WORSE THAN ME" yelled Aaron.

"No, I'm not. I don't abduct, molest & murder children like you. I'm trying to save this world. You've been trying to help destroy it. If you stayed behind bars this wouldn't have happened. If you come near us again, I'll leave you comatose. Is that understood?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Aaron.

"Good" said Elias.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I haven't gone insane. Let's get these guys" said Elias as everyone attacked FLAG. Bombs & bullets flew everywhere throughout the fight. Chrissy, Denise, Jeremy, Lamont & Richard were all dispatched quickly because they were unarmed & didn't practice martial arts. Bruiser & the Male Merpup put up a better fight but were still dispatched. The 4 terrorists tried to use their weaponry to take everyone down, but they were soon defeated with a combination of martial arts, superpowers & weaponry.

"That was like the fight at Poseidon's Plaza" said Elias.

"This fight wasn't as intense though" said Ryder.

"It's not over yet. Hit me with your best shot" said Leatheros.

Gladly" said Elias as everyone began attacking Leatheros. Leatheros attacked with barber equipment & a chainsaw. Although he cut & scratched a few people he was overpowered & defeated by everyone's efforts.

"You've won the battle, but you haven't won the war. You have no idea what the next few days have in store for you" said Leatheros as he left. Everyone else affiliated with flag except for Aaron disappeared. Elias called the FBI to report Aaron's whereabouts. Soon they arrived.

"What happened here?" asked an FBI agent.

"Get me out of here. Look what those psychopaths did to me" said Aaron.

"What happened?" asked the FBI agent.

"He messed with the wrong group of people & he paid the price for it. Get him out of here" said Elias as he spat on Aaron & sliced his genitals to pieces. Aaron was taken away crying in terror.

"Good riddance" said Elias.

"I'll say. Don't you think you went a bit too far though?" asked Ryder.

"No. He deserved it after everything he did to us" said Elias as he noticed a note that Aaron had left.

"What's this?" asked Elias as he read the note. He gasped in horror as he finished reading it.

"What is it Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Aaron's kidnapped my parents, Clyde, Lincoln, Ash & Mike's friends, other residents of Adventure Bay & a group of others. It doesn't say where they are though" said Elias.

"That's not good. We'll have to find them tomorrow" said Ryder.

"I can't believe this" said Elias.

"I have a confession. Aaron isn't the only 1 here in disguise. The parents of the PAW Patrol pups are actually my top squadron of soldiers in disguise" said Sergeant Crowley as the soldiers removed their disguises. The soldiers' names were Kyubinetta, Jeannoct, Heavynyan, Demokoma, Master Engi, USAscout, Medinoko, Sniperraff, Dracuspy, Pyromutt, Meraswhis & Bombgramps.

"If they were just your soldiers in disguise where are their real parents?" asked Ryder.

Sergeant Crowley shrugged as Lord Morpheus appeared on TV.

"Oh, hello mortals" said Lord Morpheus.

"He doesn't sound as menacing as he usually is" said Elias.

"I wasn't expecting FLAG to attack during the ball. I was planning to have the day off. Because of that the next landmark to go will be a tourist trap. Do you know what that is?" asked Lord Morpheus.

"Yes. It's an attraction that's meant to bring in tourists to boost a town's popularity" said Elias.

"I'll destroy the World's Largest Twine Ball. I doubt it'll be noticed missing anyways. The Twin Oak Treehouse rescue is the even that will be altered next" said Lord Morpheus.

"OK" said Elias.

"The pups know what I'm talking about don't they?" asked Lord Morpheus.

"Are you referring to Alex's treehouse?" asked Chase.

"No. You had to use Ryder's ATV since your vehicles were inoperable. Some cat set the treehouse on fire" said Lord Morpheus.

"I don't think we remember that" said Elias.

"I think it was possibly in another dimension that this happened" said Lord Morpheus.

"I'm confused right now" said Elias.

"I think all of us are" said Ryder.

"I better show you what I'm talking about" said Lord Morpheus.

"This'll be interesting" said Elias as the flashback beacon showed what Lord Morpheus was referring to. It began with 1 of the treehouses on fire while the other was unfazed. Ryder & all the pups except Rocky & Zuma arrived on the scene.

"Not the Twin Oak Treehouses" said Chase.

"What happened?" asked Rubble.

"We don't have time. Marshall, I need you to rescue the pets" said Ryder.

Marshall began climbing up the ladder to deal with the fire. Chase spotted a turtle about to fall.

"Look out" said Chase as the turtle fell. Skye caught him before it was too late.

"You're safe now" said Skye.

"Who's going to save you? Oh wait, you have a jet pack" said the turtle.

Chase & Marshall attempted to help the animals escape the burning treehouse. Some of them tried to jump to safety only to die after hitting the ground.

"How did the treehouse catch fire?" asked Ryder.

"It was the cat" said the squirrel as a cat in a helicopter crashed into the 2ND treehouse sending it up in flames.

"Why do they hate us?" asked Skye.

"Rubble will those treehouses remain sturdy for us to save the pets?" asked Ryder.

"I bet my life on it Ryder" said Rubble.

As if on cue the treehouses came crashing down.

"Pups watch out" said Ryder.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble as Ryder went over to make sure that everyone was OK. Unfortunately, the pets were dead.

"NO" cried Ryder as he fell to his knees & burst into tears. Later Ryder tracked down the cat responsible & kicked his door down.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll motherf*cker" said Ryder as he shot the cat to death with a machine gun. The next morning Skye pushed the body bag that the cat had been placed in off a navy carrier into the water.

"Guess what the best part is" said Skye.

"What?" asked Ryder.

"Cats hate water" said Skye as she & the others laughed. The flashback ended at this point.

"That was quite a mindbender" said Elias.

"I feel like I remember that but at the same time I don't. It's really confusing" said Ryder.

"You're telling me" said Chase.

"That was weird" said Marshall.

"I have no words for it" said Rocky.

"Me either. I have no idea what to think of it" said Rubble.

"I'm not sure how we can remember something that happened in another dimension" said Skye.

"I'm getting dizzy just from thinking about it" said Zuma.

"I'll let it slide. When the walls to separate land & sea go up I'll leave your town unaffected by it. Do you want to see how things are in Adventure Bay?" asked Lord Morpheus.

"What do you guys think?" asked Elias.

"I'm up for it" said Ryder.

"I don't mind" said Katie.

"I'm fine with it" said Carlos.

"So am I" said Jake.

Everyone unanimously agreed to check on Adventure Bay.

"OK go ahead" said Elias.

Lord Morpheus proceeded to show everyone what was happening in Adventure Bay. Numerous shops were closed, the streets were empty & nobody could be seen anywhere.

"It's like a ghost town" said Elias.

"It's like there's nobody there at all" said Ryder.

"I've never seen Adventure Bay that deserted" said Katie.

"I don't live in town, but it looks abandoned" said Carlos.

"This is weird" said Danny.

"You're telling me" said Ace.

"I should show you what things are like around the world" said Lord Morpheus as he showed everyone what was happening across the world. The cities & towns they were shown were in complete disarray, fighting & riots filled the streets, 1000's of shops fell victim to arson, looting or both & the police were struggling to restore peace amongst the civilians.

"I can't believe this" said Elias.

"It's like the whole world has gone mad" said Ryder.

"Anyways Kirin has everyone Aaron kidnapped. I should warn you that taking them on will be a bit weird" said Lord Morpheus.

"You don't need to tell us twice" said Elias.

"Kirin are fans of Japanese game shows. There are heaps of crazy challenges in store for you. Good luck beating them" said Lord Morpheus.

"I can only imagine how crazy the challenges will be" said Elias.

"I bet they'll be downright insane" said Ryder.

"It'll probably be a less dangerous version of what Luan put us through" said Elias.

"Whatever we'll be doing it sounds fun" said Luan as Lord Morpheus vanished & Psychowig appeared.

"You're still here? You have 24 hours to get out of town before things go from bad to worse. I'll start with the destruction of Foggy Bottom" said Psychowig as the TV turned off.

"If he thinks we're going to give up he's sadly mistaken" said Elias.

"He's just trying to make it harder on us" said Ryder.

"If he dares to blow up Foggy Bottom he'll pay" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Since 1 of our daughters is married the other 6 might as well do the same. The bedrooms are on the 2ND floor" said King Unikitty.

"Do we need to make spaghetti for them?" asked Elias.

"I'll do that while they make love" said Mr Porter.

"Enjoy your lovemaking sessions guys" said Unikitty as her sisters & their respective boyfriends went to make love. They returned 15 minutes later to eat the marriage spaghetti. After they got married King & Queen Unikitty made an announcement.

"We're so proud of you all for finding true love. I feel satisfied knowing that you found your soulmates" said King Unikitty.

"We'll love & support you through everything no matter what happens" said Queen Unikitty.

"Let's have a feast to celebrate" said King Unikitty.

"Good idea" said Queen Unikitty as the chefs prepared a feast. Once the food was set everyone began to eat. Elias ate while displaying a sullen look on his face which Ryder quickly noticed.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said Elias.

"Are you sure? You look upset" said Ryder.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" said Elias.

"You can let us know if something's bothering you. You don't have to keep it to yourself" said Ryder.

"I need some fresh air" said Elias as he got up & went outside.

"Something's wrong. I can tell" said Angel.

"We better make sure he's OK" said Ryder as everyone got up & went to check on Elias. They found him on his knees crying uncontrollably.

"Elias why are you upset?" asked Angel.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault" said Elias.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryder.

"I should've known Aaron would come after us. We should've dealt with him sooner. For 2 weeks he hid amongst us & raped us all. I put you all in danger. I'm sorry. It's all my fault" said Elias through his tears.

"Don't blame yourself for this Elias. None of us knew Aaron was amongst us. If we knew he was amongst us, we would've done something about it. Don't blame yourself for his evil actions" said Angel.

"Angel's right. It's not your fault. You're not at fault for the horrible things he did. Don't do this to yourself" said Ryder.

"Why shouldn't I? It's sickening to know that he raped us every night for the last 2 weeks. I feel like I put you all in danger" said Elias.

"Elias it's OK. What Aaron did was appalling & I know it's a hard pill to swallow but in the end only Aaron is responsible for his crimes. Don't let yourself take the blame. We don't want to see you like this. Now that he's back in jail he can't hurt us anymore. His crime spree is over. Please don't self-destruct. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I love you like a son or younger brother. We all love you Elias. Together we can stop anyone who tries to hurt us" said Jake as Elias stood up & gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jake. I love you like a father or older brother. I always have" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. We're all here for you" said Jake as everyone shared a group hug.

"I feel better now" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's get back to the feast" said Jake as everyone went back inside to eat.

"Are we going to be on TV when we take on Kirin?" asked Elias.

"Correct. The host is an oddball named Hentecle" said Chloe.

"I have a feeling that our family & friends will be offered as prizes" said Elias.

"More than likely. They'll either be won all at once or over a set number of rounds" said Ryder.

"We'll find out tomorrow" said Elias.

"All of you can stay in the guest bedrooms" said King Unikitty as the TV turned on & a news broadcast appeared.

"Today's top story: The World's Largest Twine Ball has been destroyed but 1ST the gang known as FLAG have been defeated. It's rumoured that they either broke out of jail or came from elsewhere to carry out their reign of terror. Only 2 gangs are left in Flatblaze. I've just been told that Iraq has been blamed for helping to destroy landmarks across the country. There have also been reports of large walls appearing across the world & separating land from sea. The purpose of the walls remains a mystery for now. I'll have more information later" said the news anchor as the TV turned off.

"The heat is really being turned up. Lord Morpheus is now 2/3 of the way through his master plan. I can only imagine what lies ahead" said Elias.

"It won't be good. Nonetheless we can still pull through" said Ryder.

"We'll have to tell Lord Morpheus about the twine ball the next time we see him" said Chase.

"Let's get some rest. We have a crazy day tomorrow" said Elias.

"We sure do" said Ryder as everyone turned in for the night. Lord Morpheus sat in his lair feeling confused.

"This is weird. I wasn't expecting this outcome from FLAG. With Aaron defeated the Notorious 9 are done for. 2 gangs remain between the mortals & my army. I should be planning my next move, but today's events have thrown me off. There's still a few obstacles left for the mortals to face" said Lord Morpheus as he sat with a look of contemplation on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Kirin Fun Time

The next morning everyone woke up & went to the dining hall for breakfast. As they sat down they noticed that Elias was missing.

"Where's Elias?" asked Angel.

"I haven't seen him since last night" said Ryder.

"Let's go look for him" said Jake as everyone began searching through the castle. They son found Elias in the gym.

"Elias why are you in here?" asked Angel.

"I woke up at 5 AM. I came in here to let off some steam. I feel fine" said Elias.

"That's a relief. We were starting to think that you ran away" said Ryder.

"I wouldn't do that considering everything that's been happening" said Elias.

"It's time for breakfast" said Jake.

"Excellent. I'm starving" said Elias as everyone returned to the dining hall.

"Does Kirin have a TV studio in Flatblaze?" asked Elias as everyone ate breakfast.

"Yes. It's decorated with colourful Japanese neon lights" said Chloe.

"Cool. Should we train before leaving? Chances are that we could be doing anything on the show" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Unikitty.

"I'll be able to see how much improvement Rocky has made" said Brutus.

Everyone finished eating & returned to the gym for training.

"What should we start with?" asked Elias.

"I want to see how much Rocky has improved by since our last sparring session" said Brutus.

"I'm ready" said Rocky as Brutus & himself entered the ring. As soon as the match began they started laying into each other with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Brutus quickly gained the upper hand.

"Come on Rocky I know you're better than this" said Brutus.

"Just you wait" said Rocky as the match continued. As every moment passed Rocky's strikes became more aggressive. As Brutus began to tire out Rocky took advantage & won by unleashing a rapid series of punches.

"I'm impressed with how far you've come" said Brutus.

"Thanks Brutus" said Rocky.

"It's just like old times when we took on everyone else" said Brutus.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Rocky.

"I was the striker & you were the grappler" said Brutus.

"That's right. I almost forgot" said Rocky.

"I'd knock our opponents out & you'd make them submit" said Brutus.

"Those were the good days" said Rocky.

"They sure were" said Brutus.

"I never knew how much experience you had" said Elias.

"We've been doing this for a long time" said Brutus.

"Sometimes it feels like just yesterday when we won our 1ST match" said Rocky as the flashback beacon showed how it went down. It began with Brutus & Rocky entering the ring with their opponents.

"Ready Rocky?" asked Brutus.

"I'm always ready" said Rocky as their opponents got in their stances.

"Ready? FIGHT" said the referee as the match began. To the shock of everyone Brutus had knocked 1 of his opponents out & Rocky had made the other submit in less than 1 minute.

"Ladies & gentlemen put your hands together for our new champions Brutus & Rocky" said the referee.

The crowd clapped & cheered as Brutus & Rocky bowed & waved.

"This is the start of a promising career" said Brutus.

"It sure is. Things are looking good for us" said Rocky as the flashback ended.

"To this day that's the fastest victory we've ever had" said Brutus.

"Sometimes I wonder how we pulled it off" said Rocky.

Suddenly the flashback beacon started to shake.

"That doesn't look good" said Elias.

"If only I knew how to stop it from doing that" said Madame Mask as the flashback beacon showed 2 people arguing.

"Who are they?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure" said Madame Mask.

"General please. You're going off the deep end" said the Private.

"Is that someone Crowley knows?" asked Elias.

"No. It appears to be a Private in the US Army" said Madame Mask.

"Does anyone know him?" asked Elias.

"I don't think so" said Madame Mask.

"It's not up to you. I'm questioning everyone from those countries until we find out who's responsible" said the General.

"You've lost your mind" said the Private.

"NO, I HAVEN'T. IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU ABOUT MY METHODS YOU'LL BE OUT OF A JOB FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY "YES SIR". OUR COUNTRY IS UNDER ATTACK & WE MUST STOP WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE" yelled the General.

"I refuse to put up with this. I'm out of here" said the Private.

"SEE IF I CARE" yelled the General as the Private left. The General started pacing as he thought about what to do.

"I don't care what anyone says. I'm doing things my way whether they like it or not. I only need to listen to myself" said the General.

"That doesn't look good" said Elias.

"No, it doesn't. If he's that volatile, he could do anything to retaliate against whoever he thinks is responsible" said Ryder.

"Hey Ash want to see who the better rocker is?" asked Luna as she cracked her knuckles.

"You're on" said Ash as she & Luna entered the ring. Everyone watched them duke it out not knowing who would win. Ash & Luna laid into each other with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Luna got poked by Ash's quills throughout the match which helped Ash win.

"Looks like I win" said Ash.

"Your quills gave you a bit of an advantage. Those things are as sharp as knives" said Luna.

"I can't help being a porcupine" said Ash.

"True" said Luna.

"I can handle this" said Suzan as she used her Animaliser to turn Ash human.

"Ready for round 2 Luna?" asked Ash.

"Bring it" said Luna as Ash & herself began sparring again. Luna did better with no quills to poke her. After laying into each other for 10 minutes Luna got the upper hand & took Ash down.

"That's more like it" said Luna.

"That match was more even" said Ash.

"It reminds me of when I was younger. 2 to be exact" said Suzan.

"Are you referring to a match you had 2 years ago?" asked Elias.

"No. I started practicing martial arts when I was 2" said Suzan.

"That's amazing" said Elias.

"At that age I don't think most people would've known anything about martial arts" said Suzan.

"You're right about that" said Elias.

"Unlike most people I did. I was doing karate & Kung Fu when I was 2, when I was 4 I learnt judo & Tae-Kwon-Do, when I was 6 I learned Brazilian Jiujitsu & boxing, when I was 8 I learnt professional & sumo wrestling, when I was 10 I got all my black belts & when I was 12 I became 1 of the best female martial artists in the world" said Suzan.

Everyone was amazed at Suzan's accomplishments.

"That's impressive. You're 1 of the most badass girls I've ever met" said Elias.

"Martial arts were always a lifelong passion of mine" said Suzan.

"Indeed" said Elias.

"I have lots of awards from circuits & tournaments. Look" said Suzan as she pulled her trophy case out of her handbag. Everyone became impressed to see how many different medals; titles & trophies Suzan had won.

"That's brilliant. You'd give anyone a run for their money" said Elias.

"Indeed, I would. I rarely ever lose. I'm 1 of the strongest underage female fighters in the world" said Suzan.

"With awards like that I can see why" said Elias.

"I've never seen such a big collection of awards before" said Ryder.

"Me either. I don't have half the amount of awards Suzan has" said Katie.

"Being an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S pays off" said Suzan.

"It's not easy but it feels rewarding when we accomplish great things" said Logan.

"Nothing is better than saving civilians especially hot girls" said Monty.

"That's ironic since most girls aren't attracted to you" said Suzan.

"I've succeeded with a few babes before" said Monty.

"Like who?" asked Suzan.

"Well… Let's see… I can't remember" stammered Monty.

"That's because you've never succeeded with any girls" said Suzan.

You haven't done any better scoring with guys. Name 1 guy you've ever been involved with" said Monty.

"I actually have a boyfriend. His name is Damien Maximoff. He's in the Delta Squadron of H.E.A.R.T.S" said Suzan as she blushed.

"Whatever you say" said Monty.

"Let's continue training. We must be prepared for whatever Kirin has in store for us" said Elias.

"Good call. Want to spar with me Elias? I'll go easy on you" said Suzan.

"OK I suppose I can give it a go" said Elias as he & Suzan entered the ring. As the match began they both started laying into each other. Elias relied solely on raw strength while Suzan put her skills in martial arts to the test. Although Suzan got the upper hand due to her broad experience Elias stood his ground.

"I'm impressed. Most people don't hold up this well even though I'm not putting in my best effort" said Suzan.

"I have a lot of willpower. I'm a very determined person" said Elias as they continued to spar. 10 minutes later they stopped.

"I think we've sparred long enough. We can agree that it was a tie" said Suzan.

"That was a lot of fun" said Elias.

"We'll need all the training we can get done if we wish to save the prisoners. They include the parents of the Loud siblings" said Suzan.

"Weren't they left back in their dimension?" asked Elias.

"I sense that they're trapped in a cage with a 1-year-old girl" said Madame Mask.

"That's Lily. I hope they're OK" said Lori.

"If Kirin hurts them I'll make them pay" said Bobby.

"I'm sure they're OK. I wonder how they'll react to the relationships you're in" said Suzan.

"They already know about my relationship with Bobby. It's Leni & Lynn's relationships they don't know about" said Lori.

"I think they'll love Hiromita" said Leni.

"We'll find out soon" said Lori.

"Me & Danny are perfect for each other" said Lynn.

"We sure are" said Danny.

"There's still a 3-year age gap between you" said Ace.

"I doubt that my parents will have issues with that" said Lynn.

"I'm sure they won't mind us being together" said Danny.

"Maybe" said Ace.

"Both of us like sports & we're both daring kids" said Danny.

"I hope everyone's OK. I wonder how my parents are doing. It's been 2 weeks since I last contacted them. They're probably really scared at the predicament they're in" said Elias.

"I'm sure they're OK" said Suzan.

"That's all I hope for. Let's do a little more training before we head out" said Elias.

Everyone continued to train. They made sure to use as much equipment as possible to prepare their whole bodies both physically & psychologically for what Kirin had prepared for them.

"OK I'm ready. That workout put us all to the test" said Elias.

"It certainly did. That was the most intense training session ever" said Ryder.

"I'm prepared for anything" said Katie.

"Me too. Let's win a Japanese gameshow" said Suzan.

"Here goes a crazy day of fun & games" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & drove towards the TV studio.

"Do we have to fill out application forms?" asked Elias.

"I sense that we do" said Madame Mask.

"I had a feeling we'd have to" said Elias.

"They do need proof of our existence" said Madame Mask.

"True. It's also because of legal issues as well" said Elias as the PAW Patroller arrived at the TV studio.

"Here we go into the crazy fun world of wackiness" said Elias as everyone entered the studio.

"I don't know who oversees applications" said Elias.

A giant Venus Fly Trap appeared. Her name was Audrey The 3RD.

"You're the PAW Patrol correct? I'm Audrey The 3RD. Nice to meet you. Please stand at the dotted line" said Audrey as everyone lined up.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Head towards set 12. That's where Kirin Krazy Konundrum Katastrophe is filmed. Good luck" said Audrey.

"Thanks" said Elias as everyone went to set 12.

"Let's get this show on the road" said Elias.

"Welcome everyone to Kirin Krazy Konundrum Katastrophe. I'm your host Hentecle. Today the PAW Patrol & their friends are playing for the freedom of their family & friends being held backstage. The 1ST challenge is Kuma Kumite Of Carnage. Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway this game is for you. You'll be facing off against a grizzly & polar bear in a wrestling match" said Hentecle.

"This'll be interesting" said Mayor Goodway.

"We can take them down easily" said Farmer Yumi as they entered the ring.

"There's a catch. You'll be wearing bikinis & covered in oil" said Hentecle.

"They're trying to sexualise us" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's get this over with. We don't want to make this harder on ourselves" said Farmer Yumi as she & Mayor Goodway got into their bikinis & were covered in oil.

"This feels gross" said Mayor Goodway.

"Try not to think about how it feels on you. It'll help you focus" said Farmer Yumi.

"Let the carnage commence" said Hentecle as he rang a bell to start the match. As Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway began wrestling with the bears they had trouble getting the upper hand because of the oil.

"It's almost impossible to win" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's rub the oil onto the bears. It'll stick to their fur" said Farmer Yumi.

"Good idea" said Mayor Goodway as Farmer Yumi & herself began rubbing the oil onto the bears while avoiding their attacks. The bears became angry at the oil sticking to their fur.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea" said Mayor Goodway.

"Trust me it'll work" said Farmer Yumi as she & Mayor Goodway made their move. Although they got a bit scratched & sticky from tumbling around with the bears they won by pushing the bears out of the ring.

"Well done. You 2 are the 1ST ever winners of this game" said Hentecle.

"Do we get a prize?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Correct. Your 1ST prize is a koala named Buster Moon" said Hentecle as Buster was brought out.

"I'm glad I'm free" said Buster.

"Hi Buster" said Ash.

"Hi Ash. Were you brought here was well?" asked Buster.

"Yes. Mike was too" said Ash.

"Hi Buster" said Mike.

"Everyone else is backstage waiting to be "won"" said Buster.

"I think we've won someone else's freedom since Hentecle said you were our 1ST prize" said Farmer Yumi.

"Correct. It's the 2 for 1 deal. You've also won a mother pig named Rosita" said Hentecle as Rosita was brought out.

"Hey guys" said Rosita.

"Hi Rosita" said Ash.

"It's good to be free. Thanks for saving me" said Rosita.

"You're welcome" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's get cleaned up" said Farmer Yumi as she & Mayor Goodway cleaned themselves & got back into their normal clothes.

"I wonder what the next game is" said Elias.

"The next game is for Marsha. You're a singer correct?" asked Hentecle.

"That's right. Is this a singing based game?" asked Marsha.

"Correct. It's based on Walk Of Fear from Killer Karaoke. To win you must make it to the end of the catwalk while avoiding the obstacles. You'll be singing "Brave, Honest, Beautiful" by 5TH Harmony featuring Meghan Trainor" said Hentecle.

"Time to shine" said Marsha as she started walking down the catwalk while singing. The obstacles included creepy looking dolls, jump scares, distracting sounds & other unsettling items. Marsha felt a bit uneasy but still belted out the song.

"She's killing it up there" said Elias.

"She's 1 talented cat" said Mayor Humdinger.

As Marsha continued walking down the catwalk the obstacles became more difficult to overcome. Marsha put all her focus into singing & before she knew it she won the game.

"Well don Marsha. That was a great performance" said Hentecle.

"I love to put on a show" said Marsha.

"Your prize does too. It's Rosita's singing partner Gunther" said Hentecle as Gunther was brought out.

"Thanks for saving me" said Gunther.

"You're welcome" said Marsha.

"Time for round 3" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Monty. I understand that you have lots of posters of hot girls from comics & video games in your room in San Francalico correct?" asked Hentecle.

"I don't know how you know that but it's true. What's the game?" asked Monty.

"It's called Rumble Rogues Gallery. You have to wrestle all of the girls I call out wearing only a speedo" said Hentecle.

"I'm going to love this" said Monty as he changed into the speedo before entering the ring.

"Bring on the babes" said Monty.

"1ST up is Harley Quinn" said Hentecle as Harley entered the ring.

"You're going down" said Harley.

"Bring it on" said Monty as the match began. Monty was somewhat distracted by Harley's physical attributes.

"You're so hot" said Monty.

"Unless you're the Joker I'm not falling in love with you" said Harley.

"That's too bad" said Monty as the match continued. Harley tried throwing Monty off with various tricks, but they had little to no effect.

"Why won't you fall?" asked Harley.

"It'll take more than novelty items to beat me" said Monty.

As Harley & Monty tumbled about the crowd became restless. Nobody was sure who would win. Monty pushed Harley to her physical limits & once she began to feel exhausted Monty pinned her down & won the match.

"I can't believe I lost to a fanboy" said Harley.

"That's how it is. Bring on the next babe" said Monty.

"Next is Mystique" said Hentecle as Mystique entered the ring.

"This is a dream come true. Come to me babe" said Monty.

"In your dreams" said Mystique as the match began. As Monty & Mystique tumbled around Mystique tried to throw Monty off by changing forms. At 1ST Monty had trouble trying to adapt but he quickly figured out how to prepare himself for the changes.

"I'm a much better fighter than you" said Mystique.

"You haven't seen my best moves yet" said Monty.

Everyone watched in anticipation for the outcome. Mystique gave a strong performance, but Monty eventually pinned her down & won the match.

"What a joke it is for me to lose to a womanising wannabe" said Mystique.

"I think we'd make a great couple" said Monty.

"I doubt that" said Mystique.

"I should mention that including the 2 girls you just wrestled there are 20 opponents overall. Half are from comics & half are from video games. Next up is Poison Ivy" said Hentecle as Poison Ivy entered the ring.

"This is too good to be true" said Monty.

"I hope you're ready for me & my plants" said Ivy as the match began. As they wrestled with each other Ivy tried to use various plants to subdue Monty. Monty easily disposed of them.

"Show some respect for nature. It's important to keep plants alive" said Ivy.

"You may be right but you're going about it the wrong way. Time to teach you a lesson" said Monty as he subdued Ivy with her own plants & won the match.

"You look sexier when you're tied up" said Monty.

"I'd rather marry a plant" said Ivy.

1 by 1 Monty wrestled 7 other female comic book characters. They included Wonder Woman, Jean Grey, Rogue, Supergirl, Catwoman, Elektra & Star Sapphire. Monty flirted with all of them only to be rejected every time. Although it was tough taking them all on with their broad range of abilities Monty pinned them all down in each match.

"Halfway there. Time for the video game babes" said Monty.

"Before you continue you get a prize. You've won Lincoln Loud's friend Clyde McBride" said Hentecle as Clyde was brought out.

"Good to see you again Lori" said Clyde.

"Clyde we'll never be more than friends. When will you get the message?" asked Lori.

"You'll come around eventually" said Clyde.

"No, I won't" said Lori.

"Bring on the video game babes" said Monty.

"Next is Miss Spencer" said Hentecle as Miss Spencer entered the ring.

"Time for a lesson in love" said Monty.

"More like humility" said Miss Spencer as the match began. Monty was pleased by how strong Miss Spencer was.

"You're hot for a teacher" said Monty.

"I'm not falling in love with you" said Miss Spencer as the match continued. Although Miss Spencer gave Monty a run for his money he outmanoeuvred her & pinned her down to win the match.

"What an embarrassing loss" said Miss Spencer.

"I just taught you a lesson" said Monty.

"That wasn't a good joke" said Miss Spencer.

"Next is Kula Diamond" said Hentecle as Kula entered the ring.

"Hello hot stuff" said Monty.

"Yuck. Don't even try to hook up with me" said Kula.

"Time to show you what you're missing out on" said Monty as the match began. Almost immediately Kula pinned Monty down, but Monty escaped her hold.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" said Kula.

"That's what you think" said Monty as the match continued. Kyla tried to use her cryokinesis to incapacitate Monty, but it didn't work.

"You won't win" said Kula.

"Think again love" said Monty as he drew the match out to wear Kula down. Once she became tired he pinned her down & won the match.

"That's not fair. I never stood a chance" said Kula.

"You had the whole match. I was too good for you" said Monty.

1 by 1 Monty defeated the video game girls. They included Sophitia, Bayonetta, Jill Valentine, Lara Croft, Chun Li, Mileena & Sonya Blade.

"Bring on the last babe" said Monty.

"Your final opponent is Adagio Dazzle" said Hentecle as Adagio entered the ring.

"I've hit the jackpot. Mega hot babe in the building" said Monty.

"You're quite hot yourself. Too bad I have to crush you" said Adagio as the match began. As they wrestled with each other they flirted.

"This is a great hands-on experience" said Monty.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Adagio as the match continued. Adagio & Monty flirted with each other as they tumbled around. Adagio pinned Monty down & almost won but Monty turned the tables & pinned her down. This cycle continued for some time before Monty finally won.

"That was the best match in the whole game" said Monty.

"We should do this again sometime" said Adagio.

"What prize have I won?" asked Monty.

"You've won the 5TH grade Homeroom, Maths & Social Studies teacher Miss Spearwood" said Hentecle as Miss Spearwood was brought out.

"Yay I'm free. Good to see you all again" said Miss Spearwood.

"Good to see you too" said Elias.

"This next challenge is for you Unikitty" said Hentecle.

"What do I have to do?" asked Unikitty.

"You have to arrange these smelly socks in order based on the colours of the rainbow while blindfolded & guided by Rubble" said Hentecle.

"This'll be hard" said Unikitty.

"We can do it. We're ready" said Rubble as Unikitty put the blindfold on.

"Is there a time limit?" asked Unikitty.

"You have 7 minutes" said Hentecle.

"OK here we go" said Unikitty as the game begun. Rubble started guiding Unikitty as to which socks went where. The bad odour began to make Unikitty feel sick.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Unikitty.

"Try to think of something else to block it out" said Rubble as the game went on. They both scrambled to get the socks in the right order. Unikitty almost threw up but kept it down.

"I don't know if I can do this" said Unikitty.

"You're doing good. We're almost there" said Rubble as the clock counted down. Rubble & Unikitty frantically scrambled to get all the socks in the right order. With 10 seconds left the pressure began building up.

"We're almost there" said Rubble.

"We better hurry" said Unikitty as the audience started counting down. Rubble & Unikitty grabbed the last sock & finished the game with 1 second left on the clock.

"You did it guys" said Hentecle as Unikitty took the blindfold off.

"Those socks stink" said Unikitty.

"That was close" said Rubble.

"What's our prize?" asked Unikitty.

"You've won an independent cat named Rita" said Hentecle as Rita was brought out.

"Rita is that you?" asked Cali.

"I thought at 1ST it was our mother since they share the same name" said Lori.

"She'll be free soon" said Rita.

"How are you Rita?" asked Cali.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Rita.

"I'm good. I wasn't expecting to see you here" said Cali.

"Me either" said Rita.

"Time for the next round" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Suzan. You have to beat 100 ninjas with 1 hand tied behind your back" said Hentecle.

"Bring it on" said Suzan as she stepped into the ring. The 1ST ninja joined her.

"You'll never beat all of us" said the ninja.

"You don't know who you're up against" said Suzan as he had 1 of her arms tied behind her back. The game then began. To the ninja's surprise Suzan made quick work of him. As soon as he was defeated another ninja entered the ring. Throughout the game Suzan switched styles to throw off the ninjas & take them down. She began to feel tired after reaching the halfway mark.

"This is hard work" said Suzan.

"You're doing good. You're halfway there" said Logan.

"You can do it. Go Suzan" said Monty as everyone cheered Suzan on. As the ninjas kept entering the ring to fight Suzan everyone was impressed by how well she was doing despite her handicap. Suzan became exhausted after defeating 75 ninjas. With support from everyone else she kept going & continued to take down the ninjas. 15 minutes later the final ninja began to fight her.

"You won't beat me" said the ninja.

"I'm not giving up. I still have some fight left" said Suzan as the match continued. Suzan began to get weak from exhaustion allowing the ninja to get the upper hand.

"Just give up" said the ninja.

"I can't do it" said Suzan.

"YES YOU CAN. WE BELIEVE IN YOU. SUZAN, SUZAN, SUZAN" chanted Elias as everyone else joined in. Suzan became motivated to keep going & surprised the ninja by putting up a good fight. For 10 minutes the match went back & forth as Suzan did everything she could to wear the ninja down. The ninja soon became exhausted allowing Suzan to make her move. With the last ounce of her strength she beat the ninja & won the game.

"That was a spectacular performance Suzan" said Hentecle.

"What's my prize?" asked Suzan.

You've won your boyfriend Damien Maximoff" said Hentecle as a pale skinned boy with blue hair wearing a pilot jacket & a blue scarf appeared.

"Damien is that you?" asked Suzan as she blushed & untied her arm.

"Hi Suzan. That was awesome" said Damien as Suzan got to her feet & wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Suzan" said Damien.

"I love you too" said Suzan.

"That's so sweet" said Logan.

"I wish I could have a relationship like that" said Monty.

"Maybe Adagio is your perfect match Monty" said Elias.

"She probably is" said Monty as he received a text telling him to meet the texter backstage.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" said Monty as he went backstage. To his delight he found that Adagio had sent him the text.

"Hi Adagio. This is a pleasant surprise" said Monty.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" asked Adagio.

"I am in good shape" said Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"Your body is a temple. Make love to me" said Adagio.

"Let's find somewhere private" said Monty as they came across a broom closet. They proceeded to lock themselves inside.

"Let's get down & dirty" said Adagio.

"I should use protection" said Monty as he put a condom on. He & Adagio then began making love.

"OH YES MONTY. KEEP GOING" cried Adagio.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" cried Monty as he thrusted into Adagio. After they finished making love they returned to the others.

"We're back" said Monty.

"The next round is just about to begin" said Elias.

"Marshall & Sweetie I understand that you're masters of Pup Fu & Pup Kune Do respectively correct? asked Hentecle.

"That's right" said Marshall.

"Indeed, it is" said Sweetie.

"For this game you'll be tied together as you take on 60 non-venomous snakes" said Hentecle.

"This'll be interesting" said Marshall.

"Indeed" said Sweetie as Marshall & her were tied together before entering the ring. 60 snakes were put in the ring with them.

"Ready Sweetie?" asked Marshall.

"I was born ready" said Sweetie as Marshall & herself began attacking the snakes. They had some difficulty executing certain moves because of their restraints.

"We need to communicate effectively with each other" said Marshall.

"Exactly. Follow my lead" Said Sweetie as she defeated a few snakes with some Pup Kune Do. Marshall then took his turn defeating a few snakes with Pup Fu. They alternated between attacking & defending throughout the whole game. Despite getting bitten a few times they easily took down all the snakes.

"Well done you 2. That was spectacular" said Hentecle.

"We work well as a team" said Marshall.

"We sure do. What's our prize?" asked Sweetie.

"You've won the Loud Siblings' parents Lynn Sr & Rita" Said Hentecle as Lynn Sr & Rita were brought out.

"There's the kids honey" said Lynn Sr.

"Good to see you all again" said Rita Loud.

"Now we just have to save Lily & Lincoln" said Lori.

"Do you think Clyde's parents need to be saved as well?" asked Leni.

"We'll find out soon" said Lori.

"Anyways mum, dad this is my boyfriend Hiromita" said Leni.

"Nice to meet you" said Hiromita.

"How old are you?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm 24" said Hiromita.

"You do know that Leni's 16, right?" asked Rita Loud.

"Yes" said Hiromita.

"I love him. Please don't split us up" said Leni.

"I don't have any major issues with it" said Lynn Sr.

"Even though the age gap is unusual there isn't anything wrong about your relationship" said Rita.

"Thanks" said Leni.

"I hope to get to know you better soon" said Hiromita.

"Looks like that's sorted" said Lori.

"Onto the next game" said Elias.

"This game is for you Chase. You have to identify a series of items while blindfolded using only your sense of smell" said Hentecle.

"Does this game have a time limit?" asked Chase.

"No. Begin" said Hentecle as Chase put the blindfold on. The items ranged in variety from flowers to fruit peels. Everyone watched in amazement as Chase accurately guessed each item.

"Chase has an amazing sense of smell. Before Lord Morpheus ruined Easter, I heard that Chase could identify jelly beans & their colours with his sense of smell alone" said Elias.

"His training as a police pup has paid off. This game should be a cakewalk for him" said Ryder as Chase continued to identify the items. Even though the flowers made him sneeze he finished the game in less than 1 minute.

"Well done Chase. That was amazing" said Hentecle.

"I have a good sense of smell. Time to find out what prize I've won" said Chase.

"Try & guess who it is" said Hentecle as he placed a dirty diaper in front of Chase.

"Yuck. Why would you put a dirty diaper in front of me? That's gross" said Chase.

"Obviously Lily is the prize. I can't think of anyone else who wears a diaper that we know" said Lori.

"That's correct" said Hentecle as Lily was brought out.

"Baba pup" said Lily as Chase brought her over to the others.

"We better change her diaper" said Lynn Sr as he & Rita went to clean Lily up. A few minutes later they returned.

"Have we missed anything?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, we're about to start the next game" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Skye. You have to make it through this Wipeout style obstacle course as fast as you can" said Hentecle.

"Here I go" said Skye as she walked over to the start of the course. After the buzzer sounded she raced through the course. The obstacles included hurdles, a mud pit, jumping platforms, a rope swing & a plank bridge amongst other things.

"Look at her go. She has lots of agility & grace" said Chase.

"She's making it look easy" said Ryder as Skye continued racing through the course. The final obstacle was a domino line that Skye had to jump across without toppling them. Although they wobbled she made it across without letting any of them fall.

"Well done Skye. That was superb" said Hentecle.

"That was fun. What prize did I win?" asked Skye.

"You've won 11-year-old Lincoln Loud" said Hentecle as Lincoln was brought out.

"Good to see you guys again" said Lincoln.

"Now we're all back together" said Lori.

"Unless Clyde's parents need to be rescued that should be everyone from our dimension freed" said Leni.

"This next game is for you Rosaletta & Zuma. You have 4 minutes to earn as much points on Dance, Dance Revolution as possible. Time to show everyone how good you are at Pup, Pup Boogie" said Hentecle.

"Ready Rosaletta?" asked Zuma.

"Always" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma got on the dance pads. The song they danced to was "Cheap Thrills" by Sia featuring Sean Paul. The moves started off simple but as the song progressed they got harder. Everyone was impressed by their abilities.

"Those 2 can dance" said Elias.

"They dance better when they're together" said Ryder.

"I can see the chemistry" said Selena as the song ended. Rosaletta & Zuma achieved a Flawless Finish causing the crowd to go wild.

"You 2 are dancing royalty" said Hentecle.

"It's in my DNA" said Rosaletta.

"Time to see what our prize is" said Zuma.

"You've won the parents of the molester slayer" said Hentecle.

"Is he referring to my parents?" asked Elias.

Hentecle gave the thumbs up sign confirming Elias' inquiry.

"Aaron isn't dead. I only permanently disabled him" said Elias.

"Don't say what you did now. We're on TV" said Ryder.

"I know. I'm just saying that Aaron is still alive" said Elias as Ella & Ethan appeared.

"There you are Elias" said Ella.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Ethan.

"Good to see you guys again" said Elias.

"What's happening?" asked Ella.

"I don't know" said Ethan.

"I'll tell you later. Time for the next round" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Katie. You have to use a Bo Staff to defeat robot samurai" said Hentecle.

"This'll be fun" said Katie as she stepped into the ring. She was given a Bo Staff as the robot samurai joined her in the ring.

"Prepare to be diced" said the robot samurai.

"I don't think so" said Katie as the robot samurai attacked. Katie used her Bo Staff to fend them off. She was cut by their swords a few times.

"I hope she makes it" said Ryder.

"If anyone can do this she can" said Elias.

Katie swung the Bo staff at the heads of the robot samurai. 1 by 1 she decapitated them. Although she received numerous cuts & gashes she defeated all the robots.

"That was impressive" said Hentecle.

"Never mess with a karate prodigy" said Katie.

"Indeed. Ready for your prize?" asked Hentecle.

"What did I win?" asked Katie.

"You've won Farmer Yumi's husband Al" said Hentecle as Farmer Al was brought out.

"Thanks for saving me Katie" said Farmer Al.

"You're welcome" said Katie.

"Al you're OK" said Farmer Yumi.

"Hi honey. Good to see you" said Farmer Al.

"Onto the next game" said Elias.

"This game is for Ash & Luna. You have to use your guitars to defeat 2 punk rockers" said Hentecle.

"This should be fun" said Ash.

"Who are our opponents?" asked Luna.

"UK rockers Diana & Oblong" said Hentecle.

"Let's rock their world" said Diana.

"I'm ready" said Oblong.

"Are we meant to use our guitars as weapons?" asked Ash.

"I don't know" said Luna.

"Yes, you are" said Hentecle.

"OK" said Ash.

"Time to rock" said Luna as Ash & her got in the ring. As the match began Diana & Oblong started swinging. Ash & Luna hesitated.

"I don't want to break my guitar" said Ash.

"Me either" said Luna.

"You'll never win that way" said Diana.

"This is like taking candy from a baby" said Oblong as Diana & himself continued beating Ash & Luna. A few minutes later Ash & Luna came up with a plan.

"Ready to rock Luna?" asked Ash.

"I'm always ready to rock" said Luna as Ash & her started playing their guitars at maximum volume. Diana & Oblong became disoriented from the soundwaves.

"I feel dizzy" said Diana.

"Me too" said Oblong as Ash & Luna struck Diana & him in the face with their guitars. Diana & Oblong were subsequently knocked unconscious.

"That was quite a show" said Hentecle.

"We nailed it" said Ash.

"Time for our prize" said Luna.

"You've won the gorilla son of a crime boss Johnny" said Hentecle as Johnny was brought out.

"Finally, I'm free. Thanks Ash" said Johnny.

"You're welcome" said Ash.

"Next round here we come" said Elias.

"It's your turn Rocky. You have to show everyone all 100 submission moves you know against Brutus" said Hentecle.

"Are you ready Brutus?" asked Rocky.

"Yes" said Brutus as he & Rocky entered the ring. After the buzzer sounded Rocky began demonstrating all the submissions. Everyone was amazed at how many different moves there were.

"I never knew how many different holds there were" said Elias.

"Rocky's a natural at this. I'm impressed" said Ryder.

It took only 5 minutes for rocky to demonstrate all 100 submission holds.

"Nice work Rocky" said Hentecle.

"You've come a long way. Well done" said Brutus.

"Time for my prize" said Rocky.

"You win a teenage elephant named Meena" said Hentecle as Meena was brought out.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't think I could've waited any longer" said Meena.

"You're safe now" said Rocky.

"How many people are left?" asked Monty.

I think Eddie & Ms Crawly are left from Ash & Mike's dimension, Clyde's parents might be the only prisoners left from their dimension & I think only Precious' Owner is left from Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"This next game is for Danny & Lynn. You have to win an MMA match in a cage of barbed wire" said Hentecle.

"Let's get daring" said Danny.

"Who are our opponents?" asked Lynn.

"The Harikiri twins. They're trained in ninjutsu" said Hentecle.

"This should be exciting" said Danny.

"We can take them on" said Lynn as Danny & her entered the cage.

"You don't stand a chance" said the Harikiri twins.

"Try us" said Danny.

"This'll be a breeze" said Lynn as the match begun. The Harikiri twins launched their attack & quickly got the upper hand.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew" said the Harikiri twins.

"We're not done yet" said Danny.

"Time to show you what we can do" said Lynn as the match continued. The Harikiri twins still held the upper hand. Danny & Lynn began wearing them down by forcing them to chase them around the cage. 20 minutes later the Harikiri twins became exhausted.

"We can't give up. We can still win this" said the Harikiri twins.

"That's where you're wrong" said Danny.

"Time to end this" said Lynn as Danny & her put the Harikiri twins in a submission hold. The Harikiri twins tapped out after failing to break free.

"That was a spectacular fight" said Hentecle.

"I can't believe we won" said Danny.

"Now it's time for our prize" said Lynn.

"You've won Clyde's parents Harold & Howard McBride" said Hentecle as Harold & Howard appeared.

"We're finally free" said Harold.

"I thought we'd never get out" said Howard.

"Where's Clyde's mother?" asked Alex.

"I was adopted. They're my adopted parents" said Clyde.

"That's nice. I've never met a family with same sex parents before" said Elias.

"As far as I know I'm the only kid from my town who has same sex parents" said Clyde.

"OK" said Elias.

"Hey Mr Porter where's Mrs Porter?" asked Monty.

"She died a few years ago. All I have left of her are some personal belongings & photos" said Mr Porter.

"My condolences. What happened to Alex's parents?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure. I haven't stayed in contact with them" said Mr Porter.

"I can't remember what my parents look like" said Alex.

"This next game is for you Mr Porter. You must create 12 different meals with cheese as the main ingredient. You also have to wear this cheese suit & deal with mice" said Hentecle.

"This'll be interesting" said Mr Porter as he put the cheese costume on. After the buzzer sounded he began making the meals. He started with a cheese pizza before moving on to more complicated recipes.

"Look at him go. Grandpa's amazing" said Alex.

"If anyone can make creative meals it's him" said Elias as mice started scurrying around. Mr Porter dealt with the mice by stomping on them. As time went by everyone became bored.

"I hope this won't take much longer" said Elias.

"It looks like he's made a lot of progress" said Ryder as Mr Porter made his final meal. Soon he was finished. Everyone was amazed at the meals he'd cooked.

"You have great culinary skills" said Hentecle.

"Thanks. What have I won?" asked Mr Porter.

"You've won Alex's parents Alan & Amy Porter" said Hentecle as a man with blonde hair wearing a short sleeve shirt & jeans & a woman with bobcat style brown hair wearing a sleeveless button up shirt & long skirt were brought out.

"Look it's Alex" said Alan.

"It's been a while since we last saw him" said Amy.

"Are you my parents?" asked Alex.

"That's right. They left you in my custody because they had trouble with financial support" said Mr Porter.

"It's good to see you again" said Alan.

"Nice to meet you all" said Amy as everyone introduced themselves.

"What's the next game?" asked Elias.

"It's for Alex. You have to sort out an assortment of toys & identify what franchise they come from" said Hentecle.

"This'll be fun" said Alex as he started sorting through the toys. They ranged in variety from cars to plushies. The franchises they came from included Fisher Price, Hasbro, Hot Wheels & Mattel amongst others. Everyone was impressed with Alex's toy knowledge.

"He's like a toy prodigy" said Alan.

"Maybe he'll work for a toy company" said Amy as Alex continued sorting through the toys. Soon they were all sorted into the correct franchises.

"Well done Alex. You have amazing toy knowledge" said Hentecle.

"What prize did I win?" asked Alex.

You've won your classmate Precious' Owner" said Hentecle as Precious' Owner was brought out.

"Yay I'm free. Thanks Alex" said Precious' Owner.

"You're welcome" said Alex.

"There should only be 2 more people left to save. Bring on the next game" said Elias.

"Logan since you're an expert skateboarder this next game is for you" said Hentecle.

"What do I have to do?" asked Logan.

"You have to skate through the course in 7 minutes" said Hentecle.

"Time to unleash my inner Tony Hawk" said Logan as he was given a skateboard before lining up at the start of the course. When the buzzer sounded he started skating through the course. The course was filled with ramps, jumps, grinding rails & other crazy infrastructures. Logan performed various stunts & tricks as he skated through the course.

"He's good. He'd give Tony Hawk a run for his money" said Elias.

"I can actually see those 2 battle it out" said Monty as Logan continued skating. As he got close to the end of the course only 10 seconds remained on the clock. Everyone watched in anticipation to see if Logan would make it. Logan made it past the final trick ramp & crossed the finish line just in time. Everyone was impressed.

"That was a fantastic job Logan" said Hentecle.

"I love skateboarding. What did I win?" asked Logan.

"You've won the glass eyed lizard Ms Crawly" said Hentecle as Ms Crawly was brought out.

"What a strange place this is. At least I'm not trapped in a cage anymore" said Ms Crawly.

"Unless there are more captives we don't know about this next game should be the last 1" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Zamantha. I understand that you're an expert in Brazilian Jiujitsu & belly dancing correct?" asked Hentecle.

"That's right. What's the game?" asked Zamantha.

"You have to fight a 4-foot-tall cobra in a belly dancer outfit" said Hentecle as Logan blushed & his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Bring it on" said Zamantha as she put the belly dancer outfit on. Logan was smitten with how she looked in it.

"She looks so hot" said Logan as Zamantha stepped into the ring.

"Time for some ass kicking" said Zamantha as the cobra attacked. Zamantha performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid its attacks. Zamantha continued to do so as the cobra tried to attack. As she launched her own attack Logan watched with a smitten look on his face.

"I wish she wore that outfit" said Logan.

"She makes sexy look badass" said Elias as Zamantha continued to attack the cobra. After 10 minutes of beating it she tricked it into tying itself in knots. The cobra knocked itself unconscious from tying itself up.

"Congratulations Zamantha" said Hentecle.

"Time for my prize" said Zamantha.

"You've won Buster's sheep friend Eddie Noodleman" said Hentecle as Eddie was brought out.

"Finally, I'm free. Thanks guys" said Eddie.

"You're welcome" said Zamantha.

"I think that's everyone now. I don't think there's anyone else we have to save" said Elias.

"There are actually 12 more people that still need to be freed" said Hentecle.

"OK. Time for the next game" said Elias.

"This next game is for Ria & Rio. What divisions in your boxing league are you in?" asked Hentecle.

"I'm in A division youth category for girls" said Ria.

"I'm in A division youth category for boys" said Rio.

"You 2 will be taking on the twin champions of the mutant division" said Hentecle.

"Who are they?" asked Rio.

"Cottonice the Penbit & Waddletail the Bunguin" said Hentecle.

"Are you ready Rio?" asked Ria.

"Absolutely" said Rio as Ria & himself entered the ring.

"We're way better than you" said Cottonice.

"Indeed, we are" said Waddletail.

"Bring it on" said Ria.

"Time to show you what we got" said Rio as the match began. All 4 of them exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Cottonice & Waddletail quickly got the upper hand.

"Looks like you underestimated us" said Cottonice.

"It'll be over sooner than you think" said Waddletail.

"I'm not through with you yet" said Ria.

"Neither am I" said Rio as the match continued. Nobody was sure who would win. Ria & Rio decided to tag team their opponents. They started by going after Cottonice.

"That's not fair" said Cottonice.

"Tough luck" said Ria.

"Say goodnight" said Rio as Ria & himself knocked out Cottonice. Then they went after Waddletail.

"This isn't good" said Waddletail as he was knocked out.

"Well done. That was a spectacular fight" said Hentecle.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world" said Ria.

"Time to see what the 1ST mystery prize is" said Rio.

"You've won Riley's little sister Seamus Johnson" said Hentecle as Seamus was brought out.

"There you are Riley" said Seamus.

"Are you OK?" asked Riley.

"Yes. Thanks for freeing me" said Seamus.

"No problem" said Ria.

"Time for another game" said Elias.

"Next up is Soundbyte. In this game you have to figure out who said what line" said Hentecle.

"OK" said Soundbyte.

"To give your answers you must type them into the Omni-Comp 9000. All the dialogue comes from movies, TV shows & video games" said Hentecle.

"Let's roll" said Soundbyte as he went over to the Omni-Comp 9000. The dialogue began popping up on the screen & almost instantaneously he started matching the dialogue to the movie, TV show or video game it came from. Soundbyte worked effortlessly through it all.

"It's like he's a sentient computer" said Elias.

"We programmed him with 1000's of lines of dialogue" said Herbert.

Soundbyte continued working through the dialogue for 10 minutes. Everyone was impressed with his knowledge & speed. Soon he was finished.

"Well done Soundbyte. You have a lot of dialogue know how" said Hentecle.

"What's the prize?" asked Soundbyte.

"You've won a 7-year-old Tokyo native by the name of Kiko Hamasaki" said Hentecle as a Japanese girl with black hair in a kabuki bun wearing a red cherry blossom patterned kimono & carrying a Japanese umbrella was brought out.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. That cage was starting to drive me crazy" said Kiko.

As soon as Alex saw Kiko he fell in love with her.

"She's adorable" said Alex.

"Nice to meet you all" said Kiko.

"10 prizes remain" said Elias as Alex sighed dreamily.

"She's so cute" said Alex.

"Are you OK?" asked Kiko.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm OK" said Alex.

"You seem a little bit lost" said Kiko.

"It happens sometimes" said Alex.

"Are you OK Alex? You seem distracted" said Mr Porter.

"I'm OK. I can't stop thinking about how cute Kiko is" said Alex.

"Thanks. You're cute too" said Kiko which made Alex blush & his eyes sparkle.

"Is he always like that?" asked Kiko.

"That's the 1ST time I've ever seen him act like that" said Mr Porter.

"I think I'm in love" said Alex.

"I think it's time to begin the next round" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Everest" said Hentecle.

"What do I have to do?" asked Everest.

"You have to hold up a pup barbell for 1 minute" said Hentecle.

"OK" said Everest as she went over to the barbell & picked it up. The clock began timing as this happened. Halfway through Everest started to struggle.

"This is heavy. I'm not sure if I can make it" said Everest.

"You can do it Everest. I believe in you" said Jake.

"Go Everest" said Elias as everyone started cheering Everest on. Everest dug deep & found the strength to go on. She managed to hold the barbell up long enough to win.

"Well done Everest. You're very strong" said Hentecle.

"I sure am. Time to see what I've won" said Everest.

"You've won the founding Yo-Kai of the Brave Tribe Bravheart" said Hentecle as Bravheart was brought out.

"Hey guys. Good to see you" said Bravheart.

"Good to see you too" said Madame Mask.

"9 prizes left" said Elias.

"This next challenge is for you Lisa. It's made for people who study the periodic table in their sleep" said Hentecle.

"Lay it on me" said Lisa.

"You have to place the square shaped puzzle pieces in the right place while riding a unicycle" said Hentecle.

"I hope I can pull it off" said Lisa as she got on the unicycle. As soon as the buzzer sounded she grabbed a square & put it in the correct position. Despite struggling with the unicycle, she put intense focus on the puzzle.

"Lisa has a bright future" said Elias.

"Indeed, she does. I bet she'll be a scientist later in life" said Lincoln as Lisa continued solving the puzzle. It didn't take long for her to finish.

"Great work Lisa" said Hentecle.

"That was child's play. What's my prize?" asked Lisa.

"Your prize is the founding Yo-Kai of the charming tribe & Lola Loud's lookalike Divadorable" said Hentecle as Divadorable was brought out.

"Yay I'm free" said Divadorable.

"Wow she really does look like me" said Lola.

It's like she's your identical twin" said Lisa.

"8 prizes left to win" said Elias.

"The next game is for Zena. You have to recite a martial arts themed haiku" said Hentecle.

"Martial arts are fun. I like to keep learning more. It's a good hobby" said Zena.

"Well done. Your next prize is the founding Yo-Kai of the Heartful Tribe Buddeity" said Hentecle as Buddeity was brought out.

"Good to see you all again" said Buddeity.

"Good to see that you're OK" said Madame Mask.

"5 prizes won & 7 more to win" said Elias.

"Ruby I understand that you're a horror movie fan correct?" asked Hentecle.

"That's right. What's the game?" asked Ruby.

"You have to identify the horror movies referenced in the word pictures on the board" said Hentecle.

"I'm going to love this" said Ruby as she looked at the pictures on the board. Various images appeared everywhere. They ranged from a little kid playing to a calendar showing the 13TH day of the month. It took less than 1 minute for Ruby to correctly identify every horror movie.

"You're a true horror movie fan Ruby" said Hentecle.

"Indeed I am. What did I win?" asked Ruby.

"You win the founding Yo-Kai of the Eerie Tribe Haunterror" said Hentecle as Haunterror was brought out.

"I hope it's not weird that I liked being in a cage" said Haunterror.

"Not really. There are probably other Eerie Tribe Yo-Kai that would enjoy it as well" said Madame Mask.

"6 prizes are left to be won" said Elias.

"Ryder, I understand that you're a champion boxer" said Hentecle.

"That's right" said Ryder.

"Former champion Andrew Snake Eyes has challenged you to a rematch" said Hentecle.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while" said Ryder.

"Who's Andrew Snake Eyes?" asked Elias.

"He used to be the champion of the Youth World Boxing Association or YWBA until I defeated him" said Ryder.

"OK. It sounds like he wants revenge because you beat him" said Elias.

"That seems to be the case" said Ryder as he stepped into the ring.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zackary Ryder Jr. I've been waiting a long time for this" said Andrew.

"You don't scare me. I'll show you how good I really am" said Ryder as the match began. Andrew & Ryder laid into each other with a series of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Andrew swung aggressively at Ryder & got the upper hand.

"Is that the best you got? How pathetic" said Andrew.

"I'll show you" said Ryder.

"Go Ryder. Show him who's boss" said Elias.

"You got this Ryder. Keep going" said Katie as the match continued. Nobody was sure who would win. Ryder strategically let Andrew come at him with all his strength. Soon Andrew began to feel exhausted.

"How are you still standing? That can't be possible" said Andrew.

"Well it is. Goodnight" said Ryder as he knocked Andrew out. Everyone cheered.

"Well done Ryder. You showed everyone why you're the top dog" said Hentecle.

"Thanks. What's my prize?" asked Ryder.

"You've won your 10-year-old sparring partner Kenneth "Knockout Kid" Smith" said Hentecle as a boy with light brown skin & blonde crew cut hair wearing a green army shirt, blue camouflage boxing shorts, a set of dog tags around his neck & tan coloured military boots was brought out.

"Hey Ryder. It's been a while" said Kenneth as he & Ryder performed a wrestling handshake.

"Good to see you again" said Ryder.

"Same here. Nice to meet you all" said Kenneth as everyone introduced themselves.

"5 more prizes remain to be won" said Elias.

"Lucy, I understand that you're a poetry lover correct?" asked Hentecle.

"Yes, I am" said Lucy.

"For this game you have to identify the original writers of certain poems while dealing with some troublesome crows" said Hentecle.

"OK" said Lucy as she started reading the poems. The crows started swarming around her & tried to attack but Lucy ignored them. The crows became more aggressive as she read more poems, but she blocked them out completely.

"Lucy's doing really well. It's like the crows are invisible to her" said Elias.

"That's how she always is. It's the way she goes about almost everything" said Lincoln as Lucy continued reading the poems while ignoring the crows. She eventually won the game with her intense concentration & knowledge of poem authors.

"Well done Lucy. You have good concentration" said Hentecle.

"Crows don't bother me. What have I won?" asked Lucy.

"You win your classmate Rocky Spokes" said Hentecle as Rocky was brought out.

"Hi Lucy" said Rocky Spokes.

"Hi Rocky" said Lucy.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" said Rocky Spokes.

"Anything for you" said Lucy.

"Only 1/3 of the prizes are left to be claimed" said Elias.

"Hey Lincoln, how did you & Clyde become best friends?" asked Lincoln.

"We 1ST met at school. He was ostracised by the other kids at 1ST because he had same sex parents. I felt bad for him & started hanging around with him so that he didn't feel lonely. Ever since then we hang out every day" said Lincoln.

"It's sad that my parents are treated suspiciously sometimes but they're the best parents I've ever had & I wouldn't change anything about them" said Clyde.

"That's sweet. Good on you Lincoln" said Elias.

"Thanks" said Lincoln.

"Is this next game for Lincoln?" asked Elias.

"It's for both Clyde & Lincoln. If you remember the 1960's Adam West Batman series, it's famous for 1 reason" said Hentecle.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"The Bat Caption fight scenes. Clyde & Lincoln must dress up as Batman & Robin & defeat several Batman villains" said Hentecle.

"Ready Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"Absolutely. To the Batring" said Lincoln as Clyde & himself put the costumes on & entered the ring. Numerous Batman villains joined them.

"I'm ready" said Clyde.

"Me too. Let's kick some Rogue ass" said Lincoln as they attacked the villains. As they punched, kicked, headbutted, bit & pushed the villains around various captions like BOOM, CRACK, POW & WHAM appeared.

"They're putting a lot of effort into recreating the captions" said Elias.

"I've never seen how it works behind the scenes. This is cool" said Ryder as Clyde & Lincoln continued fighting the Rogues. 15 minutes later the villains had been defeated.

"Well done you 2. Batman & Robin would be proud" said Hentecle.

"I'm sure they would be" said Clyde.

"Let's see what we won" said Lincoln.

"You've won your classmate & Rocky's older brother Rusty Spokes" said Hentecle as Rusty was brought out.

"I'm free. Thanks Lincoln" said Rusty.

"You're welcome" said Lincoln.

"9 prizes won & 3 left to win. We're doing well" said Elias.

"Olivia, I understand that your daughters are very talented" said Hentecle.

"They sure are. Is this next game for them?" asked Olivia.

"Correct. They'll be facing off in a series of rap battles against Stephanie 3Gull & her crew Caw, Cro & Squawkz" said Hentecle.

"Time to drop some beats girls" said Cali.

"We'll wipe the floor with them" said Evelyn.

"We got the flow to make them go" said Sali.

"Time to school these fools" said Stephanie.

"I'll go 1ST" said Caw.

"I'll take him on" said Sali as the beat began to play.

"You're a princess of pop but your music went flop so it's no wonder why you never reached the top. My rhymes hit hard & get you in the heart & now this battle has ended before you got to start" rapped Caw.

"Time to drop a beat on your white seagull ass & show why you never even topped the charts. You're nothing but a wannabe who thinks that he's all that but in truth we know that you always fall flat" rapped Sali.

"Well done guys. The winner is… Sali" said Hentecle.

"That's ridiculous" said Caw.

"You'll never be as successful as me" said Sali.

"I'll go next" said Cro.

"Bring it on" said Evelyn.

"Just because you're an actress it doesn't mean that you're a star & I'm surprised anyone even knows who you are. Acting is for suckers as I tell you now so go ahead & fake some tears for us you cow" rapped Cro.

"You have no respect for A listers like me & you seem to think that you know all about me. I'm a bigger star than you which I know for a fact & unlike you I can prove how well I can act" rapped Evelyn.

"Well done. The winner is… Cro" said Hentecle.

"That's what I thought. Stick to the movies love" said Cro.

"You haven't won yet" said Evelyn.

"We're about to" said Squawkz.

"Over my dead body" said Cali.

"Here I go rapping to take home the crown while you sit here making a fool out of your whole town. I'm going for the jugular so get ready for the cut since everyone knows that you're a super dirty slut" rapped Squawkz.

"You think you're such a badass with an ego so big but honestly I'd rather hook up with a pig. Your style is tacky & your rhymes are heading south so now I'm dumping a load in your beak shaped mouth" rapped Cali.

"Good job guys. The winner is… Cali" said Hentecle.

"This game is fixed" said Squawkz.

"Looks like you got schooled" said Cali.

"Take me on. I'll rap your mouth off" said Stephanie.

"Try me" said Cali.

"Girl I'm the 1 who the boys all fear & they're right to be scared whenever I'm near. All you ever do is meow & purr all day, but I destroy the enemy in a hip hop way" rapped Stephanie.

"You don't scare me in any way at all since mother nature makes me hunt & prey on you all. Anyone can rap your ego down to size even when all you do is rap about lies" rapped Cali.

"Great show. The winner is… Cali" said Hentecle.

"You're biased in their favour" said Stephanie.

"Looks like you're not the best after all" said Cali.

"I'll show you" said Cro.

"Go ahead" said Cali.

"Rapping is cool & I do it all day & I love it when I can put all my enemies at bay. You're never going to be a hip hop queen & you're the worst rapper I swear I've ever seen" rapped Cro.

"You better make way for the rhymes I make since every word I speak is more than you can take. It's time for me to win but this battle was fun so now it's time for me to ascend to #1" rapped Cali.

"Good job. The winner is… Cro" said Hentecle.

"Looks like you're not #1" said Cro.

"Take me on for size. If you win we go to a tiebreaker but if I win this game is over & you lose" said Sali.

"If you sing pop then you're a little bitch so now I'll show you how to correct your bad pitch. All you ever sing about is how to get f*cked & now that I've spoken you've all run out of luck" rapped Cro.

"Now you've crossed the line with the disrespect you show since ironically hip hop is all about the hoes. You're a sexist piece of shit & you make me want to hurl so I hope I win to make you lose to a girl" rapped Sali.

"That was epic. The winner is… Sali" said Hentecle.

"Girls can't rap" said Cro.

"They can & they do. You were just owned in front of 1,000,000's of people in the country & possibly around the world. You'll never reach the same level of fame as me" said Sali.

"Whatever. We're out of here" said Cro as he & his friends left.

"That was a brilliant performance you 3" said Hentecle.

"We dropped the beat on them like an anvil" said Cali.

"We crushed them" said Evelyn.

"Now we get a prize" said Sali.

"You've won the Egyptian god who's also Zamantha's father Anubis Glendale" said Hentecle as Anubis was brought out.

"Hi Zamantha" said Anubis.

"Hi dad. Good to see you" said Zamantha.

"It sure is" said Anubis.

"2 prizes are left up for grabs" said Elias.

"This next game is for you Tracker. You'll be facing off against a gorilla in an MMA match" said Hentecle.

"OK" said Tracker as he entered the ring. The gorilla stared menacingly at him.

"I hope I win" said Tracker as the match begun. The gorilla got the upper hand early on due to its strength. Tracker punched & kicked the gorilla with as much power as possible, but his blows barely made an impact.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to beat a gorilla" said Tracker.

"You can do it Tracker" said Carlos.

"Go Tracker. Show him what you got" said Elias as the match continued. Tracker decided to let the gorilla come after him & performed evasive manoeuvres every time it attacked. 15 minutes later the gorilla became exhausted.

"Time to unleash my full power" said Tracker as he attacked the gorilla full force. The gorilla was too exhausted to fight back & was knocked unconscious after getting a beatdown from Tracker.

"You showed that gorilla who the top dog is Tracker" said Hentecle.

"I've come a long way. What have I won?" asked Tracker.

"You win Carlos' pet parrot Matea & her baby" said Hentecle as Mates & her baby were brought out.

"Matea you're OK" said Carlos.

"Yelp for help" said Matea.

"Only 1 prize is left" said Elias.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard. S3NUBK appeared in a hole he had made in the studio wall.

"Did you really think I'd be beaten that easily? Seeing a bunch of African, British, Chinese & Mexican Americans here is a disgrace. I'll beat you down like a racist piñata" said S3NUBK.

"That's what you think. Time to send you to the scrap metal heap" said Elias as S3NUBK charged at everyone. He was holding a bigger & more powerful bat than before. Although a few people were beaten with the bat S3NUBK was quickly overpowered.

"I won't fall that easily. All of the minorities will go back to where they came from" said S3NUBK.

"You might as well send all the white people back to Europe since that's where we come from" said Elias.

"That's a lie. Race Mixing is inexcusable" said S3NUBK.

"Time to finish you off" said Elias as he hacked S3NUBK to pieces with the Necroblade. He was left as nothing more than tiny pieces of metal & wire.

"I don't know how he got fixed" said Zoe.

"Well he's just a pile of scraps now" said Elias.

"THERE YOU ARE SUZAN" yelled Azuna as she appeared through the hole in the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU PILE HUMAN WASTE ON ME" yelled Azuna.

"Elias helped" said Suzan.

"It was your idea. I would've been fine leaving her on the sidewalk" said Elias.

"YOU'RE DEAD SUZAN" yelled Azuna.

"Bring it on" said Suzan as Azuna & her began to fight. Azuna channelled all her anger at Suzan & got the upper hand despite Suzan putting up a good fight.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR PUTTING ME IN A PILE OF HUMAN WASTE" said Azuna.

"I'm not giving up" said Suzan as the fight continued. Although Azuna held the upper hand for a while she became exhausted from all the anger she was channelling.

"IF YOU EVER PUT ME IN HUMAN WASTE AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU EAT MY OWN" said Azuna.

"That's never going to happen" said Suzan as Azuna got weaker. Soon Suzan knocked her out.

"Once again Azuna falls victim to my superior skill" said Suzan.

"I have a feeling that there are more past enemies coming" said Elias.

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT YOU LITTLE BLONDE BRAT" yelled Aaron as he appeared through the hole in the wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR CUTTING OFF MY PENIS" yelled Aaron.

"I warned you not to come near us again. Now it's time for you to pay the price" said Elias as Aaron pulled out a gun & started shooting. Elias used the Necroblade to deflect the bullets as everyone else ducked for cover.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" yelled Aaron.

"I'm not the weak little boy you thought I was" said Elias.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER. ALSO, YOUR MOTHER IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD" yelled Aaron.

"That's a lie" said Elias.

"NO IT ISN'T. JUST DIE ALREADY" yelled Aaron as he continued to shoot. Soon he ran out of ammo.

"DAMN IT" yelled Aaron.

"Looks like you're out of luck" said Elias as he used his Locket Whip to snatch Aaron's gun away & smash it into pieces.

"You shall now be punished. With the power of the Necroblade I call upon the ghosts of the 12 kids that you killed to come out & have their revenge" said Elias as the ghosts of Aaron's 12 victims appeared. They were all aged between 6 & 17.

"Time for our revenge" said Elias as he & the ghosts attacked Aaron. Aaron was possessed & thrown around by each of the ghosts while Elias brutally beat him. After beating Aaron senselessly Elias cut off his hands & feet as Aaron screamed in pain.

"DAMN YOU. THIS ISN'T OVER" yelled Aaron.

"Yes, it is. If you come after us again, I'll leave you in a body bag. That's a promise" said Elias as the FBI showed up & took Aaron away in a straitjacket.

"Is anyone else from the last 2 weeks coming after us?" asked Elias.

"I'll check" said Madame Mask as she scanned the area.

"It was just those 3" said Madame Mask.

"OK good" said Elias.

"My owner saved the prisoners from that guy. I don't know how he & the other 2 got here" said Hentecle.

"Hentecle are you there slimy clucker?" asked a voice.

"Was that your owner?" asked Elias.

Hentecle's owner appeared. It was Bill Cipher.

"There you are. Have the people we saved been rewarded as prizes?" asked Bill.

"Correct" said Hentecle.

"I think there's still 1 more. Aaron, Azuna & S3NUBK interrupted before the last round began" said Elias.

"The final challenge is a maze. Whoever competes must make it to the end while avoiding all the obstacles in it. Who wants to do it?" asked Bill.

"I'll do it" said Elias.

"OK. The maze's entrance is over here" said Bill as he took Elias to the start of the maze.

"Ready?" asked Bill.

"Yes" said Elias.

"Off you go" said Bill as Elias ran into the maze. Various dead ends, turns & twists filled the maze. Ghosts, ghouls & goblins appeared out of nowhere. Elias ignored the ghosts & ghouls while hacking the goblins to pieces with the Necroblade. The next set of obstacles were spiders & Venus Fly Traps. Elias used the Necroblade to hack them to pieces. The next set of obstacles Elias came across were lasers, a pool of sharks & another pool with laser firing sharks. Elias manoeuvred through the lasers & butchered the sharks in both pools with the Necroblade. The final obstacles were flying monkeys, savage dogs & other aggressive animals which were annihilated with the Locket Whip & Necroblade. Elias exited the maze after running through a few more passages.

"Well done Elias. You made that look easy" said Bill.

"That was fun. What's the last prize?" asked Elias.

"You've won a rare Preta Fruitbat named Watto" said Bill as Watto was brought out.

"He's so cute" said Suzan as she gasped with joy.

"Was that the last game?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Congratulations on winning every round" said Bill as everyone cheered.

"Being on this show was an interesting experience" said Elias.

"All the games were like eye candy" said Ryder.

"Can we get out of here? All of this craziness has made me tired" said Ella.

"Me too. It's been a crazy 2 weeks for all of us" said Ethan as everyone left the TV studio & returned to the Kawaii Kingdom castle in the PAW Patroller.

"This castle is beautiful" said Ella.

"Is this where you've all been staying for the last 2 weeks?" asked Ethan.

"No, we've been staying at Chloe's house. Anyways how did Aaron kidnap all of you? He doesn't even know who most you are & I have no idea where he found most of you either" said Elias.

"None of us know either. I remember going to bed 1 night back at home & the next thing I remember was waking up & finding that we were trapped in cages at the TV studio" said Ella.

"I don't know how we got here or how Aaron got out of jail" said Ethan.

"I can figure it out" said Madame Mask as she used her psychic abilities to figure out what happened.

"Lord Morpheus broke Aaron out of jail using his minions & then gave him info about who you were & where you lived. Aaron kidnapped you all while you slept. His initial plan was to hold you hostage & torture you in the hopes of luring us into a trap, but Bill intervened & freed you all. He brought you to the TV studio & had you held in cages & once he discovered who you all were Lord Morpheus had us go to the studio to win your freedom" said Madame Mask.

"That sounds crazy" said Ella.

"You're telling me" said Ethan.

"There's more. Aaron raped all of you while he still had you in his clutches. He drugged you all before each rape to prevent you from fighting back" said Madame Mask.

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe what Aaron had done.

"That's sickening" said Ella.

"I feel bad knowing that he did that to us" said Ethan.

"This last piece of information is especially chilling. When Aaron said that he got Ella pregnant with his child he was telling the truth" said Madame Mask.

Everyone gasped in horror. They were all horrified that Aaron had done something so despicable.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" cried Elias.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Madame Mask.

"How is that possible? I haven't noticed any signs of pregnancy" said Ella.

"Me either. I want a pregnancy test" said Ethan.

"I have 1 in my bag" said Suzan as she retrieved a pregnancy test from her bag & gave it to Ella. The test produced a positive result.

"It's positive" said Ella.

"I don't know what to say" said Ethan.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Elias as he ran to the bathroom. For 15 minutes he threw up in the toilet while crying & screaming in agony. Soon he returned to the others.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"I don't know" said Elias.

"I'm still in shock" said Ethan.

"If mum's pregnant that means the other girls here are at risk as well. I think all the girls should be tested just in case" said Elias as Suzan retrieved pregnancy tests for all the girls. Luckily the results all came back with a negative reading.

"It's only Ella that's pregnant with Aaron's child" said Suzan.

"I hope he hasn't infected any of us with STD's" said Elias.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Suzan as she gave everyone STD tests. All the results were negative.

"We're all STD free" said Suzan.

"That's good. I can't believe Aaron did this. He'll become my stepfather if his child is born & just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. It's a good thing he's behind bars again & can't have proper intercourse anymore. Mum I'm sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could've done something sooner" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. It's not your fault. We'll deal with this somehow" said Ella.

"We'll get through this together" said Ethan as Elias gave his parents a hug.

"On the plus side Elias, you'd get a younger sibling" said Suzan as Lord Morpheus appeared on TV.

"Hello mortals" said Lord Morpheus.

"Hi Lord Morpheus. Wait he's back in the Fearamid & he doesn't look so menacing. I should've known. Psychowig is using Lord Morpheus' mech suit Everchanging Finale & has been posing as him" said Bill.

"Are you saying that Psychowig is the true mastermind of the events of the last 2 weeks?" asked Elias.

"Yes. He wants to cause anarchy across the world" said Bill.

"That means we've been manipulated all along" said Elias as Psychowig appeared on screen.

"That's right motherf*ckers. Your time is up. I stole the blueprints to all your equipment & made clones of them. I've also convinced the world that it's your fault that things have gone wrong. You're about to get lynched" said Psychowig as the TV turned off.

"That's not good. We better prepare ourselves for an ambush" said Elias as everyone grabbed their weapons & waited.

"Hey Unikitty, me & your mother have a surprise for you" said King Unikitty.

"What is it?" asked Unikitty.

"Something you've wanted since childhood" said Queen Unikitty.

"Go on" said Unikitty as her parents revealed a cloud shaped vehicle with flower shaped cannons.

"It's the Rainbow Cannon" said Unikitty as she gasped with joy.

"What does it do?" asked Elias.

"It fires elemental shots based on the colours of the cannonballs" said Unikitty.

"Hey Rubble how did Apollo become a Super Pup?" asked Monty.

"He was taken to a laboratory & was subjected to experimentation with chemicals & potions. That's how he got his powers" said Rubble.

"I don't remember most of the experimentation process, but I think I was sedated. It's been a while since it happened" said Apollo.

"Has Cassandra always been a cruel kitten?" asked Monty.

"No. I was also subjected to experimentation, but I used my abilities to cause chaos. It's also because I was characterised as a villain protagonist" said Cassandra.

"Have you 2 crossed paths before?" asked Monty.

"There was actually a crossover episode of our shows. After we got into a fight we learned about Spider King's plan to do away with all the pups & kittens, so we made a truce to work together & defeat him" said Apollo.

"It was a crazy but interesting experience" said Cassandra.

"I loved that episode. I hope there's another crossover in the future" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Me too. That would be epic" said Rubble.

"Maybe there will be another 1" said Apollo.

"It'll probably involve a revenge plot by Spider King" said Cassandra.

"Do you have any other enemies?" asked Monty.

"There's Ollopa, Termite Queen, Dr Pupstein & Miss Treatment" said Apollo.

"My show is different. I don't really have any other enemies" said Cassandra.

"That's true considering that you play pranks on others" said Monty.

"Kind of like Luan" said Cassandra.

"I don't usually have the intent to hurt anyone though" said Luan.

"I try not to either, but I get carried away & someone usually gets hurt" said Cassandra.

"Are you trained in martial arts?" asked Monty.

"No" said Apollo.

"Perhaps you guys could teach us tomorrow" said Cassandra.

"Good idea" said Farmer Yumi.

"It sure is" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It's too bad that you won't be alive tomorrow" said a voice as silhouettes could be seen in the palace windows.

"I think we're about to be ambushed" said Elias as a pup with black fur & red eyes wearing a grey & indigo suit, a purple cape & grey boots appeared. It was Ollopa.

"Ollopa I should've known. How did you escape from the Nowhere Realm?" asked Apollo.

"I was helped by the tyrant you're trying to stop. I know about what you did. Once I'm through with you I'll make sure that you're all considered bad pups" said Ollopa.

"Do your worst" said Apollo as Ollopa attacked. Everyone used their weapons to fend him off.

"I'll make sure you all pay for what you've done" said Ollopa.

"You're not taking us down that easily" said Elias as Ollopa continued to attack. Eventually with the combined power of everyone's martial arts, superpowers & weaponry Ollopa was defeated.

"This isn't over" said Ollopa.

"Yes, it is. Time for you to go back to where you came from" said Apollo as he sent Ollopa flying away with his super breath.

"Good riddance" said Apollo.

"There's a chance some of your other enemies might be close" said Elias.

"We better keep an eye out for them" said Apollo as rocks were thrown at the windows by angry civilians who chanted while waving pitchforks & torches around.

"Looks like we're about to get lynched" said Elias.

"Let's barricade the doors & windows so they don't get in" said Marshall as everyone started barricading all the entry points. They used everything they could find to barricade themselves in the castle.

"I don't know how long this'll hold. What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Let's go to the panic room. There's plenty of space for all of us" said Unikitty.

"Good idea. We'll be safe there" said Elias as everyone ran through the castle looking for the panic room. They initially couldn't see the entrance to it anywhere.

"I can't see the entrance anywhere" said Rubble.

"It's around here somewhere" said Unikitty as everyone entered the library.

"The entrance is in here" said King Unikitty.

"I can't remember where it is though" said Queen Unikitty.

"It's probably hidden behind a bookshelf like a movie cliché" said Elias as everyone searched for the entrance to the panic room. Elias noticed a book that appeared to be out of place. When he pulled it out the bookshelf opened revealing the door to the panic room.

"It's over here guys. Hurry" said Elias as everyone locked themselves in the panic room.

"We should be safe in here" said Elias.

"How long will it take for the angry mob to disappear?" asked Unikitty.

"Let's check the security cameras. They're not going to stop until either they get in & search the castle for us or they give up trying to get past the barricade" said Elias.

Everyone checked the surveillance footage. The angry mob was still trying to break in.

"So far they haven't broken in" said Elias.

"That's good" said Unikitty.

"If they get in & find us in here we're doomed" said Rubble.

"That won't happen. Even if they find us they can't get in since the door to the panic room is locked in a way that prevents outsiders from breaking in" said King Unikitty.

"We'll be OK as long as we stay here" said Queen Unikitty.

"That's good. It sucks that the world has been tricked into turning against us. It's like they think we're Nazi's. Obviously, we aren't but it's not good that we've become public enemy #1" said Elias.

"We're so close to defeating the final gang too" said Rubble.

"If I recall correctly they're called Yin" said Elias.

"That's right. They're a gang that exploit your worst fears" said Chloe as everyone saw an anthropomorphic cat slaughtering the angry mob.

"Get away from Mi Mami you bastards" said the cat.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"Gatorita Hinako. She's #26, 8 years old & is the best student in my dojo in San Francalico" said Suzan.

"She's good. She's taking down that whole mob all by herself" said Elias.

Gatorita continued to slaughter the angry mob. Soon she had killed everyone in it.

"She's brilliant for an 8-year-old" said Elias.

"I trained her myself. I actually adopted her 2 years ago" said Suzan as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with Suzan walking through San Francalico.

"What nice weather we're having. It's going to be a good day today" said Suzan before she heard yelling nearby. 3 boys were bullying a young female cat.

"Leave me alone" said Gatorita.

"Are you going to cry?" asked the 1ST boy.

"I bet she will" said the 2ND boy.

"Go ahead & cry. Nobody will help you" said the 3RD boy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERKS" yelled Suzan.

"Piss off" said the 1ST boy.

"This is none of your business" said the 2ND boy.

"Keep walking sweetie" said the 3RD boy.

"Try me on for size. I'll easily take you 3 down" said Suzan.

"Bring it on" said the 1ST boy.

"You don't stand a chance" said the 2ND boy.

"You're about to get your ass kicked" said the 3RD boy as he & his friends rushed at Suzan. In 30 seconds Suzan beat them all up & gave them a taste of their own medicine.

"That's what you get for messing with me. Get out of here before I knock you all out" said Suzan as the 3 boys ran away in embarrassment.

"Are you OK?" asked Suzan.

"I am now that those boys are gone" said Gatorita.

"I'm Suzan. What's your name?" asked Suzan.

"I'm Gatorita" said Gatorita.

"Where are your parents?" asked Suzan.

"I'm an orphan. I live on the streets" said Gatorita.

"It's not safe for someone your age to be living out in the street. Come with me. I have a place you can stay" said Suzan.

"Thanks. Can you teach me hot to fight as well as you?" asked Gatorita.

"Sure. Let's go" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself walked off. The flashback ended at that point.

"Gatorita's come a long way in her training. Not too long ago she beat up those 3 boys herself" said Suzan.

"That's awesome. Those 3 boys deserved to have their asses kicked" said Elias.

"They sure did. We should probably let her in" said Suzan.

"Let's make sure there aren't any angry mob members left" said Elias as everyone checked the security cameras. The angry mob had been annihilated.

"The coast is clear" said Suzan as everyone went to let Gatorita in. After doing so they put the barricade back up.

"I'm glad you're OK Suzan" said Gatorita.

"Me too. Good job taking down that mob" said Suzan.

"I learned from the best. Nice to meet you all" said Gatorita as everyone introduced themselves.

"Now that we've fended off the mob who's hungry?" asked Mr Porter.

"I think we all are" said Elias.

"I'll go & make dinner" said Mr Porter as he went into the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone.

"These last few days have been crazy haven't they Rubbiekins?" asked Unikitty.

"Yes, they have. The next few days will be just as crazy" said Rubble.

"We've got Psychowig & Yin to deal with as well as me giving birth" said Unikitty.

"I can't wait to see what our kids look like" said Rubble.

"They'll look adorable" said Unikitty.

"I wonder how many kids we'll have" said Rubble.

"It depends on the size of the egg I lay. The bigger the egg the more kids there'll be" said Unikitty.

"Did you see how well I did taking down that mob Suzan?" asked Gatorita.

"We all did. I taught you well" said Suzan.

"You sure did" said Gatorita.

"You're the most badass 8-year-old girl I've ever met Gatorita. I can't think of anyone else your age who can slaughter an entire angry mob all by themselves" said Elias.

"When I heard that you were all being blamed for what was happening around the world I knew I had to help. I came as soon as possible" said Gatorita.

"If you hadn't come we'd still be in the panic room" said Suzan.

"Nobody hurts you & gets away with it" said Gatorita.

"That's my girl" said Suzan.

"I still remember my 1ST lesson" said Gatorita as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with Gatorita & Suzan in a gym. Suzan was teaching Gatorita the basics of martial arts.

OK 1ST we'll focus on the stance. Keep your feet spread apart & raise your arms like this" said Suzan as Gatorita copied her stance.

"Excellent. Now for offensive manoeuvres. Make sure to use momentum through your whole body to put more power into your strikes" said Suzan as she performed some moves. Gatorita did her best to repeat what she was shown.

"Well done. Now for defensive manoeuvres. Watch closely" said Suzan as she executed defensive moves. Gatorita repeated what she was shown.

"Excellent. That was a good start" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to learn more. Once I do nobody will mess with me ever again" said Gatorita.

"We'll continue training tomorrow" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself headed to the locker rooms to clean up. The flashback ended at that point.

"I remember it like it was yesterday" said Gatorita.

"Your journey in self-defence is amazing. In 2 years you went from being defenceless to deadly" said Suzan.

"I sure did" said Gatorita.

"Hey Apollo, do you want to make love?" asked Ria.

"OK" said Apollo.

"Come with me" said Ria as Apollo & her went into 1 of the bedrooms. They proceeded to kiss each other.

"How did that feel?" asked Ria.

"It felt good" said Apollo.

"Excellent. I got more where that came from" said Ria as she continued to kiss Apollo. Soon they started making love.

"OH, THIS FEELS SO GOOD. I LOVE THIS" cried Apollo.

"DON'T STOP. MAKE LOVE TO M FOREVER YOU SUPER SEXY HUNK" cried Ria as Apollo & her continued to make love. 15 minutes later they returned to the others.

"I feel so alive" said Apollo.

"Me too. That was the best lovemaking session ever" said Ria.

"You don't need to go into detail" said Elias as Mr Porter brought dinner out.

"Dinner is served" said Mr Porter as everyone dug in. All kinds of food like burgers, pizza, spaghetti & more were consumed.

"You make the best food Mr Porter" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias" said Mr Porter.

"Can we have dessert now?" asked Monty.

"Coming right up" said Mr Porter as he went back to the kitchen to make dessert. He returned with various cakes, pastries & pies.

"Enjoy" said Mr Porter as everyone dug in. Logan, Monty & Suzan stuffed their faces with cake.

"I love cake" said Logan.

"We all do" said Monty.

"Eating it nonstop would be a dream come true" said Suzan.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Mr Porter.

"Anyways Yin are considered 1 of the scariest gangs in the world. Since they exploit your worst fears it would be best to tell me what they are now" said Bill.

"I'm scared of heights" said Marshall.

"I'm scared of water" said Rocky.

"I'm scared of spiders" said Rubble.

"I'm scared of eagles" said Skye.

"I'm scared of the dark" said Tracker.

"Anyone else?" asked Bill.

"I'm also scared of spiders" said Leni.

"I hate brussels sprouts" said Ryder.

"I'm scared of ancient curses" said Carlos.

"Ghosts freak me out" said Jake.

"I'm scared of Chickaletta being in danger" said Mayor Goodway.

"It doesn't seem like a lot of you have any fears" said Bill.

"I'm not sure if anyone else has a fear" said Elias.

"Do you have a fear Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I can't really think of 1" said Elias.

Bill used his telepathy to read Elias' mind. He soon found something Elias feared.

"It seems you have a fear of hurting family & friends either physically or psychologically" said Bill.

"I wasn't sure if that would've been considered a real fear. I feel really bad when I do or say something to hurt other people" said Elias as the flashback beacon turned red.

"Why is the flashback beacon changing colour?" asked Elias.

"General stop it. They're innocent" said the Private.

"That's not Admiral Bomem is it?" asked Elias.

"No, it's the 2 army officers from earlier" said Madame Mask.

"I can't hear you" said the General as he plugged his ears with his fingers & started blocking out what the Private was saying.

"I'm reporting you" said the Private before he was grabbed & choked by the General.

"NOBODY WILL GET IN MY WAY" yelled the General as he threw the Private to the floor. The Private left the room gasping for air.

"He's always in my way. If he keeps it up, I'll have to deal with him in the right way" said the General as the flashback ended.

"He's crazy. Was the Private talking about us?" asked Elias.

"I think he was referring to who was being blamed for the attacks" said Madame Mask.

"If the General believed Psychowig's lie he's probably trying to hunt us down now. I don't know if that's the case though. At least the Private knows that we're innocent. We're really being pushed to our limits" said Elias.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said Bill.

"I bet Yin will exploit our fears in the worst way possible. I hope none of us get traumatised or worse. I feel the pain others feel when they get hurt" said Elias.

"Snakes are my worst fear" said Logan.

"I'm scared of animatronics" said Monty.

"I don't know if I can tell you mine" said Suzan.

"Do you have a fear that freezes you in horror filled paralysis Suzan?" asked Elias.

"I… Well…" stammered Suzan as traumatic memories began to play in her mind.

"Suzan are you OK?" asked Elias as Suzan began breathing heavily. She then started to sweat & feel weak.

"I feel dizzy" said Suzan as she fell backwards. Logan & Monty caught her as everyone watched in shock.

"I've never seen this happen to her before" said Logan.

"Me either. What's your fear Suzan?" asked Monty.

"Smilers… They…" stammered Suzan.

"Go on Suzan" said Logan.

"We're here for you" said Monty.

"They're a family of 4… They ra…" stammered Suzan.

"They didn't do what I think they did to her did they?" asked Elias.

"THEY RAPED ME" cried Suzan as everyone gasped in horror. Elias vomited from the sickening nature of what Suzan had gone through.

"HOW DARE THEY" cried Elias.

"THEY'RE DEAD" yelled Mayor Humdinger.

"I'LL EAT THEIR HEARTS" yelled Logan.

"I'LL EAT THEIR EYES" yelled Monty.

"I'LL EAT THEIR INTERNAL ORGANS" yelled Damien as Suzan cried uncontrollably. Damien held her in his arms.

"I promise that we'll get them for what they did. They'll be sorry" said Damien as he gave Suzan a kiss. Elias held Suzan's hand & comforted her.

"My condolences Suzan. I thought I was the only 1 here who went through that experience & remembered it. We're all going to help you get through this. You're like the sister I never had. Together we'll go after them & make then wish they never raped you" said Elias.

"Thanks guys. I can't do it alone" said Suzan.

"If they come near you again I'll kill them" said Gatorita.

"They'll be lucky to still be able to walk once we're finished with them" said Elias.

"We'll need to train hard to get through Yin's Fortress Of Fear" said Suzan.

"We'll probably need to use disguises as well. Since Psychowig has turned the whole world against us we'll be lynched if anyone out there recognises us" said Elias.

"It's like society only runs on hatred & violence now" said Monty.

"Tomorrow will be rough. Yin will do anything to exploit our worst fears" said Elias.

"Before we turn in for the night I have an announcement. Sweetie you've impressed me with your ability to take down bad guys" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Sweetie.

"I've decided to make you the samurai pup of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as he gave Sweetie a collar with a fuchsia coloured pup tag that had a katana symbol on it.

"Thanks Ryder. This is such an honour" said Sweetie.

"It sure is" said Ryder.

"I'll help Ryder make your pup house & equipment when we get back to Adventure Bay" said Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky" said Sweetie.

"We better turn in for the night" said Farmer Al.

"Good idea. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" said Elias as everyone turned in for the night. Lord Morpheus & Psychowig sat in their lair discussing the situation.

"The mortals have defeated almost all the gangs. Only Yin remain" said Lord Morpheus.

"I've lost almost all my patience with them. No matter what they won't back down. Hopefully Yin will make them crack. Tomorrow the mortals will be in for a scary surprise. Yin will break them down for sure" said Psychowig as he laughed like a maniac while Lord Morpheus sat in silence wondering what would happen next.


	14. Chapter 14: Fortress Of Fear

It was early morning & everyone was still in bed. Elias was rolling over frantically from a nightmare he was having.

"Oh no. NO. NOOOOOO. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Elias as he woke up terrified. Everyone was woken up by his screams.

"Elias what happened?" asked Angel.

"I had a horrifying nightmare" said Elias.

"What was it about?" asked Ella.

"We were in the hospital & you were going into labour but instead of a baby Aaron emerged from your womb. He proceeded to rape you before killing both you & dad. Angel then lunged at him & mauled him to death. I was just standing there frozen in horror" said Elias.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe that Elias would have such a terrifying nightmare.

"I'm a goth & even I think that's disturbing" said Lucy.

"It must've been Aaron getting me pregnant that gave him the nightmare" said Ella.

"It probably is. I don't think there's much we can do about it right now since it's too early to get an abortion & I don't think it's possible to miscarry at such an early stage of pregnancy" said Ethan.

"I don't want to think about it. Let's have breakfast" said Elias as everyone went to the dining room. Mr Porter went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I'm just a little shaken up. I'll be fine" said Elias.

"Let us know if you need help" said Ryder.

"I will" said Elias.

"Hey Unikitty, what can we name our kids?" asked Rubble.

"I've thought of 4 names so far: Cookiedough, Glitter, Pumpkin & Sparrow" said Unikitty.

"I like those names" said Rubble.

"I had a feeling you would" said Unikitty.

"I forgot to say this yesterday. Thanks for saving everyone that Aaron kidnapped Bill. I can't imagine how bad it would've been for all of them if they weren't rescued" said Elias.

"You're welcome" said Bill.

"Hey Apollo, is there an alliance or team of heroes & or villains in your dimension?" asked Monty.

"Not that I know of. There might be 1 formed in the future" said Apollo.

"I haven't encountered anything like that either" said Cassandra.

"Are you guys ready to train?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes. Let's start after breakfast" said Apollo.

"Good Idea. It's not good to train on an empty stomach" said Cassandra as Mr Porter served breakfast. Bacon, cereal, eggs, pancakes & sausages were placed on the table. Everyone dug in.

"You make any meal magical Mr Porter" said Elias.

"Thanks. I put a lot of work into making delicious food" said Mr Porter.

"You sure do" said Alex.

"Let's start training" said Farmer Yumi as everyone went to the gym.

"Does anyone else want to learn Pup Fu?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Me & Ethan can" said Ella.

"I'll give it a go" said Ethan.

"Count me in" said Miss Spearwood.

"Perhaps all the adults should learn Pup Fu" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Farmer Yumi as Apollo, Cassandra, Farmer Yumi & the rest of the adults began learning Pup Fu. Everyone else started using the gym equipment.

"I'm ready sensei" said Apollo as he bowed to Farmer Yumi.

"Let's start with the basics" said Farmer Yumi as she demonstrated the basic moves. Everyone repeated what they were shown & soon they'd learned all the basic moves.

"Well done everyone. Now you shall face off in 1 on 1 sparring matches. Apollo & Cassandra shall go 1ST" said Farmer Yumi.

"Are you ready Cassandra?" asked Apollo.

"You bet I am" said Cassandra as the match began. They exchanged chops, kicks, punches, sweeps & other moves. Everyone watched in amazement at what they saw. Apollo defeated Cassandra after getting the upper hand.

"That was fun" said Apollo.

"It sure was. Learning Pup Fu is cool" said Cassandra.

"I'll go next" said Mayor Goodway.

"Me too" said Miss Spearwood as they got in the ring. To everyone's surprise Miss Spearwood quickly overpowered Mayor Goodway. Miss Spearwood landed lots of chops, kicks, punches & other blows on Mayor Goodway & won the match.

"When did you learn to fight so well Miss Spearwood?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I don't think anyone else already knew this but on weeknights I attend self-defence classes. I hope 1-day martial arts can be introduced into the school's curriculum" said Miss Spearwood.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Mayor Goodway as the sparring matches continued. Jake defeated Mayor Humdinger, Ethan defeated Alan, Amy defeated Ella, Hiromita defeated Mr Porter, King Unikitty defeated Queen Unikitty, Olivia defeated Chloe, William defeated Walden, Farmer Yumi defeated Christine & so on.

"You all did a great job everyone" said Farmer Yumi.

"I kind of held back because of my pregnancy" said Ella.

"I'm sure that Elias would still be proud of you" said Ethan.

"Yes, he would" said Farmer Yumi.

"Hey Cali, me & Rocky made something for you" said Mel.

"What is it?" asked Cali.

Mel revealed a 1ST aid pack that matched the colour on Cali's collar.

"What's this?" asked Cali.

"It's medical gear. Since Admiral Bomem caused restrictions to be placed on how many jobs someone can have we figured you could be the medic" said Mel.

"Thanks guys. That's really sweet" said Cali as the adults continued to train. The kids were still using the gym equipment. Clyde stared lovingly at Lori.

"What are you doing Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"I should tell Lori that she looks hot when she works out" said Clyde.

"Good luck with that" said Lincoln as Clyde went over to Lori.

"Hi Lori" said Clyde.

"What do you want Clyde?" asked Lori.

"I just wanted to say that you look hot when you exercise" said Clyde.

"Clyde you're making me uncomfortable" said Lori.

"It's true though. When you work out you look sexy" said Clyde.

"Stop it Clyde. We'll never be a couple" said Lori.

"1 day I will" said Clyde.

"No, you won't. Leave us alone" said Lori.

"Come on Lori don't be like that" said Clyde.

"Clyde cut it out. No means no" said Bobby.

"SHUT UP BEANER" yelled Clyde causing everyone to turn & look at what was happening.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?" yelled Ronnie Anne.

"HE'S A BEANER" yelled Clyde.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT" yelled Ronnie Anne.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING MISS HYPOCRITE. YOU BULLIED LICOLN IN THE PAST & YOU STILL DO TODAY. STOP ACTING SO INNOCENT YOU LITTLE BEANER" yelled Clyde.

"YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Ronnie Anne as she charged at Clyde. Bobby held her back.

"LET ME GO" yelled Ronnie Anne.

"Ignore him Ronnie Anne" said Bobby.

"CAN YOU HEAR WHAT HE'S SAYING? HE DESERVES IT" yelled Ronnie Anne.

"YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU BEANER?" yelled Clyde.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING TO" yelled Lincoln.

"BOOHOO LINCOLN" yelled Clyde.

"Clyde that's enough. Your behaviour is unacceptable. If Lori asks you to stop then leave her alone" said Elias.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE" yelled Clyde.

"Does he always act like this?" asked Elias.

"Only when me & Bobby are together" said Lori.

"He's never tried to use physical force on you has he?" asked Elias.

"No, he's never gone that far" said Lori.

"That's good. If he did go that far it would be borderline sexual assault" said Elias.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SEXUAL ASSAULT? WAIT I REMEMBER NOW. IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE RAPED BY A GUY WHO'LL BE YOUR STEPFATHER IN 9 MONTHS" yelled Clyde as everyone gasped.

"I'm warning you Clyde. You don't want to cross that line. Lori's out of your league. You're 11 & she's 17. You're too young for her" said Elias.

"WHAT ABOUT HIROMITA & LENI? HE'S 8 YEARS OLDER THAN HER WHICH IS A BIGGER AGE GAP THAN ME & LORI. I BET SHE WAS ACTUALLY RAPED BY THAT CHINK & SHE'S TOO DUMB TO REALISE IT" yelled Clyde as everyone gasped.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE" yelled Elias.

"Elias is right. I'm a womaniser myself but I know what's acceptable & when I'm going too far" said Monty.

"SAYS THE ANTHRO FREAK WHO MADE LOVE WITH A HUMAN. THAT'S BESTIALITY" yelled Clyde.

"I'm actually a siren" said Adagio.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER" yelled Clyde.

"STOP THROWING SHADE ON EVERYONE ELSE. IT'S NOT ABOUT THEM. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF I USED HOMOPHOBIC & RACIST SLURS AGAINST YOU & YOUR PARENTS" yelled Elias.

"GET OFF MY BACK" yelled Clyde as he threw a punch at Elias. Elias dodged it & grabbed Clyde by the collar.

"YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON" yelled Elias as he threw Clyde in the ring. Everyone watched in disbelief & horror at what was happening.

"IF YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH THAT'S FINE WITH ME" yelled Elias as he brutally beat Clyde. Clyde was hit, kicked, bitten, slapped, stomped & thrown around. Elias then began choking Clyde with the Locket Whip.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE" yelled Elias.

"GET HIM OFF ME" cried Clyde as Lincoln & Ryder pulled Elias away & removed the Locket Whip from Clyde's neck. Clyde began gasping for air.

"I think you need some space to calm down Elias" said Ryder as Elias & himself left the gym. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened.

"I've never seen Elias act that violently before" said Ella.

"Me either" said Ethan.

"That's not the 1ST time it happened. There have also been a few other of these guys who have lashed out violently over the last 2 weeks" said Chloe.

"He's an angry jerk" said Clyde as everyone glared angrily at him.

"CLYDE MCBRIDE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE" yelled Harold.

"THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR" yelled Howard as Harold & himself took Clyde out of the gym & sat him down at a table.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" yelled Harold.

"IS IT WRONG FOR ME TO BE IN LOVE WITH LORI?" yelled Clyde.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. THAT BEHVIOUR IS DISGUSTING. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" yelled Howard.

"THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO STEP IN" yelled Clyde.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU'RE GOING TO SIT HERE & THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. ONCE YOU DO YOU'LL APOLOGSE TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR" yelled Harold.

"IF THIS BEHAVIOUR CONTINUES YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE & YOU'LL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SPEND TIME WITH THE LOUD FAMILY AGAIN" yelled Howard as Harold & himself returned to the gym leaving Clyde to think about what he had done.

"I'm really sorry about that. I've never seen that type of behaviour from Clyde before" said Harold.

"Me either. Is he like that a lot?" asked Howard.

"Not really. It's only when Bobby & Lori are together. It's a jealousy issue" said Lincoln.

"I've told him numerous times that we'll never be a couple. He just won't take no for an answer" said Lori.

"I've never seen him get that mad. I'm shocked at what he said" said Bobby.

"Me too. I wanted to knock him out" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm mad that he tried throwing shade on us" said Monty.

"We told him to think about what he did & what the consequences would be if that behaviour continued" said Harold.

"I'm sorry that he made those horrible marks about Elias" said Howard.

"It's OK. I'm sorry that Elias lashed out so violently" said Ella.

"I've never seen him filled with that much aggression. I hope he's OK" said Ethan.

Elias & Ryder were outside. Elias shook with anger.

"I can't believe Clyde did that. He had some nerve daring to go that far" said Elias.

"You also went a bit too far considering that you almost choked him to death" said Ryder.

"I was so mad" said Elias.

"We need to find a way for you to control your anger" said Ryder.

"Am I a bad person?" asked Elias.

"No. Don't think of yourself like that. You just have a hot temper" said Ryder.

"I suppose you're right" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug.

"I've calmed down enough to return inside" said Elias.

"OK" said Ryder as Elias & himself returned to the gym.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what I was thinking" said Elias.

"Once Clyde apologises we should try & figure out ways to help you control your anger without resorting to violence" said Chloe as Clyde returned to the gym. Tears ran down his face.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted. I let my crush on Lori blow out of control. I fell I love with her at 1ST sight. When I see her with Bobby I feel completely worthless & I feel like I'll never find a girl who'll love me. I wish I could take back everything I did & said to hurt you all. I had no right to act like that. Please forgive me" said Clyde through his tears.

"It's OK Clyde. I forgive you. I'm sorry for lashing out so violently" said Elias.

"I kind of deserved it" said Clyde.

"At least you apologised" said Elias as everyone proceeded to forgive Clyde for his outburst. Madame Mask sensed that something was wrong.

"It's just as I have feared. Psychowig has multiplied & is causing outbursts around the world that are more violent than the 1 that just happened" said Madame Mask.

"Yikes. I didn't think it was possible for more violent outbursts to happen" said Elias.

"I don't understand how that comes as a surprise to you" said Madame Mask.

"I didn't know he could multiply himself. Was he inspiriting Clyde, me or both of us?" asked Elias.

"Both of you" said Madame Mask.

"What?" said Clyde.

"Get him out of us before it's too late" said Elias.

"It is too late f*cker" said Psychowig as he emerged from Elias & inspirited Mayor Goodway.

"OH NO" cried Elias.

GET OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled Mayor Humdinger as Mayor Goodway's eyes glowed red.

"FIGHT THE URGE MAYOR GOODWAY. DON'T GIVE IN" cried Mayor Humdinger as Mayor Goodway tried to resist Psychowig's control.

"I'm… Trying… YOU'RE A FAT JERK WHO ALWAYS CAUSES TROUBLE. I don't mean that. YES, I DO. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. Get him out of me. YOU'LL NEVER B MY HUSBAND" yelled Mayor Goodway as Mayor Humdinger growled before using his cane to knock Psychowig out of Mayor Goodway.

"That was weird" said Mayor Goodway.

"You're OK now" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Thanks for getting him out of me" said Mayor Goodway.

"Anything for you my love" said Mayor Humdinger as he gave Mayor Goodway a kiss. The 2ND Psychowig left Clyde & inspirited Katie.

"NO KATIE" cried Ryder.

"Help… Me… I NEVER LOVED YOU RYDER. Don't listen to what I say. YOU'RE OUT OF MY LEAGUE. Get him out. I HATE YOU RYDER" yelled Katie as Ryder beat Psychowig out of her.

"Thanks for saving me Ryder" said Katie.

"I love you" said Ryder as he gave Katie a kiss. The 2 Psychowigs continued inspiriting everyone 1 by 1. After 15 minutes of inspiriting people & being beaten out of them they inspirited Ella & Ethan.

"GET OUT OF MY PARENTS" yelled Elias.

"Elias help. YOU'RE NOT OUR SON. Stop them please. WE NEVER WANTED A CHILD LIKE YOU. Do something" said Ella.

"Save us Elias. YOU DESERVED TO BE RAPED BY AARON. No, you didn't. YES, YOU DID. Make it stop" said Ethan as Elias tried to figure out how to get rid of the 2 Psychowigs. Soon he had an idea.

"I don't care. I never loved you guys. Aaron would be a better parent than you 2" said Elias as everyone looked at him in shock at what he had just said.

"Are you listening to what you're saying Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, I am. You're lousy parents. Psychowig can do whatever he wants with you. I don't care what happens to you" said Elias as everyone continued looking at him in shock.

"I think he's finally cracked" said Chloe as Lisa realised what Elias was doing.

"Elias is right. You're terrible parents. He doesn't deserve such awful parents like you" said Lisa.

"LISA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Lincoln.

"It's true. Elias would be better off with Aaron" said Lisa as everyone stared at her in shock. Soon they started to realise what Elias & Lisa were doing & joined in. The 2 Psychowigs left Ella & Ethan.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY & SAD. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T CARE" yelled the 2 Psychowigs.

"We don't care what you do or say. I stopped caring ages ago" said Elias.

"YOU WILL BE ANGY & SAD" yelled the 2 Psychowigs as they continued inspiriting everyone. Despite trying to get the reaction they wanted it didn't work. Everyone continued to act indifferent as to what was happening. Soon the 2 Psychowigs got fed up.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH. YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC. THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME" yelled the 2 Psychowigs as they left.

"Sweet it actually worked" said Elias.

"I thought at 1ST you lost your mind" said Ryder.

"I knew Psychowig wanted a reaction from us so by acting like we didn't care we used his own tactics against him. Reverse psychology rules. Obviously, none of us meant what we said to each other while we were being inspirited" said Elias.

"You're right about that" said Ryder.

"I think there's a chance that Psychowig inspirited us during every outburst over the last 2 weeks. It makes sense seeing how crazy things got each time. Other than William I don't think any of us knew we'd been inspirited. Perhaps none of us were in control of ourselves during each outburst. I could be wrong, but my theory is plausible" said Elias.

"Those f*ckers. They'll pay" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We'll get them soon. Shall we continue training?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Next is the board breaking test. Apollo you're 1ST" said Farmer Yumi.

"This should be easy" said Apollo as he broke the board with a powerful swipe. 1 by 1 everyone Farmer Yumi was teaching performed the test. They all succeeded.

"You're all doing well" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm proud of myself for how well I've been learning. I owe it all to you Sensei Yumi" said Apollo.

"You're welcome. Now you all have to try breaking 2 boards at once" said Farmer Yumi.

Cassandra went 1ST & impressed everyone by breaking both boards with a powerful swipe.

"Well done Cassandra" said Farmer Yumi.

"This is easier than I expected" said Cassandra.

"My turn" said Apollo as he broke 2 boards.

"Excellent. You're all doing well" said Farmer Yumi as everyone else took their turn. Although a few of them struggled a little bit they all passed the test.

"I'm impressed with your skills. You'll all be masters in no time" said Farmer Yumi.

"Pup Kune Do is way better than Pup Fu" said Sweetie.

"That's not important. Pup Fu isn't about being the best style" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's what Pup Kune Do is about" said Sweetie.

"OK" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's what I thought" said Sweetie as she smirked.

"I don't know how you expect me to react but I'm not going to argue about this" said Farmer Yumi as Sweetie rolled her eyes & turned to Ryder.

"Let me tell you something pinecone. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. For some reason you never bothered coming to Barkingburg to guard the crown" said Sweetie.

"I didn't want to leave everyone else behind" said Chase.

"Does it even matter?" asked Elias.

"Yes, it does. I could've died. You saw what D.A.R.T did to Barkingburg. It's a god thing that the kingdom was destroyed" said Chase.

"I don't care" said Elias.

"Elias have you lost your mind?" asked Ryder.

"No. I'm not an idiot. It seems you're all unaware that Sweetie's having an outburst over an event that was altered to cause trouble for us. I won't be fooled again" said Elias.

"You're as dumb as Leni. It must be a blonde thing. You're acting like a twit" said Sweetie.

"I don't have to listen to this. By Sweetie aka Psychowig" said Elias as he left the gym. Almost everyone was confused at what was happening.

"It seems that Elias thinks Psychowig has returned & inspirited Sweetie & he's using reverse psychology to counter everything Sweetie does or says" said Lisa.

"That's ridiculous. What I said is true. The PAW Patrol didn't come to Barkingburg because of Chase's agoraphobia" said Sweetie.

"I don't blame him for thinking that" said Lisa.

"I better go tell him he was wrong" said Ryder as he went to find Elias. Elias was eating a sandwich in the dining room.

"There you are Elias" said Ryder.

"Did you take care of Psychowig?" asked Elias.

"Sweetie wasn't being inspirited" said Ryder.

"How do you know?" asked Elias.

"The reason we didn't go to Barkingburg was because of Chase's agoraphobia" said Ryder.

"She could be lying" said Elias.

"She isn't" said Ryder.

"That's the problem. There are so many mind games being played that I don't know what to believe. Trying to put the full picture together is making me dizzy" said Elias.

"We'll be fine for now" said Ryder.

"I hope you're right" said Elias.

"We'll figure it all out" said Ryder as Elias & himself returned to the gym.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I thought it was Psychowig trying to get in our way. All these mind games are making me question what to believe" said Elias.

"It's OK. Lisa explained why you thought it was Psychowig. Your theory might be partially correct. I can't confirm or deny it though. There's a flashback that can prove what I said" said Sweetie as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with Ryder trying to convince Chase to leave his pup house & go to Barkingburg.

"Come on Chase it won't be that bad" said Ryder.

"How do you know? That kingdom is probably full of dangers" said Chase.

"That's ridiculous Chase. Nothing bad will happen" said Ryder.

"I'm not going. Leave me alone" said Chase.

"Chase this is important. You're letting everyone down" said Ryder.

"I'm staying right here" said Chase.

"I won't ask you again Chase" said Ryder.

"Try me" said Chase as Ryder tried to pull him out of his pup house. Chase proceeded to bite & scratch Ryder.

"OW THAT HURT" cried Ryder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Chase.

"FINE BE LIKE THAT. YOU LET EVERYONE DOWN YOU SELFISH PUP" yelled Ryder as he went inside the Lookout to apply 1ST aid to himself. Chase slumped in his pup house as the flashback ended.

"Chase got in so much trouble for that. We were all shocked by how he acted" said Ryder.

"I knew that I was right about Barkingburg, but nobody listened to me" said Chase.

"Did you end up getting agoraphobia from a traumatic experience?" asked Elias.

"I've always feared dying while on duty. I've watched a lot of war movies & I've witnessed lots of police officers being killed while on duty" said Chase.

"I see. I agree with you in saying that stuff like that is pretty chilling to see" said Elias.

"The thought of it alone makes me feel sick. It's why I tried to avoid going on missions out of town. You can never be too careful" said Chase.

"That is until now. For some weird reason when we were preparing to come here you didn't seem that scared" said Elias.

"I was hiding it. Ever since we got here I've felt quite anxious" said Chase.

"I think all of us have. With everything we've been through I wouldn't be surprised that we'd all feel that way" said Elias.

"Indeed. Let's take care of Yin so we can get out of here" said Chase.

"We need to disguise ourselves. If we get recognised by anyone out there we'll be done for" said Elias.

"Good point. None of us are dying on my watch" said Chase.

"What can we use to conceal our identities?" asked Elias.

"Our disguises" said Chase.

"Are you referring to our outfits we wore when we infiltrated the record company?" asked Elias.

"Anything we've previously worn that can hide our identities" said Chase.

"It's worth a shot" said Elias as everyone put their disguises on. They ranged from martial arts outfits to street clothes.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & headed towards Yin's Fortress Of Fear. Suzan began feeling extremely nervous.

"This is scary. I can't believe I have to face the family who raped me" said Suzan.

"It's OK Suzan. Even if you're breaking down we can find a way to break through & even if we can't find heaven we'll walk through hell with you. You're not alone & we'll all stand by you. What's important is that you're still breathing & that you're alive. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger & we all want to see you be brave" said Elias.

"How many songs did you just reference?" asked Ash.

"4. I referenced Kelly Clarkson, Rachel Platten, Sara Bareilles & Sia" said Elias.

"You referenced more songs in that sentence than Luna does in a day" said Lincoln.

"Usually I only make 1 reference per day" said Luna.

"Anyways we won't let the Smilers trouble you Suzan" said Elias.

"They'll be sorry for what they did" said Logan.

"They sure will be" said Monty.

"I'm not going easy on them" said Damien.

"Me either. Soon they'll get what they deserve" said Gatorita.

"Thanks guys. There's no way I could do this without you" said Suzan.

"Even if we can't restore the past we can make the future a lot brighter" said Sweetie.

"I thought once Lord Morpheus, Psychowig & their allies fell everything would be restored to how they were before" said Elias.

"I'm sensing that Psychowig has chronolocked all eras in time" said Madame Mask.

"Oh great. Sounds like the damage is irreversible" said Elias.

"The Chrono Locks are used by us to treasure the Hinako's greatest memories" said Herbert.

"Are they padlocks that you put on a vault?" asked Elias.

"They're special memories to the Hinako family. Psychowig must've gotten his hands on them" said Herbert.

"He's dead if he changes any of them" said Logan.

"I'll rip his eyes out if he ruins our best memories" said Monty.

"He's asking for his ass to be kicked" said Suzan.

"It doesn't matter anyways. If we can't fix the damage what's the point of trying? This really sucks. The worst part is that we'll have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders because the whole world hates us. This is pointless" said Elias.

"What happened to you Elias? It's like you've become someone else" said Ella.

"She's right. This isn't the type of behaviour I'd expect from you" said Ethan.

"OPEN YOUR EYES. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'E FIGHTING A LOING BATTLE? I SEEM TO BE THE ONLY 1 HERE AWARE OF IT. WE MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO. THE WORLD HATES US, THE PAST CAN'T BE RESTORED, SOCIETY HAS GONE COMPLETELY MAD & NOTHING WILL EVER GET BETTER. THINGS WON'T BE GOING BACK TO NORMAL ANYTIME SOON" cried Elias as everyone sat in shock not knowing how to feel or think.

"Looks like the pressure has gotten to him" said Ryder.

"It looks that way. That's the most devastating outburst he's had in the last 2 weeks" said Chloe.

"Let's not talk about this anymore" said Monty as everyone arrived at the Fortress Of Fear.

"Here we are. Is this place going to be like the EveningScars' penthouse?" asked Ryder.

"There are rooms designed for anyone who enters" said Madame Mask.

"Does it change when other people go in?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. The fortress gets taller as more people enter" said Madame Mask.

"OK. Who wants to go 1ST?" asked Ryder.

"I will. My agoraphobia prevented me from seeing the world. This should be easy" said Chase as he entered the fortress.

"What does he have to do in there?" asked Ryder.

"He has to make it to the other side of the room" said Madame Mask.

"Is there a door at the back?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. It leads to the next room" said Madame Mask.

"How many rooms in total are there?" asked Ryder.

"As many as there are of us who have fears that need to be faced" said Madame Mask.

"OK. I hope Chase is doing OK" said Ryder.

Inside the fortress Chase looked around for any dangers.

"This seems pretty straight forward. "I can't see anything dangerous in here" said Chase before he started hearing what sounded like bombs & guns going off.

"WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" cried Chase as he froze in horror. The sounds continued to play.

"It's all in my head. I need to get through the room" said Chase as he slowly walked towards the other side of the room. Once he entered the next room the sounds stopped.

"I'm glad the sounds stopped. What do I do now?" asked Chase as a group of mutant brussels sprouts appeared. Ryder also appeared & was tied to a chair.

"RYDER HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL OUTSIDE" cried Chase.

"I was talking to Madame Mask before a flash of light transported me & some of the others in here" said Ryder.

"I'll get you free" said Chase as the mutant brussels sprouts advanced towards Ryder. Ryder tried to escape the chair he was tied down to but failed.

"Time to eat your vegetables" said the mutant brussels sprouts.

"Get AWAY FROM ME" yelled Ryder as he was force fed brussels sprouts. He tried to resist eating them but was forced to swallow them to avoid choking.

"GET YOUR GREEN HANDS OFF HIM" yelled Chase as he rushed towards the mutant brussels sprouts & started biting & scratching them. A few minutes later they were torn to shreds. After he finished tearing them apart Chase freed Ryder from the chair.

"Thanks Chase. I feel a bit sick" said Ryder.

"Who else got brought into the fortress?" asked Chase.

"The rest of the pups, some of the kittens, the Hinako triplets & a few others. Marshall's in the next room" said Ryder.

"We better make sure he's OK" said Chase as he & Ryder entered the next room.

"HELP. I CAN'T GET DOWN" cried Marshall as Chase & Ryder saw him balancing on an unstable perch up high.

"GET ME DOWN. THIS IS SCARY" cried Marshall.

"Jump into my arms Marshall" said Ryder.

"I CAN'T" cried Marshall.

"Yes, you can. We'll catch you" said Chase as Marshall stood on the perch paralysed with fear. Eventually he decided to jump.

"HERE I COME" cried Marshall as he jumped. Ryder caught him.

"You're safe now" said Ryder.

"If I stayed up there any longer I would've had a heart attack" said Marshall.

"Let's see what's in the next room" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & himself entered the next room.

"HELP. GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME" cried Skye as she was chased around by an eagle.

"SKYE. LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Chase as he tried to get the eagle's attention to no avail. Skye continued running around in a panic.

"How can we stop the eagle?" asked Ryder.

"I'll handle this" said Marshall as he attacked the eagle with Pup Fu. Chase joined in. As the eagle tried to fight back Skye saw what was happening.

"Time for some revenge" said Skye as she attacked the eagle with Pup Fu. Soon the eagle fell unconscious from the beatdown it got.

"Are you OK Skye?" asked Ryder.

"I am thanks to you. Onto the next room" said Skye as she & the others entered the next room.

"SOMEONE HELP" cried Rocky as he floated on a small plank in a pool of water.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING" cried Rocky.

"I'm coming Rocky" said Ryder as he jumped into the water & waded over to Rocky. He pushed the plank to the edge of the pool allowing Rocky to step off the plank.

"It's a relief to be on solid ground again" said Rocky.

"Let's see who's in the next room" said Ryder as he & the others entered the next room.

"Zuma are you in here? WOAH WHAT IS THAT?" cried Chase as he & the others saw Zuma bound & gagged to an X shaped platform.

"This is creepy" said Ryder.

"Hi guys" said Zuma through the ball gag.

"What's your fear Zuma?" asked Ryder.

"Hooking up with a dominatrix pup" said Zuma.

"That's bizarre" said Ryder as a female pup wearing leather & carrying a whip appeared.

"You've been a bad boy. Time to teach you a lesson" said the domipuptrix as she began whipping Zuma. Zuma screamed through the gag.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" yelled Chase.

"Make me" said the domipuptrix as Chase rushed towards her. She lashed her whip at him. Ryder & the others also advanced on the domipuptrix. She tried her best to fight back but she was quickly overpowered with Pup Fu & defeated. Ryder then freed Zuma from his bonds.

"Are you OK Zuma?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. That was creepy" said Zuma.

"You're telling me. I can't explain how weird it felt watching that" said Chase.

"Let's keep going" said Ryder as everyone entered the next room.

"HELP ME LENI. I HATE SPIDERS" cried Rubble.

"ME TOO" cried Leni as everyone saw them stuck on platforms surrounded by spiders. They were both frozen in horror.

"We'll save you guys" said Chase as everyone began stomping on the spiders. The spiders tried running away. When they started crawling on the platforms Leni & Rubble were standing on they both freaked out.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Rubble.

"GET RID OF THEM" cried Leni as she & Rubble began stomping on the spiders that crawled towards them. Soon all the spiders had been squashed.

"I never want to see another spider again" said Leni.

"Me either. Let's get out of here" said Rubble as everyone entered the next room.

"GET THESE CRABS AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO BE PINCHED" cried Everest as everyone saw that she was surrounded by crabs.

"Hang on Everest" said Marshall as he & the others started dispatching the crabs with Pup Fu. As they did so they were pinched.

"OW THAT HURT" cried Chase.

"LEAVE EVEREST ALONE CRABS" yelled Marshall as Everest scrambled to avoid being pinched. She was soon backed into a corner.

"HELP. GET THEM AWAY" cried Everest as the crabs were dispatched. Soon they were all gone.

"Are you OK Everest?" asked Marshall.

"I am now that the crabs are gone" said Everest.

"On to the next room" said Ryder as everyone entered the next room.

"Is anyone there? I can't see" said Tracker as everyone found themselves in pitch black darkness.

"There has to be a light switch around here somewhere" said Ryder as everyone tried to find a source of light. Various loud sounds rang out at random times.

"WHAT WAS THAT? GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Tracker as everyone tried finding light. Ryder found a lever & pulled it causing the room to light up.

"That's better. Now I can see again" said Tracker.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone went into the next room.

"GET THESE MANNEQUINS AWAY" cried Mayor Humdinger as everyone saw that he was surrounded by mannequins.

"Hang on Mayor Humdinger" said Ryder.

"GET THESE CREEPY THINGS AWAY FROM ME" cried Mayor Humdinger as everyone knocked the mannequins over. As they fell they broke into pieces. Soon all the mannequins were destroyed.

"They were staring into my soul" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I don't think that's possible. Anyways let's keep going" said Ryder as everyone entered the next room.

"Why did it have to be snakes?" asked Logan as everyone saw that he was stuck in a pit surrounded by snakes.

"Hang on Logan we'll get you out of there" said Mayor Humdinger as Logan stood as still as a statue. The snakes began slithering all over him.

"GET THEM OFF" cried Logan as Mayor Humdinger reached into the pit to try & pull him out.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you out" said Mayor Humdinger as Logan grabbed his hand. Mayor Humdinger proceeded to pull Logan out of the pit.

"That felt gross" said Logan.

"You're safe now. We better help your siblings" said Mayor Humdinger entered the next room.

"Freddy & his friends aren't going to get me" said Monty as he checked computer monitors in a panic.

"Is he referring to the animatronics from 5 Nights At Freddy's?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. He hates animatronics" said Mayor Humdinger as Freddy & his friends closed in on Monty. They screamed at him while he tried to spot them on the monitors.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Monty as he curled up in a foetal position feeling scared. Everyone else attacked the animatronics. The animatronics tried to fight back but they were overpowered & destroyed by a flurry of Pup Fu.

"We destroyed the animatronics Monty" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It felt like I was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" said Monty.

"How do you think Suzan is doing?" asked Logan.

"I don't know. We better go check on her" said Monty as everyone entered the next room.

"STAY BACK. I'M WARNING YOU" cried Suzan as 4 people with wide grins surrounded her.

"We just want to show you how much we love you Suzan" said the Smilers.

"STAY AWY FROM ME" cried Suzan as the Smilers advanced towards her. She tried to fight back but they restrained her. Suzan began crying & screaming.

"GET THESE GUYS OFF ME" screamed Suzan.

"GET OFF OUR SISTER" yelled Logan.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Monty as everyone attacked the Smilers. Suzan broke free from their grip & helped fight the Smilers off.

"THIS IS FOR RAPING ME. IF YOU COME NEAR US AGAIN WE'LL KILL YOU & COOK YOU FOR DINNER" yelled Suzan as the Smilers were beaten unconscious.

"Are you OK Suzan?" asked Logan.

"Yes. I hoped I'd never have to see them again after they raped me" said Suzan.

"Until yesterday I had no idea you were raped" said Monty.

"I was scared to tell people about it because I didn't know what to do" said Suzan.

"If they come near us again I'll have them locked away for good" said Mayor Humdinger.

"People like that disgust me. They'll burn in hell for what they did" said Ryder.

"They sure will" said Suzan as everyone entered the next room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU OVERGROWN BLOB" yelled Mayor Goodway as Chickaletta ran away from a gelatinous blob.

"I wish I had a freeze ray. That's its weakness" said Ruby.

"GET THIS THING AWAY" cried Chickaletta.

"What is that?" asked Ryder.

"It's The Blob. It creeps, leaps, slides & glides across the floor, right through the door & all around the wall" said Ruby.

"OK" said Ryder.

"It'll kill you if you get caught in it" said Ruby.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE. HOW DO WE STOP IT?" cried Chickaletta.

"It hates the cold. We need to find a way to freeze it" said Ruby as Ryder noticed a thermostat on the wall.

"I'll try that thermostat. That should work" said Ryder as he turned the thermostat down. The Blob began to weaken as the temperature dropped. Once the temperature got low enough the Blob froze completely.

"Perhaps the Blob should chill out" said Chickaletta.

"I've never seen anything that strange before" said Ryder.

"Can we get out of here? It's too cold" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone entered the next room.

"NOT THE BEES. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Eve as a swarm of bee chased her around.

"How do we stop them?" asked Ryder.

"There must be something we can do" said Chase.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME" cried Eve as Rubble noticed a beehive on the floor.

"Eve catch" said Rubble as he passed her the beehive. The bees continued buzzing around.

"See if you can hang it somewhere" said Ryder as Eve noticed a string hanging above them. The tied the beehive to the string & soon the bees entered the hive.

"That was close. I'm glad I didn't get stung" said Eve.

"I'm glad you're OK. I wonder how many more rooms there are left" said Rubble.

"I'm not sure. Let's keep going" said Ryder as everyone went into the next room.

"You clowns aren't even funny. You're messing with the wrong 80's Amazon" said Proton as she started blasting her proton stream at a group of clowns.

"Who are the 80's Amazons?" asked Ryder.

"That's what Diamond, Eve, Liz & me call ourselves. I'm the brains & Eve is the brawn" said Proton as Eve pulled a Rosie Riveter pose.

"I can prove it. Get wrecked" said Eve as she performed a judo flip on Marshall making him dizzy.

"OK. Is this your fear being exploited?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. I'm afraid of clowns because of the movie It" said Proton.

"OK" said Ryder as everyone rushed at the clowns. The clowns tried to throw everyone off with balloon animals & cream pies to no avail.

"That was weak. Goodnight clowns" said Proton as she knocked out all of the clowns.

"Let's get out of here. The sooner I don't have to look at clowns the better" said Proton as everyone entered the next room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ROBOTIC TRASHCANS" cried Liz as everyone saw her surrounded by Daleks.

"Exterminate" said the Daleks.

"What are those things?" asked Chase.

"They're Daleks. They're from Doctor Who" aid Ryder.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Liz as she was chased around the room by the Daleks. Everyone tried to figure out how to stop them.

"There must be something we can do" said Ryder as Suzan started rummaging through her bag.

"What are you looking for Suzan?" asked Ryder.

"Something to stop the Daleks" said Suzan.

"What can stop them?" asked Ryder.

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU GET RID OF THEM" cried Liz as Suzan pulled out 2 Splattershots.

"Taste the rainbow Daleks" said Suzan as she shot paint at the Daleks' eyestalks which blinded them.

"My vision is impaired. I can't see" said the Daleks.

"Let's get out of here" said Suzan as everyone went into the next room.

"GET THAT DRILL AWAY FROM ME" cried Alex as everyone saw that he was tied to a post with a dentist's drill being pushed slowly towards him.

"HELP" cried Alex.

"Hang on Alex" said Ryder as everyone rushed over to him. Some of them tried to untie Alex while the others tried to stop the drill.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Alex.

"We're almost there Alex" said Ryder as the drill got closer. Just as the drill started getting too close Alex was freed from his bonds.

"That was close. I thought I was done for" said Alex.

"You're OK now" said Ryder as everyone went into the next room.

"Get away from her" said Cali as she hissed at bats that were surrounding Katie. Cali was surrounded by cat pimps.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Katie.

"Hang on Katie" said Ryder as he went over to her. Katie was frozen in fear.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Katie.

"Don't worry we'll get you to safety" said Ryder.

"Hey Chase, can you help. It'll be like old times" said Cali as she winked.

"What can I do to help?" asked Chase.

"Help me get rid of these cat pimps. They're not my worst fear but I hate how they flirt with me" said Cali.

"Hey there baby you look so fine" said the 1ST cat pimp.

"You're a sweet pussycat" said the 2ND cat pimp.

"I'll do anything you want me to" said the 3RD cat pimp.

"Make love to me dollface" said the 4TH cat pimp.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME" yelled Cali.

"She has a boyfriend" said Chase.

"She's all mine" said the cat pimps.

"No, I'm not" said Cali.

"Time to teach you a lesson" said Chase as Cali & himself attacked the cat pimps. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes went everywhere. The cat pimps tried to fight back but they were quickly overpowered by Cali's Bo-Ju-Te & Chase's Pup Fu.

"That'll teach you. I'm taken" said Cali.

"You flirted with the wrong cat" said Chase.

"Point taken" said the cat pimps.

"Now we have to help Katie" said Cali.

"How do we save her from the bats?" asked Chase.

"Do you have bat repellent?" asked Cali.

"I have an idea" said Chase as he ran over to the bats & started barking at them.

"GO AWAY BATS" barked Chase as he jumped around. Soon the bats dispersed & Katie & Ryder joined the others.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" said Katie.

"You're welcome" said Ryder.

"Chase can I tell you something?" asked Cali.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"When I was younger I had a crush on you & Marshall. Getting rescued by you 2 made me feel excited" said Cali.

"I never knew you felt that way" said Chase.

"It was the type of relationship between a damsel in distress & the hero who comes to save the day. Those feelings don't matter anymore since we've all found the loves of our lives, but I wanted you to know anyways" said Cali.

"Thanks for being honest" said Chase.

"You're welcome" said Cali as everyone entered the next room.

"GET THESE GHOSTS AWAY FROM ME" cried Jake as ghosts chased him around the room.

"I can handle this. Ruff proton stream" said Proton as a cannon shaped device appeared from her pup pack.

"Prepare to be busted ghosts" said Proton.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Jake as the ghosts continued to chase him around.

"Does that trap the ghosts Proton?" asked Ryder.

"No, it holds them in the air. Ruff muon trap" said Proton as a square device appeared & sucked the ghosts into it.

"That's the trap" said Proton.

"OK" said Ryder.

"Are they gone?" asked Jake.

"Yes, they are" said Ryder.

"Good. That was scary. I thought I'd be possessed" said Jake.

"I'm not sure about that but they're not bothering you anymore" said Ryder.

"Let's get out of here" said Jake as everyone entered the next room.

"Sacre bleu. This is a fashion disaster" said Diamond.

"What is?" asked Ryder.

"Jeggings, skorts & socks with sandals. All the biggest fashion mistakes are after me" said Diamond.

"This shouldn't be too hard to deal with" said Ryder as everyone went after the bad fashion outfits. The outfits tried to force themselves on Diamond, but she resisted. Everyone started tearing the clothes to pieces & soon the clothes were just strips of cloth strewn on the floor.

"I'd never be seen dead in any of those things" said Diamond.

"I don't know how they came to life. At least they're not bothering you anymore" said Ryder.

"I'm glad they're not. I don't want to look at them anymore" said Diamond.

"Hey Ryder, how did you become pen pals with Carlos?" asked Leni.

"It was part of a school assignment. It was before Carlos started attending school. We were assigned to write to each other & 1 day we decided to meet in person. Ever since then Carlos has been attending school with us" said Ryder as everyone entered the next room.

"HELP" cried Carlos.

"What can we do?" asked Ryder.

"Get rid of these ancient guards. I hate ancient curses" said Carlos as he was chased around by 2 ancient guards.

"There must be something we can do" said Ryder.

"DO SOMETHING ALREADY" cried Carlos.

"I don't know how to get rid of them" said Ryder.

"HELP" cried Carlos.

"OK we'll do our best" said Ryder as everyone rushed at the guards. They noticed that the guards appeared to be wearing cursed necklaces. They took the necklaces off the guards & broke them causing the guards to stop chasing Carlos.

"Looks like the curse was lifted. The power in the necklaces were putting the guards under a curse" said Carlos.

"It looks that way. Now the guards are standing like statues" said Ryder.

"Let's move on before things come to life again" said Carlos.

"Hey Ryder, there's something you should know about Carlos" said Tracker.

"What is it?" asked Ryder.

"He's in love with Selena" said Tracker.

"Is that true Carlos?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind" said Carlos.

"It's all good. I'm pretty sure she likes you back. She told me" said Ryder.

"Sweet. Now I know she loves me" said Carlos.

"As far as I know only Elias' fear is left unless there are other fears we're unaware of" said Ryder.

Suzan used her watch to scan the area.

"We should be all clear" said Suzan.

"So, there aren't any more fears that need to be faced?" asked Ryder.

"Only Elias' fear is left" said Suzan.

"I don't know what form his fear will take but I know we can help him out" said Ryder.

"Let's do it" said Suzan as everyone heard screaming.

"What was that?" asked Ryder.

"It didn't sound good" said Suzan as everyone entered the final room. Angel was scared as Elias had tears running down his face.

"ANGEL I'M SORRY" cried Elias.

"HELP. SOMETHING'S RONG WITH ELIAS. HE TRIED SLICING ME WITH THE NECROBLADE" cried Angel as everyone gasped.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know" cried Angel.

"YOUR FAMILY NEVER LOVED YOU ANGEL. THAT'S WHY THEY ABANDONED YOU" yelled Elias.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know. How weird" said Suzan as Elias advanced towards everyone & tried to slice them with the Necroblade.

"ELIAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Ryder.

"MAKE IT STOP. HELP US" cried Elias.

"I'm not sure how we can help" said Suzan.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" cried Elias.

"How are we supposed to help you that way?" asked Ryder.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU. DON'T COME NEAR ME" cried Elias.

"I'm confused right now" said Jake.

"I think all of us are" said Ryder.

"There must be something we can do" said Suzan as Elias continued swinging the Necroblade at everyone while yelling verbal abuse at them. Nobody knew why Elias was acting that way.

"I don't know what to do. 1 minute everything was fine & then suddenly he tried to hurt me with the Necroblade & was saying horrible things" said Angel.

"I think he's being controlled. He looks like he's trying to resist the urge to hurt us, but he isn't strong enough to break free from whatever it is influencing him" said Ryder as Suzan noticed a collar around Elias' neck.

"It's that collar. It must be influencing his behaviour" said Suzan.

"We better get it off" said Ryder as everyone tried to get the collar off Elias' neck. Elias swung the Necroblade at everyone.

"YOU DESERVED TO BE RAPED SUZAN" yelled Elias.

"Don't listen to what he's saying" said Ryder.

"I'm trying not to" said Suzan.

"SUZAN I'M SORRY. GET THIS COLLAR OFF" cried Elias.

"We're trying" said Ryder.

"YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND I EVER HAD RYDER" yelled Elias.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Jake.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT RYDER" cried Elias.

"We need to hold him down. Otherwise the collar won't come off" said Ryder.

"YOU'RE A BAD ROLE MODEL JAKE. YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I KNOW" yelled Elias.

"We need to work together to help him" said Angel.

"JAKE, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE HELP ME" cried Elias as everyone restrained him. He struggled to break free & continued to yell verbal abuse before apologising & telling everyone to help him. A few minutes later the collar was taken off & Elias got up.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for what I did & said. What kind of friend am I?" asked Elias.

"It's not your fault. Yin used that collar to control your body & mind to exploit your fear" said Suzan.

"I want to get out of here" said Elias.

"Your fear was the last 1 we had to face" said Ryder as a menacing laugh was heard.

"What was that?" asked Elias as the laughter got louder & increased in pitch.

"What's going on?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Who laughs like that?" asked Suzan.

"I think I know who it is" said Bill as he joined the others.

"Whoever it is doesn't sound friendly" said Elias as a 4-eyed dodecahedron wearing a crown, jester shoes & a leopard skin cape appeared. It was Lord Morpheus.

"Hello. I'm Lord Morpheus. I was the former founder of the Wicked Tribe" said Lord Morpheus.

"YOU" cried Elias.

"We finally meet in person" said Ryder.

"Looks like things are just getting started" said Suzan.

"Hey Woah calm down" said Lord Morpheus.

"Why should we when you've been messing up our lives?" asked Elias.

"We're not happy with what you've done. You wouldn't like it if we ruined your life" said Ryder.

"Bill was right. I'm a pawn in Psychowig's plan" said Lord Morpheus.

"I brought up the possibility & Bill confirmed it" said Elias.

"That's right" said Bill.

"That means Psychowig was likely responsible for the events of the last 22 years" said Ryder.

"I bet he was also responsible for all the outbursts over the last 2 weeks as well" said Suzan.

"I think it's more than likely that he's responsible for everything about this situation" said Carlos.

"After I 1ST appeared he went back in time to change all those events" said Lord Morpheus.

"I had a feeling it was him all along. It's like a movie plot twist. He tricked us into thinking you were the mastermind. All of this is Psychowig's fault. I think now we're starting to see what's really going on" said Elias.

"You don't have a clue as to the truth motherf*cker" said Psychowig as he appeared.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" said Elias as Psychowig growled before smirking.

"Did it seriously take you that long to recognise a quote from a well-known movie?" asked Elias.

"Like you just said I don't give a damn" said Psychowig.

"Nice try. I see what you're doing. Your attempt at acting like you don't care is as clear as a glass of water" said Elias.

"That's not really what I was going for. Anyways do you want to know why I've been causing all this trouble for you?" asked Psychowig.

"What do you think our answer will be?" asked Elias.

"I do it to prove the existence of evil & that humanity would be destroyed not by disaster, disease, space junk, pollution or overpopulation but by anarchy. Now that you've taken down every gang in town I shall destroy the biggest landmark in the country: The White House. With the President's speech approaching it'll be the perfect time to expose you all for the monsters you really are by blowing up the heart & soul of the US, burning the country's flags to the shape of your insignias & unleashing all kinds of demonic creatures everywhere" said Psychowig as everyone gasped in horror.

"You won't get away with this" said Elias.

"I already have. Enjoy burning in hell mortals" said Psychowig as he left while laughing psychotically.

"we have to tell the others" said Elias as everyone left the fortress & returned to the PAW Patroller.

"Good job guys. Looks like Yin is done for" said Chloe.

"It's not all good. Psychowig revealed that he's been doing all this to prove the existence of evil & that anarchy would be humanity's downfall. He's going to destroy the White House burn the flags of the country to our insignias before unleashing demonic creatures around the world" said Elias as everyone gasped in horror.

"This must be a dream" said Ella.

"It has to be" said Ethan.

"IT'S NOT A DREAM. THIS REAL. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" cried Elias.

"It's not over yet. We're not going down without a fight" said Ryder.

"We'll be ready for anything" said Selena.

"Psychowig won't get away with this" said Night Ryder.

"If we can all stand together we can take him down once & for all" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We'll need backup to help defeat Psychowig & his army" said Unikitty.

"We'll need all the help we can get. The more people we have on our side the better our chances are of defeating Psychowig & his allies" said Elias as a news report appeared on the PAW Patroller's TV screen.

"Breaking news: The White House has been destroyed. With Yin defeated the gang war in Flatblaze appears to be over. I've just been told that the DARK, SAMBA & PAW Patrol along with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew & their allies are responsible for everything that's been happening over the last 2 weeks. I'll have more info later" said the news anchor as the TV turned off.

"This is worse than 9/11" said Elias.

"It sure is. I still remember that day like it was yesterday" said Ella.

"We barely escaped the Twin Towers alive" said Ethan.

"YOU SURVIVED 9/11?" cried Elias.

"That's right. We're lucky to be here" said Ella.

"Indeed, we are" said Ethan.

"I never knew you guys were 9/11 survivors. Anyways I definitely think the last 2 weeks were worse than that day" said Elias as Unikitty grabbed her phone & started contacting people she knew.

"Come on pick-up" said Unikitty.

"Maybe there's no signal here" said Elias.

"Hello. It's Unikitty. Meet me at the Lookout" said Unikitty as she hung up.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to return to Adventure Bay just yet" said Elias.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ryder.

"Remember that volatile General who's bent on taking action against those he thinks are responsible for what's been happening? If he knows we're from Adventure Bay, he'll probably bomb the town or worse. I have a feeling he watched the news broadcast that just appeared on TV. I don't know what we should do now" said Elias.

"We're returning to Adventure Bay & That's that. I'm not dying in this town of terror" said Chase.

"Calm down. I'm simply making note of why it would be risky to return home since we're hated by the rest of the world for things we haven't done" said Elias.

"Why does that matter? Our lives are ruined. All our successful missions have become flops. We never should've come here in the 1ST place. It's like the fiasco with the royal crown" said Chase.

"When we 1ST arrived none of us knew any of this would happen. None of us knew that Queen was Aaron in disguise until the ball, none of us knew where the outbursts were coming from until we met Madame Mask, none of us knew that William was possessed by Psychowig until we saw a flashback of the argument that resulted in Cali running away, none of us knew that citizens from other dimensions were being brought here until Madame Mask felt their presence, none of us knew that our family & friends were getting involved until we met them either by rescuing them or freeing them from mind control & none of us knew that Psychowig was the true mastermind until just now. You can't say we could've expected this to happen since it would've been impossible to do so" said Elias.

"We should've turned back when we had the chance Elias but no you had to follow Ryder's mantra" said Chase.

"Don't give me that Chase. You could've stayed behind but you decided to come anyways. You're a hypocrite. Anyone here who thought that we should've stayed home but chose to come anyways is a hypocrite. We all came into this knowing that there was a chance that things would get crazy. I know that things aren't looking good right now but we all brought ourselves into this mess. I get that you're on edge Chase. All of us are. I don't know what you want me to do or say" said Elias.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do or say. I hope you know that your mother only got pregnant because we came here" said Chase as everyone gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" yelled Elias.

"It's true. It's your fault she got pregnant" said Chase.

"You're so pathetic Chase. I wonder how Skye feels hearing you say that. She won't be giving you a blowjob anytime soon with that attitude" said Elias as everyone gasped.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN" yelled Chase.

"I don't have to" said Elias as Chase lunged at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT" yelled Chase as Angel tackled him to the floor of the PAW Patroller.

"DON'T YOU DARE. THIS ATTITUDE ISN'T HELPING CHASE" yelled Angel.

"PISS OFF ANGEL. YOU DON'T SCARE ME" said Chase as he bit Angel. They proceeded to start fighting with each other. They bit, clawed, kicked & scratched each other as everyone watched in horror.

"IF YOU'D JUST KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT CHASE THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING" said Angel.

"STOP COVERING UP FOR ELIAS. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" yelled Chase as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they stopped. They were both battered, bloody & bruised. Elias held Angel in his arms.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself Chase. You brought this on yourself" said Elias.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF BY MOUTHING OFF" yelled Chase.

"Keep digging a hole for yourself. You're only digging yourself deeper into it" said Elias as he took Angel to the back of the PAW Patroller to calm down.

"I can't believe Chase did that. He's acting like a hypocritical jerk right now" said Angel.

"You're telling me. It's ridiculous how he thinks he knows better than the rest of us" said Elias.

"I have a feeling that things are only going downhill from here" said Angel.

"Probably. He had some nerve daring to blame me for mum getting pregnant. That made me want to decapitate him with the Necroblade" said Elias.

"That was a low blow for him. What you said was also quite low" said Angel.

"I only said what I did in the heat of the moment. I hope to sort this out once everyone has calmed down" said Elias.

Chase was being treated for the injuries he received during his fight with Angel.

"WHO DOES THAT BLONDE BRAT THNK HE IS? HOW DARE HE MOCK MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SKYE" yelled Chase.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME HIM FOR WHAT AARON DID TO ME" yelled Ella.

"NEVER TALK TO OUR SON LIKE THAT AGAIN" yelled Ethan.

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY HAT HE DID" yelled Chase.

"NEITHER DID YOU. I'M NOT JUSTIFYING ELIAS' BEHAVIOUR BUT YOU WENT TOO FAR. IF YOU DON'T APOLOGISE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE PAW PATROL" yelled Ryder.

"HE BETTER APOLOGISE AS WELL" yelled Chase.

"HE WILL" Ryder as banging was heard.

"What was that?" asked Chase as Mike looked out the window & became scared at what he saw.

"Not them again" said Mike.

"What is it Mike?" asked Ash.

"It's those Russian bears I cheated" said Mike.

"That's not good. We better get out of here before they break in" said Ash.

"Let's go" said Mike.

"Get us back to Adventure Bay Robo-Dog" said Chase.

"You got it" said Robo-Dog as the PAW Patroller drove off leaving the bears chasing after them as they screamed & yelled.

"It's a good thing they didn't get in. That would've been a disaster" said Mike.

"Indeed" said Ash as Angel & Elias returned to the others.

"What was all that banging?" asked Angel.

"It was a group of bears who have it out for me over a card game" said Mike.

"OK. Good thing they didn't get in" said Elias.

"Anyways we have other issues to sort out" said Ryder.

"Can Angel be treated for her injuries 1ST?" asked Elias.

"I'm on it" said Cali as she started treating Angel's injuries.

"OK Chase & Elias we need to talk about what happened" said Ryder.

"I'm sorry for acting up. I let my agoraphobia get the best of me & I lost control. My behaviour was unacceptable & I feel bad for how I acted. I wish I could take back everything I did & said. I'm also sorry for fighting with Angel. I was blinded by anger at Elias' remarks" said Chase.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your relationship with Skye. I only said that in the heat of the moment in response to what you said about Aaron getting mum pregnant. You & Skye are perfect for each other. I never should've said what I did even if I was mad. I take full responsibility for my behaviour" said Elias.

"Me too. You're my friend Elias & I would never try to hurt you in a deliberate & malicious way" said Chase.

"Me either. I never wanted to hurt any of you during the last 2 weeks. The only reason I did is because either Psychowig inspirited me & made me lash out or I was blinded by anger causing me to lose control. Every time I ever did or said something to hurt any of you I immediately regretted it. I want us all to stick together through all of this. Now that things have turned out the they are we need each other more than ever. No matter what happens we need to stop turning against each other. It might be hard, but we have to try" said Elias.

"That's right. By the way where does your fear of hurting your family & friends come from Elias?" asked Monty.

"It comes from the insecurity & loneliness I felt when I lived in New York. I didn't really have a close group of friends back there compared to now. I was just another face in the crowd. I wasn't part of any social group & I was neither an outcast nor a popular kid. Other than my parents I didn't have a very close bond with anyone. I never went over to other kids' houses & I never had anyone over at my house because almost every day after school I'd be home alone for a few hours since my parents were at work. I wasn't allowed to answer the door or the phone & I had nobody else to interact with. I wasn't allowed outside when I was alone either. Every night before bed I wished to have a group of true friends. After moving to Adventure Bay & meeting you all I started to feel like I belonged somewhere & that I had my own identity. Whenever I did or said something bad I was scared that I'd lose all my friends & that things would go back to how they were in New York. That includes when I got mad at Katie & Ryder over the misunderstanding we had about their relationship with each other & when I bullied Alex & his friends. I regret everything I've ever done or said to hurt any of you" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias it wasn't your fault" said Alex.

"It was when I bullied you. I should've found a better way to deal with my frustration at my parents & their job promotion. I've never had a coping mechanism for my anger since prior to this gang war I didn't lash out that much. Even so I'm glad we're friends Alex. I see a little bit of Ryder in you. I think you'd do a good job being a future leader of the PAW Patrol or another similar team" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. I'm flattered you think that" said Alex.

"For some reason I'm unsure of what I want to be when I'm older. Perhaps I could be a counsellor for people who've experienced domestic violence, sexual assault & other forms of abuse" said Elias.

"I can picture you doing that. It's a perfect job for you since you can relate to other people who've been in similar situations to you" said Ryder.

"I agree. You've been supportive for all of us when we needed it. You're the heart & soul of this group" said Suzan.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot" said Elias.

"Guys we have a roadblock" said Mel.

"What type of roadblock?" asked Elias.

"It's that volatile General & a bunch of tanks. Luckily I installed a weapon system into the PAW Patroller to deal with them" said Mel.

"Looks like we're in a bit of a pickle. Do any of us need to operate any weapons?" asked Elias.

"Someone needs to operate the top turret" said Mel.

"I'm on it" said Ryder.

"Be careful up there" said Elias.

"I will" said Ryder as he climbed up to the turret.

"Is there anything else we have to do?" asked Elias.

"Check to see if anyone's following us" said Mel.

"Hey Elias, how did you get so strong?" asked Monty.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"You use a lot of strength when you fight. Do you bench press?" asked Monty.

"No. It's probably adrenaline that sometimes gets mixed with anger & aggression. I've always been physically fit but until 2 weeks ago I never used any gym equipment. I never really knew how strong I was. I surprised even myself when I beat Ryder in the Cage Of Carnage. That's the 1ST fight I ever had with anyone" said Elias.

"Did I just hear you say that you beat Ryder in a fight?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes" said Elias.

"I think you're lying. There's no way a 1ST time fighter could possibly beat a champion boxer that easily" said Kenneth.

"It's true. Elias owned Ryder. Quite a few people here saw what happened. If you ask Ryder yourself, he'll tell you the same thing" said Monty.

"I bet you couldn't beat me. I'd easily win" said Kenneth.

"Whatever you say" said Elias.

"Let's have a match when we get back to Adventure Bay. That'll prove whether or not you're as good as you say you are" said Kenneth.

"OK fine. Don't get too confident" said Elias.

"Same for you" said Kenneth.

"Is anyone following us?" asked Mel.

"I can't see anything. What about you guys?" asked Elias as everyone looked out the windows.

"I can't see anything either" said Chloe.

"OK it looks like the General & his tanks are the only obstacles" said Elias.

"ATTENTION PAW PATROL & COMPANY. SURRENER NOW OR YOU WILL BE EXECUTED" yelled the General as the Private jumped between the PAW Patroller & the tanks.

"They're innocent General. They didn't do anything wrong" said the Private.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF GETTING IN MY WAY PRIVATE. TIME FOR YOU TO PY THE PRICE" yelled the General as he blasted the Private with his tank. The Private was torn to pieces as everyone screamed in horror.

"THAT GUY'S INSANE" cried Elias.

"We can take him out" said Mel.

"Other than the turret are there any other weapons?" asked Elias.

"I have a very special weapon that's activated by this button" said Mel.

"Is it meant to be the last resort if everything else fails?" asked Elias.

"Yes. If things get too much for us, I'll activate it. For now, we shoot them down" said Mel.

"Let's do it" said Elias.

"TIME'S UP. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. NOW YOU SHALL DIE" yelled the General as he opened fire. Ryder shot back with the turret.

"WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY" yelled Ryder as the PAW Patroller was bombarded with shots. Everyone else used other available weapons to help. Slowly they started wearing the tanks down.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT OF THIS ALIVE" yelled the General.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK" yelled Ryder as the fight continued. The tanks continued to open fire as everyone else fought back with everything they had. The PAW Patroller & tanks continued firing at each other for 15 minutes. Soon the PAW Patroller's turret ran out of shots.

"That's not good" said Ryder as the tanks continued to fire. The PAW Patroller took a beating from the shots being fired.

"I better let the others know" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to contact the others.

"GUYS THE TURRET IS OUT OF AMMO" cried Ryder.

"WHAT?" cried Elias.

"It's not over yet. Let's give these guys everything we have" said Suzan as everyone continued firing at the tanks. Unfortunately, their weapons weren't strong enough to take the tanks down.

"Mel, I think it's time we used your secret weapon" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Mel.

"What's the secret weapon?" asked Elias.

"The PAW Patroller will transform into a giant mech called the PAWveriser" said Mel.

"Sweet. This mech should easily take care of the General & his tanks" said Elias.

"Let's PAWverise them" said Ryder as Mel pressed the button. 5 vehicles appeared which Ryder recognised.

"No way. It can't be" said Ryder.

"What is it Ryder?" asked Elias as the Air Patroller, Jungle Patroller, Mission PAW Cruiser, PAW Terrain Vehicle & Sea Patroller drove up & fused itself to the PAW Patroller. It transformed into a giant anthropomorphic canine with glowing eyes.

"Say hello to the PAWveriser. It's a hybrid mech made up of all the PAW Patrol's large vehicles. It's the last resort when the going gets tough. There's also 1 very special function" said Mel as he pushed a button causing a cannon to appear in the crotch area of the PAWveriser.

"Cannon Pingas" said Mel.

"This is cool. Let's see the General & his tanks take us on now" said Elias as the PAWveriser started firing at the tanks with its cannon. The tanks tried to fight back but the cannon was too powerful. 1 by 1 the tanks were destroyed. The General tried to run away.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" said the General before the PAWveriser stomped on him leaving him nothing more than a bloody mess.

"Excellent. With them out of the way we should be able to get home" said Elias.

"Good. The sooner we get home the better" said Chase.

"Indeed" said Elias as the PAW Patroller returned to its normal state & continued driving.

"Hey Ryder, I have to ask you something" said Kenneth.

"What is it?" asked Ryder.

"Is it true that Elias beat you in a fight?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes, it is. When we arrived in Flatblaze all of us faced off in the Cage Of Carnage in 1 on 1 sparring matches. Elias & myself faced off against each other At 1ST Elias just stood still & let me attack but then I started talking trash & Elias got mad before unleashing his fury on me. Everyone was shocked at how violent he was" said Ryder.

Kenneth began to laugh which confused everyone.

"What's so funny?" asked Elias.

"I don't believe that Elias beat you. He's just trying to sound tough. I can't wait for our match once we get back to Adventure Bay. I'll win in less than 1 minute" said Kenneth.

"Keep running your mouth Kenneth. That's how Ryder lost to me, so it could also happen to you" said Elias.

"You don't scare me. I'm a much better fighter than you" said Kenneth.

"You're acting like a bully right now" said Elias.

"Is the little baby upset because I called him out on his delusions of being a superior fighter?" asked Kenneth.

"No, I'm calling you out on your arrogance. If & when I win, I'll bake you some humble pie which you can wash down with haterade" said Elias.

"That's not going to happen" said Kenneth.

"We'll see about that" said Elias.

"We're back in Adventure Bay" said Robo-Dog as the PAW Patroller arrived in town.

"This place doesn't look like the way it did on the postcard my nephews sent me. They stayed in a supposedly haunted cabin" said Mike.

"Is that the spare log cabin at the ski resort?" asked Elias.

"Maybe" said Mike.

"Perhaps we can pick them up before we meet Unikitty's friends at the Lookout" said Elias.

"No, they moved out" said Mike.

"Oh OK. Do you think they might be at the Lookout?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Mike as the PAW Patroller arrived at the Lookout. Everyone got out & looked around.

"It feels like we're in a ghost down. Adventure Bay looks so deserted" said Elias.

"It sure does" said Ryder.

"Hey Unikitty where are your friends?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Emmett, Wyldstyle, Batman, Metalbeard, President Business, Bad/Good Cop, Benny, Robin, Batgirl? Where are you?" asked Unikitty.

"Do you think your family is in town Mike?" asked Elias.

"No, I think they're back home. Anyways you should be getting ready for your fight with Kenneth. I heard from a magazine interview that the Lookout has a hidden gym" said Mike.

"Where is it?" asked Elias.

"It's underground. We can access it by the elevator" said Ryder as everyone entered the elevator. It took them to an underground gym.

"I've never seen this place before. How often do you come down here?" asked Elias.

"At least once a week" said Ryder.

"Enough chit chat. Time for me to expose you as the fraud you are Elias" said Kenneth.

"Whatever. I refuse to be taken down by an arrogant & condescending military wannabe" said Elias.

"You can do it Elias" said Ella.

"Show him what you got" said Ethan as Elias & Kenneth entered the ring. Everyone stood nearby waiting to see what would happen.

"OK I'm ready" said Elias.

"Good. Time to prove that you're not as good as you claim to be" said Kenneth as Elias & himself got into their stances. Everyone began cheering them on. As the match begun they both came out swinging. Kenneth quickly got the upper hand & delivered a series of powerful crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts to Elias. Elias did his best to avoid & block Kenneth's strikes.

"Not so tough now, are you?" asked Kenneth.

"I'm just getting warmed up. You haven't seen what I'm truly capable of" said Elias as he threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at Kenneth. Kenneth avoided & blocked all the strikes.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Kenneth.

"Bring it on" said Elias as Kenneth began laying into Elias with a series of haymakers. Elias was knocked down several times but always got back on his feet.

"How are you still standing? This is ridiculous" said Kenneth.

"I'm stronger than you think" said Elias as Kenneth continued to pummel him. Elias became battered, bloody & bruised from the beatdown he was getting.

"You're weak. You don't stand a chance" said Kenneth.

"I'm not giving up" said Elias.

"Your loss" said Kenneth as the fight continued. 10 minutes later they were still going. Elias put in his best effort, but Kenneth continued to dominate him. Elias soon dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Elias is very determined. I'm impressed with how well he's doing" said Ella.

"I've never seen that much willpower in him before" said Ethan.

"This is an amazing fight" said Brutus.

"It sure is. They're both doing well" said Ria.

"This is 1 of the most intense matches I've ever seen" said Rio.

"It looks like Kenneth is winning but Elias might make a comeback" said Janeiro.

"Fat chance. You might as well give up. Don't continue embarrassing yourself in front of everyone like this. You're just a tough talking pussy who thinks that he's better than everyone else. I'd hide myself away in shame if I were you. Your parents aren't proud of how you act like a wannabe punk" said Kenneth.

"That's enough Kenneth. That attitude isn't helping you at all" said Ella.

"No matter what we'll always be proud of Elias" said Ethan.

"That's sweet. The baby's parents are sticking up for him" said Kenneth.

"Cut it out Kenneth. I'm starting to get really pissed off with your behaviour right now" said Ryder.

"I don't care. This baby is done for. "He'll never amount to anything. Aaron would be enjoying this. It must feel awful knowing that he'll be your stepfather soon. Your younger brother or sister will never let you live this down" said Kenneth as everyone glared angrily at him. They all hoped Elias would win to teach Kenneth a lesson. Elias began crying from Kenneth's nasty behaviour.

"Looks like he's had enough. Go ahead & cry little baby. Now we all see how worthless you are" said Kenneth.

A surge of adrenaline began rushing through Elias. He got to his feet & gave Kenneth a death glare.

"Looks like I made the baby mad" said Kenneth.

"YOU NEED TO BE TAKEN DOWN A FEW PEGS. COME AT ME" yelled Elias.

"Gladly" said Kenneth as he tried to strike Elias. Elias proceeded to avoid & block every punch Kenneth threw at him.

"YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN. NOW IT'S MY TURN" yelled Elias as he began laying into Kenneth with a powerful combo of crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Kenneth tried fighting back but Elias' adrenaline fuelled punches soon proved to be more than he could handle. Kenneth became battered, bloody & bruised at the beatdown he got. Everyone watched in amazement at what they saw.

"This isn't happening. There's no way you can be doing this well" said Kenneth.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU LEARNED THE HARD WAY HOW YOUR BIG MOUTH GOT YOU TO THIS POINT" yelled Elias as he began delivering a series of haymakers to Kenneth. Kenneth began stumbling around the ring as he was brutally beaten by Elias' intense fury & rage filled punches.

"Say goodnight" said Elias as he punched Kenneth square in the face with a knockout punch. Kenneth fell unconscious as everyone watched with surprised reactions.

"That's what he gets for messing with me" said Elias as everyone began cheering wildly.

"Well done Elias. That was brilliant" said Ella.

"You taught him a valuable lesson" said Ethan.

"I'm super impressed. That was a great fight" said Ryder.

"You should be very proud of yourself" said Angel.

"Well done. You blew my mind" said Brutus.

"I bet Kenneth will probably be more careful about the fights he gets himself into from now on" said Janeiro.

"He bit off more than he could chew" said Ria.

"He deserved it for acting like an obnoxious brat" said Rio as Kenneth regained consciousness.

"Did I prove my worth to you Kenneth?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'm sorry for doubting you & for behaving so obnoxiously. I didn't think it was possible for you to beat Ryder in a fight with no prior experience. Now I can see how you did it. You've earned my respect. Can we be friends?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes. You put up a great fight. I've never felt so alive before" said Elias as he & Kenneth shook hands & gave each other a hug.

"Well done Elias" said Kenneth.

"Thanks Kenneth" said Elias.

"Ryder is that you? It's been a while since you fed & groomed me & Mama isn't happy" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I think I know" said Ryder as a purple furred creature with pointy ears & a cat like face appeared. It was a Tattletail.

"RJ is that you?" asked Ryder.

"I've heard of the game he's from. I think it's disturbing that a game about a kid's toy involves a Satanic ritual on the last level" said Elias.

"Wait what?" asked Ella.

"Are you serious?" asked Ethan.

"I am. Mama is demonic. She's probably lurking around here somewhere" said Elias.

"If she appears I'll kick her ass" said Cali as she cracked her knuckles.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Mel & Rocky can make my, Rio & Sweetie's PAW Patrol gear while I prepare to fight Mama" said Cali.

"Good Idea. Come on Rocky" said Mel.

"Right behind you" said Rocky as Mel & himself went to make the equipment for the newest members of the PAW Patrol. Cali began training to fight Mama.

"OK time to montage like Balboa" said Cali as she began training. Over the next hour Cali trained intensely. She started by giving the punching bag a beating before jumping some rope. She worked through various exercises such as weightlifting, running on the treadmill, riding the exercise bike, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, leg presses, leg lifts & stretches. She was exhausted but prepared for Mama once she finished training.

"That was 1 hell of a workout" said Cali.

"It sure was. Mama won't stand a chance against you" said Chloe.

"I'll be ready for her if she shows up" said Cali.

"Mama's coming" said a voice.

"Was that her?" asked Cali.

"Oh no. No more Mama" said RJ as he hid behind Ruby. He began falling in love with her as he checked her out.

"Wow your booty is hot. What's your name hot stuff" said RJ as he winked at Ruby.

"I'm Ruby" said Ruby.

"Me Tattletail. Me love you" said RJ.

"This is kind of awkward" said Ruby.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" yelled a giant brown furred Tattletail with red eyes. It was Mama.

"Bring it on demonic monstrosity" said Cali as she lunged at Mama. Mama did her best to stand her ground, but Cali proved to be too much for her to handle. Cali punched, kicked, swung at & struck Mama with intense strength. Mama didn't fight back because she lacked limbs to do so. 10 minutes later Cali took her down. Elias hacked Mama to pieces with the Necroblade.

"Good riddance" said Cali.

"I'll say. That thing was demonic" said Elias.

"Yay Mama's gone" said RJ.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Zuma.

"I want to join" said RJ.

"Do you mean you want to join the PAW Patrol?" asked Zuma.

"Correct. RJ wants to join the team. Ryder got me on Christmas. Can me & Ruby make love with Rosaletta & you?" asked RJ.

"I'll have to check with Ryder" said Zuma.

"I'm not too sure about making love. I think it's best we work our way through the basics of a relationship before we get that far" said Ruby.

"What's wrong? Aren't you in the mood?" asked RJ.

"I just think it's too early in a relationship like this to make love yet" said Ruby.

"OK" said RJ.

"Hey Rosaletta, want to make love?" asked Zuma.

"OK" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma went into Zuma's pup house & locked the door.

"Ready?" asked Rosaletta.

"Yes, of course" said Zuma as he started kissing Rosaletta. They began working their way to intercourse. They both got horny.

"OH YES THAT FEELS AMAZING. DON'T STOP" cried Rosaletta.

"I LOVE YOU ROSALETTA. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" cried Zuma as he thrust into Rosaletta. 15 minutes later they finished making love & emerged from Zuma's pup house.

"That was fun" said Rosaletta.

"It sure was. I had the time of my life" said Zuma as Rosaletta & himself returned to the others.

"Looks like you 2 got down & dirty. Have you made love with any other girls?" asked Mel as he wolf-whistled.

"Yes. Girls really seem to be attracted to me. I've got natural talent for it" said Zuma.

"I've never seen you hang out with that many girls before. Rosaletta is the 1ST girl I've seen you ever date" said Elias.

"I usually date other girls when nobody else is around. That's probably why nobody really sees me with that many girls" said Zuma.

"OK" said Elias.

"How many girls have you previously dated Zuma?" asked Mel.

"Quite a few. I've lost count on the exact number though" said Zuma.

"You're really lucky. I wish I could find a soulmate as easily as you" said Elias.

"You will eventually. Maybe Blythe is your soulmate" said Zuma.

"I don't have those types of feelings for her. I think Sabrina is cute though" said Elias.

"WHY WOULD YOU DATE HER? SHE'S CRAZY" cried Zuma.

"I'm joking. I'd never date anyone like her. I could never do that to Ryder. In fact, if Ryder was a girl I'd totally date him" said Elias.

"Really? Where did those feelings come from?" asked Zuma.

"I think Ryder is a lovely person. Whenever I look in his eyes I see many things: Bravery, compassion, honour, integrity, loyalty & much more. When we're together I feel good on the inside. Obviously, we're just friends & I'm OK with that. Katie & him are a good couple. Ryder's my best friend & he always will be" said Elias.

"Wow those are really deep & meaningful feelings" said Zuma.

"They sure are" said Mel as the PAW Patrol's pup tags beeped.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the PAW Patrol.

"Do the rest of us need to join you?" asked Elias.

"I only need the pups, Cali, Mel, Rio, RJ & Sweetie" said Ryder.

"OK" said Elias as the PAW Patrol raced to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a toy & knocked everyone over.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we're back in action" said Marshall.

Everyone laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"I called you up here for a few reasons. 1ST I'd like to welcome the newest members of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Cali.

"It's an honour to be here" said Rio.

"We're ready to help" said Sweetie.

"I understand that RJ wants to join as well correct?" asked Ryder.

"That's right. He didn't mention what role he wanted to be & I'm not sure exactly what job he can have" said Zuma.

"That's OK. We can find a place for him" said Ryder as he called Suzan.

"Suzan are you able to turn RJ into a cat?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I'll be up with you soon" said Suzan.

"Thanks Suzan" said Ryder.

"What skills do you have RJ?" asked Zuma.

"RJ isn't sure" said RJ.

"You need some type of skill to be a member of the PAW Patrol" said Zuma.

"Wait I know. I can produce gift eggs. Watch" said RJ as he produced a gift egg.

"What's in it?" asked Zuma.

The gift egg was opened to reveal a treat.

"My eggs contain useful objects for any situation" said RJ.

"A pup treat isn't exactly helpful in an actual mission. Hopefully your gift eggs produce other useful things" said Zuma.

"Do you feel hungry?" asked RJ.

"Kind of" said Zuma.

"The treat's all yours" said RJ as Zuma ate the treat.

"That was delicious. What do you think Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"RJ as a member of the PAW Patrol do you promise to do your best to lend a paw when help is needed?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said RJ.

"OK. I now declare you an official member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"What's his job?" asked Zuma.

"He'll be our gift egg kitten" said Ryder as he gave RJ a collar with a tag that had a gift egg insignia on it & an eggshell style hat. Suzan appeared holding a laser gun type device.

"Behold the Animiser" said Suzan.

"Perfect timing Suzan" said Ryder.

"This'll turn RJ into a tabby cat" said Suzan.

"Me can't wait to see kitten self" said RJ as Suzan used the Animiser to turn him into a tabby cat.

"What do you think?" asked Suzan.

"This is cool. I love my new body" said RJ.

"Anyways when Rio was testing out his equipment he spotted something in Mayor Humdinger's old lair. It turns out that the Princess Of Barkingburg is alive but is being held captive by an unknown captor" said Ryder as a re-enactment of the Princess' kidnapping played on the screen. Everyone gasped.

"I thought I was the only Barkingburg resident that survived the massacre. Looks like I was wrong" said Sweetie.

"Do we have to go & save her?" asked Chase.

"All of us except Chase will be going to Foggy Bottom to rescue the Princess & her kittens. We'll need someone who knows the layout of the lair to help" said Ryder as he called Mayor Humdinger.

"Mayor Humdinger I need you & the kittens to join us. I have a surprise for you all" said Ryder.

"We're on the way" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens headed upstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"The Princess Of Barkingburg & her kittens are alive but they're being held hostage in Foggy Bottom. We need your help to rescue them" said Ryder.

"I've combined the schematics of the pups' vehicles from the Mission PAW Cruiser, the flight packs from the Air Patroller & the vehicles from the Sea Patroller & turned them into 4 in 1 kitten houses" said Mel as he revealed 6 kitten houses like the PAW Patrol's pup houses.

"That's amazing" said Casey.

"Thanks Mel. This is cool" said Marsha.

"I don't know what to say" said Ruby.

"I can't believe my eyes" said Skylar.

"They'll come in handy" said Tabby.

"They sure will" said Zena.

"Mel I've decided to make you the mechanic pup of the PAW Patrol. Welcome aboard" said Ryder as he gave Mel a collar with a pup tag that had a screwdriver & wrench insignia on it.

"I'll make all of your gear later. We need to focus on rescuing the princess" said Ryder as he clicked Cali's icon.

"Cali, I need you on standby with your medical gear in case the Princess & her kittens are hurt" said Ryder.

"Time for a purrfect rescue" said Cali.

"Rio, Sweetie we'll need your experience in martial arts to deal with any allies of the captor" said Ryder.

"Rumbling Rio is on the go" said Rio.

"Silent & deadly" said Sweetie.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder.

"So is the Kitty Companion Club" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I better let everyone know where you're going" said Chase as he went to tell the others about the rescue.

"Guys I have an announcement" said Chase.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"The Princess Of Barkingburg is alive & is being held captive in Foggy Bottom. Everyone upstairs is going to save her while the rest of us stay here" said Chase.

"I didn't expect that. I hope the Princess is OK" said Elias.

"I'm sure she is" said Chase.

Everyone who was upstairs got in the PAW Patroller & headed towards Foggy Bottom.

"OK Tabby use your radar to find the Princess & her kittens" said Mel.

"I'm on it" said Tabby as he used his radar to locate the Princess Of Barkingburg & her kittens.

"The fog is making it hard to see. It's made harder by the fact that we don't know what the Princess & her kittens look like" said Tabby.

"Sweetie since you're from Barkingburg you know what they look like right?" asked Mel.

"Yes. I have a picture of them somewhere" said Sweetie as she searched through her belongings. Soon she found a photo of the Princess & her kittens.

"Hopefully this picture will help to locate them" said Sweetie.

"What's your relationship like with the royal family?" asked Mel.

"I'm the Princess' pup. Because of my desire for power I was often getting in trouble for my constant schemes to overthrow Barkingburg. I just wanted to be the Queen. Because of that I had a bit of a conflicting relationship with the royal family" said Sweetie.

"Oh OK. With Barkingburg destroyed I suppose that doesn't really matter anymore" said Mel.

"I'm not sure about that. The Princess might think it was my fault that Barkingburg was attacked. We'll find out soon whether or not that's the case" said Sweetie.

"Guys I think I found them. They're in Mayor Humdinger's lair" said Tabby.

"Good job Tabby. Let's go" said Ryder as the PAW Patroller drove to the lair. Soon they arrived.

"Is there anyone else nearby?" asked Ryder.

"Doesn't look like it" said Tabby.

"That's good. We better be careful. There might be traps that could be in our way" said Ryder as Mayor Humdinger activated the scanner.

"There's a security system involving cameras, lasers, pitfalls & other obstacles" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK. We better keep an eye out for the traps as we rescue the Princess & her kittens" said Ryder.

"I can handle the lasers. My training in martial arts will be of great use here" said Sweetie.

"Indeed, it will. I hope the Princess is OK" said Ryder.

"Let's get to it" said Sweetie as everyone exited the PAW Patroller.

"Looks like the captor of the princess installed cameras to catch anyone who tries to break in. We'll have to disable them to avoid being seen" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I don't remember ever seeing security cameras around your lair" said Ryder.

"I didn't install them. I never bothered to since I never expected any break-ins" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK. How do we disable the cameras?" asked Ryder.

"Let's tear out the wires" said Tabby.

"Good idea. We have to stay out of sight though" said Ryder.

"I'm on it" said Sweetie as she crept over to where the camera wires were. She used some ninja stars to sever the wires & disable the cameras.

"Now they won't see us coming" said Sweetie.

"Excellent" said Ryder.

"Hello, is someone there?" asked a voice.

"Is that the Princess?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. I'm the Princess Of Barkingburg. Is Chase there? I'm his #1 fan" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"No, he's back in Adventure Bay. Once we rescue you we'll get you back to Adventure Bay. Chase & all of our friends are there" said Ryder.

"That sounds wonderful. Please hurry. I don't know how much longer me & my kittens can last suck in here" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We'll get you out soon. We have to get past the security system" said Ryder.

"OK" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"How do we disable it?" asked Rio.

"It depends on what we're going up against. Let's see what else we have to get through" said Sweetie as Rio used his heat vision goggles to scan for traps.

"There are lasers, tripwire alarms, a tarp covered pit & a motion triggered shotgun" said Rio.

"OK. It shouldn't take long to get past them all" said Ryder.

"Do your thing Sweetie" said Mel as he slapped her ass.

"Gladly. These lasers will be a cakewalk" said Sweetie as she started manoeuvring through the lasers. Everyone was impressed with her flexibility. Although she came close to touching the lasers a few times she eventually made it through all of them.

"Now to deactivate them" said Sweetie as she pressed a button that turned the lasers off.

"Well done Sweetie. You made that look easy" said Mel.

"I've had to do this stuff before. It's nothing new for me" said Sweetie.

"What's up with those markings on the floor?" asked Marsha.

"What markings?" asked Sweetie.

"They have objects depicted on them: The crown of Barkingburg, the Pup Fu scroll & 10 other items I can't identify" said Marsha.

"They're probably related to events in our past that have been altered" said Ryder.

"Is this a tree topper?" asked Ruby as she held up the Christmas star.

"I don't know how that got here" said Ryder as Ruby touched the star causing her to fly.

"This is awesome. I feel like Tinkerbell" said Ruby as she flew around.

"Be careful with that" said Ryder.

"This is fun" said Ruby as she continued flying. A few minutes later the magic wore off & she fell to the ground.

"That was amazing. I wish I had a permanent ability to fly" said Ruby.

"Let's focus. Next up is the tripwire alarms. We must be careful as to avoid setting them off" said Ryder.

"Piece of cake" said Sweetie as she used her abilities to bypass the tripwire alarms. After getting past all of them she deactivated them.

"Now the alarms are deactivated" said Sweetie.

"Good job Sweetie" said Mel.

"Isn't that the star from Santa's sleigh that allowed his reindeer & sleigh to fly?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how it got here" said Ryder.

"There are other things here as well: A weird cosmic cube, a family portrait, a car wash bucket, 7 emeralds & other items that don't come from around here" said Casey.

"That's a Core Of Darkness" said Madame Mask as she gasped in horror.

"What does it do?" asked Ryder.

"It causes rifts between worlds. There are more than just this 1. This is the core that'll spark the hatred & violence across the world. The landmarks that were destroyed are where the other Cores Of Darkness have been placed" aid Madame Mask.

"That's not good" said Ryder.

"No, it isn't. I don't know how many cores there are around the world already but there isn't much time before things get worse" said Madame Mask.

"We won't let Psychowig & his army get away with this" said Ryder.

"We'll all take a stand & fight for the greater good" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That'll be after we rescue the Princess correct?" asked Tabby.

"Correct. Only a few more traps are left" said Ryder.

"Next is the pit. I can handle this" said Sweetie as she took the tarp off the pit before performing a running jump. The pit was filled with all kinds of sharp objects. Sweetie barely made it over the pit.

"That was close. Good thing I made it" said Sweetie as she pushed a button that covered the pit with a solid barrier.

"It should be safe to cross now guys" said Sweetie as everyone walked over to her.

"You're a natural at this Sweetie" said Mel.

"I sure am. Only the shotgun remains. We must be extremely careful" said Sweetie.

"How do we get past it?" asked Tabby.

"I don't know. It's triggered by movement & if we get too close it'll fire. It locks onto the person who moves & triggers it which makes it that much harder" said Sweetie.

"There must be some way to get past it. Any ideas?" asked Zena.

"We can disable it if at least 2 of us move towards it at the same time" said Ryder.

"Good Idea. We'll need to make sure that there's enough room between the 2 people who move towards it so that we'll have a better chance of disabling it" said Sweetie.

"Who wants to do it?" asked Ryder.

"I will. Want to join me Mel?" asked Sweetie.

"Let's do it" said Mel as he & Sweetie moved towards the shotgun while leaving plenty of space between them. As Mel walked forward Sweetie stood still. Just as the gun began to lock onto Mel he stood still & Sweetie began walking forward. The gun tried to lock onto Sweetie as she moved towards it. Mel & Sweetie repeated this pattern of movement until they reached the shotgun. Sweetie then destroyed it with a ninja star.

"You're all clear guys" said Sweetie as everyone walked over.

"Now we have to free the Princess" said Ryder.

"I'll handle this. Meow Swiss army knife" said Casey as a Swiss army knife appeared from her kitten pack. She used it to pick the lock of the cage that the Princess was trapped in. It took less than 10 seconds to free the Princess.

"Thanks for saving me" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

"Where are the kittens?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since I was locked in the cage" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"They must be around here somewhere" said Ryder.

"I hope they're OK" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm sure they are Princess" said Sweetie.

"Oh, hello Sweetie. How does it feel knowing that you massacred Barkingburg?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm innocent. I swear I had nothing to do with it. I barely escaped alive" said Sweetie.

"That's because you were part of the group who carried out the massacre" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"No, I wasn't. They impaled me with a sword. I barely survived" said Sweetie.

"You did that to yourself as a coverup" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"No, I didn't. This flashback can prove my innocence" said Sweetie as she showed the Princess the flashback of D.A.R.T slaughtering the citizens of Barkingburg.

"That proves that I'm innocent" said Sweetie.

"You blame me for thinking that way considering your past attempts to take over the kingdom" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'd never resort to mass murder. I just wanted to be the Queen. I thought trying to take over Barkingburg was the only way I could achieve that goal. I'm sorry for what I did" said Sweetie.

"It's OK. I don't know what to do now that the kingdom is gone" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We'll think of something. Let's see if we can find your kittens" said Ryder.

"Where could they be?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't know. They must be around here somewhere" said Ryder.

"Maybe Elias was right. We're fighting a losing battle; we're hated by the world, our memories have been altered, it's all your fault you bad pups" said Sweetie.

"You're right Sweetie. There's no hope left. We should just give up" said Ryder.

"Exactly. We need to get back to the Lookout & lock ourselves in to avoid the wrath of the world" said Sweetie as she ran out of the lair.

"I'm surprised that she didn't realise I was being sarcastic" said Ryder.

"Me too. It's kind of like what happened this morning when she lashed out & Elias thought that Psychowig had inspirited her" said Mayor Humdinger.

"She might be this time, but I can't confirm or deny it. Anyways let's find the kittens" said Ryder as Tabby used his radar scanner to locate them.

"I wonder where they went" said Tabby.

"How many kittens do you have?" asked Ryder.

"2. 1 of each gender" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"What do they look like?" asked Ryder.

"The male wears a black bowtie & the female wears a red bow with a heart shaped collar" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"How did you & the Earl Of Barkingburg survive the massacre?" asked Mel.

"I think we got lucky. I can't remember how we escaped" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as Sweetie returned.

"Hey guys I found a flashback that shows how the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg escaped. Some guy named Mr V helped them get to safety" said Sweetie as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with the Earl, Princess & kittens in the living room of Barkingburg Palace. The Princess was playing with the kittens as the Earl watched.

"What fun. I love playing with you 2 adorable kittens" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You really adore them don't you Princess?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Indeed, I do. I love them a lot" said the Princess Of Barkingburg before screaming was heard. The Earl looked out the window & saw D.A.R.T slaughtering civilians.

"OH NO. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried the Earl Of Barkingburg as he grabbed the Princess & her kittens. They left the room & tried to find a way to escape.

"Where are my parents?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't know. We need to get to safety. The kingdom is under attack" said the Earl Of Barkingburg as he, the Princess & the kittens continued running through the palace to find a way to escape. Screaming could be heard throughout the palace.

"KEEP RUNNING PRINCESS" cried the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I AM" cried the Princess Of Barkingburg as she & the others were cornered by D.A.R.T.

"There's nowhere to run. Surrender or die" said D.A.R.T.

"Never. This is our kingdom" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Have it your way" said D.A.R.T as they advanced on the Earl, Princess & kittens. Suddenly a man appeared & threw a smoke bomb that obstructed D.A.R.T's view.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" yelled D.A.R.T as the man took the Earl, Princess & kittens to his aircraft. Once they got on board the aircraft took off.

"Thanks for saving us" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You're welcome" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I'm Mr V. You're safe now" said Mr V as the aircraft flew out of Barkingburg. The flashback ended at that point.

"I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I was separated from the Earl & kittens & I haven't seen them since" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Guys I found something on my radar. There are 2 kittens & a man that are locked in an abandoned warehouse" said Tabby.

"That must be the Earl & kittens. Let's go" said Ryder as everyone looked for the abandoned warehouse. It didn't take long for them to find it.

"Are they being guarded?" asked Ryder as Casey used her heat vision goggles to check for guards.

"There are multiple hostile forces. I can even see their names & weaknesses" said Casey.

"That'll be helpful in taking them down" said Ryder.

"The Minotaur on the 3RD floor will be weak against the Necroblade, the 4TH floor is where the Earl & kittens are, the Glass Masters on the 2ND floor are weak against soundwaves & the Veinlings on the 1ST floor are weak against everything. We'll need Ash, the Domestic League, Elias, Luna & Zoe to help us out" said Casey.

"Veinlings are annoying" said Cali.

"I'll call them now" said Ryder as he called Elias.

"Hey Ryder, how's the rescue going?" asked Elias.

"The Princess has been saved & we're trying to get the Earl & kittens free as well. We need Ash, the Domestic League, you, Luna & Zoe to come & help" said Ryder.

"How do we get to Foggy Bottom?" asked Elias.

"Robo-Dog will bring you here in the PAW Patroller" said Ryder.

"OK see you soon" said Elias as he hung up.

"Ash, Buddy, Chloe, Duke, Gidget, Luna, Max & Zoe you're coming with me to Foggy Bottom to help with the rescue. The PAW Patroller will be here soon to take us to Foggy Bottom" said Elias.

"OK" said Ash.

"Time to rock" said Luna as she & the others went outside to wait for the PAW Patroller. Soon Robo-Dog arrived to take them to Foggy Bottom.

"All aboard" said Robo-Dog as everyone entered the PAW Patroller. It took less than an hour to reach Foggy Bottom. They were taken to the abandoned warehouse.

"We're here" said Elias.

"The Earl & kittens are on the 4TH floor. The other 3 floors are filled with creatures that are weak against our abilities" said Ryder.

"What's on the 1ST floor?" asked Elias.

"Veinlings. They should be easy to beat since they're extremely weak" said Ryder.

"OK. Let's do this" said Elias.

"Hey Cali, how did your 1ST match against Zoe turn out?" asked Casey.

"There should be a flashback of it" said Zoe as the flashback beacon showed what happened. It began with Cali & Zoe entering the ring at the arena they were facing off in.

"Tonight, we have a battle of 2 different martial arts. It's Cali & Bo-Ju-Te vs Zoe & Kung-Ra-Do. Ready girls?" asked the referee.

"Always" said Cali.

"Absolutely" said Zoe.

"OK fight" said the referee as the match began. Cali & Zoe exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes as they tried to get the upper hand. The audience quickly noticed the similarities between the 2 styles.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Cali.

"You haven't seen my true power yet" said Zoe as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they were still going at it. Nobody was sure who would win. Cali put Zoe in a submission hold. Zoe tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"We have a winner. Cali & Bo-Ju-Te have beaten Zoe & Kung-Ra-Do" said the referee as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like Bo-Ju-Te is better than Kung-Ra-Do" said Cali.

"That's what you think. 1 day I'll prove that Kung-Ra-Do is better" said Zoe.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Cali.

"I will beat you 1 day" said Zoe as the flashback ended.

"That was such a long time ago" said Cali.

"It sure was. Look how far we've come since then" said Zoe.

"When you 2 faced off a few days ago I thought Zoe would win at 1ST. Until Cali turned the tables I thought she'd been beaten" said Elias.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve" said Cali.

"Until that happened I thought for sure I would've won" said Zoe.

"Ever since the day you met you've been trying to see which style is better" said Chloe.

"Anyways let's bust up some Veinlings. It's been a while since we last took them down" said Duke as he cracked his knuckles.

"What are Veinlings?" asked Elias.

"They're members of Lord Morpheus' army. 20 years ago, Aquabella led them & an army of other monsters to conquer New York" said Chloe.

"Aunt Chloe how did you & your friends get superpowers" asked Cali.

"We were hanging out together when a power outage occurred. We found our costumes while looking around for something we could do to pass the time. We decided to play dress up & while we ran around Central Park we were struck by lightning. Our costumes prevented us from getting seriously injured. Soon we discovered our powers & started using them to help save New York" said Chloe.

"That's awesome. My parents probably witnessed what happened 20 years ago. They would've been in their mid-teen years at the time" said Elias.

"They probably did" said Chloe.

"I'll have to ask them when we get back" said Elias.

"Perhaps they knew members of S.W.O.R.D" said Mel.

"What's S.W.O.R.D?" asked Elias.

"The Super Wonderful Order Of Radical Defenders or S.W.O.R.D for short is kind of like S.H.I.E.L.D" said Chloe.

"Some of the members were like members of S.H.I.E.L.D. We had to rescue them from some of the members of D.A.R.T" said Max.

"The members include people with all kinds of powers" said Gidget.

"Super strength, invisibility, telekinesis, super speed & other powers were what they all had" said Duke.

"They were among the best superheroes in New York" said Buddy.

"Wow that's cool. Anyways let's focus. We may be losing time to save the Earl & kittens" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Ryder as everyone entered the warehouse. The Veinlings noticed them & rushed towards them. Everyone began fighting off the Veinlings with their martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Some were hacked to pieces by the Necroblade, some were destroyed by the superpowers possessed by the Domestic League, some were beaten with punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other martial arts moves & the rest were dispatched with a combination of everyone's abilities.

"Those things were weak" said Elias.

"They never were good fighters" said Chloe.

"The next floor is crawling with Glass Masters. Ash & Luna should be able to take care of them" said Ryder.

"I'm ready to rock" said Ash.

"So am I" said Luna as everyone climbed up to the 2ND floor. There were Glass Masters everywhere.

"Do your thing girls" said Ryder.

"Ready Luna?" asked Ash.

"You bet I am" said Luna.

"We better plug our ears" said Elias as Ash & Luna put their guitars on maximum volume. Everyone else plugged their ears as Ash & Luna began playing. In less than 30 seconds the soundwaves from their guitars had shattered the Glass Masters into tiny pieces.

"They didn't stand a chance" said Ash.

"No, they didn't" said Luna.

"Next are the Minotaur. The Necroblade is their biggest weakness" said Ryder.

"I'm ready for them" said Elias as everyone climbed to the 3RD floor. There were Minotaur everywhere.

"Here I go" said Elias as he charged at the Minotaur & sliced them to pieces. The Minotaur charged at him, but he simply hacked them to pieces every time. Soon the Minotaur were all diced.

"That was too easy" said Elias.

"The royal family is on the next floor" said Ryder as everyone climbed to the 4TH floor. The Earl & kittens were bound & gagged to chairs.

"We have to help them" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone went over & freed the Earl & kittens from their bonds.

"Thanks for saving us. I thought we'd never get free" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're OK" said Elias.

"Where's Mr V?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't know. I want to get out of here" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I'd say we're done here" said Elias.

"That's what you think blonde brat" said a voice.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is" said Elias as Casey used her heat vision goggles to check who it was.

"It is. Looks like he's gotten bigger as well" said Casey.

"It's ridiculous how he keeps escaping the authorities" said Elias as Aaron appeared. He was wearing a mech suit.

"We meet again" said Aaron.

"Who's that?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"That's Aaron Zandresky. He's a serial killer who targets children. I'm the only survivor of his crime spree. 12 kids died because of him" said Elias.

"Does he always look like this?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"No. For the last 2 weeks he hid amongst us after breaking out of jail before revealing himself. When that happened, we beat him to a pulp & I castrated him. Yesterday he confronted us again & tried to shoot us but he failed & I severed his hands & feet. He's done some pretty horrible things to us in the past, but he never beat us" said Elias.

"I will this time. My mech has weapons which I can use. I'm about to finish all of you off once & for all" said Aaron.

"Keep the Princess away from him" said Elias.

"Will do" said the Earl Of Barkingburg as Aaron began utilising his weapons. His left arm produced a rocket launcher, his right arm produced a laser gun, his left leg produced a sword & his right leg produced a spiked club.

"Come & get us" said Elias.

"With pleasure" said Aaron as he fired his laser gun & rocket launcher at everyone. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"You won't hold me off for long" said Aaron.

"Don't hold your breath" said Elias as Aaron continued to attack. Everyone ducked for cover behind the containers & other items scattered around the warehouse. 1 by 1 Aaron destroyed the items until there was nothing left.

"You can run but you can't hide" said Aaron.

"We're not going anywhere until you fall" said Elias.

"That's not going to happen" said Aaron.

"We'll see about that" said Elias as Aaron continued to attack. Everyone did their best to stay out of the way.

"If we don't do something soon we'll never take him down" said Elias.

"How do we take him down?" asked Ryder.

"Perhaps we can jam his weapons" said Elias.

"How do we do that?" asked Ryder.

"If we plug the barrels of his guns & disable the club & sword he'll be unable to use them anymore" said Elias.

"How do we plug his guns?" asked Ryder.

"I can use my yarn balls" said Casey.

"Perfect. I can use the Necroblade to disable the club & sword" said Elias.

"Good idea. We better hurry though" said Ryder.

"You'll never defeat me" said Aaron.

"Yes, we will. Casey now" said Elias.

"Meow yarn balls" said Casey as she launched yarn balls into the barrels of Aaron's guns. Aaron tried to dislodge them, but it didn't work.

"It'll take more than yarn balls to beat me" said Aaron.

"You're done for" said Elias as he charged at Aaron & sliced the spiked club to pieces. Aaron tried to use his sword to fend Elias off, but Elias blocked his attacks. Elias then used the Necroblade to sever the limbs of the mech suit rendering Aaron immobile.

"Once again I win & you lose" said Elias.

Aaron burst into laughter which confused everyone.

"What's so funny?" asked Elias.

"I have 1 last weapon that'll finish you off. Self-destruct sequence activate" said Aaron as the mech limbs fused together into a bomb. It locked onto everyone.

"No matter where you go that bomb will follow you" said Aaron.

"Too bad for you that you're immobile & unable to move" said Elias.

"The bomb doesn't affect me though. If you try to destroy it, it'll detonate. You're done for" said Aaron.

"Your reign of terror is over. Let's get out of here" said Elias as everyone left the warehouse. The bomb followed them as Aaron laughed maniacally. The bomb began a 1-minute countdown.

"That's not good. We need to get as much space between us & the bomb as possible" said Elias as everyone ran around trying to distance themselves from the bomb. The bomb continued following them everywhere they went. Panic set in once 5 seconds remained until detonation.

"RUN" cried Elias as everyone continued running. The bomb detonated creating a massive explosion. The shockwave threw everyone to the ground.

"That was close. Looks like Aaron failed again" said Elias.

"I'm glad we're OK" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I don't think all of us are" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"Look at Ryder" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone saw Ryder laying on the ground unconscious. Elias gasped.

"OH NO" cried Elias as he checked Ryder's pulse. He didn't feel a heartbeat.

"HELP HIM CALI" cried Elias as she got her medical gear & tended to Ryder. She did everything she could to help.

"We need to get him back to Adventure Bay" said Cali as Elias grabbed Ryder & carried him to the PAW Patroller.

"Take us home Robo-Dog" said Elias.

"You got it" said Robo-Dog as the PAW Patroller began driving back to Adventure Bay.

"I hope Ryder will be OK" said Elias.

"I can't guarantee anything" said Cali.

"I'm not letting him die" said Elias.

"Cali's doing everything she can. Whatever happens, happens" said Chloe.

"He won't die if I have anything to say about it" said Elias as the PAW Patroller returned to Adventure Bay. As soon as it arrived at the Lookout everyone went inside. Elias took Ryder into the medical room.

"You're going to be OK Ryder" said Elias as Cali continued trying to revive Ryder. Everyone else returned to the others.

"Good job saving the royal family guys. Wait where's Ryder?" asked Chase.

"He's in the medical room. Aaron showed up in a weaponised mech suit. After we disabled him the limbs fused into a bomb that locked onto us. The explosion knocked him unconscious. Cali's trying to revive him" said Elias as everyone gasped.

"Oh no" said Chase.

"Is he going to be OK?" asked Katie.

"I don't know" said Elias as Cali joined the others.

"Bad news. I did everything I could, but nothing worked. I think Ryder's dead" said Cali.

"Don't say that. Surely he's still alive" said Elias.

"Elias there's nothing else I can do. He's gone" said Cali as everyone went quiet. Tears began running down their faces. Elias fell to his knees & screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Elias.

"Elias I'm sorry" said Ella.

"It'll be OK" said Ethan.

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I KNOW HE'S STILL ALIVE" cried Elias as he got up & went to the medical room. Ryder was lying on the gurney unconscious.

"YOU CAN DO IT RYDER. I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE IT" cried Elias as he performed CPR on Ryder. There was no response. Elias began shaking & slapping Ryder to try & wake him up.

"WAKE UP RYDER. WAKE UP. WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP" cried Elias.

Ryder didn't respond. Elias carried him down to the basement where everyone watched in silence as Elias put Ryder down.

"This must be a dream that I'll soon wake up from" said Elias.

"It's not a dream. We must accept that he's gone. I'm sorry" said Angel as Elias cried uncontrollably & cradled Ryder in his arms.

"He was my best friend & now he's gone because of Aaron. It should've been me. I was the 1 Aaron wanted. He should've taken me instead. Why does everyone always get hurt because of me?" asked Elias through his tears.

"It's not your fault Elias" said Ella.

"Don't blame yourself for this" said Ethan as Elias continued to cry. Suddenly Ryder began to wake up as everyone watched in shock.

"What happened?" asked Ryder.

"RYDER YOU'RE OK" cried Elias as he gave Ryder a hug.

"Was I asleep?" asked Ryder.

"No, you were knocked unconscious by the bomb. We all thought it killed you. I love you Ryder. My life would be nothing without you" said Elias.

"Thanks. I feel the same way" said Ryder as everyone looked on in relief.

"I'm glad he made it. I thought he was gone for good" said Katie.

"Me too. It's a miracle that he survived" said Cali.

"Of course. Humdinger you genius" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What is it Mayor Humdinger?" asked Elias.

"The Hinako family mansion in San Francalico is where the centre of the universe is. Every 12 full moons the God Of All Worlds appears to grant 4 wishes to the 1ST person to see him. If we use 1 of the wishes to restore the world to how it was before the gang war everything will go back to normal" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Is the next full moon the 1 we need?" asked Elias.

"Yes. We need to get to San Francalico. All us of us including you Chase must go" said Mayor Humdinger as Tracker noticed a sound from outside.

"Silencio por favor. I can hear heavy metal music. The lyrics are about darkness & having no parents" said Tracker.

"That's obviously not Ash or Luna, is it?" asked Elias.

"It's not me" said Ash.

"Me either" said Luna as Unikitty gasped.

"Do you know who it is Unikitty?" asked Elias.

"There's only 1 person I know who plays that type of music" said Unikitty.

"Who is it?" asked Elias.

"Batman" said Unikitty.

"That means your friends have finally arrived" said Elias as everyone went outside. Sure enough, Unikitty's friends had arrived.

"Yay you're finally here. I was starting to think you weren't coming" said Unikitty.

"Arriving fashionably late is what I'm good at. After Emmett told me about the situation Batgirl, myself, Robin & some "friends" decided to come & help" said Batman.

"I hear more vehicles" said Tracker as Bad/Good Cop, Benny, Emmett, Metalbeard & Wyldstyle arrived.

"Hi Unikitty" said Emmett.

"How have you been?" asked Wyldstyle.

"It's good to see you again" said Benny.

"We came as soon as we got your call" said Metalbeard.

"Who are these guys?" asked Bad/Good Cop.

"They're my family & friends" said Unikitty as everyone introduced themselves.

"Is this everyone or are there others still coming?" asked Elias.

"My "friends" are still coming" said Batman.

"OK" said Elias.

"I hear more vehicles approaching" said Tracker.

"That must be them" said Elias as Joker & a group of other Gotham villains arrived.

"Hi Batman. You didn't mention your new friends" said Joker.

"I only just met them" said Batman as everyone introduced themselves.

"Now that you've introduced your friends I shall introduce mine. Everyone meet Harley Quinn, Riddler, Scarecrow, Bane, 2 Face, Catwoman, Penguin, Clayface, Mr Freeze, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Man Bat, Captain Boomerang, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra Man, Condiment King, Hugo Strange, Mutant Leader, Dr Phosphorus, Magpie, Red Hood, Kabuki Twins, Egghead & Calculator" said Joker.

"That's a lot of people" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Joker.

"Now that' everyone's here we need to San Francalico" said Elias.

"I have the perfect gadget to get us there: The Reality Shifter" said Suzan as she retrieved a metal slingshot from her bag.

"How does it work?" asked Elias.

"We place it near the Lookout mission screen & launch ourselves into it to get to San Francalico" said Suzan.

"Let's do it" said Elias as everyone went inside. Suzan put the Reality Shifter in place.

"OK it's ready" said Suzan.

"What's next?" asked Elias.

"1 by 1 we launch ourselves & we'll be warped to San Francalico" said Suzan.

"OK here we go" said Elias as everyone launched themselves 1 by 1 through the mission screen to get to San Francalico.


	15. Chapter 15: Judgement Day: Final Battle

It was early morning in San Francalico when everyone arrived through the Reality Shifter.

"That was epic. Now we need to find the Hinako mansion" said Elias.

"It's near the centre of the city" said Logan.

"OK let's go" said Elias as Everyone began walking through San Francalico to reach the Hinako mansion.

"Is this place an anthropomorphic version of San Francisco?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Me & my siblings were born here" said Suzan.

"This place looks fascinating" said Elias.

"It's like we're in a dream" said Ryder.

"I can't believe my eyes" said Katie.

"This place is something I'll remember for a long time" said Carlos.

"I think all of us will" said Jake.

"Wait until you see the mansion. It's a spectacular home" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I imagine it would be" said Mayor Goodway.

"The other Hinako siblings will love you seeing as you'll be our aunt in law soon" said Logan.

"I haven't really thought about marriage yet" said Mayor Goodway.

"If everything goes well we'll be a perfect married couple" said Mayor Humdinger as he gave Mayor Goodway a kiss.

"Hey Rocky how did you become friends with Brutus?" asked Monty.

"When I was younger I wasn't as strong as I am now. Brutus got rid of some pups who were bullying me & I asked if he could teach me self-defence" said Rocky.

"I taught Rocky everything I know" said Brutus.

"I also taught him as well" said Kumite as he got distracted from staring into Angel's eyes.

"Woah" said Kumite as he blushed & his heartbeat became rapid.

"Looks like he's fallen for my charm" said Angel as she kissed Kumite.

"I'm in heaven" said Kumite.

"Perhaps later we can have some 1 on 1 time" said Angel.

"I'd Like that" said Kumite.

"It's fascinating to see how many strong bonds in this group have been formed because of bullying. There's Alex & myself, Brutus & Rocky, Gatorita & Suzan, Katie & Ryder & Night Katie & Night Ryder" said Elias.

"There's also me & Ronnie Anne. She used to bully me because that was how she expressed her feelings for me" said Lincoln.

"I felt bad about the way I went about it because I feared that I'd get rejected but at the same time it felt good because Lincoln started paying attention to me" said Ronnie Anne.

"That's an interesting way of expressing your feelings for someone" said Elias.

"Indeed, it is" said Lincoln.

"I'm glad we're together" said Ronnie Anne as she gave Lincoln a kiss.

"Anyways we're here" said Logan as everyone found themselves in front of the Hinako mansion. Everyone stared in awe at what they saw. Elias slapped himself in the face.

"OK I'm not dreaming. This place is amazing. It's a dream home" said Elias.

"It's a dream home filled with approximately 100 of us" said Monty.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this in person. If Carlos, myself, Jake, Ryder & the pups of the PAW Patrol got paid for our services we'd probably all live in houses kind of like this. I don't know how much income we'd be making in that case but there's a chance I'd be making enough so that my parents wouldn't have to work" said Elias.

"Wait until you see the inside" said Suzan.

"I'm sure it's just as elegant" said Elias as Clockwise opened the door.

"Welcome to Casa Del Hinako" said Clockwise as everyone looked around. Everyone felt like they were in a dream because of the mansion's beauty.

"I'm speechless" said Elias.

"This is paradise" said Ryder.

"It's beautiful" said Katie.

"It sure is" said Carlos.

"I wish I lived in a house like this" said Danny.

"I think all of us do" said Ace.

"Wait until you meet the rest of our siblings" said Logan as he pulled a rope which rang a bell.

"Hinako siblings come forth" said Logan as the other 95 siblings came out of their rooms to meet everyone. Some were human while others were anthropomorphic cats, dogs & other animals. Everyone introduced themselves as they stood in shock at how many people there were in the mansion.

"This is the biggest family I've ever met" said Elias.

"We've all helped Madame Mask & her allies over the last 22 years" said Kira.

"OK. That must've been exhausting" said Elias.

"We usually have 6 of us go at a time. I'm Kira. I specialise in mimicry" said Kira.

"OK" said Elias.

"What's your name handsome?" asked Kira as she ran her finger along Elias' jawline.

"I'm Elias. Do you mind?" asked Elias.

"Sorry. I often use my charm to get admiration from men. It's what I'm good at. Each of us have our own roles" said Kira.

"You are quite attractive. I've just never been in an intimate romantic/sexual relationship before" said Elias.

"I'm a master of disguise, Maya's a master user, Mason's a gunman & Conner & Joy are conjoined twins which is how they got their names" said Ami.

"OK" said Elias.

"Anyways shall we have breakfast?" asked Hawkwerk.

"Good idea. It's been a while since we last ate" said Elias as everyone went into the dining room. All the furniture looked elegant.

"This is a lovely dining room" said Elias.

"Hearing you say that is music to my ears. I hope you're hungry" said Hawkwerk as everyone dug in. Bacon, cereal, eggs, pancakes, sausages & much more were on offer.

"This is delicious. You have amazing culinary abilities" said Elias before Unikitty & her sisters started groaning.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Elias.

"I think we're going into labour" said Unikitty.

"OH. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" cried Elias.

"1 of the Hinako siblings is a nurse. She can help Cali deliver the kids" said Hawkwerk.

"Where's the medical room?" asked Elias.

"It's in the nurse's room" said Hawkwerk.

"Let's get them to her" said Elias as Unikitty & her sisters were taken to the medical room.

"I hope they'll be OK" said Rubble.

"Me too" said Komajiro.

"I'm sure they'll be OK" said Komasan.

"I'm about to be a father" said Janeiro.

"My parents are about to become grandparents" said Charlie.

"I hope we're ready for the challenges of fatherhood" said Ian.

"I wonder how many kids we'll have" said Max Jr.

"It depends on the size of the eggs your wives lay" said King Unikitty.

"What a lovely occasion. We're about to become grandparents" said Queen Unikitty.

A beagle wearing a nurse outfit appeared as the Unikitten sisters arrived at her room. Her name was Geraldine.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Geraldine.

"They're going into labour & are about to give birth" said Kira.

"OK bring them in. I can take it from here" said Geraldine as Unikitty & her sisters were brought into the medical room.

"OK girls, breath & push" said Cali as the Unikittens strained to give birth. All of them screamed in agony as they tried to lay their eggs.

"You're all doing well. Keep going. You're almost there" said Geraldine.

Within the next 10 minutes Unikitty & her sisters laid their eggs. All 7 eggs were of different sizes meaning that each contained a unique number of children.

"Well done. You all did well" said Cali.

"The deliveries were a success. How long does it take for the eggs to hatch?" asked Geraldine.

"7 minutes" said Unikitty.

"OK. Would you like your husbands to come & see the kids?" asked Geraldine.

Unikitty & her sisters nodded yes.

"I'll go get them" said Cali as she brought Charlie, Ian, Janeiro, Komajiro, Komasan, Max Jr & Rubble into the medical room.

"This is a beautiful moment" said Charlie.

"It sure is. I can't wait to see our kids" said Ian.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Janeiro.

"I never thought I'd ever become a father" said Komajiro.

"Now we are. What an experience" said Komasan.

"I can't wait to see how many kids we'll have" said Max Jr.

"We're about to find out" said Rubble as the eggs began hatching. Everyone watched in anticipation as the eggs hatched. Unicat's egg had 1 child, Unicub's egg had 2 kids, Unifur's egg had 3 kids, Unifuzz's egg had 4 kids, Unikitty's egg had 5 kids, Unipaw's egg had 6 kids & Unisoft's egg had 7 kids. Some of the kids looked like 1 of their parents while the other kids looked like a mix of both.

"I thought I'd have more than 1 child" said Unicat.

"This is beautiful" said Unicub.

"They're adorable" said Unifur.

"I want to cry right now" said Unifuzz.

"Look how cute they are" said Unikitty.

"I'm the luckiest Unikitten ever" said Unipaw.

"I never expected to have the most kids" said Unisoft.

"I wasn't expecting a 5TH child. What are we calling it?" asked Rubble.

"How about Rubbikitty?" asked Unikitty.

"That's perfect. What are the rest of you naming your kids?" asked Rubble.

"I'm naming mine Janeirocat" said Unicat.

"We're calling ours Cubby & Charkitty" said Unicub.

"Ours are called Furian, Unifur Jr & Gidgecat" said Unifur.

"We're calling ours Fuzzy, Unimax, Maxfuzz & Junior" said Unifuzz.

"I'm calling mine Komapaw, Unisan, Unipaw Jr, Komasan Jr, Pawsan & Unikoma" said Unipaw.

"Our kids' names are Komasoft, Unijiro, Unisoft Jr, Komajiro Jr, Softijiro, Jirosoft & Rainbowjirosoft" said Unisoft.

"Those are creative names" said Cali.

"They sure are" said Geraldine.

"We're so proud of you all" said King Unikitty.

"Indeed, we are. Let's go show everyone" said Queen Unikitty as the Unikittens & their husbands went to show everyone else their kids. Everyone teared up when they saw them.

"Oh, they're lovely. This is beautiful" said Elias.

"I'm happy for all of you. You'll all be great parents" said Ryder.

"There are 28 kids in total" said Rubble.

"I have 25 kids which I gave birth to all at once" said Rosita.

"Wow that's an impressive accomplishment. You must've felt exhausted after giving birth to all of them" said Elias.

"I was. I felt so sore & tired that I literally couldn't move. I felt like that for hours" said Rosita.

"You deserve a medal. That's an amazing accomplishment" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Rosita.

Meanwhile Psychowig sat in his lair watching the events in San Francalico unfold.

"I hope they enjoy this moment while it lasts. Soon they'll be out of the way forever. Once they're gone Earth will be mine & then I'll repeat the process with the next planet. Soon the whole universe will be at my command. The mortals made a mistake by ending the gang war in Flatblaze. I suppose the saying "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" is true. It's almost time for me to get rid of them for good" said Psychowig as he laughed maniacally. Later during dinner everything went uneventfully.

"What an interesting day it's been today. Congratulations to the Unikitten family for giving birth to 28 beautiful children" said Elias.

"I'm glad that Unikitty & her kids won't be alone" said Rubble.

"Me too. We're all the aunts & uncles of each other's kids" said Unikitty.

"I'm surprised to have only 1 child. I was hoping to have at least 3" said Unicat.

"There wasn't any way of knowing how many kids we'd have until our eggs were laid" said Unicub.

"It's fascinating how some of the kids look like 1 of their parents while the others look like a mix of both" said Unifur.

"I feel so lucky that we have kids" said Unifuzz.

"We're all blessed to have our own families" said Unipaw.

"I hope it won't be too hard raising 7 kids" said Unisoft.

"We're always here when you need us" said King Unikitty.

"We'll provide you with anything you need" said Queen Unikitty.

Meanwhile in Paris Psychowig searched through the war-torn city for a place to set up his army.

"Once I use the Phantom Zone Projector I'll have the most powerful army of villains in the world" said Psychowig as he ventured through Paris. Violence was heard & seen everywhere & almost every building was damaged. Soon Psychowig came to a large grassy area.

"This is the perfect place to create my army" said Psychowig as he used the Phantom Zone Projector to summon a wide range of villains from different dimensions. Back at the Hinako mansion a klaxon siren was heard.

"That's not good. What's happening?" asked Elias as Hawkwerk checked the monitor.

"Oh no. Psychowig has formed an army in Paris & has gotten his hands on Vortech's staff. He's coming for the core of the multiverse in the basement. We need to barricade the doors & windows. Hurry" said Hawkwerk as everyone began barricading the mansion. Back in Paris Psychowig had finished summoning his army.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here" said Psychowig.

"Of course, we do. There better be a good explanation for this" said Emperor Palpatine.

"I brought you here to help conquer this planet & destroy those who stand in our way. If we succeed you'll all live peacefully forever. Your enemies don't want that to happen. They want to destroy you. Together we can take them down. What do you say?" asked Psychowig.

"I'm up for it. What about you guys?" asked Emperor Palpatine.

"Count me in" said Dark Jibanyan.

"Anything for my benefit" said Dark Komasan.

Everyone else agreed to help Psychowig.

"Excellent. The mortals won't stand a chance against us. Once we're through with them nobody will stand in our way" said Psychowig as he & his army laughed maniacally. Back at the mansion everyone was trying to barricade the doors & windows. They went into every room & found everything they could to block all the points of entry. 15 minutes later the whole mansion was barricaded.

"OK we're done. This is like what happened 2 days ago. What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"We need to make sure nobody gets in when the God Of All Worlds appears near the core. If Psychowig gets in, we'll be in trouble" said Hawkwerk.

"That wouldn't be good at all" said Elias.

"We can't let any of his allies get in either" said Ryder.

"He won't get in if I have anything to say about it" said Logan.

"Psychowig won't win that easily" said Monty.

"We'll make him pay for everything he's done" said Suzan.

"Hey where did Angel & Kumite go?" asked Brutus.

Angel & Kumite had gone into Monty's room to have sex.

"How does 1 person own so many porn magazines?" asked Kumite.

"Looks like Monty gets easily excited over girls" said Angel.

"Me too. Are you ready?" asked Kumite.

"Yes" said Angel as she & Kumite started to kiss. A few minutes later they began making love.

"THAT FEELS SO GOOD. KEEP GOING KUMITE" cried Angel.

"I LOVE YOU ANGEL. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO HORNY. I COULD DO THIS FOREVER" cried Kumite as he thrust into Angel. 15 minutes later they finished making love & cleaned up any mess they made.

"I hope Monty won't mind" said Angel.

"I'm sure he won't" said Kumite as Angel & himself returned to the others.

"Where have you 2 been?" asked Elias.

"Having fun" said Angel.

"Correct" said Kumite.

"They had sex. I can smell it on them" said Mel.

"You caught us" said Angel.

"You have an addiction to porn Monty" said Kumite.

"Did you do it in his room?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Angel.

"I'm sure he's OK with it" said Kumite.

"That's rude. I don't think he'd appreciate you guys entering his personal space without permission" said Elias.

"He's right. That's a bit disrespectful" said Ella.

"It's OK if you wish to have 1 on 1 time but you should've done it somewhere that doesn't invade other people's personal space" said Ethan as Angel & Kumite began to feel ashamed for not asking permission.

"I'm sorry" said Angel.

"We didn't mean to invade anyone's personal space" said Kumite.

"It's OK. Just remember that this isn't your house. I know you didn't mean to invade other people's personal space but please try & be aware of where you make love in the future" said Elias as he gave Angel & Kumite a hug.

"Sorry about that Monty. I hope you don't mind that they made love in your room" said Elias.

"It's OK. Anyone is free to make love in my room" said Monty.

"OK. I just wanted to make sure" said Elias as a banging sound was heard.

"They're here" said Soundbyte.

"We better prepare ourselves" said Elias as everyone got their weapons ready.

"Hopefully they don't break in" said Elias.

"My radar is detecting multiple hostiles. If you want to know what they are I'm happy to tell you" said Tabby.

"That'll be helpful especially if their weaknesses are also being displayed" said Elias.

"There are a lot of them. There are villains from different dimensions out there" said Tabby.

"Looks like we're in for 1 hell of a battle" said Elias.

"Here they are: Daleks, Putty Patrollers, Cybermen, Stormtroopers, Zombies, Grimm, Clone Crab, Motherface, Raptors, Goosebumps Monsters, Changelings, Creepers, Endermen, Haunted Piano, Winged Monkeys, Nindroids, Mephiles, Mogwai, Orcs & much more" said Tabby before the Barkingburg clock tower crashed down from the roof.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" cried Elias.

"That looks like Barkingburg's clock tower. How did that get here?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't know" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Motherface" said a voice.

"No way. It can't be" said Hovernyan.

"Who is it?" asked Elias as a monster that looked like Massiface appeared. She had lipstick, red hair, a dress & 2 devil horns. It was Motherface.

"MOTHERFACE" yelled Motherface as she roared in anger.

"Is that a Yo-Kai?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Hovernyan as a zombified version of Mass Mutterer appeared along with a floating humanoid being made up of Tsukumogami.

"Not them again" said Gidget.

"It's Tsukumogamage & Walter The Walker. You have some nerve daring to show up here" said Max.

"I have a feeling there are more of these guys still coming" said Elias.

"They were bad enough back in the day" said Gidget.

"The same lightning bolt that hit us also struck a graveyard that also reawakened Walter" said Chloe.

"Tsukumogamage led an army of objects to terrorise New York" said Duke.

"They're agents of D.A.R.T. I never thought we'd ever see them again" said Max.

"I don't remember encountering them when we went after D.A.R.T a few days ago. They were probably somewhere else" said Elias.

"You got that right you wanker. We're here for revenge on the Domestic League & those 2" said Walter as he pointed at Ella & Ethan.

"What do you have against my parents? What have they ever done to you?" asked Elias.

"It's less about what they did & more about the team they're on" said Walter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elias.

"What he's trying to say is that your parents are agents of S.W.O.R.D" said Tsukumogamage.

Elias gasped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Is that true?" asked Elias.

"Yes, it is" said Ella.

"We've been part of S.W.O.R.D for years" said Ethan.

"Do you have superpowers as well?" asked Elias.

"No but they're black belts in Military Sambo & Tae-Kwon-Do" said Max.

"How come you never told me this before?" asked Elias.

"We feared for your safety. In the back of our minds we feared that our enemies would come after you" said Ella.

"We often got called out on missions while we were at work. That's why we were always so busy. We moved to Adventure Bay in part because we wanted to get away from all the danger. We feared that as you got older you'd be more at risk. We've been part of S.W.O.R.D since we were 15. We've known the Domestic League & their associates since the day we joined" said Ethan.

"I kind of remember seeing the Domestic League living their normal lives when we still lived in New York. When we 1ST arrived in Flatblaze & met Chloe I had a sudden feeling that I knew her from somewhere. I thought it was that YouTube video of her at a party that went viral in a matter of hours. When her friends joined us, I felt like I also knew them from somewhere. Now I know where. I've never told anyone this, but I think I may have superpowers. I feel a type of energy inside me that a normal human wouldn't feel. I never figured out what the energy does or how to use it though. I never told anyone before since I thought people would think I was a freak or a weirdo. Learning about your association with S.W.O.R.D has helped me to get a better understanding of all this" said Elias.

"Anyways Ella & Ethan It's time to take those 2 down" said Max.

"It sure is" said Ella.

"You made a mistake coming after us" said Ethan.

"Bring it on you wankers" said Walter as Ella, Ethan & the Domestic League attacked. Elias watched in amazement as Ella unleashed a series of punches, kicks & other Tae-Kwon-Do moves while Ethan delivered a series of military sambo moves. The Domestic League used their superpowers to attack while Tsukumogamage sent various items after everyone. They easily fought the objects off.

"Curse you Domestic League" said Tsukumogamage.

"You'll never win that way" said Ella.

"No, you won't" said Ethan.

"Try me on for size" said Walter as he rushed forward. It didn't take long for the Domestic League, Ella & Ethan to defeat him with their martial arts & superpowers.

"Only Motherface is left" said Ella.

"Let's get her" said Ethan as Motherface charged at everyone. They did everything they could to hold her back. After 15 minutes of laying into her with punches, kicks, swings & strikes Motherface was knocked unconscious.

"It's been a while since we last did anything like this" said Ella.

"It's just like old times" said Ethan.

"You guys are the coolest parents ever" said Elias.

"I'm surprised that Motherface was able to throw the clock tower in here" said Sweetie.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know you weren't the 1ST pup to make love with Mel" said a voice.

"Oh no not her" said Mel.

"Who is it?" asked Elias.

"She's 1 of my ex-girlfriends. She's a member of D.A.R.T who was the combined DNA of Killer Moth, Luna Girl & Sweetie" said Mel as a West Highland Terrier who looked like Sweetie appeared.

"Sour Moth. I should've known" said Chloe.

"Sara is that you? asked Sweetie.

"Yes, it is. How does it feel knowing you weren't Mel's 1ST girlfriend?" asked Sara.

"At least he's with me & not you" said Sweetie.

"We'll see about that. Do your worst" said Sara.

"Gladly" said Sweetie as she began fighting with Sara. Sweetie attacked with Pup Kune Do which Sara avoided by flying around.

"Not so tough now are you Sweetie?" asked Sara.

"I'll show you" said Sweetie as she continued to attack. Sara began divebombing Sweetie & also sent moths after her. Sweetie easily dispatched the moths but had trouble trying to defeat Sara.

"You're no match for me Sweetie" said Sara.

"You won't last much longer" said Sweetie as the fight continued. 10 minutes later Sara began wearing Sweetie down.

"Looks like I win" said Sara.

"That's what you think" said Sweetie as the Princess Of Barkingburg attacked Sara. She tore off Sara's wings & started beating her up.

"YOU RUINED MY WINGS YOU SPOILED LITTLE PRISS" yelled Sara.

"THIS IS FOR DESTROYING BARKINGBURG" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she beat Sara to a pulp. Soon Sara was knocked unconscious.

"That was amazing Princess" said Sweetie.

"I wanted to get my part of revenge for the destruction of Barkingburg. I did just that by beating Sara up" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"That kind of sounds like animal cruelty" said Mel.

"That's not how I was trying to come across. I was mad about the Barkingburg genocide & I wanted to vent my frustration" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I think the time Elias threw me around like a ragdoll could also be considered animal cruelty" said Zoe.

"I was upset with your behaviour when we 1ST met you. I felt a vibe of arrogance from you. Anyways I didn't mean to hurt you. I was mad & I lashed out in the heat of the moment. Psychowig might've inspirited me during that outburst. He inspirited Clyde & myself yesterday so perhaps every outburst happened while we were inspirited by Psychowig" said Elias.

"You may be right. I didn't realise how I made you feel when I 1ST arrived. I have a habit of unintentionally making bad impressions on other people. I'm sorry for making you feel like that" said Zoe.

"It's OK. I'm not mad about it. The way I treated you during that time is something I regret. I regret every outburst where I hurt someone. If I had to I'd apologise every day for what I did" said Elias.

"That's a bit of an overreaction" said Zoe.

"Maybe it is but I'm truly sorry for hurting anyone here in the past" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. Don't be so hard on yourself. We know you didn't mean any harm. You're our friend & we wouldn't want it any other way" said Zoe.

"She's right. Even though Psychowig inspirited us yesterday I can't believe how I acted. Thinking about it makes me sick. I feel bad about the way I acted even though I couldn't control it. I'm grateful that you saved me from Aaron & I always will be. You're a good friend Elias. Everyone here can agree with that" said Clyde.

"Thanks Clyde. That's a lovely thing to say" said Elias.

"You're welcome" said Clyde as the doors began to break down because of the mob outside.

"Looks like they're about to break in" said Elias.

"We're ready for them" said Lynn as she cracked her knuckles.

"Indeed, we are babe" said Danny as Psychowig & his army broke down the door.

"Prepare for your downfall meddling mutts" said Psychowig.

"Bring it on. We're ready for all of you" said Elias as everyone else yelled in agreement.

"Monsters & madmen get them" said Psychowig as his army rushed forward. An all-out brawl soon began. Marsha charged at an Ursa which turned around & roared at her.

"Looks like I bit off more than I can chew" said Marsha as the rest of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew came to help.

"We got your back Marsha" said Casey.

"Let's take this thing down" said Ruby.

"It won't stand a chance" said Skylar.

"I have my dodecahedron ready" said Tabby.

"Let's get this party started" said Zena as the kittens attacked the Ursa. Despite their best efforts their martial arts had little effect.

"I can handle this" said Tabby as he rolled his dodecahedron. Once every side was rolled the creatures he spawned attacked the Ursa. Soon the Ursa was torn to shreds.

"With these guys by our side we should be able to defeat the rest of Psychowig's army" said Tabby.

Meanwhile Manuel was wrestling with a Skull Crawler.

"You need to brush your teeth" said Manuel.

"Hold on Manuel I'm coming" said Marsha as she & the rest of the kittens attacked the Skull Crawler. Once again, their martial arts had little effect.

"There must be some way to beat this thing" said Manuel as the rest of the DARK Patrol came to help.

"Our superpowers should finish this thing off" said Bulldozer.

"He'll be nothing once we're through with him" said Coldfront.

"He doesn't stand a chance against us" said Eco.

"I'm ready" said Gales.

"So am I" said Hunter.

"Time for action" said Smoke.

"Let's do this" said Tsunami as the DARK Patrol attacked the Skull Crawler with their superpowers. Boulders, ice shards, dirt, strong winds, bullets, vines, water & aquatic wildlife attacked the Skull Crawler. Soon the Skull Crawler shattered into pieces from the relentless strikes the DARK Patrol unleashed on it.

"Thanks Marsha" said Manuel.

"Anything for you muscle mutt" said Marsha as she kissed Manuel.

"Hey Sali, want to help me deal with the Shriekalottas?" asked Eco.

"Sure thing" said Sali.

"We got your back Sali" said Cali.

"We sure do" said Evelyn.

"Let's get to work" said Olivia.

"Time for some family fighting fun" said William as Eco, Sali & her family attacked the Shriekalottas. Eco used his superpowers while Sali & her family attacked with mixed martial arts. 1 by 1 the Shriekalottas were attacked & soon they were all destroyed.

"Nice work babe" said Eco.

"You weren't too bad yourself" said Sali as she kissed Eco.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend" said Cali.

"I met him at Eurovision" said Sali.

"She nailed that performance. It was like meeting an angel when I heard her sing" said Eco as the flashback beacon showed what happened.

"Ladies & gentlemen put your hands together for our next performer. All the way from the US we have Sali performing her song age Fighter" said the emcee as the audience cheered. Sali began singing while she & her dance partner were dressed in cage fighting gear.

"Get ready to rumble cause here I come. You won't stop me from being #1. You better watch out because I strike fast. Place your bets on how long you can last" sang Sali as she & her dance partner performed a cage fighting dance routine. Everyone was mesmerised at the performance. Eco sat in the front row watching Sali with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sali's amazing. She certainly knows how to put on a show" said Eco.

At the end of the song Sali was launched into the air by her partner before coming down & landing on her feet as pyrotechnics went off. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Thank you Sali. That was a great performance. For those of you watching at home the voting lines are still open. If Sali is your favourite text her name to 1900 Eurovision. We'll be back after the break for our next performance" said the emcee as the flashback ended.

"After she finished performing I went over to her & told her that she did a great job. It was love at 1ST sight" said Eco.

"We've been together ever since then" said Sali.

"After that performance we had to save you from DJ Drednut. Night Ryder joined us during our quest to stop D.A.R.T & needed help finding the DARK Patrol" said Max.

"That was quite an eventful night" said Manuel.

"I never noticed how many of us are musically talented: Elias, Sali, the PAW Patrol, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Clockwise, the DARK Patrol, Ash & her friends, Luna & so on. We should start up our own record company" said Marsha.

"That's a good idea. Everyone you just mentioned has a lot of talent" said William.

"We can do that after this is all over. We have Stormtroopers to deal with" said Lola as a group of Stormtroopers appeared & fired their laser guns at everyone.

"Looks like they came from a galaxy far, far away" said Elias.

"Good 1 Elias" said Luan.

"That's also where they should've stayed" said Elias.

"I can handle this" said Lola as she produced a mirror & used it to deflect the lasers being shot at everyone. The lasers ricocheted off the mirror & hit the Stormtroopers. 1 by 1 the Stormtroopers were defeated by the shots that they fired themselves.

"Smart thinking Lola" said Lori.

"Mirrors do more than showing beauty" said Lola.

"That's pretty cool" said Leni.

"I don't know how you didn't know that, but I digress" said Lola.

"You kind of remind me when I was your age. Both of us love the spotlight" said Evelyn.

"Trust me when I say that Lola is a major attention seeker. She'll do literally anything to get her way. The best piece of advice I can give you about her is to never make her mad. If you do, she'll make you regret it" said Lori.

"Is she that bad when she's upset?" asked Elias.

"Yes, she is. Sometimes it feels like she'll kill someone in a fit of rage" said Lincoln.

"I'd never do that. I love getting my way but I'm not a psychopath" said Lola.

"You actually kind of are" said Lana.

"Excuse me?" asked Lola.

"Some of the things you've done are borderline psychopathic" said Lana.

"YOU WANT TO SEE PSYCHOPATHY? I'LL SHOW YOU PSYCHOPATHY" yelled Lola as she attacked Lana. Lana fought back as everyone watched in disbelief.

"You're only proving my point Lola" said Lana.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY LANA. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT" yelled Lola as Lynn Sr & Rita pulled Lana & Lola away from each other.

"GIRLS THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE FIHTING WITH EACH OTHER" yelled Lynn Sr.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE" yelled Rita Loud.

"SHE STARTED IT" yelled Lana.

"NO, YOU DID" yelled Lola.

"YOU'RE A LIAR LOLA" yelled Lana.

"YOU'RE THE LIAR" yelled Lola.

"BE QUIET" yelled Elias as everyone went silent.

"I know how to get you 2 to calm down" said Elias.

"How?" asked Lana.

"Tell us" said Lola.

"Let's try some meditation. 1ST sit on the floor like this" said Elias as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed & his hands clasped together. Lana & Lola did the same.

"OK close your eyes & imagine yourself in a happy place. Take deep breaths & block out any negative feeling as you focus on your happy place" said Elias as Lana & Lola repeated his instructions. Lana imagined that she was playing in mud on a rainy day & Lola imagined that she had won a beauty pageant. They both began to calm down.

"I'm starting to feel better now" said Lana.

"Me too. Meditation really works" said Lola.

"I'm surprised we didn't think about this sooner. At least it's working" said Chloe.

Suddenly Elias began to levitate as everyone watched in shock.

"How is he doing that?" asked Ella.

"I don't know" said Ethan as Madame Mask tapped into Elias' aura. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was happening.

"It appears Elias has unlocked a power called Ultimate Zen. Remember when he said he felt a form of energy in his body that he didn't know how to use? That's what it is. I sense a lot of power in this energy" said Madame Mask.

"What type of power?" asked Ryder.

"It's hard to describe but this type of energy & power is something I've never felt or seen in anyone before" said Madame Mask.

"You guys deal with that while I bust up some Koopalings" said Lana as she retrieved her pipe wrench & plunger. Elias floated back down to the ground.

"That was the most euphoric feeling I've ever had" said Elias.

"How long have you been able to do that?" asked Ella.

"Do you remember how you obtained that ability?" asked Ethan.

"It was after school on the 1ST day of 1ST grade. I was 6 at the time & I was walking through Central Park trying to get home. It was a stormy day & it was pouring down with rain. 1 minute I was walking along & then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. I was thrown through the air & knocked unconscious. The next thing I remembered was waking up on the ground with a strange feeling inside me. I thought I was in a state of shock at 1ST but ever since that day that feeling has stayed inside me & until now I never knew what it meant. Meditation must be how I can unlock it" said Elias.

"OK Koopalings prepare to get plumbered" said Lana as a group of Koopa Kingdom minions appeared. Lana began to attack them. She stomped on the Goombas & jumped on the Koopas. She then used her wrench to smash the Koopa shells to smithereens. She also used her wrench to take down the Paratroopers before working her way through the other minions. 15 minutes later all the minions were defeated.

"I've taken care of all those weaklings" said Lana.

"Well done. Your outfit actually resembles Mario" said Elias.

"I never even noticed that. Maybe in the future there'll be a "Super Loud Siblings" game. That would be cool" said Lana.

"It would be a good Mario spinoff" said Elias.

"You bet it would" said Lana.

"Ready to take down the Changelings Adagio?" asked Monty.

"Let's do it" said Adagio as she & Monty attacked the Changelings. Adagio threw them off with her vocal abilities before Monty whacked them with his hammer & used its bazooka mode to blast them. Soon all the Changelings were destroyed.

"You're such a good fighter Monty" said Adagio.

"So are you. You've got a powerful set of pipes" said Monty.

"Your voice could put Mariah Carey to shame" said Elias.

"I am a siren" said Adagio.

"A super sexy siren at that" said Monty.

"Come here my handsome muscular hunk of a man" said Adagio as she kissed Monty.

"Hi Adagio" said a voice as 2 teenage girls appeared. 1 had blue hair & skin while the other had purple hair & skin.

"Are they your siblings?" asked Elias.

"No, they're my backup singers. Good to see you Aria & Sonata. Where have you been?" asked Adagio.

"We've been looking for you" said Aria.

"Ever since you were teleported away we've been looking everywhere for you. It's good to see that you're OK" said Sonata.

"Same with you guys" said Adagio.

The moment Kenneth saw Sonata he fell in love with her.

"You look sexy. I'm Kenneth. What's your name hot stuff?" asked Kenneth.

"I'm Sonata. You're pretty hot yourself" said Sonata.

"Thanks. I'm also pretty tough" said Kenneth.

Meanwhile Chase & Skye found themselves surrounded by zombies.

"Stop right there you undead creeps" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" said Skye as a German Shepherd with a 1ST Class Sergeant rank appeared.

"Bif is that you?" asked Chase.

"Who is it Chase?" asked Skye.

"That's my older brother" said Chase.

"I didn't know you had an older brother" said Skye.

"Now you do" said Chase.

"I'll take care of the zombies for you" said Bif as he charged at the zombies. He used his claws & teeth to rip them to shreds allowing Chase & Skye to get to safety. Bif also used his Magnum to shoot down the zombies. Once they were shot down Bif tore them to pieces.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Bif.

"We are thanks to you" said Chase.

"Thanks, Bif" said Skye.

"You're welcome" said Bif.

"Bif this is my girlfriend Skye" said Chase.

"Nice to meet you Bif" said Skye.

"You too. You make a good couple" said Bif.

"Thanks" said Chase.

"Hey guys where did the leader of this army go?" asked Leni.

"I don't know. I better check" said Madame Mask as she scanned the area.

"Are you referring to Psychowig Leni?" asked Elias.

"He's at the core & the moon is full" said Madame Mask.

Meanwhile Psychowig was in the basement at the core of the multiverse.

"Perfect timing" said Psychowig as the God Of All Worlds showed up.

"Welcome my child. State your 1ST wish" said the God Of All Worlds.

"I wish for all the dimensions to be fused into 1" said Psychowig.

"Your wish is my command" said the God Of All Worlds as all the dimensions were fused together.

"My next wish is for an army of creatures based on events of the PAW Patrol's past to help me destroy them, my 3RD wish is for everyone that was killed in the Flatblaze gang war to fight by my side & my final wish is to be made into the ultimate villain" said Psychowig.

"Your wishes are granted" said the God Of All Worlds.

Back upstairs everyone began to panic.

"This is bad. Psychowig could wish for anything" said Elias.

"Whatever he wishes for it won't be good" said Ryder.

"No, it won't" said Logan.

"I can't believe we didn't notice him slip away" said Monty.

"We're not letting him win. We're going to fight to finish him off once & for all" said Suzan as a rumbling noise was heard.

"That didn't sound good" said Elias.

"No, it didn't" said Ryder.

"What was that?" asked Logan.

"I don't know" said Monty.

"Psychowig must have something to do with it" said Suzan as various creatures appeared. They included a mammoth made of material from Adventure Bay's water tower, a suit of armour that glowed eerily, a 10-headed reindeer, a soccer ball robot spider, a cake that resembled Mayor Humdinger & much more.

"What are those things?" asked Elias.

"They look like events based on events that Psychowig has altered" said Ryder.

"I don't know what to think of it all" said Mayor Goodway.

"Me either. This is all quite surreal" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Look who's talking former boss" said Tod as he & the rest of the Dos Tamales appeared.

"It's the Dos Tamales. How is that possible?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"We're not the only gang who's back" said Tod as the Mice Kings, Daughters De Los Muertos, Shoguns & Sumos also appeared.

"You'll pay for betraying us William" said Rodney.

"I doubt that. I'm not turning on my family again. I'm sticking by them no matter what happens" said William.

"Leni, you traitor. You won't get away with your treachery" said Angela.

"I didn't know you were evil until I met these guys. I wouldn't work for you again even if you were the last fashion designer on Earth" said Leni.

"Is that Angela Murray?" asked Ella.

"I think it is" said Ethan.

"The Daughters De Los Muertos are made up of everyone Angela killed during the school shooting" said Elias.

"Hiromita you are dead meat" said Futari.

"You don't scare me. Now that I've found the love of my life I don't need you anymore" said Hiromita.

"We're going to get you Ronnie Anne" said Priscilla.

"I'd like to see you try" said Ronnie Anne.

"That's only 5 of the gangs. Where are the rest of them?" asked Ryder.

"Maybe Psychowig only summoned gangs that were killed. The East Side Scrollers' fate is unknown since we never met them, the Sisterstraps are on our side & were only under mind control, I don't think there were any fatalities from the EveningScars, there were no fatalities from D.A.R.T, there were no fatalities from FLAG, I don't think there were any fatalities from Kirin & I don't think there were any fatalities from Yin" said Elias as Dream Weaver, Jikko Suru & S3NUBK also appeared.

"You'll pay for stealing the Necroblade & killing me Elias" said Jikko Suru.

"You don't know who you're messing with" said Elias.

"My nightmare creatures will have you all wetting yourselves in terror" said Dream Weaver.

"Do your worst. We're not scared" said Ryder.

"I'll take all the non-white freaks amongst you down. You should've stayed in your home countries" said S3NUBK.

"You're an idiotic bigot. We'll send you back to the scrap metal heap" said Zoe.

"Who are those 3?" asked Ella.

"I don't know" said Ethan.

"They're part of the Notorious 9. Futari is also a member. Elmina & Emily were part of them while under mind control, Luan was disguised as another member named Marco Blood, Suzan's rival Azuna Hayate was another member & the final member was Aaron Zandresky. Futari murdered Farmer Yumi's family to steal the Pup Fu scroll & almost forced Lori to marry him, Elmina & Emily are friends of the Hinako family, Jikko Suru severed the limbs of all the PAW Patrol pups except Angel & kidnapped Mayor Goodway's family with the intention of eating them, Marco Blood was a fictitious serial killer who was accused of killing Zuma's previous owners & locked us in death traps, Azuna kidnapped Christine & Glitchadow & tortured them with her robot minions, Dream Weaver attacked us with nightmare based creatures, S3NUBK tried to send all the racial minorities back to their country of origin & Aaron hid amongst us as a guy named Queen & was responsible for all kinds of horrible crimes" said Elias.

As if on cue Aaron & Azuna both appeared.

"Hello Suzan. We meet again" said Azuna.

"I'm ready for you" said Suzan.

"Hello Elias. How's my favourite stepson doing?" asked Aaron.

"You'll never be my stepfather regardless of whether or not your child is born. You're not part of my family. I denounce you as my stepfather. I DENOUNCE YOU. I. DENOUNCE. YOU" yelled Elias.

"I heard you the 1ST time" said Aaron.

"I wanted to make sure you understood. I hope this is the last time I must deal with you before your trial. That's why I haven't killed you. I want the families of the other victims to get closure on what you did to them. You will be brought to justice for your crimes" said Elias.

"I doubt that. No matter how many times you fight me off I'll always come back. I caught you once, so I can do it again" said Aaron.

"Catch me outside how about that?" asked Elias.

"What?" asked Aaron.

"You just got memed" said Elias.

"Whatever. You better be scared" said Aaron.

"Well I'm not. I'm not the innocent & vulnerable young boy I once was. I've discovered a lot about myself & my family & friends over the last 2 weeks. I'll show you how powerful I really am" said Elias.

"Whatever you say" said Aaron.

"You'll never hurt our son again" said Ella.

"You chose the wrong family to mess with" said Ethan.

"If Aaron & Azuna are here that means there are probably others yet to come" said Ryder.

"We'll be ready for then if that's the case" said Elias.

"Your Highland friend is right. Time can't be reset no matter what you do. Psychowig has absorbed the God Of All Worlds' power & has become stronger in his new form. Even if you win you'll be hated by the world for the rest of your lives" said Azuna.

"At least we're not evil like you" said Elias.

"I'd rather be a hero than a villain any day" said Suzan.

"I don't care" said Azuna.

"You don't know how stupid you are" said Suzan.

"You're the stupid 1" said Azuna.

"At least I didn't get buried in human waste" said Suzan.

"I'm going to get you for that" said Azuna.

"I don't think so" said Suzan as Azuna & her ran at each other & deflected each other's punches.

"You won't win this time" said Azuna.

"Yes, I will. This'll be easy" said Suzan as the fight continued. They laid into each other with punches, kicks, headbutts & other blows. 10 minutes later they became battered, bloody & bruised.

"I've almost won" said Azuna.

"Think again" said Suzan as Azuna & herself attacked each other with all their strength. Suzan pretended to fall unconscious.

"Looks like I win this time" said Azuna before Suzan suddenly jumped up & punched Azuna straight in the face which knocked her out.

"Stupid fox. When will she ever get the message?" asked Suzan.

"Nice job Suzan. She doesn't know when to give up" said Elias.

"No, she doesn't" said Suzan as a bunch of tanks being driven by the General & his squadron appeared.

"It's the General. What do we do now?" asked Elias before a group of SWAT soldiers appeared.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" yelled the SWAT Commando.

"This isn't good" said Elias.

"You're all under arrest for your crimes against Barkingburg & the US" said the General.

"You have until the count of 10 to get on the ground. Anyone who refuses will be shot" said the SWAT Commando as everyone except Elias lay face down on the floor. Elias sat in a meditation pose.

"Kid with the blonde hair lay down. This isn't a joke" said the General.

Elias didn't move.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, OK fine. Fire on the blonde kid" said the General.

"ELIAS NO" screamed Ella.

"ELIAS GET DOWN" yelled Ethan before Elias began levitating. The General & SWAT team looked on in shock.

"He's not an ordinary human. Take him down" said the General.

"Fire on the kid" said the SWAT Commando as the General, SWAT team & tanks opened fire on Elias. To everyone's shock Elias remained unscathed.

"How is he doing that?" asked the General.

"I don't know. There must be some way of stopping him" said the SWAT Commando as Elias came out of his pose while still levitating. When he opened his eyes, everyone saw that they were glowing.

"What is that thing?" asked the General.

"We need to destroy it" said the SWAT Commando as the military personnel continued opening fire on Elias. Elias didn't take any damage from the shots being fired at him.

"THAT CHILD IS DEMONIC" yelled the General.

"THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO" yelled the SWAT Commando as Elias unlocked his Ultimate Zen. He then fired white beams of light from his hands at the military personnel. 1 by 1 the military personnel were engulfed in the beams along with the tanks. They all screamed in agony.

"What's he doing?" asked Ella.

"I don't know but it's working" said Ethan as the beams began to fade away. Everyone gasped when they saw that the military personnel & tanks had vanished.

"What did he do?" asked Ella.

"I'm not sure. It must've been something relating to the Ultimate Zen thing Madame Mask told us about" said Ethan.

"You're all failures. The Canine Cataclysm Cult is messing up the space time continuum to prevent you from becoming the heroes you deserve to be. Before I become my ultimate form, attack" said Psychowig as the remainder of his army rushed forward. Everyone fought back with everything they had. Elias used his Ultimate Zen to do away with as many minions as possible. 1 by 1 the minions were engulfed in the beams that Elias shot from his hands. Once the beams dissipated the minions vanished.

"I never expected Elias to have this much power" said Ella.

"That's good. He's doing away with everyone who wants to take us down" said Ethan.

Cali & her family attacked the Mice Kings. They used every move they knew to defeat them.

"You & your family are dead William" said Rodney.

"Think again Rodney. We got rid of you guys before so we can do it again" said William as the Mice Kings surrounded him & his family. The Domestic League came to assist & 1 by 1 the Mice Kings were defeated with the martial arts & superpowers that Cali, her family & the Domestic League possessed.

"They didn't stand a chance" said Cali.

"No, they didn't. They were no match for us" said Chloe.

The Kitten Catastrophe Crew attacked the Dos Tamales. Their battle was a clash between Cat-Jitsu & Lucha Libre.

"You & your leader will pay for what you did to us" said Tod.

"Think again. You won't win" said Marsha as Ace, Danny & Lynn came to help. Both sides laid into each other with everything they had. The PAW Patrol also came to help & soon with their combined strength the PAW Patrol, Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Ace, Danny & Lynn defeated the Dos Tamales.

"Once again we're victorious" said Ace.

"That was too easy" said Danny.

"What a bunch of chumps" said Lynn.

The Daughters De Los Muertos advanced on Leni.

"Time to pay for your treachery Leni" said Angela.

"I'm never aligning myself with you again" said Leni as Suzan rushed to her aid. She used her plasma sword to slice all the members of the Daughters De Los Muertos to pieces.

"Thanks Suzan" said Leni.

"No problem" said Suzan.

The Shoguns advanced on Farmer Yumi & Hiromita.

"I'll make sure you both regret what you did" said Futari.

"No, you won't" said Hiromita.

"It's over for you Futari" said Farmer Yumi as she & Hiromita attacked. The Shoguns outnumbered them putting them at a disadvantage. All the rescue teams rushed to their aid & with their combined strength the Shoguns fell 1 by 1. Soon only Futari was left.

"You'll pay for this" said Futari.

"I highly doubt it" said Farmer Yumi as she attacked Futari with Pup Fu. Everyone else joined in & soon Futari was defeated.

"Good riddance" said Hiromita.

"I'll say" said Farmer Yumi.

The Sumos advanced on Ronnie Anne.

"You won't win this time" said Josephine.

"Come at me" said Ronnie Anne as Bobby, Lincoln & a few others came to help. They utilised all their abilities & worked together to defeat the Sumos. It took a while but eventually the Sumos were defeated.

"Once again the Sumos have fallen" said Ronnie Anne.

"We work well together" said Lincoln.

"We sure do" said Bobby.

With all the gangs defeated everyone attacked the remaining Notorious 9 members. Jikko Suru's skeleton army were torn to pieces by the pups before Elias killed Jikko Suru with the Necroblade, Dream Weaver unleashed all kinds of nightmare creatures to attack but Elias used his Ultimate Zen to do away with them. Dream Weaver eventually ran out of creatures to spawn & was soon defeated. S3NUBK tried to do away with the non-white beings of the group but everyone banded together & destroyed him. Ella & Ethan attacked Aaron with punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other martial arts moves. Elias helped them & eventually Aaron was defeated. Over the next hour everyone continued fighting against the various enemies in their way. Some of them were beaten with mixed martial arts, some were destroyed with superpowers, some were obliterated by weaponry & the rest were taken down with a mix of all 3. Soon only Psychowig remained.

"Well done guys. Now we just have to deal with this abomination" said Elias before the God Of All Worlds appeared & collapsed. Elias cradled him in his arms.

"Please you have to stop him. My power has been drained. Whatever wishes you want to be granted I can't give. I'm sorry" said the God Of All Worlds as he faded away.

"How do we save him?" asked Elias.

"We can't" said Madame Mask.

"We should've left. We all failed" said Sweetie.

"I can't believe this" said Logan.

"This really sucks" said Monty.

"It shouldn't have come to this" said Suzan.

"Ryder please listen to what Elias said. He was right. We're fighting a losing battle. The world hates us & nothing will get better. We need to get back to Adventure Bay & law low from the rest of the world" said Sweetie.

"Even if we do the world still knows where we live. I don't know what you want me to do about that" said Ryder.

"We need to wipe Adventure Bay off the map. Even if we beat Psychowig we can't restore the past" said Sweetie.

"I'm not abandoning everyone" said Ryder.

"You're crazy. Think about it. If there's nothing we can do, we might as well live away from the public eye. It's for the best. I'm trying to save us all" said Sweetie.

"Even if we can't restore the past we can still beat Psychowig no matter what form he takes" said Mel.

"I don't know what form he'll take. It's anyone's guess" said Chase as he looked out the window & saw that Psychowig had become a giant pup shaped being with the traits of every villain in existence.

"LOOK AT THAT. HE LOOKS LIKE THE ULTMATE VILLAIN" cried Chase as everyone looked in fear & shock.

"It'll be a mountain of a battle beating that thing" said Elias.

"I'm the Ultimate Multiversal Villainous Kaiju. Bow before my ultimate power" said Psychowig in his UMVK form.

"That thing will be near impossible to beat. There must be a way to take it down" said Elias.

"Hey where did Sweetie go?" asked Chase as everyone saw that Sweetie had summoned the PAW Patroller & was attempting to flee in it.

"How does this thing start?" asked Sweetie as she tried to get the PAW Patroller to drive off.

"That coward. I can't believe her" said Elias.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about" said Mel.

"Open your eyes Mel. Look what she's doing. She's abandoning us & she didn't even bother taking you with her" said Elias.

"I'm going with her. She was right. The world has gone mad, society hates us & it's all your fault" said Mel.

"You're absolutely right Mel. It's totally my fault all this happened. You're so pathetic. Go ahead & leave. See if I care" said Elias as Mel ran off to join Sweetie.

"Anyone else want to join them?" asked Elias.

"Sorry but he's right. We dug a hole that we can't get out of. Come on Unikitty me, you, your sisters, your parents & our kids are leaving. Sorry Ryder" said Rubble as he, Unikitty, her sisters, their husbands, their parents & their kids joined Mel & Sweetie.

"Anyone else want to join them or are we all staying?" asked Elias.

"I'm not letting Unikitty get separated from me. We're leaving Rio" said Cali as she, Rio, Ria, & their families joined the others.

"Wait for me sensei Olivia" said Tracker as he left.

"Tracker come back" said Carlos as he left as well. More people followed & soon the only people who remained were the remaining members of the PAW Patrol, the remaining residents of Adventure Bay, the Earl & Princess of Barkingburg & the Princess' kittens, the DARK Patrol, the SAMBA Patrol, the PJ Masks, Huntress, Kilimanjaro, the Dazzlings, Hiromita, the Royal Woods residents, the Calatonia residents, Kenneth, Kiko, the founding Yo-Kai, the Hinako family & their friends.

"We must return to Adventure Bay. You were right Elias. Things aren't looking good for us" said Madame Mask.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but everyone back to the Lookout" said Ryder as Madame Mask opened a rift allowing everyone that stayed behind to return to the Lookout. As soon as they got back Elias dropped to his knees & cried.

"I can't believe this. We need to be working together & now we've split up. I wouldn't be surprised if they think we're crazy & vice versa. Is this really what the world is coming to? I don't know how much more of this I can take" said Elias through his tears.

"Elias we'll make it through somehow" said Ella.

"We can all try to make things better" said Ethan.

"Those who left gave up. We didn't. Even if things look bad we must give it our best shot to take Psychowig down once & for all" said Angel.

"That's right. I'm never giving up. Everyone who left can do what they want but in the end, I'm not leaving you guys & I know you won't leave me either" said Ryder as everyone consoled each other while wondering what they would do next. Meanwhile everyone who left entered Foggy Bottom. They all moved into Mayor Humdinger's lair.

"Looks like we only have each other now" said Sweetie.

"Pretty much. If the others want to fight a losing battle that's fine with me. I don't care what they choose to do" said Mel.

"I wish them luck. They're still our friends after all" said Carlos.

"I think they're just in denial about the whole situation" said Tracker.

"What do we do now?" asked Cali.

"We may not be able to restore the past, but we can build a brighter future. This isn't the last you've heard from us Psychowig" said Sweetie as she & the others settled into their new home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
